crisis: mas halla del infinito- el misterioso torneo
by baraka108
Summary: los héroes y villanos de diferentes universos son invitados a participar en un torneo por una entidad mas vieja que el multiverso que sucederá con el balance de dichos mundos que peligros trae consigo este torneo y cual sera el premio para su ganador
1. Chapter 1

crisis

* * *

Prologo

* * *

Emoción, desesperación, enojo, confianza, compromiso

Serían las palabras para describir lo que ellos sentían en esos momentos, los golpes resonaban, la multitud aullaba, los camaradas de ambos contemplaban con asombro

Un coliseo si así podría llamarse a tal tiránica construcción la cual era testigo de la épica batalla entre dos poderosos guerreros ambos, forzados a combatir por el deleite de otros aun así a esas alturas ninguno quería desistir, más por la aterradora silueta gigante expectante del resultado

Acaso ambos sentían miedo o solo era impotencia un sentimiento nuevo para ambos, ya a ninguno le importaba de verdad solo había un pensamiento mutuo … ganar

-Ríndete de una buena vez, entiende no ganaras- afirmo un hombre rubio con una armadura dorada destrozada mientras empuñaba cientos de espadas y con signos de cansancio y sangre en su cara

-Vete al diablo – respondió cortante un hombre de cabello negro que usaba un traje de cuerpo completo y una capa roja, además por su acento parecía ruso - incluso después de todo lo que hiciste no perderé desgraciado – respondió con enojo y unos ojos rojos

-Entonces muérete de una buena vez – grito furioso mientras lanzaba todas sus espadas de una al mismo tiempo, ya hace tiempo que había llegado a su limite

-JAMAS- respondió mientras lanzaba su visión láser y esquivaba con su velocidad las espadas recibiendo cortes en su cuerpo, pero llegando a su objetivo- esto se acaba aquí – impulsándose con lo que le quedaba de energía atravesó el cráneo del hombre rubio

Finalmente, el combate había terminado, la multitud estallo en gritos de alegría, el cuerpo del hombre rubio yacía en al arena cubierto de sangre el de la capa simplemente jadeaba arrodillado vio hacia la multitud con enojo para ellos no era más que un espectáculo después de todo porque deberían siquiera el estar preocupados por los participantes, en tanto otros observaban con lágrimas el estado de ambos

-Y el ganador es... el hijo rojo de Rusia el poderoso…SUPERMAN -grito el que probablemente fuese el referí del evento un ser humanoide con un moño y una singular apariencia parecida a un pingüino - así es amigos tenemos al primer campeón de este evento – la multitud aplaudía con emoción ante el campeón quien solo los miraba con ira mientras era ayudado por una mujer más joven que el a estar de pie y un hombre con ropas de murciélago

-He ganado colector, cumple con tu trato – respondió con dificultad y enojo dirigiendo un ser que cubría su rostro con una máscara parecida al cráneo de un pájaro con un monóculo en uno de los ojos mientras el susodicho descendía a la plataforma seguido del referí

\- ya te lo dije puedes llamarme por mi nombre pero si insistes que tu deseo se haga realidad …campeón – dijo chasqueando los dedos

Y así en un flash todo había desaparecido, el coliseo , la gente , los luchadores y el referí y solo quedaba la nada misma en un espacio infinito…oh no ?

* * *

tiempo después

-Y bien que le pareció mi señor – pregunto colector mientras se postraba – le gusto, que opina de mi propuesta

-Gustarme dices – pregunto una voz con doble eco una mezcla entre una voz femenina y masculina – ME ENCANTO – respondió parándose de lo que aprecia ser un trono, mientras una pequeña figura femenina negaba con la cabeza derrotada aparentemente – si, si, hazlo, más grande, que sea mejor, HAZLO que el tiempo y el espacio sepa de esto, que resuene por todos los cosmos – grito con euforia

-Que así sea mi señor- dijo levantándose mientras saca unas cartas de su bolsillo – vamos vuelen a través de las dimensiones- dijo mientras lanzaba las cartas- a través de los universos del tiempo recorran todo y tráiganlos a los más fuertes, a los más divertidos, los mas habilidosos los mas peligrosos vallan- dijo mientras las cartas se volvían unos seres con apariencia de hadas y volaban a través de pequeñas brechas dimensionales embarcándose en el basto multiverso – que el torneo comienzo oficialmente – dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa debajo de su mascara

Y así las hadas volaron con un único propósito, una meta que cumplirían a toda costa sin importar que mundo, que ideología o quien fuera ellas los traerían bajo cualquier medio como mariposas monarca guiadas por el instinto

* * *

¿Qué mundos visitaran?

¿Quiénes serán los peleadores?

Y más importante quienes lo organizan y porque?

* * *

Aclaraciones

Hola como están aquí baraka reportándose con un nuevo fic que llevo trabajando desde inicios del año este fic está inspirado en torneo multiverse un fic ya algo viejito que fue escrito por dragón espectral actualmente bat dragon y como dije esta inspirado mas NO basado en el así que no esperen más semejanzas que es un torneo de universos , así mismo el fic también recibió inspiración del autor mister conde de Urano del cual recomiendo ampliamente sus historias

haré ciertas referencias u homenajes al fic del fic de dragon por ser quien inspiró este fic al menos en la primera ronda del torneo u menciones y una que otra cosita como no se robin x picoro si lo quieren claro esta (también a urano reverenciare)

Así mismo para hacerlo realmente interesante ni siquiera yo el autor **NO** **SE QUIEN PUEDE GANAR** , dado que la cantidad de participantes es bastante **GRANDE,** aun asi ya tengo planeado el final, tomare las personalidades de los personajes así que no esperen cosas como "gana goku porque destruye planetas" o gana flash porque vibra y revuelve el cerebro de su oponente, ademas los pondré en una situación que si o si tengan que participar porque no veo por ejemplo a Batman o Superman peleando por el placer de alguien solo porque si

Así mismo en los vs tomare en cuanta los feats o hazañas de los personajes en las versiones que tome para el torneo por ejemplo a goku todo lo que ha hecho goku desde db a dbs sin tomar en cuenta gt o juegos , para determinar un ganador de una pelea y no solo por gusto personal así que intentare ser lo más parcial posible y no dar favoritismo , basándome en vs en los que yo he participado , mis propios conocimientos, opiniones de foros y vídeos de youtubers con los que personalmente si concuerdo asi que los hare lo mas justo posible por lo que no habra cosas como por ejemplo aang dándole pelea a cell (porque si esto lo vi en un fic hace muchos años :v)

sin mas me despido por ahora y les vuelvo a recalcar lean los fics de bat espectral y mister conde de urano son muy buenos

sin mas que decir me despido por ahora :3


	2. Chapter 2

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: ninguna de las series utilizadas en esta historia son de mi autoria esto es una historia con el único propósito de entretener apoyen el lanzamiento oficial en sus respectivos países**

Mister Conde De Urano : MUCHAS GRACIAS viniendo de ti es un gran alago espero que hallas tenido un buen año nuevo con respecto a las preguntas

1 gilgamesh de fate versión anime

2 de nada :D

3 no puedo revelar eso por ahora solo te diré que muchos en este capitulo y en el siguiente tendrás una visión mas clara de quienes participan

* * *

cap. 1 El reclutamiento y el misterioso torneo

* * *

El universo un lugar inmenso, vástago,lleno de infinitas formas de vida, pero acaso es … infinito o ¿único? Esa pregunta se la han hecho por millones de años los habitantes de cierto planeta azul, pero que tal si no fuera único, que tal si hubiese mas, cada uno con sus propias reglas con sus salvadores y conquistadores así es , lo que se conoce como universo no es más que una célula en un organismo inmenso conformado por otras similares a ella. Formando el así llamado multiverso conformado por infinitas tierras algunas tan iguales que pasarías una vida intentando hallar una diferencia otras tan diferentes que cuesta creer que sea la tierra y en la mayoría de ellas existen aquellos que la protegen campeones en toda ley así como aquellos que la ansían para su dominio como su destrucción

Es curioso las hadas fueron dotadas de este conocimiento desde el primer segundo de su existencia, mientras razas enteras pasan milenios o incluso desaparecen en el cosmos buscando su propósito en el universo …ellas sin embargo lo tenían muy claro

Sin importar qué o quien lo cumplirían ya sea que sus objetivos estuviesen de acuerdo o no

Se lograba ver a las diferentes hadas atravesar diferentes dimensiones, épocas e incluso planetas para su peculiar misión, algunas viendo a través de las ventanas del tiempo las hazañas de los defensores a los mundos que visitaban otras guiándose por el insisto

* * *

La tierra universo 7

Hogar de son Goku, el hombre más fuerte de este universo quien había salvado el universo en más de una ocasión junto a sus compañeros, en estos momentos se encontraba cultivando junto a su nieta

-Valla abuelito, si sigues así mi abuelita se pondrá feliz que tus cosechas están creciendo cada vez más – mencionó la pequeña pelinegra observando una calaba gigante

-En serio lo crees pan , lo cierto es que si consigo mucho dinero lograré que milk se ponga tranquila por un tiempo y me deje entrenar en paz – decía con simpleza el guerrero

-Ahhh abuelito tu solo piensas en pelear , por eso el sr bills te vive regañando – decía reprochándome su nieta

-Hahahahaha tienes razón – dijo rascándose la cabeza, cuando – ehhh, quien está allí, no sirve que escondas tu presencia ya te he notado – dijo sorprendiendo a su nieta

-Abuelito con quien hablas- pregunto confundida

-Pan , ponte en guardia , alguien nos esta observando – a lo que la chica obedeció adoptando una pose de pelea intentando sentir un ki enemigo de inmediato su nieta obedeció

-Valla que eres muy sensitivo son Goku – menciono una voz femenina de la nada parecía joven

-Quien eres, acaso buscas pelear – mencionó serio el saiyajin

-¿Pelear dices?... para nada, muy por el contrario, son Goku deseo que tú seas quien luche – dijo confundiendo tanto a abuelo como nieta

En eso ambos ven como ante ellos una inmensa luz empieza descendiendo del cielo, convirtiéndose en una especia de mujer con facciones casi perfectas, con el cabello rosa y un vestido negro con blanco quien además poseía unas extrañas alas

-Wow, ella realmente es hermosa abuelito – decía pan reconociendo la belleza de la joven

-Qué es lo que quieres-dijo Goku sin cambiar su postura

-Eh venido aquí desde muy lejos para hacerte una invitación son Goku – dijo con calma mientras se acercaba con calma a el y se ponía de rodillas – tu y los guerreros de este planeta han sido seleccionados para participar en le gran torneo realizado por mi padre

-Un torneo dices – pregunto Goku

-Así es un torneo, en el se reunirán los peleadores mas fuertes de muchos universos

-Universos dices , algo como el que realizó pequeño zen- pregunto Goku

-No , esto es muy diferente , verás son Goku existen más universo que los 12 que ustedes conocen incluso más allá que los que tiene conocimiento al que ustedes llaman zeno sama

-Mas universos , no lo entiendo del todo pero dices que habrá guerreros fuertes verdad – pregunto un confundido y emocionado Goku

-Así es , los mas fuertes que existen – respondió con simpleza

-los mas fuertes...Bien entonces esta decidido participare en este torneo – le contesto Goku emocionado

-Abuelito, espera no crees que es mejor hablar esto con los demás

-De eso puedo encargarme yo – dijo mientra se levantaba y chasqueaba los dedos produciendo una gran luz que cegó a los dos saiyajins

La luz rápidamente se disipó pero , ante el asombro de Goku y su nieta frente a ellos se hallaban sus amigos desde vegeta hasta picoro

-Pero que diablos donde estoy- se cuestionó vegeta quien apareció con su traje de pelea- espera un minuto esta es la granja de kakaroto- dijo mientras noto efectivamente a su rival- ahh insecto porque me has traído aquí

-Ehh yo no te he traído aquí vegeta , fue ella- dijo señalando a la chica – por cierto como es que te llamas

-Me llamo kululu – dijo con simpleza

-Pan que esta pasando – pregunto gohan viendo a su hija

-A decir verdad no lo entiendo bien, esta chica dijo que estamos invitados a un torneo

-Así es – dijo mientras se dirigía al grupo – yo e sido enviada aquí con el propósito de que me acompañen al más grande e increíble torneo entre universo

-Un torneo, interesante- dijo vegeta- " _es mi oportunidad para superar a kakarotto_ "

-Como sabemos que esto no es una trampa- cuestiono picoro

-Ustedes son seres capaces de sentir el aura de sus enemigos no es así , acaso siente alguna clase de hostilidad o energía negativa de mi parte – les preguntó

-Ciertamente emana un aura muy tranquilizantes- dijo krillin – además es muy linda – dijo un poco embolado para los celos y enojo de su esposa

-Por favor pueden tomarse el tiempo para pensarlo

Y así los guerreros después de pensarlo , accedieron a ir no sin antes transportar también a milk, bulma, y videl , y llevar consigo las semillas del ermitaño

-Muy bien estamos listos – dijo Goku a kululu – cuando partiremos

-Justo ahora – dijo mientras creaba una esfera gigante que los rodeo- muy bien vámonos – dijo mientras la esfera empezaba elevarse y atravesar una brecha dimensional residen formada

-Vaya es como la máquina del tiempo de mi yo del futuro – dijo trunks

-Más bien como lo que hace wiss con su cubo - dijo goten

-Por cierto por que no le dijeron de esto a bills o wiss- pregunto videl

-Por que mi papá creyó que ellos podían negarse a dejarlo a ir a un torneo que está fuera de los limites del universo – respondió gohan mientra veía la gran velocidad a al que esfera viajaba por el espacio

* * *

cabe recalcar que la situación se repite en muchos universo como en el barco de cierta tripulación pirata

-Entonces podré pelear con sujetos fuertes- pregunto un emocionado pelinegro a lo que una peliverde mucho más madura que kululu asintió – genial

-Por supuesto que iremos mi ángel caído del cielo – dijo un rubio con corazones en sus ojos

-Luffy te volviste loco no podemos confiar así como así en una desconocida- replico nami

-Mencione que incontables riquezas les serán dadas a los ganadores un tesoro mas halla de la imaginación de los mortales al punto en que un planeta de oro puro seria un insulto

-…que estamos esperando en marcha - respondió la pelirroja con entusiasmo – vamos dime dónde diablos es y yo nos llevare

-Valla que rápido cambio de opinión- dijo una mujer conejo

-Ciertamente – dijo una pelinegra - por cierto aun queda la duda de nami donde sería exactamente este torneo

-Fuera de los límites de este universo

-Fuera del universo – cuestiono intrigada robin

-Lo que ustedes conocen no es más que un grano de arena en un basto mar de posibilidades , existen millones de universo, este torneo pretende rendir a lo mejor de lo mejor

-Suena peligroso- dijo ussop

-Pero asimismo muy emocionante- respondió zoro

-Yo ya lo decidí llévanos allí ahora – dijo de nuevo el capitán emocionado

-Muy bien

en otra parte de ese mundo

otra mujer estaba reunida con otro grupo de personas

\- la posibilidad de extinguir a los piratas de todo el mundo para siempre- dijo la mujer de cabellos rizados

\- muy bien aceptamos- dijo un hombre de cabello afro y traje blanco - enviare a los mejores a este trabajo de máxima prioridad la eliminación de los piratas es algo que no podemos ignorar

* * *

En la ciudad de magnolia se observa otra situación igual

-Entonces aceptan- preguntó una mujer de cabello morado

-Estoy encendido – contesto un peli rosa – esto se oye muy interesante, por supuesto que acepto

-Natsu , no te apresures a decidir por el resto – reprocho una rubia

-Es cierto natsu la decisión es del maestro- dijo un gato azul

-que dices erza tu me apoyas verdad

-…. Ciertamente es algo muy inusual – dijo analizando al situación – supongo que podríamos ir para ver de que se trata esto

-Por supuesto erza – dijo natsu- así le demostraremos a esos sujetos de otros universos que fairy tail es el gremio más fuerte de todo la existencia

-por primera vez estoy con cabeza de flama – respondió un hombre desnudo

-Que dijiste princesa de hielo

-Lo que opistes fogata con patas – le respondió mientras empezaban a pelear

-Usted puede gray sama – apoyo una peli azul

-Cállense de una buena vez- dijo un pelinegro con una gran cabellera

\- mm es algo muy fuera de lo habitual- dijo makarov- pero se oye interesante - aclaro mientras los otros tres seguían su lucha

-Ya paren de una vez revoltosos el maestro está hablando- dijo erza mientras los azotaba en el piso, a lo que sólo pudieron decir a duras penas aye

-Muy bien vamos – dijo viendo a la chica

-por cierto dices que eres un hada, no, pero...tienes cola- pregunto natsu

-si- dijo mientras una cola larga se asomaba de su vestido dejando asombrado al gremio

* * *

En las afueras de un pueblo medieval en un pequeño bar

-No veo por qué no – respondió un rubio – es una oportunidad perfecta para ganar clientes y divertirnos un rato no creen

-Capitán, tu siempre tan despreocupado – mencionó un peliblanco de ropas rojas

-Sir meliodas cree que sea lo correcto- pregunto una peliblanca

-Por supuesto es necesario que nos divirtamos de vez en cuando

-Me parece una perdida de nuestro tiempo – dijo un aparentemente niño que flotaba en una almohada

-A mi me parece que puedo sacar provecho de esto – dijo una mujer con cabello negro

-Si merlin está de acuerdo puede contar conmigo capitán- dijo un hombre escuálido

-Muy bien está diciendo participaremos

* * *

en medio de las ruinas del olimpo

\- acepto pero debes saber que si mientes mi furia no tendrá limites- amenazo un hombre

\- se muy bien de lo que eres capaz por eso te aseguro que digo la verdad

* * *

en un bosque

una hada explicaba la situación un grupo de 4 seres con apariencia humana quienes escuchaban atentos la explicación de otros universos

\- seria la oportunidad perfecta para completar tu maduración no lo crees rey- dijo el hada

\- ...- meruem permanecía en silencio

los tres guardias reales permanecían alertas a la respuesta

\- acepto- dijo a secas

al mismo tiempo en la base de operaciones de los cazadores

netero quien se preparaba para su inminente batalla con el rey hormiga ahora se hallaba meditando las palabras de la jovencita que estaba frente a el no aparentaba mas de 11 años pero su conocimiento era demasiado como para ser mentira

\- y tendieran que ser estos 4 cazadores- pregunto serio

\- si son las divertidos de por aquí- dijo la hada loli

\- hay cazadores mas experimentados por que ellos

\- ya te lo dije el resto no son tan interesantes- respondió- ademas te aseguro que terminaras dividiéndote mucho

\- ya veo - una sonrisa se formo en su rostro - acepto

\- bien

* * *

En Grecia, en un gigantesco conocido por el santuario hogar de la diosa de la guerra

En la cámara del patriarca se hallaban cuatro individuos, tres de ellos escuchando a la propuesta de la mujer misteriosa

-Me niego – respondió una mujer cabello purpura- mis caballeros no participaran en una tontería así

-Tontería dices – respondió una mujer rubia – dígame diosa athena no fue usted quien organizó en el pasado el así llamado torneo galáctico

-Como te atreves a responder así a saori - respondió el caballero de Pegaso indignado

-Cálmate seiya – dijo athena calmada– es cierto en el pasado yo realice ese torneo, aunque tuve mis motivos eso no justifica el dolor que hice pasar a seiya y los demás era ingenua y no comprendía mi deber- dijo con algo de culpa al recordar el cómo trataba a los caballeros de bronce en el pasado- pero ahora, lo hago y me niego a que seiya y los demás salgan heridos para la retorcida diversión de alguien

-Entonces no dejas otra opción diosa athena- dijo mientras empezaba a emanar según seiya su cosmos de forma amenazante

-saori cuidado – dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de su diosa y optaba una pose defensiva junto al hasta ahora callado caballero de Andrómeda - no se quien diablos seas pero no te permitiré que amenazas a saori – dijo mientras cambiaba a una pose de combate – meteoro de Pegaso – dijo mientras impactaba su técnica en la mujer- lo logre- decía mientras veía como la chica ahora yacía en el suelo con heridas

-Seiya espera – dijo saori sintiendo la presencia de la mujer

-Es inútil – dijo levantándose aun con heridas parecía que no le afectaban - jamás logras derrotarme caballero de Pegaso, aunque este cuerpo sea destruido aun tengo formas de hacer que venga conmigo, ahora- dijo mientras una luz rodeaba su cuerpo - es hora de que te calles y me acompañen – dijo mientras la luz empezó a envolver a todo el lugar hasta abarcar todo el santuario ….

* * *

Que universos más han sido elegidos

que ocurre con aquellos que no aceptan de buena manera entrar al torneo

cuantos participaran en toda esta lucha

todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: renuncio a los derechos de todas las series empleadas aquí o soy dueño de ellos exceptuando los oc creados para la historia apoyen el lanzamiento oficial de los productos**

Mister Conde De Urano: no hay problemas con las preguntas siéntete libre de preguntar cualquier duda en cuanto a las preguntas

después del final de z abarcando super sin gt

si saldrán ambos

con sailor moon pasa algo curioso de hecho las sailor scauts participarían pero nunca había visto sailor moon completo así que me dispuse a ver la serie de nuevo y cristal de paso pero tuve un problema y solo llegue al capitulo 30 después no pude seguir la serie y actualmente mucho menos por lo que creí que no seria justo para los fans de ellas y decidí que tenia que cambiarlas por los pecados capitales sorry pero te puedo asegurar que si saldrán y varias chicas mágicas de hecho, en cuanto a sakura sera mas un cameo junto a otro personaje de otro universo pero falta para su aparición

todos los de la portada saldrán de una u otra forma ya veras :D

* * *

cap 2 - el coliseo y el gran organizador

* * *

En un espacio infinito envuelto en una gigantesca oscuridad se hallaba flotando en el vacío, un planeta verde tan grande como el mismo jupiter, siendo el reflejo de la única luz en ese infinito vacío con una única luna y una única estrella

En el reposaba un gigantesco coliseo que fácilmente se extendía por cientos de kilómetros de unos 2km de altura, una titánica construcción, digna de un dios, en ella se hallaban en las gradas criaturas de todas las formas y tamaños, de diferentes razas, tiempos y universos

Todas con ansias de ver peleas legendarias, algunos traídos a la fuerza para servir de espectadores, otros invitados a ver, algunos con la suerte de poder contar con aparatos para llegar a ver la batalla de todos los siglos

una contienda entre los campeones de diferentes universos, todo un espectáculo digno de recordar

* * *

Zona de los participantes

cerca de la plataforma a varios metros en el suelo de los espectadores se hallaban varios seres rodeando a una gigantesca arena de combate

-Como verán hay una gran multitud en espera de verlos combatir- menciono una mujer de cabellos grises

-Interesante, sin duda, este torneo es algo serio – dijo un hombre rubio de facciones musculosas y con una gran espada- que dices hermana crees que podremos ganar

-No lo sé pero pobre de aquel que nos desafié y subestime hermano- dijo una hermosa mujer rubia quien también portaba una espada

En otro lado

-Tal parece que somos de los primeros en llegar – dijo una especia de hombre…león, mientras miraba a sus alrededores

-Sea como sea, es un hecho que habrá un gran número de participantes al ver el tamaño de este lugar – decía ahora un hombre tigre-Tal vez deberíamos buscar aliados hay mucho en juego

-Es cierto, esta es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar- dijo otro felino corpulento

-Lo mejor será ver a los participantes- dijo una felina – aunque creo que hallar aliados no será tan difícil miren- dijo señalando a los hermanos mientras sonreían al reconocerlos

A algunos metros de ellos acababan de llegar otros participantes

 _-"Sin importar quien sea yo ganaré este torneo"_ \- pensó una especie de humanoide verde con aspecto de insecto- " _les mostrare a todos los universos mi perfecció_ n "– pensó con arrogancia, aunque noto la llegada de alguien de su universo-" _interesante, me pregunto si vendrá de una línea de tiempo anterior a la mía o tal vez no"_ – pensó al reconocer a cierto sujeto que él conocía

Así mismo el sujeto blanco, no tenía una expresión nada amigable junto a él un hombre delgado con armadura de batalla

 _-"Malditos monos, me vengare ya verán_ "– pensó con rabia al recordar lo que paso hace unas horas -" _estoy seguro que esos imbéciles vendrán aquí"_

 _-"Lo mejor será no decirle nada, en este estado es capaz de matarme por cualquier cosa"-_ pensó ginyu(en le cuerpo de tagoma)

Por otro lado, otro equipo parecía más relajado al llegar

-Ya no estoy tan segura si venir aquí fue una buena idea – menciono preocupada una peli rosa- es decir miren a toda esta…gente

-Te preocupas demasiado sakura ya verás que ganaremos de veras- dijo con entusiasmo un rubio con una banda en la cabeza

-Naruto- kun- dijo una de ojos perlados

-Así se habla naruto YOOSH- dijo un cejotas emocionado

-No deberías subestimar a un enemigo del que desconocemos sus capacidades- decía un pelinegro con un ojo tapado

-Te preocupas demasiado sasuke- dijo el rubio, aunque el mismo admitía que esta situación le parecía rara no podía no estar emocionado incluso al enterarse que sasuke estaría acompañándolos era un gran plus-incluso gaara y sus hermanos están con nosotros eso es sinónimo de victoria para mi

-Es cierto después de todo que puede ser peor que kaguya- mencionó tenten

\- si te preocupas demasiado sasuke -opino kankuro

-No lo sé …- dijo serio, aunque notando como llegaban más participantes, pero estos le irritaron al ser tan…escandalosos

Y es que cierta tripulación pirata no podía dejar de mirar con asombro todo

-Genial este lugar es increíble- mencionó el Dr. de grupo

-Sin duda es muy genial- dijeron la mujer conejo, el hombre goma y el narizón del grupo

-Cálmense que aquí hay mucha gente y nos podrían avergonzar- decía la pelirroja

-A decir verdad, hay muchas mujeres hermosas- dijo él cocinero del grupo notando a mujeres de otros grupos

\- me pregunto de que color serán sus pantaletas- menciono el esqueleto del afro

-Ya cálmate cocinero de pacotilla

-Que dijiste espadachín de cuarta

-Mmm ciertamente hay muchos- dijo Robin, aunque noto como otro grupo llegaba uno que ya conocía – esos son – dijo con asombro, seguido por la de sus compañeros

Y es que acababan de llegar un grupo de hombres con ropas blancas dirigidos por un hombre corpulento con unas gorras

-Veo que hay piratas aquí- dijo el almirante principal de la marina con cierto …odio

-No importan al final caerán ante nuestro poderío – mencionó uno con un traje blanco – si lo piensas es una buena oportunidad no por nada trajimos a shichibukais con nosotros

-Así es – mencionó fujitora

Luffy miraba con odio al almirante

-Que hacen ellos aquí jeslin– dijo serio preguntándole al hada que los trajo

-Yo no controlo a quienes traen mis hermanas – dijo con un tono monocorde – no hay algo así como un límite de participantes por universo realmente, así que probablemente verán rostros conocidos

-Ya veo – dijo la arqueóloga, cuando ve como una mujer se aproxima a ellos seguido de otros conocidos

-LUFFY SENPAI- grito a gran velocidad un peliverde

-LUFFY- era seguido por una mujer pelinegra quien miraba como el raro hombre de cabellos verdes saludaba a SU luffy

-Hancok, Bartolomeo - dijo luffy sorprendido mientras era abrazado por la chica de grandes pechos

-A luffy me alegra verte – decía risueña

-Luffy sempai usted también fue invitado aquí

-Parece que no soy el único perdido aquí- saludo un rubio

-Sabo-dijo reconociendo a su hermano- tu fuiste invitado también

-Invitado? A decir verdad sólo aparecí aquí es muy extraño

-Yo también – dijo Bartolomeo

-Yo los traje a ellos-mencionó su hada- vi en tus memorias que eran guerreros poderosos y accesibles

-Ya veo

-Como mencione antes aquí habrá toda clase de guerreros

-Parece que jeslin tenía razón – dijo nami al notar también a otros shichibukais – espera ese es doflamingo -dijo sorprendida al verlo entre los marines- ademas moria también esta allí

\- y crocodile - agrego zoro

-Como dije no ha limites sean de otros universos del mismo o una línea de tiempo diferente, estos shichibukai son de otro tiempo al de ustedes

-Que -dijo sorprendido ussop

-Tal parece que no podemos confiarnos, las cosas se ponen peligrosas -dijo law quien también había sido arrastrado allí

De lado de los ninjas fue el cejotas quien noto a otro grupo

-Imposible, miren - dijo llamando la atención de su equipo – ellos ya están muertos

-Que como es posible - decía ino al ver al grupo de ninjas renegados con gabardinas negras y nubes rojas

-Oye raziel que esta pasando – dijo sasuke al interrogar a la hada que los trajo

-Existen muchos universos y líneas temporales, es natural que, en alguno de ellos, esos sujetos estén vivos o incluso pueden ser los de su universo, no está prohibido traerlos de otros periodos de tiempo

-Genial, dices que incluso madara podría llegar a estar aquí – dijo sakura

-Si existe es posibilidad

-Naruto mira esa esa de allí es …dijo sasuke preocupado y con enojo al ver que alguien mas llegaba con el grupo tal vez no era madara pero era algo mucho peor

-Kaguya…- naruto ahora si estaba preocupado

-no parece estar con akatsuki, seguramente es de otro universo uno donde dos ganó o del nuestro de un periodo de tiempo diferente

En otro lado los guerreros super llegaban finalmente

-Valla aquí hay muchos espectadores – mencionó pan al ver a tanta gente

-No solo eso, ya hay muchos grupos aquí y algunos se ven ciertamente tensos -dijo pikoro al ver a los ninjas – aunque parece que también han traído basura, miren por allí – dijo al ver a dos de sus enemigos antiguos

-Ese es …cell – dijo Goku

-Y no solo el- dijo Gohan serio – miren es freezer

-Así que esos insectos se las arreglaron para venir aquí – opino vegeta

En eso el androide perfecto se acerca al grupo

-Veo que no has cambiado nada vegeta – decía divertido cell- sigues con esa actitud arrogante y quejumbrosa - dijo con calma y un tono burlón

-Di lo que quieras insecto – decía con seriedad – ya te derrotamos una vez sabandija esto no será diferente

-Derrotaron a una versión inferior de mi - decía con arrogancia- es imposible que el yo actual pierda ante ustedes- decía mientras se alejaba de ellos

-Tsk , ya lo veremos sabandija

-No te preocupes él no es una amenaza – decía pikoro – me preocupa más freezer, se ve que nos ve con odio, no sabría decirlo a decir verdad de cual fecha viene este freezer, pero puedo notarlo por su ki, él tiene su transformación Golden

-Que haga lo que quiera al final los aplastare a ambos

-Vamos vegeta relájate

-Tsk

En otro lado

-Wow, este lugar hacer ver a los grandes juegos mágicos como una casa de muñecas no lo crees natsu – decía el exeed

-Y que lo digas happy – decía natsu con emoción -ya me estoy encendiendo de la emoción

-Más vale que lo hagas natsu-san- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-Pero si es…sting – dijo al ver al rubio

-Natsu- san cuanto tiempo -decía con alegría, acompañado de su hermano y las dos féminas de su grupo

-Veo que ustedes también están aquí – dijo erza

-Así es, también kagura y milliana están aquí – dijo minerva

\- weeendy - dijo una chica de cabello rosa abrazando a la peli azul

\- chelia- exclamo alegre

\- genial ahora solo falta quatro popy y estaremos completos- dijo elfman

-Ya veo así que será como los grandes juegos mágicos – decía con gray con emoción

-No esto será aún más difícil – decía rouge – vean quienes están halla – decía señalando a un grupo a lo lejos

-No puede ser...tártaros – dijo con preocupación Wendy al ver al grupo de demonios pero resaltaba que había alguien con una túnica blanca tapando su cuerpo

-Según parece aquí hay guerreros de cualquier época

-No importa sea quien sea fairy tail no caerá ante nadie – decía natsu, mientras era observado con una sonrisa por el líder de los demonios complacido de verlo allí

-No te descuides natsu, esos sujetos probablemente te busquen a ti – dijo gray mirando al grupo seriamente y viendo que su padre estaba allí, pero con el rostro tapado con una máscara de metal- después de todo tu eres E.N.D

-Fuerza mocosos- dijo el maestro

Otro grupo singular que llego era uno compuesto de sujetos en mallas

-Crees que fue buena idea el venir -decía un hombre con mallas rojas y un casco que le tapaba el rostro completamente

-Estoy empezando a dudar – decía uno de traje verde en forma de dinosaurio con un escudo dorado en el pecho viendo a su numeroso grupo mutlicolor – pero demostremos porque somos los guardianes del universo el poder nos protegerá confiemos en eso

\- bien dicho dr O- mencionó una de amarillo y caco de pterodactilo

Así mismo otro grupo más pintoresco se cuestionaba su presencia allí

-No creo que deberíamos estar aquí – decía una pelirroja de traje rosa

-Te preocupas demasiado – decía un autómata de color naranja

-Estas seguro rex – decía uno de ropas azules y amarillas – incluso tragg está aquí – decía preocupado

-Con tu padre aquí Mark y mi ingenio no hay de que preocuparse – decía calmado- el grupo que trajimos según mis cálculos será más que eficiente o es que no confías en mi

-Por supuesto que lo hago

regresando al lado de los guerreros super

-Esto es interesante demos una vuelta a ver qué clase de sujetos hay aquí- dijo goten mientras caminaba

-Es buen idea- dijo Trunks siguiéndolo

-Oigan esperen puede ser contra las reglas o peor peligroso- dijo bulma

-No es contra las reglas- dijo kululu

-Si es asi no le veo problema dar una vuelta -dijo Goku seguido de su nieta mientras los seguía

-Eh pan tú también irás-preguntó su madre

-si, de todas manera ni yo ni ubb podremos participar, mi abuelito dijo que era mejor que nos quedamos exentos en esta ocacion, asi que no veo porqué no ir- le dijo mientras se alejaba

-No participan-susurro a videl a uub en forma de pregunta

-Asi es mi maestro dijo que pan no tiene la experiencia de un torneo de este nivel y le sugerí que si yo participaba seguramente ella haría un berrinche

-Eso suena típico de ella – reconocio su madre

-Déjalos son un grupo de tontos – dijo vegeta

Mientras los dos saiyajins se alejaban Goku miraba los singulares grupos una especie de hombre pulpo lo miraba con cara de enojada, como vegeta, pensó irónicamente vio a alguien parecido a vegeta lo lejos pero con el cabello blanco y unas raras hombreras

Pan miraba a una especie de robots humanoides conversando algo raro pensó, le recordaba al dios de la destrucción robot que le dijo su abuelo

Ambos iban así hasta que pasaron cerca de un grupo…

-No…no puede ser…ABUELITO- grito una niña pelinegra aferrándose a Goku

-Eh, ¿pan?

-Eres tu realmente eres tu – dijo alegre

Rápidamente un grupo de personas se acerco a el

-Goku eres tu- dijo un viejo krilin

-No puede ser kakaroto

-maestro- dijo uub

-Papa cómo es posible -dijo alegre Gohan

-Realmente eres tu -dijo Goten

-Señor Goku- dijo Trunks

-Mi Goku- dijo entre lágrimas milk

Goku miraba confundido todo esto

-Pero quien diablos eres tu suelta a mi abuelito – dijo pan

-Pero que otra yo

-Que esta pasando aliza- dijo vegeta irritado interrogando al hada de cabello rubio

-El es son Goku – dijo seria- pero no el son Goku de su mundo

-Que

-El pertenece a una línea de tiempo diferente el vino aquí con mi hermana kululu

-Entonces es del pasado, pero cómo puede tener una pan- dijo Gohan – además no recuerdo que pan usara ese traje en su vida- dijo al ver el traje de pan(como el de db multiverse)

-Oye- dijeron las pans ofendidas- eh, no me copies- volvieron a decir en coro- para - repitieron nuevamente

-Dejen que les explique, el no es del pasado de hecho tiene la edad que tendría su Goku, en su mundo nunca fueron creadas las esferas de estrellas negras

-Esferas de estrellas negras?- pregunto Goku- son como las super esferas del dragon

-Super esferas del dragon- repitió pan

-No, son algo mucho más débil en comparación

-Entonces el no es mi abuelito- concluyó pan desanimada

-Me temo que no

-Ya veo…lo siento si lo moleste- dijo decaída

-Eh, molestarme- dijo alegre mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza- no digas tonterías tu eres pan sin importar el universo tu nunca me molestaras pan- dijo Goku

-Abuelito…si – dijo abrazándolo para un poco de celos la otra pan

-Y bien porque no estoy con ustedes- dijo Goku- acaso un enemigo me volvió a matar- dijo recordando en cómo murió en la batalla contra raditz y cell

-Es…complicado

Antes de algo mas llego alguien a interrumpir la conversación con un tono enojado

-Kakaroto tu mujer me envió a buscarte a ti y al resto de tontos- dijo vegeta seguido de su hija quien iba con una expresión aburrida

-Eh vegeta

-Pero que – dijo el príncipe al notar al grupo- hmp mas copias baratas- dijo pensando tanto en balck como en aquella ocasión donde luchó contra un copia de si mismo

-A quien llamas copias baratas insecto

-Ves a alguna copia barata mas que tu aquí insecto – dijo confrontando

-Vamos vegetas cálmense- dijo goku

-Cállate kakarotto este insecto se cree mas fuerte que mi lo veo en sus ojos

-Técnicamente son tus ojos papa

-Bura no te pases de lista

-Hmp te patearía el trasero cuando sea- dijo vegeta gt

-Tsk quieres comprobarlo

-Basta esto es tonto son el mismo- dijo Gohan gt – tienen la misma fuerza

-De hecho ellos no tienen el ssj 4 – dijo el hada

-El ssj que – pregunto Goku

-ja y vienes a decirme algo insecto con un nivel tan patético por que no vas con cell tal vez sea un reto para ti - dijo con burla vegeta gt

-No se que diablos sea el ssj4, pero seguro es una estúpida transformación – dijo arrogante vegeta super

-Insecto como te atreves

-Bueno ellos tienen el ssj fase dios

-supersaiyajin fase dios– dijo Trunks- eso no se escucha como cualquier cosa

-Lo mejor será irnos vegeta para evitar problemas- dijo Goku – si quieren pueden pasar a ver a sus contrapartes, estoy seguro que reaccionan mejor que vegeta

-No invites a estos clones con nosotros

-Oh vamos papá se ven como buena gente- opino bura - ademas mira como se viste se ve que tiene estilo- dijo a su contraparte la cual se sintió halagada del buen gusto de su contraparte

\- gracias - reconoció la peli azul de gt

-Traicionado por mi hija

-Pues yo si quiero ir – dijo trunks gt

-yo también – dijo pan de gt

-Esta bien vamos todos – dijo alegre Goku- no hay problema verdad

-Si así lo quieren pueden estar ambos grupos juntos

-Bien, vez vegeta no hay problema

-Hmp, apuesto que pikoro estará conmigo

-El señor pikoro estará vivo- preguntó muy interesado Gohan

-Eh, porque estaría muerto- respondió pan a su padre de otro mundo

-Es que en su universo todos estamos muertos o que – decía alarmada bura

-Ah, Goku- con inseguridad milk se acerco- se que es un poco raro y que tu no eres mi Goku pero puedo ir de tu brazo

-Claro milk-al saijayin realmente no le importaba, sin importar el universo ella era su esposa- bien ahora si vamos

mientras tanto en las gradas, los espectadores conversaban a menos entre si algunos habían sido traídos espontáneamente contra su voluntad pero al oír pelea entre universos extrañamente se calmaban...lo cual era por no decir raro, otros en cambio si mostraban mas confusión

en las gradas

-aqua, no se como llegamos aquí pero te culpo a ti- dijo un muchacho castaño regañando a una joven peli celeste- si algo nos pasa en este loco lugar sera tu culpa

-eh, como es que esto es mi culpa- se defendió la diosa con algunas lagrimas

-ya paren ustedes dos, sea como sea ya estamos aquí, disfrutemos el espectáculo-argumento megumi

-apoyo a megumi, probablemente la pasemos bien- argumento darkness

a unas gradas mas abajo

-dexter este lugar es muy raro - dijo dee dee

-neutrinos, neutrinos , hay toda clase de tecnología de punta aquí

\- oye finn crees que este aquí alguien que conozcamos - preguntó un perro amarillo- digo en el torneo como tal

\- si lo están me senteria estafado jake, pensar que podríamos combatir con los seres de otros mundos y en lugar de eso estamos aquí hace que me deprima

-ya manito, tranquilízate

en otro lado de las gradas un portal verde se abría

\- oh si llegamos a tiempo- dijo un hombre viejo con bata de laboratorio

-n-no lo se rick, no creo que venir aquí sea seguro

-cállate morty, por primera vez el abuelo nos trae a un lugar relativamente seguro y genial - dijo summer

-si morty escucha a tu hermana y cállate

\- owh - un deprimido morty vio algo curioso- eh rick ese de allí es he-man

\- si morty es el verdadero he-man

-que el verdadero he-man

-si morty ha estas alturas ya deberías saber que existen un número infinitos de universos, en algunos es real, probablemente en algún universo somos ficticios algo así bugg

-que!, quieres decir que puede existir la posibilidad de gente viéndome sufrir y tener problemas

-si morty ya quieres callarte tu y tu drama existencialista, todos aparecemos en la regla 34 no eres especial por dios, ya empezará este desmadre y quiero ver si he-man le saca los ojos a alguien

-si morty cállate- completo su hermana solo para que el chico se sentara resignado

en otro lado de las gradas

\- increíble este lugar es incluso mas genial que el torneo de artes marciales- decía emocionado un chico de cabello negro - no se como llegamos aquí pero se ve seré emocionante

\- touta-kun cálmate- decía una chica/o de cabello negro tapándole el ojo

-así es incompetente solo haces que nos vea la gente- reclamó una niña rubia

\- ya, ya kirie-chan una pareja no debería pelear así en publico - comento divertido un rubio

-NO SOMOS PAREJA! - dijo con un sonrojo extremo

\- ustedes son muy divertidos saben - dijo una rubia con colmillos viendo como llegaban mas y mas combatientes

Así en los siguientes minutos más equipos llegaban, cada uno más curioso que el anterior, desde una especie de hombre sin nariz hasta otro con la piel invertida un muchacho que no dejaba de manosear a su compañera, un grupo muy raro de hombres tortuga y… unos ¿japoneses? De ropas negras y espadas, algunos permanecían donde su respectiva hada los dejo, otros exploraban con la mirada al estadio y a sus contrincantes hasta que …

Una gran luz iluminó el estadio y del emergieron una gran cantidad de personas confundidas, sorprendiendo tanto a participantes como a espectadores

-Que, donde estamos – pregunto confundido el caballero de Pegaso- saori estas bien – pregunto preocupado

-Estoy bien seiya - dijo mientras era ayudada por su caballero a levantarse-Tu estas bien

-Si lo estoy – dijo más aliviado – shun estas bien

-Si no te preocupes

-Amigos – gritó llegando el caballero de Dragón

-Shiryu- tanto seiya como shun lo miraron confundido ya que él ni siquiera estaba en Grecia

-Que esta pasando amigos, estaba en los cinco picos cuando una luz me envolvió y aparecí aquí

-Espera si tu estas aquí significa que

-Si shun nosotros también fuimos traídos – interrumpió el caballero de cisne seguido por el fénix

-Hermano, hyoga

-Qué está pasando – cuestionó el fénix

-No lo sabemos

-Saben nosotros también estamos aquí dijo otra voz – me hacen sentir mal saben

-Aiora también fueron traídos aquí

-Así es seiya -dijo mu- kiki también estaba aquí

-Que esta pasando seiya

-No lo sé kiki – dijo seiya al ver el raro lugar donde habían llegado

\- señorita saori

\- shoko tu tambien fuiste traída

\- si pero creo que solo yo no veo a ninguna de las demás

cabe destacar que tanto marín como shaina también estaban allí pero decidieron guardar silencio

-Veo que ustedes también fueron traídos sin su consentimiento – dijo un hombre de ropas azules acercándose – no teman no quiero luchar ni mucho menos pero al igual que ustedes yo y mis amigos fuimos traídos por una muchacha que quería que lucharemos en una especie de torneo

-Ya veo, es lo mismo que paso antes de estar aquí – dijo athena acercándose al ver que el hombre emanaba una aura de bondad – si podemos ayudarnos mutuamente estaría agradecida sr..

-Puede llamarme Superman señorita -dijo cortésmente- por lo que veo en la forma de moverse y actuar de sus acompañantes es alguien importante

-Yo soy athena diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra – respondió formalmente

-Ya veo – la miro un poco sorprendió afortunadamente diana seria de utilidad en esta situación

-Si no les importa yo también quisiera respuestas también – decía una voz robótica proveniente de una especie hombre robot plateado arriba de ellos acompañado de un…vikingo

-Quien eres – pregunto seiya

-Soy ironman y el es Thor no queremos problemas solo respuestas y ayudar si podemos

-Thor dices, acaso eres de asgard- pregunto shun

-Asi es guerrero, yo Thor soy el hijo de odín y soy el dios del trueno

-Ya veo " _no se parece en nada al Thor que enfrentamos, el es mucho mas imponente"_

-Sea como sea estamos llamando la atención – dijo Superman

-Bien porque deseo respuestas

-No solo tu asgardiano – dijo otra voz conocida para ellos dos

-Pero que …capitán eres tu – preguntó Thor al ver efectivamente al líder de los vengadores pero con notables diferencias y un rostro más serio y joven

-Exijo saber que esta pasando y por que mi equipo esta aquí

-Cálmate Rogers , todos estamos tan confundidos como tu – dijo iron man al notar que no era el mismo capitán de su universo

-No es momento de discutir entre nosotros – dijo athena tomando la palabra – por ahora podríamos preguntar dónde estamos y cual es el propósito de traernos a aquí

-Veo que no solo yo quien está desconcertado yo y mies estudiantes estamos en esta situación – dijo un hombre muy delgado acercándose a ellos con una malla colgado como si no fuera de su talla

 _-"Otro más"-_ pensó seiya-quien eres

-Soy all might- respondió – me gustaría saber dónde estamos, hay niños conmigo y quisiera evitar que sean lastimados -dijo notando a Superman- veo que no soy el único héroe aquí

-Así es soy Superman- decía amablemente

Mientras tanto en otro extremo, otros se hacían la misma pregunta, en donde estaban

-Ehhh, que es este lugar- decía una mujer con chongos en el cabello-esto será obra de pucci

-Jolaine quédate cerca-decía Jotaro – annasui,Hermes y emporio desaparecieron- decía serio

-Ehh Jotaro-san -dijo un estudiante llamándolo desde atrás- veo que estas aquí, que esta pasando

-Josuke- decía serio Jotaro, pero notando que su tío se veía demasiado joven como cuando lo conoció- porque este vestido como estudiante

-A que te refieres Jotaro-dijo confundió- esta es mi ropa normal, no se supone que te fuistes ayer con el viejo – cuestiono el de cabello extravagante

-Ayer- dijo alarmado- de que hablas

-Oh my god! – decía un viejo acercándose a ellos -jotaro eres tú- decía su abuelo pero no el que recordaba haber visto hace unos días si no el que lo acompaño a Egipto – jotaro que te paso te vez mas maduro

-Viejo realmente eres tú – decía sorprendido Jotaro

-Por supuesto que soy yo Jotaro la verdadera pregunta es donde estamos y donde están kakyoin y el resto – cuestiono viendo alrededor- acaso será obra del ataque de un stand enemigo

-Dame un respiro – decía Jotaro al analizar esto

-Emm disculpen amables caballeros podrían indicarme donde estoy- dijo un hombre corpulento de cabellos azules- me temo que estoy en una situación muy peculiar

-Ehh OH MY GOD- grito jojo- es imposible tu…tu eres Jonathan joestar mi abuelo

-Que –dijo Jotaro

-Que -le siguió su hija

-Que -siguió el de cabello extravagante

 _-"Menudo lugar al que hemos caído"-_ pensó un joven rubio quien era seguido por una mujer y un hombre que sostenía una tortuga

-Oigan me podrían decir donde estoy – decía un joven rubio llegando en un caballo seguido de dos adolescentes igual de confundidos

 _-"Él es Johnny joestar,no estoy seguro que esta pasando, estaré ante la habilidad de un stand, sea como sea debo proteger a yasuho"-_ pensaba gappy

Así mismo otro grupo recién llegado se preguntaba que estaba haciendo allí, pero este tenía la peculiaridad de ser aparentemente conformado por chicas…

-Shido, shido donde estamos- cuestiono alarmada Tohka the princess- este lugar no se parece a ninguno que hayamos ido antes

-Shido-san tengo miedo – dijo la loli

-Eh Yoshino no tengas miedo no sé qué esta pasando pero estoy seguro que lo solucionaremos-dijo animándola

-Es cierto si shido lo dice ten por seguro que cumplirá Yoshino- afirmo la marioneta

-Tal vez sea una trampa de DEM-dijo origami

-Sea como sea estén alertas, no me gusta esta situación estamos rodeados de muchas personas desconocidas- dijo Kotori seria

-Y que lo digas Kotori-san esto parece un manga- dijo una voz fina y sexy detrás de ellos- oh perdonen mi intromisión

-Kurumi/nightmare-dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos peli azules

-No sé qué haces aquí, pero si esto es cosa tuya nigthmare te matare justo aquí- aseguró mana

-Les puedo asegurar que yo también he sido arrastrada a este lugar- dijo con inocencia

-Shido…mukuro no conoce a este individuo quien es- pregunto la rubia

-Es una larga historia Mukuro

en otro grupo

-por mas que lo intente mis sistemas no reconocen donde estamos - informo un robot a sus tres compañeros

-estamos en problemas si cytro de puede localizar dónde estamos- dijo ray

\- y no solo eso yo tambien fui transportado aquí desde la base- agrego steel- quien nos trajo sabia perfectamente quienes somos

\- estén alerta equipo- dijo max

-max steel aquí, bien - dijo una voz monstruosa acercándose

-que, ese es...elementor - dijo al ver una versión incluso más aterradora de su enemigo

-steel aquí- dijo extroyer acercándose- te demostrare de una vez quien es el número 1 steel- dijo asustando al pequeño ultralink quien se refugió en su compañero humano

-wow, es idea mia o ellos se ven más...aterradores- opinó la fiera

\- y que lo digas

-déjenlo en paz chicos- dijo una voz calmada seguido de un hombre maquina - es obvio que no es nuestro max steel

-no inventes eres toxzon!- dijo impresionado max

\- hola, interesante por tu reacción deduzco que tu toxzon no es tan...curioso como yo hehe

\- ríe lo que quieras otro universo o no los venceremos no se que planean al traernos aquí pero los detendré

\- nosotros no los trajimos aquí zoquete- dijo enojado makino

-cálmate makino- dijo sorprendiendo a steel- como el dijo no somos los responsables pero ten por seguro que si lo seremos de tu muerte

-ya lo veremos

\- si, toxinas vs turbo round dos - bromeo toxzon mientras se alejaba calmadamente- vamos ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad- dijo marchándose seguido del resto de villanos

\- ese sujeto me pone los pelos de punta- dijo steel

Regresando con el otro grupo

-A quien podemos preguntarle – cuestionó el capitán

-Tal vez a ellos – dijo iron man, al ver como las demás personas los miraban a lo lejos con mirada curiosa

-Ellos están tan confundidos como nosotros, pero parece que si saben dónde estamos- menciono Superman quien oía los murmullos, de los participantes- estamos en una especie de torneo, pero organizado por quien no se

-Un torneo dices, tal parece que esa tipa si nos trajo a su dichoso torneo está bien hay que preguntar déjamelo a mí – dijo seiya quien era acompañado por hyoga y shun- oye tú el de cabello rosa

-Eh me hablas a mi – dijo natsu confundido por la llegada del caballero

-Mis amigos y yo estamos perdidos, me puedes decir donde estamos – pregunto lo más cortes que pudo

-Eh, no lo entiendo no fueron invitados al torneo

-Así que si es un torneo seiya - dijo shiru

-Espera tu- dijo señalando al hada- eres como esa chica que llegó al santuario- dijo el caballero de Andrómeda

-Así es, fue mi hermana quien los trajo aquí

-Nosotros rechazamos participar en este torneo, exijo que nos lleven de regreso al santuario y a ellos a su hogar – decía seiya confrontándola

-Ciertamente es lo correcto – mencionó erza, viendo al hada – creí que este torneo era por invitación, quiere decir que si hubiésemos rechazado nos hubieses traído por la fuerza Miku

-Así es señorita erza-dijo sinceramente - el invitarlos fue una formalidad pudimos traerlos desde un principio por la fuerza – dijo ante los odios de todos , cosa que alarmado al resto de participantes

-Aque te refieres-pregunto serio gray – que significa eso

-Significa que participaran si o si – dijo una voz descendiendo desde el cielo ante la vista de todos- señor fullbuster aquí no hay una opción rechazar participar – dijo llegando el hombre con cara de pájaro y traje victoriano negro con un bastón- perdonen la forma tan mmm maleducada de traerlos pero no podíamos darnos el lujo de dispensar de tan bravos guerreros…oh claro mis disculpas yo soy asterix quien organizó este modesto torneo- dijo con un acento británico inclinándose

-Basta no somos tus juguetes devuélvenos nuestros mundos ahora - decía enojado el dios del rayo mientras chispas emanaba de su martillo

-O si no que – pregunto divertido -que harás hijo de odin

-Desatare mi furia en ti - dijo mientras rayos salían de su martillo con notable fuerza

-Y no solo el - dijo el caballero de leo – el forzar a otros a pelear por diversión es algo que no tolerare mucho menos cuando la seguridad de athena esta en juego

Así mismo la tensión subía cada vez más, parecía que en cualquier momento se desatará una batalla campal

-BASTA – dijo una voz que resonó en todo el planeta- ustedes pelearan lo quieran o no – dijo sonando directamente en la cabeza de todos

-Qué significa esto – pregunto seiya

-Un telépata- respondió ironman – quién eres muéstrate

-Ya lo hice

-que

-miren en el cielo – mencionó Superman, en el cielo se miraban las luces de dos estrellas acercándose hasta que miraron con más claridad la inmensidad del ser y lo que parecían estrellas no eran mas que pupilas

-alguien es fan de galactus- dijo sarcástico ironman

-créeme stark nunca has lidiado con alguien como yo

-que eres, no más bien quien eres- dijo batman

-yo soy el inicio de muchos mundos, estaba antes del tiempo mismo, antes que el multiverso, antes que los primigenios, eh visto morir y renacer a sus mundos, yo soy la primera estrella que brillo en la nada y formó el firmamento del multiverso yo soy AURION

-así que tu nos trajiste para divertirte, bien tienes ya muchas personas aquí participando por su voluntad, porque forzarnos a nosotros- dijo Superman

-porque son poderosos- completo su ayudante una mujer de apariencia humanoide de cabello verde y un largo vestido morado de apariencia victoriana

-así lo harán para entrenteneme – dijo resonando en todo el planeta- a cambio yo les daré a ustedes lo que mas desean – dijo sonando directamente en la cabeza de todos al mismo tiempo que imágenes empezaron a ser mostrados en la cabeza de todos – sus más grandes deseos, sus ambiciones hechas realidad – dijo con un tono de voz entre hombre y mujer – miren sus deseos, los deseos de su enemigos- dijo mientras imágenes aparecían en la cabeza de todos ellos

seiya miraba a su hermana reuniéndose con él mientras por alguna razón saori sonreía a su lado tomándolo de la mano mientras un anillo sobresalía de su mano , batman observaba con impotencia como ciudad gótica era consumida en llamas ante la risa sonora del joker tripulando la nave calavera de brainiac y a sus pies su hijo decapitado, Superman miraba a su mundo reconstruido y entablando una sociedad pacífica con la tierra, mard geer contemplaba a zeref muerto antes las garras de su amo, vilgax miraba a su mayor enemigo ahogándose con su propia sangre mientras reclamaba para sí el omnitrix, optimus prime miraba a cybertron entrando en una nueva era de gloria, Gohan miraba a su familia siendo torturada por el tirano intergaláctico, tommy miraba como los power rangers formaban una organización mundial para proteger a la tierra, happy miraba un pescado gigante, luffy miraba una isla de carne mientras él y su tripulación habían logrado sus sueños y así cada uno vio sus metas y miedos así como algunos los de sus enemigos y aliados

-Que significa esto – preguntó seiya, abrumado

-que les daré cualquier cosa sin importar que quieran -aquellos que se niegue…bueno – dijo mientras otra luz aparecía dejando emerger de ella a un ser conocido por algunos…una versión del tirano intergaláctico freezer(el de gt)

-pero que donde estoy – dijo confundido – quienes son malditas sabandijas- dijo viendo a su alrededor cuando noto- tu eres … maldito vegeta asi que tu me trajiste aquí te matare- se disponía a atacar cuando desapareció

Freezer fue enviado a una roca en el cosmos siendo vistos telepáticamente por todos

-Que, de nuevo – dijo a la nada-pero que – vio como todo lo que lo rodeaba desapareció en un haz de luz – Noooooo AGGGG- fue el grito de dolor que soltó hasta dejar de existir

todo un universo desapareció en un flash ante la mirada impactada de todos

\- este es el destino de aquellos que no participen el destruir sus universos para mi es algo muy sencillo – dijo le ente dejando ver su verdadera forma un ser gigantesco con la mitrad del rostro de color blanco y facciones femeninas mientras el resto del cuerpo y cara tenían una apariencia masculina semejante a la armadura de un samurai y color rojo sobresaliendo un gran cuerno negro- tienen 5 minutos para decidir

El grupo de caballeros rápidamente discutió la situación

-Que haremos saori - preguntó seiya

-No tenemos más opción que aceptar

-No te preocupes atenea nosotros te protegemos y a nuestro universo- menciono el caballero de escorpio

Con los héroes de Marvel

-Y bien que haremos- dijo superior iron man – es obvio que este sujeto va en serio

-No me gusta esto tony- dijo el capitán

-No es que tengamos muchas opciones - dijo Spiderman - ya saben no me gustaría tener que mudarme de universo o desaparecer en el infinito

-El hombre araña tiene razón el universo está en juego no podemos negarnos – dijo el rey de wakanda

-Que opinas bruce- preguntó clint

-Tenemos que hacerlo , si lo que mostró cierto el que gane uno de esos psicópatas resultaría en algo muy peligroso sin importar quien

-No me gusta esto pero no tenemos opción- dijo el capitán

-Bien yo estoy a cargo- dijo stark para el desconcierto de algunos- no crean que no me di cuanta como me miran ustedes al menos para mi son del futuro o me equivoco

El grupo vio serio al hombre de hierro

-Tony

-No Steve algo ocultan y el iron man de capa verde de por allá me lo confirma-dijo viendo la miembro que permanecía un poco alejado- no se quien seas pero es obvio que si yo estoy aquí, mi yo de su tiempo no está exactamente gozándola ¿no?

-Aunque no lo creas tony stark, estas en buenas condiciones-menciono el de capa verde

-Tony- dijo el capitán- te dejaremos a cargo por ahora, para evitar más conflicto innecesarios

-Es la primer cosa inteligente que oigo decir desde que llegamos Steve

-antes que nada quien es ella- dijo thor viendo a...thor(jane foster)

-ella es...thor- dijo wasp desconcertando al rubio- es una larga historia

Con la liga

-Aceptaremos – dijo batman o mas bien ordenó

-Estoy con bruce es muy peligroso dejar ganar a cualquier entrar aquí – dijo la princesa amazona

-No me gusta esto pero no hay mas opción- dijo superman al ver a enemigos suyos allí sabia que no era buena dejarlos ganar mas con su universo en juego – por ahora es nuestra única opción

Con los jojos

-Bueno supongo que somos un grupo- dijo jonathan

-Lo mejor será que Jotaro sea el líder por así decirlo- dijo Joseph

-Porque el – pregunto giorno

-Si porque el, yo solo seguiré a giorno- dijo su pistolero

-De aquí el es quien conoce a mas de nosotros y es quien mas experiencia con stands tiene- lo defendió su abuelo

-Aquí no hay stands de por medio viejo ademas este es un torneo tarde o temprano combatiremos

-Esta bien mista cálmate- dijo girono - lo cierto es que el tiene razón el conoce mas acerca de nuestros enemigos , por ahora tu estas a cargo- dijo giorno calmando a su amigo mientras la tortuga extrañamente sonreía

-Supongo que no tenemos mas opción .dijo johnny

-Con tal que yosaku no participe por mi no hay problema

-Me parece bien- dijo jolaine

-Mista no quiero que participes- le dijo giorno – ni tu ni trish

-Que porque – le pregunto

-Esto es un torneo, no hay lugar donde cubrirse y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo será lo mas común, sus habilidades no son exactamente aptas en estas condiciones- le dijo

Así el grupo de jojos se organizaba cuando

-No importa lo que hagan al final todos caerán ante mi…DIO – dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa

-Eh,tu eres... Dio, Dio, Dio, Dio- dijeron Jotaro, giorno, Joseph y Jonatan

-Hpm

-Así tu eres quien corrompió a pucci- dijo jolaine

-Corromper- dijo una voz- al contrario me mostró la verdad del mundo

-Pucci

-Dio he escuchado que has hecho atrocidades veo que no has cambiado- lo confronto el jojo original

-Oh Jonatan siempre tan bienhechor

-Dio

-Veo que crees que puedes estar a cargo giorno- decía el ex jefe de la mafia

-Diavolo-girono lo miraba con odio, mientras trish se ponía detrás de mista- ya te derrote una vez el hacerlo de nuevo será pan comido

-se equivocan ninguno de ustedes ganara si no que seré yo…Diego – dijo otro Dio llegando

-Diego – dijo johnny reconociéndole

-Johnny joestar aquí…bien el volverte a matar será reconfortante- decía sin preocupación

por su lado johnny se preguntaba que stand tenia esta versión de diego seria scary monster o the wolrd

-Como siempre la chusma se junta- dijo otra voz de un hombre rubio seguido de un hombre pelinegro

-Valentine/kira- dijeron los jojos respectivos

-Johnny es un gusto verte de nuevo...ya sabes vivo

-Josuke…

-Se equivocan seres inferiores – dijo otra voz- seremos nosotros quienes ganen

-OH NO…son los hombres pilar- dijo joseph asustado

-Hombres pilar?- pregunto jolaine confundida

-Jojo, mírate, viejo, acabado no eres un rival para mi kars

-Jojo me decepciona verte así- dijo wham – pero créeme que si nos encontramos te daré una muerte digna- dijo mientras se retiraba con sus compañeros

Con los transformers

Optimus meditaba que decisión tomar, wind Blade pro su parte sabia cual era la decisión obvia y el camino a tomar

\- Optimus eres tu- una voz llamo al autobot

\- Bumblebee

\- Me alegra verte- dijo el robot amarillo- pero te vez diferente

\- Tu, también, lo mas seguro es que seamos de universos diferentes

\- Ya lo suponía, aun puedes estar con nosotros- dijo señalando su grupo- tu también windblade

\- Estas seguro- pregunto la fémina

\- Si, tal vez no los conozco pero se que Optimus sin importar dónde estés es de confianza

\- Te lo agradezco

\- Pero que tenemos aquí si es prime

\- Esa voz

\- Eh – los tres vieron a un transformer violeta con partes plateadas y la insignia decepticon acercarse

\- Hola- dijo sonriendo

\- Quien eres identificate

\- Ya veo, en sus universos no existo yo como tal- dedujo- déjenme presentarme yo soy galvatron

\- Galvatron?- pregunto confundido bee

\- Si, pequeño autobot, líder supremo de los decepticons

\- Que paso con megatron- cuestiono windblade

\- Los estas viendo – dijo

\- No puede ser, eres el

\- Si, y les advierto que seré yo quien los derrote- dijo marchándose

\- El es peligroso, muy peligroso – analizó prime

Así uno a uno los que fueron traídos aceptaron a regañadientes por su propia supervivencia y la de su universo

-Bien aceptamos tus términos – dijo superman representando en general a los recién llegados

-Excelente- se les otorgo una hada a los recién llegados para acompañarlos – muy bien basta de formalidades- mencionó- pero antes una formalidad- que contrariedad pensaron algunos- participantes de todos los universos , regocíjense están por formar parte de un acto histórico – dijo con una sonrisa – bueno antes que nada estas serán las reglas del torneo – dijo mientras una pantalla holográfica aparecía frente a todos- estas serán las reglas

1 El uso de armas estará permitido

2 El matar a su oponente no será penado

3 El combate termina cuando uno de los contrincantes no pueda seguir peleando o muera

4 No importa si salen de la plataforma

5 Los combates dobles serán implementados en la primera ronda

6 No pueden recibir ayuda externa una vez iniciado el combate

7 No se puede aceptar como válida una rendición antes de los 60 segundos de iniciar un duelo

8 Todos los que mueran serán revividos al final de cada ronda

9 El atacar al público está prohibido

10 El combate solo iniciara cuando el referí lo diga

Todo esto mientras miraban la plataforma de la arena, una gigantesca totalmente plana. una donde el combate cuerpo a cuerpo predominará

La gente miraba con asombro las reglas ,algunas eran muy peculiares

\- Espera cómo que combates dobles – dijo aioria

\- Ya e visto el número aproximado de participantes así que para deshacerme de los débiles se implementaran combate dobles, mis hadas han sido mas eficiente de lo que imagine y ciertamente habrá una gran numero de combates innecesarios si no lo hago, estos serán al azar y puede que incluso sean emparejados a participantes de otros universos

\- Cómo serán exactamente estos combates dobles- pregunto owlman

\- Eso lo diré cuando llegue el momento- aclaró, generando una gran duda

\- Por eso también empleaste el hecho de matar o no – dijo serio el capitán américa– para no limitar a aquellos que combaten a muerte

\- Oh capitán usted tan listo – dijo con una sonrisa

\- Tsk

\- Que hay de la seguridad del publico tu regla es muy ambigua- dijo ultimate iron man

\- El público estará protegido por una barrera especial no se preocupen por daño colateral accidental pero si la intención es directamente atacar al público habrá consecuencias

\- Porque no podemos escoger a nuestros peleadores- pregunto aldebaran

\- Esto solo aplica a aquellos que no decidieron participar por su propia voluntad, míralo como un castigo por su falta de respeto- aclaro- por ejemplo el grupo de ellos que aceptaron venir por su voluntad por eso a sus invitados no los tocaré – dijo señalando a los guerreros super

\- Que pasara si salimos heridos – pregunto sakura

\- Tampoco será una preocupación, en el caso que resulten heridos serán tratados si es necesario por nuestro equipo medico- dijo señalando a un grupo de hadas blancas con trajes de enfermera y a tres doctores los cuales eran el dr Goku, el dr simi y el dr zoidberg …entre otros

-Muy bien , mis hadas ya han seleccionado aquellos que combatirán pero antes- dijo recordando algo - algunos de ustedes no me son útiles así – dijo chasqueando los dedos mientras algunos eran iluminados – si así estará mejor

-OH MYGOD!- soltó el ahora rejuvenecido Joseph joestar- soy joven de nuevo

-No solo tu viejo- dijo Jotaro la verse como adolescente de nuevo

Y cual se supone que es el cambio en ti papá- decía desconcertada jolaine- como es que ahora te ves mas maduro que antes - dijo alarmada- te bañabas en la sangre de inocentes o que

así mismo la tortuga que sostiene mista también brillo revelando a un hombre

\- no puede ser, he recuperado mi cuerpo- decía el francés de peculiar cabello

-que demonios, polnareff- miro con asombro joseph a su amigo- eras una...tortuga

-joestar-san jotaro, es, es una historia muy larga y complicada

-yare yare denme un respiro

del otro lado

-All might has vuelto a recuperar tu forma musculosa- decía ochako asombrada

-Así es joven uraraka, tal parece que aquellos que no podían pelear por alguna razón o estaban incapacitados ya no están afectados por eso – dijo serio el símbolo de la paz

-vean mi público -dijo de nuevo mientras en la pantalla se miraba las fotos de todos los que participaron

-Pero que en que momento decidieron quien pelearía – pregunto vegeta

-Desde que llegamos -contesto kululu – solo aquellos individuos con el mínimo de experiencia en combate fueron seleccionados pero hemos obviado a los que vinieron de espectadores

-Un gran numero ciertamente- dijo complacido asterix – bien ella será quien presente los combates – dijo señalando a un hada con un micrófono en la oreja quien iba con un look de loli gótica en una especie de plataforma flotante

-Como están gente- saludo entusiasta un hada en una plataforma voladora con un micrófono- soy lullaby y seré su presentadora YAHOO! - dijo con euforia haciendo una pose de idol la hada de piel morena cabello blanco y un parche en forma de corazón – bueno veamos quienes serán los primeros afortunados – dijo mientras una pantalla holográfica en forma de rueda (como un roster de arcade) empezaba a rotar cual esfera con cientos de imágenes hasta detenerse en dos- el primer combate será…RORONOA ZORO VS GOLDAR – anunció con emoción la presentadora

-No es justo porque zoro va de primero-decía deprimido luffy

-Hmp, mejor suerte para la próxima -dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba hacia la arena

Por otro lado en el otro extremo

-Más te vale no perder goldar- decía lord zedd

-No se preocupe amo no le fallaré- dijo mientras extendía sus alas y subía a la plataforma

a la distancia dos encapuchados miraban hacia donde estaba rita observándola con anhelo

* * *

\- leer con voz de narrador -

finalmente el torneo mas grande del multiverso ha comenzado los guerreros mas poderosos se han reunido así como los mas peligrosos

la primer ronda dará inicio con el combate del pirata y el esbirro de rita repulsa

Quién ganará, el pirata o el gorila galáctico dorado

continuará

* * *

omake

mientras todo esto pasaba, en la tierra prime de marvel

odinson llegaba al edificio de parker industries

-amigos míos necesito de su ayuda!- interrumpió el dios del trueno mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de parker, solo para hallar...nada- eh, amigos míos- el dios del trueno vio confundido la falta de los avengers - donde están, thor, spiderman...dr doom

5 minutos después

-amigos míos necesito de su ayuda- dijo de nuevo llegando al teatro de los uncanny avengers- que de nuevo, es en serio

10 minutos y dos taxis después

\- dr extraño yo el hijo de odin necesito tu ...- se detuvo al ver a wong regando una planta-singh déjame adivinar no esta aquí- el monje asintió

30 minutos después

\- como que los x-men no están y donde diablos están- decía odinson quejándose con los estudiantes de la mansión x ya frustrado se retiró del lugar

\- donde demonios están todos- decía enojado - se fueron a una aventura épica sin mí- decía indignado - primero no me invita a su tonta civil war y ahora esto

así el vengador fundador sin contar con la ayuda de los vengadores, los mutantes, los inhumanos solo podía contar el único grupo disponible y que pudiera resistir tal aventura épica

-amigos míos necesito de su ayuda!- decía nuevamente mientras llegaba a la base de...los power pack- POR FIN- dijo con alegría al finalmente hallar ayuda, por su partes los niños que se hallaban en medio de su desayuno en pijamas viendo televisión no sabían qué decir ante la aparición del asgardiano

lograra odinson completar su épica travesía con sus nuevos aliados... eso lo sabremos...algún día

* * *

Y bueno aquí el segundo capitulo como ven hay un chingo de personajes por lo que este fic será el que más se tarde en actualizar cuando llegue acierto numero de capítulos en la trama me exedi al escoger peleadores lo cierto es que me estaba divirtiendo tanto que no conté xd al final la primera ronda esta conformada de 500 y algo de luchadores por lo que si ser aun LARGO recorrido pero les garantizo que la segunda ronda dará un giro de tuerca interesante

ademas que hay un antagonista muy peligroso escondido en el publico iré dajando pistas haber si descubre quien es el que lo haga puede pedir una pelea de la segunda ronda xd

Cualquier duda haganmela saber

Por capitulo intentare hacer mínimo una 5 peleas con lo mas que pueda de duración decente o al menos eso quiero

Todas las peleas de la primera ronda fueron elegidas al azar y ya están seleccionadas para organizar bien esto y les digo que algunas resultaron muy raras xd excepto una que otra que fue elegida a propósito ya sea por demasiado injusta o para hacerla mas entretenida pero son solo como tres no preocuparse

Pd el mejor equipo sin duda es el de los médicos :v


	4. Chapter 4

**crisis**

 **diclaimer: todos los personajes aparecidos aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños no soy dueño de ninguno de ellos a excepción de los OC creados para el mismo**

condeale: gracias, si hay personajes de videojuegos algunos en el publico y hay un grupo representante de los juegos con uno de sus mas iconicos villanos ya haré referencia a el después, dante esta en el publico , virgil no aparecerá(tal vez como cameo) el jefe maestro tendrá su momento de gloria ya veras pero no esta en el torneo solo diré que tendrá tres escenas largas, a las diosas no las incluí porque ya estaban los espíritus y en el fic que tengo de DAL ellas ya tendrán una batalla campal allí (spoiler :v) aunque lo de neptunia y wade se oye bien lo pensare, espero que disfrutes el capitulo

Mister Conde De Urano :goldar es fuerte pero su problema es nunca haber lidiado con alguien con la velocidad de los piratas de one piece, freezer quedo traumado xd, la aventura de odynson y sus compañeros sera retomada después, estaría muy genial leer un torneo escrito por ti , se oye como una buena pelea mas por que ambos son muy parecidos , no es ninguno de ellos buggy esta en el torneo de hecho xd es alguien mas mmm "loco", espero que disfrutes el capitulo

carlos13 :así es mas divertido xd creara conflictos internos con la liga andan metidos algunos post crisis, new 52 y uno de futures ends ademas de los de las series live action y de caricaturas ,monaca es demasiado op para estar con simples mortales , hahaha see, la odisea de thor y su equipo élite sera retomado en otros omakes ya que su aventura sera algo que el asgardiano necesitara ayuda solo te diré que en cierta parte dos lolis pelearan :v

Super Kami Guru: te lo agradezco mucho y con respecto a tu duda ambos son del cómic invencible son rex aka robot y atomic eve

* * *

inician los combates, la valentía de los Héroes

* * *

anteriormente

los guerreros de diferentes mundos fueron traídos a un torneo donde si se niegan a participar se juegan la existencia de su mundo

el torneo había seleccionado a sus primeros dos luchadores

* * *

Zoro miro confiado a su oponente, no parecía alguien muy peligroso, por su parte goldar no se sentía en lo más mínimo preocupado para él no era más que otro patético humano

-Muy bien ya que ambos ya están listos…COMIENCEN- grito entusiasta

Goldar por su parte se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia zoro empuñando su espada

-Terminare esto rápido- dijo mientra intentaba cortar al pirata

por su parte zoro esquivaba con relativa facilidad las estocadas

-Oye si no usaras bien una espada no deberías tenerla- acto seguido desarmo a goldar quitándole su espada haciendo alarde su velocidad

-Tu como te atreves – dijo enojado mientras con su mano derecha lanzaba rayos

Rayos que fueron esquivados por zoro

-Basta esto es aburrido – dijo mientras se dirigía a goldar y lo golpeaba en el estomago

-Pero que- dijo adolorido al sentir la gran fuerza del pirata antes de perder la conciencia

Zoro suspiro esperaba un reto mayor, viendo como un grupo de hadas sacaban al gorila dorado para dejarlo con su grupo

-Goldar ya no puede continuar, el ganador es rorona zoro

la multitud aulló con alegría ante su vista fue una pelea entretenida, aunque del lado de los participantes la cosa era

-Que combate tan mediocre- decía vegeta fastidiado de tener que esperar su turno

-Al haber tantos aquí es natural que no todos los combates sean espectaculares- decía picoro

-Asi es sr picoro

-Hmp me prometieron luchar con sujetos fuertes- afirmo vegeta

Del lado de los rangers

-No puedo creer lo fácil que derrotó a goldar – decía Zack pensando en todas las veces que goldar les habia dado problemas

-Y que lo digas este asunto es más serio de lo que pensamos- afirmó Billy

Los mas rangers veteranos

-Bueno no es como que goldar sea el mas fuerte que he enfrentado – decía tommy

-Aun así es signo que aquí hay gente muy peligrosa- afirmo wess

Los sombrero de paja sin embargo estaban contentos

-Bien hecho zoro ganaste- decía chopper alegre

-Algo bueno tenias que hacer – dijo sanji

-Que dijiste cocinero de pacotilla

-Que aburrido – opino luffy – ese sujeto no fue impresionante

-Y que lo digas – completo ussop

Del lado de rita

-Goldar pedazo de inútil como perdiste de forma tan patética- decía una enojada rita- ahora somos el hazme reír de aquí

-Perdóneme mi reina- mencionaba con miedo

-Por razones como estas no hemos podido conquistar la tierra- comento lord zed

\- sea como sea el próximo combate ya iniciara - afirmo scorpina

Volviendo a la arena

-Continuemos con los combates- mencionó alegre lullaby- los siguientes serán

De nuevo la rueda empezó a pasar las fotos de los participantes

-El segundo encuentro será…LA MUJER MARAVILLA- dijo a lo que la mencionada se preparó- contra…TODOROKI -grito este ultimo se tenso no esperaba ir tan rápido

Ambos empezaron a caminar aunque diana miraba a su oponente y supo que tendría que contenerse…pero a que grado se preguntaba

Del lado de los héroes

-Me preocupa todoroki-kun – decía midoriya

-No te preocupes por lo que vi ella también es un héroe así que estará bien- dijo su maestro con su típica sonrisa calmándolo

-All migth…tienes razón

En la arena

Diana miraba al chico seria, se contendría pero no al grado de desprestigiar el honor de su oponente pero tampoco se contendría demasiado ella era una guerrera y no había mayor deshonra en un guerrero que no ser tomado en serio en un combate

-Veo que eres un aspirante a héroe no- le pregunto

-Así es

-Ya veo, yo también tengo mi pupila te lo advierto ataca con todo lo que tengas o perderás antes del minuto

Lullaby vio como la tensión crecía

-Muy bien veo que están listos- así que COMIENCEN

Rápidamente todoroki congeló el suelo tanto como pudo creando glaciares gigantes para desorientar a la heroína

-" _Ella tiene el triple de experiencia y habilidad que yo, tengo que moverme rápido"_ \- pensó el joven para después sorprenderse al ver como su hielo empezaba a agrietarse- pero que

-Buen intento jovencito pero no bastara- sorprendió diana al chico al salir de en medio del ahora hielo y agarrarlo del cuello

-No te será tan simple – dijo mientras encendía su lado izquierdo y la impacta con fuego obligándola a soltarlo

La princesa tomó distancia aunque no fue muy potente el ataque la tomó desprevenida

- _Fuego y hielo…interesante_ \- pensó – jovencito te reconozco como guerrero, tienes mucho potencial algún día llegaras a ser un digno adversario- dijo alegre

-Gracias- dijo serio

-No te confíes muchacho el combate de verdad a comenzado ahh- dijo lanzándose de golpe hacia el chico

Todoroki se defendía esquivando con su hielo y atacando con su fuego por su tamaño le era difícil llevarle el ritmo

Diana por su parte empezaba a entender el como atacaba el jovencito

-Tienes una esplendida habilidad de combate- dijo reconociéndole- pero- para su asombro empezó…volar y a gran velocidad caer – la mía es mas – dijo mientras destruía todos los bloques de hielo – como dije serás un digno adversario en el futuro pero hoy – acto seguido se movió a gran velocidad y le propinó un golpe en la boca del estomago sacándole el aire – hoy no – dijo mientras la conciencia del joven héroe se desvanecía cayendo desmayado a los pies de la amazona

Todos vieron asombrados a la amazona y lo reconocieron con el grito de aprobación y emoción de la multitud

-El participante todoroki ya no puede continuar- anuncio lullaby – la ganadora es LA MUJER MARAVILLA WRYYY- dijo con euforia para enojo de Dio brando

En el grupo de todoroki

-Oh no todoroki- kun- dijo midoriya

-Lucho bien – dijo all might

-Si todoroki perdió que oportunidad tendremos nosotros- dijo mineta

-Tu ni deberías estar aquí así que no opines- dijo bakugou

-Que malo eres -decía llorando

El grupo de la liga

-Diana se contuvo, es lo mejor sobre todo porque es un niño aun- dijo flash

-Si el pobre chico no tenia oportunidad contra una amazona- completo linterna verde

Los titanes miaban esto con indiferencia

-Pues fue un poco corto- comentó Dona

-Hey, es como comparar un perro con un tigre por más fieros que sea el perro no ganara- decía roy

-Todos fuimos novatos- les recordó wally – incluso un perro como dices roy con experiencia podrá matar al tigre si se lo propone

Los jóvenes titanes

-Eso debió doler – menciono chico bestia

-No me gustaría ser el en estos momentos- dijo kid flash, pero al ver como wonder woman lo cargaba muy cerca de su pecho- me retracto me encantaría ser el en estos momentos

-Patético- dijo robin a secas

Viendo la impaciencia lullaby continuo

-El siguiente combate será….oh interesante- dijo sonriendo – que pase adelante el poderoso, el imponente, el temible EN SABAH NUR- el mutante sonrió con malicia mientras era visto por algunos x-men – y su oponente será…oh, lo siento, pasa al frente uravity

Los jóvenes héroes vieron esto con miedo especialmente el joven midoriya al ver el aspecto del sujeto con el que uraraka pelearía

-No…no pude ser me toca contra ese monstruo – decía con miedo

-Joven uraraka- dijo all might poniendo su mano en su hombro – no deberías estar en esta situación me siento impotente al pedirte esto- decía con hilo de enojo en su voz- pero por favor reíste ese minuto , yo creo en ti , todos lo hacemos

-Uraraka tu puedes hacerlo yo lo se- dijo deku poniéndose frente a ella

-No eres una inútil demuéstrale de lo que esta hecho un héroe – dijo bakugou a su particular estilo

Esto lleno de confianza a la chica tal vez no podría ganar pero sin duda demostraría en ese minuto lo que ser un héroe significa

Uraraka subió con determinación en sus ojos, por mas aterrador que fuera no le daría el gusto de ver miedo en sus ojos

-Asustada pequeña- dijo sonriendo – deberías puedo verlo esa mirada de determinación – sonrió a un mas- son las que mas disfruto aplastar

-Eso lo veremos – dijo sin intimidarse

Los x- men vieron a la joven chica y aunque estaban preocupados por su seguridad mas de uno sonrió al ver la valentía de ella, sin duda ella se convertiría en una grna heroína

-Vamos atácame- dijo con confianza- sin importar que hagas no habrá diferencia sucia mutante-dijo sonriendo

-" _Mutante_ "- pensó- no me subestimes ahhhh- rápidamente corrió hacia los lados de la plataforma mientras juntaba sus manos y tocaba los bloques de hielo que quedaron esparcidos de la lucha de todoroki que aún había allí haciendo que empezaran a elevarse _–"gracias todoroki-kun"_

-Control de la gravedad ehh- dijo el ser azul sin importarle

Los grandes bloques empezaron a flotar alrededor de la plataforma para el asombro de la multitud

-Resiste esto- dijo mientras con esfuerzo empezaba a disparar en su dirección algunos de los grandes icebergs y pequeños fragmentos

-Ingenua crees que eso me derrotara – rápidamente su brazo se transformó en un cañón que empezó a hacer menos que fragmentos a los bloques de hielo- es lo mejor que tienes ehh – apocalipsis se dio cuenta que la perdió de vista y fue cuando lo noto los fragmentos alrededores seguían flotando y elevandose- se que estas cerca pequeña basura no creas que escaparas de mi- un estruendo llamó su atención y vio que todo lo que estaba flotando empezó a caer cuando

-Y quien esta escapando idiota- dijo mientras caía a su lado y rápidamente avanzó hacia el poniendo su palma en su pecho

-Pero que – no pudo reaccionar al sentir como su cuerpo se despegaba del suelo –" _en que mom…los icebergs eran una distracción ella se hizo flotar a si misma , uso ese ataque para esconderse y acercarse lo mas que pudo para que no la viera y tocarme"_

-Parece que si tengo oportunidad de ganar- dijo uraraka confiada

-NO CREAS QUE CON ESTO VOY A CAER DERROTADO- gritó bramado el mutante mientras su tamaño empezaba a aumentar -AHHH- el ya de por sí gigantesco mutante había crecido bastante- te aplastare pequeña molestia

La chica miraba asustada el gigantesco colosal que estaba frente a ella

-Desaparece- dijo mientras movía su brazo y destruía el suelo mandando a volar a la chica

-¡Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh- salió volando por los aires disparada por el impacto de los fragmentos hasta caer violentamente en el suelo

Apocalipsis regreso a su tamaño original y a paso lento fue donde yacía la chica tirada con el cuerpo herido

-Este es el lugar de todos los que desafían a apocalipsis-dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello y con una sonrisa apretaba y aflojaba el agarre del cuello disfrutando el como batallaba por respirar- jaja eso suplica, suplica piedad- tal acto provocó ira en el símbolo de la paz y sus estudiantes así como otros héroes y guerreros

en las gradas

\- que cruel

\- no tiene que ser tan despiadado

\- mátala- grito uno

\- si revientale la cabeza jajaja- apoyaron otros

eran los comentarios variados entre indignados, horrorizados , agustos y satisfechos

pero del Lado de la liga

-Ese sujeto esta disfrutando esto- decía Green arrow con repudio

-No es mas que un patán- comento canario negro

-" _Pobre chica"-_ pensaba cyborg

Superman miraba esto realmente enojado, el ver cómo la pobre chica sufría por intentar respirar y el como el no podía hacer nada realmente lo sacaba de quicio

-Cálmate- dijo batman- en esta situación aunque sea difícil debemos calmarnos ya llegará el momento de actuar

-Lo entiendo, pero no me gusta

De regreso a la plataforma

-Terminare es…-no pudo completar al sentir como los brazos de la chica presionaron su brazo y este aflojo el agarre

-ME RINDO- gritó mientras se salía del agarre del mutante el minuto hace rato que había pasado

-Hmmp patético, al final este es tu lugar mutante - dijo arrogante mientras bajaba de la plataforma ignorando a la jadeante chica

Un grupo de hadas rápidamente llego a socorrer a la chica para atender sus heridas, no sin antes llegar midoriya

-Uraraka, dime estas bien- pregunto preocupado

-Estará bien solo necesita descansar, no tiene nada roto, pero necesita descansar – dijo una de las hadas

-Je…lo siento deku-kun me deje golpear un poco- dijo sonriendo

-No te preocupes yo ganare por ti- dijo sosteniéndome la mano para vergüenza de ella mientras aparecía un ligero sonrojo

-Aw que lindo- dijo la anunciadora- pero por favor parejita de tórtolos desalojen, desalojen- dijo echándolos de la plataforma pero notando lo arruinada que estaba-mmm así no servirá- dijo chasqueando los dedos y del cielo emergió un martillo largo con el cual reparó el daño- mucho mejor

El grupo de alquimistas viendo eso se mostraron interesados

-Interesante ese martillo flotante tiene la capacidad de transmutar por si mismo- dijo ed

-Te equivocas Edward elrich- mencionó la hada de ellos una de cabellos rubios y apariencia madura

-A que te refieres- pregunto el hermano menor encerrado en la armadura

-Ese martillo que ven allí tiene la capacidad de controlar el tiempo, básicamente solo hizo que la arena estuviera como antes de iniciar el combate- dijo

-Controlar el tiempo, a estas alturas todo esto no me sorprende- dijo la teniente hawkeye

-Cual es el límite de esa cosa- pregunto interesado ed

-Ninguno- le dijo a secas- más claro que el propio usuario, si su portador tiene una gran determinación el martillo no tendrá límites pero si es de mente débil no podrá ni usarlo ni para martillar un clavo en una pared

-Dime…podría construir un cuerpo humano

-Hermano

-Si lo que preguntas es que si puede devolverles su cuerpo, si, si puede, solo bastaría regresar tu cuerpo a un punto donde no fue afectado por tu estupidez y después envejecerlo a tu edad actual lo mismo para tu hermano

-Dices que es posible

-Espera cual es la trampa- pregunto roy

-Como ya dije solo se limita al usuario mismo…..y bueno que técnicamente no es nuestro …

-De quien es entonces

-Eso no importa si ganan pueden pedirlo o pedir sus cuerpos no me importa – dijo

-Una mejor razón para no perder- dijo ed decidido

\- EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE SERA ENTRE...LA PODEROSA AMAZONA...DONA TROY - la protegida de diana preparo su escudo y espada - vs...EL ALMIRANTE QUE DOMINA LA GRAVEDAD ...FUJITORA - el hombre ciego se preparo

dona se sorprendió ligeramente al ver el estado de su oponente un hombre viejo y con lo ojos cerrados, tal vez ciego pensó

\- comiencen

dona tomo la iniciativa y empuño su espada hacia el viejo fujitora por su lado permaneció quieto esperando el golpe

la espada de dona fue golpeada por la un enfundada katana del almirante, fue cuando de un segundo a otro tanto escudo como espada aumentaron su peso provocando que la amazona las soltara

dona retrocedió alarmada fujitora esbozo una ligera sonrisa

\- no subestimes a un hombre ciego jovencita

\- magnetismo- dijo dona- no no es eso- miro como su espada permanecía pegada - gravedad

\- muy lista, pero debes saber que mi control y rango son muy superiores a los mostrados por la joven anterior

\- esto sera difícil - dijo dona para si misma

finalmente fujitora desenvaino su katana y fue cunado una gran area de la arena fue afectado

\- tanto rango tiene - pensaba dona mientras sentia como la tierra empezaba a temblar derrepente una parte de la arena fue engullida en la tierra por el extremo peso dona haciendo uso de su fuerza fisica soportaba la gravedad pero el problema es que la tierra a su alrededor no

haciendo uso de sus piernas dio un gran salto logrando salir del área hundida pero tal acto fue aprovechado por el almirante

\- gravito - dijo mientras alzaba su katana

dona sintió como su cuerpo se volvía ligero

\- si no puedo hundirte solo tengo que hacer lo contrario

\- oh no - la aludida salio disparada hacia el cielo incapaz de regresar - ME RINDO - grito ya a unos 20 metros lejos del suelo - acto seguido el marine anulo su poder dejándola caer con moderación

\- dona troy se ha rendido el ganador es el almirante FUJITORA - dijo mientras este ultimo regresaba a su grupo

por su parte dona golpeaba frustrada el piso fue derrotada sin dar una verdadera pelea sin mas no tuvo opcion mas que volver

desde lo largo graviton se preguntaba cuanta mas gente podría controlar la gravedad

De regreso a la arena

-MUY BIEN GENTE- grito- siguiente duelo y son ….oh, el ninja de las explosiones artísticas …DEIDARA- al aludido sonrió-vs el fiero…DEKkEN- el último miro con indiferencia a su oponente

Ambos se acercaron al que seria el campo de batalla

-No lo tomes personal pero no tienes oportunidad- dijo deidara- siéntete afortunado seras testigo de primera mano de mi arte- dijo sonriente

-Arte dices, esto es una pelea imbécil no una lección de dibujo, te mostrare como hago una pintura con tu sangre – sentencio

deidara ignoro eso desde su punto de vista solo era un idiota de los muchos que había en el mundo

* * *

el hijo de wolverine o el ninja explosivo un combate a muerte entre dos fieros guerreros

no se lo pierdan

* * *

Omake

Mientras tanto en un recóndito asteroide en medio del universo se hallaba encadenado un ser de armadura plateada reluciente quien se empezaba a despertar

-Eh, donde estoy- miro confundido - pero que – dijo al notar las cadenas y que algo le faltaba- mi martillo….DONDE ESTA MI MARTILLO- grito en el vacío enojado cuando

-Lo sentimos pero tomaremos tu martillo atentamente la administración del torneo mas grande del multiverso - dijo un pequeño robot acercándose a el

-…- le tomo un segundo procesarlo-NO SE QUIEN DEMONIOS SEAN PERO A MI NADIE ME ROBA- grito mas que enojado mientras hacia estallar el meteoro y volaba hacia un rumbo desconocido

Continuara…

* * *

notas

Espero que hallan disfrutado el capitulo

el próximo capitulo sera mas largo y habrá batallas mas largas

la escena del omake es un OC

no olviden dejar sus dudad y comentarios

los quiere


	5. Chapter 5

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes usados aquí son de sus respectivos dueño a excepción de los OC creados para esta historia el resto le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños**

 **carlos13: no te preocupes ya pronto sera el turno de los villanos de robarse el show xd , por otro lado admito que no se me ocurrió lo del vendedor de hotdogs pero ese error fue corregido**

 **Mister Conde De Urano : me pregunto porque sera e.e...xd**

 **me alegra que te hallan gustado las batallas :3**

 **respecto a las preguntas**

 **brago de hecho esta en algún lugar de las gradas sherry si no esta lamentable**

 **de las series que mencionas si aparecerán personajes de ellas (también universos en un punto ) y aunque zatch(gasch) no esta en el torneo tendrá una pequeña pelea en cierto punto de la historia**

 **por otro lado los de mega tendrán cierta relevancia en la historia y los super sentai haran muchos cameos a lo largo del fic sobre todo en las peleas de los power rangers**

* * *

capitulo 4 los ninjas más peligrosos

* * *

Los alucinantes combates continúan, la primera ronda ha dado inicio y ya han se han librado tres combates (flash back de los tres combates) ahora es el turno del ninja renegado deidara contra el hijo sanguinario de wolverine daken

En la plataforma ambos guerreros se miraban contemplándose el uno del otro uno con una sonrisa y el otro con una expresión seria

-MUY BIEN- grito con euforia- COMIENCEN

Rápidamente deidara invoco un ave de masilla y se elevó a una distancia segura

-Pero que- dijo deken – regresa y pelea como hombre cobarde- grito enojado

-Ya te lo dije oh no te mostrare mi arte- dijo mientras soltaba en el suelo pequeños insecto bomba que apenas tocar el suelo explotaban hiriendo al hijo de logan- que lo disfrutes jajajaja

-Ahh maldito- daken rapidamante fue abrumado por las explosiones, pero lejos de detenerlo, solo lo enojaban mas- te degollare

-Valla que sujeto mas aburrido- dijo decepcionado tanto que bajo de nuevo- no tiene sentido que me moleste con alguien como tu, muere- las bombas C1 se unieron todas envolviendo al mutante y explotando- recuérdalo el arte es una explosión- dijo confiado bajando al suelo cuando de la explosión salio un esqueleto en llamas- que diablos

-AHHHH-haciendo larde de su factor curativo deken salio de la explosión con la las garras listas y se las clavo en la cabeza al ninja mientras sonreía- allí esta tu arte desgraciado

-Y que lo digas- dijo una voz a unos metros de el

-Pero que- daken miro con sombro como el sujeto deidara se hallaba lejos de el y al que había apuñalado se tornaba de color blanco

-Pobre tonto, nunca tuviste oportunidad, te mostrare mi arte en primera fila - afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ...carajo...

-clon de arcilla, bomba suicida activate- dijo con una sonrisa mientras su clon tomaba a daken y se inflaba hasta…

BOOOOM

La explosión envolvió totalmente a daken, quien quedo con su cuerpo calcinado e inconsciente en un gran cráter

-El ganador es el participante deidara- dijo lulaby

-Por supuesto-sonrió confiado mientras bajaba-" esa capacidad de regeneración si que es inusual"- pensó al notar como se regeneraba pese a estar inconsciente

En la multitud un en un grupo de 4 una jovenecita miraba las explosiones con estrellas en sus ojos….

\- WOW kazuma viste eso, fue increíble- decía con euforia megumi mientras zarandeaba al chico

\- megumin cálmate

\- como puedes decir que me calme luego de ver tal obra de arte tan magnifica

\- mas bien perturbadora - agrego aqua

A lo lejos los miembros de akatsuki sonreían, eso solo era el comienzo ellos demostrarían a todos porque son los ninjas mas peligrosos

-MUY BIEN- gritó con euforia- el siguiente combate será entre…el líder silencioso PAIN( nagato )-el mencionado no mostrar sentimiento alguno- vs Corvus Glaive

nagato no dijo nada mientras empezaba a caminar tranquilo, konan lo miraba disimulada con un tono de preocupación

del lado de thanos

\- amo esta victoria sera en su nombre- afirmo corvus

\- demuéstrales mi amor el poder de la orden negra - dijo confiada proxima mindnigth

Una vez más los dos llegaron a la plataforma corvus con su espada y pain serio

-muy bien coooooomienzen- dijo

Nagato no perdió oportunidad y empezó a ser símbolos con su manos

-Banshō Ten'in: Movimiento del Suelo-dijo serio mientras una roca se desprendía del suelo y era lanzada hacia el secuaz de thanos, el cual rápidamente la esquivó con gran maestría

-Necesitaras mas que eso patético humano- corvus sonrió con alegría pero noto algo- otro movimiento raro de manos

-Mas que eso idiota-dijo nagato mientras colocaba la palma de su mano en el suelo y de el salían unos sarcófagos – ahora conocerás el sentimiento de la desesperación- dijo mientras se habita en una cortina de humo revelando seis cuerpos humanos, sujetos de cabello rojo- contempla, los seis caminos del dolor

Del lado de los vengadores

-Eso no es…trampa-menciono wasp

-No lo creo, tal parece que es parte de sus habilidades- le dijo el capitán

-En todo caso es un miembro de la orden negra, que su oponente sea ahora 7 no hace la gran diferencia-menciono iron man

De regreso a la batalla

-Crees que eso me impresiona- dijo divertido extendiendo los brazos- 1 o 7 no hacen la diferencia solo aumenta el numero de sujetos que matare- dijo lanzándose

cuatro de los seis cuerpos se lanzaron al combate contra corvus dejando a nagato con dos de ellos

rapdiamnte el camino deva fue el primero en atacar

-Shinra Tensei- grito repeliendo con su gravedad al peon de thanos

-Pero que- dijo al verse sometido por la fuerza gravitacional- esto no me detendrá- haciendo uso de su fuerza empezó a resistir y avanzar hacia donde estaba nagato

-" _este sujeto, nunca había visto a un ser con tal fuerza física, el no posee chakra aparentemente, cualquier uso de genjutsu está descartado, sin contar el hecho que no es un humano si quiera funcionaria en el, además el camino petra es totalmente inútil en este combate, tengo que ir con todo, además esa espada no es un arma normal_ "- analizo la situación nagato

-Te exterminare en nombre de lord thanos

Nagato estaba deicido corvus era una amenaza y el pelearía en serio

El camino animal invoco a 4 de sus animales el rinoceronte, el cien-pies, el ave y el camaleón los cuales rodearon al sirviente de thanos

Del lado de los magos

-Genial ese sujeto puede invocar animales gigantes- dijo happy – es como tu lucy

-Eso no tiene ninguna semejanza con lo mio – dijo lucy ofendida

-Ser ninja es fantástico- dijo natsu con su bufanda tapando su cara- seamos ninjas happy

-Aye sir – dijo el felino

-Estos dos no cambian- dijo gray con pena ajena

De nuevo al combate

Coruvs esquivaba con maestría los ataques de las bestias gigantes y sus adversarios, logro matar al cienpeis con una estocada de su espada

-Es lo mejor que tienes – dijo mientras atravesaba de lado a lado al camino animal para posteriormente partirlo en dos

Rápidamente el camino asura revelo sus armas y lanzo una ráfaga de misiles hacia corvus para posteriormente lanzar un rayo de chakra hacia el dándole de lleno

-Ahhggg – dijo estrellándose en el suelo para posteriormente ser atacado por el rinoceronte

el camino humano llegó donde el y haciendo uso de su habilidad para intentar extraer su alma pero

-Eso no servirá – dijo decapitandolo – mientras tenga mi arma soy inmortal idiota veamos que puedes hacer contra el peso de una estrella – dijo lanzándose hacia el camino asura partiéndolo a la mitad también

 _-Inmortal tal vez pero eres sellable –_ Pensó nagato

aprovechando el camino deva acumulo todo su chakra

-Chibaku tensei – dijo a todo pulmón y el cuerpo de corvus fue tragado por una gran masa de tierra

-que diablos , esto no, me deten- la masa de tierra que se iba acumulando progresivamente tapando su rostro y extremidades hasta que se formo una pequeña esfera con su propia gravedad

en las gradas

\- haber, haber y es que el único poder para ganar que tienen aquí es la gravedad - dijo el dr who mientras comía un hotdog- esto debería llamarse el torneo de la gravedad

\- espera tu, el de allí - lo interrumpió un hombre...amarillo

-quien yo

\- si tu , de donde sacaste ese hotdog

\- ese sujeto los vende

\- hotdogs, hotdog- dijo un hombre perro de pelaje rojo y una gorra con lentes (puchi)

\- yohoo - dijo homero mientras se paraba

\- homero no comas tanto - lo regaño marge

\- pero marge es el único vendedor aquí

-mm bueno esta bien, no es como que tenga cerveza o rosquillas

\- rosquillas rosquillas y cerveza mucha cerveza- gritaba ahora el vendedor con una sonrisa

\- douh - dijo marge

regresando a la pelea

el planetoide formado permanecía estático hasta que empezó a flotar llevándose al sellado corvus con el

Nagato jadeaba en el suelo se hallaba de rodillas grandes gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro el camino deva se mantenía a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse

estaba cansado utilizar tal cantidad de chakra para un enemigo y a la vez tener que revelar casi todo su arsenal sabia que seria perjudicial en el futuro pero por ahora había ganado

-EL GANADOR ES PAIN – grito lullaby

Del lado de thanos

Próxima midnight miraba preocupada el estado de su esposo pero aun mas por lo que su amo podría hacerle por fallar

Thanos solo miraba serio mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

Volviendo con pain

El aludido solo bajo con signos de agotamiento al ser recibido por konan

-Bien hecho jefe- dijo el hombre tiburón

Konan solo lo vio con cara molesta mientras ayudaba a nagato

Del lado de naruto

Naruto miraba preocupado a nagato, por alguna razón ese nagato no parecía tan enfermo con el que el conoció pero se miraba como el, y un sentimiento de ayuda surgió en el ninja rubio

-Se que tu y el tienen historia pero ahora es un enemigo – dijo sakura

-Te equivocas el no es mi enemigos- le dijo naruto- es un amigo que necesita ayuda y al cual se la daré, y a konan también

-Hmp eso es tan típico de ti – dijo sasuke-supongo que si es tu decisión eso se hará además- dijo mirando a itachi- no es el único

Del lado de los amos del universo

-Que opinas hermano

-Fue una lucha intensa, pero noto maldad en los corazones de ambos – dijo el hombre mas fuerte del universo- pero algo mas también en el pelirrojo una chispa de bondad ,que opinas león-o

-En mi experiencia he aprendido que incluso entre los corazones sumergidos en la oscuridad puede albergar una gran bondad y un puede hallarse el valor de un aliado - dijo viendo a nagato y pensando en como munra su mayor enemigo los ayudo en su momento mas oscuro

-Sabias palabras señor de los thundercats

-MUY BIEN GENTE CONTINUEMOS-grito con energía – el siguiente combate será… la bestia de los akatsuki el nija renegado con el poder de un bijuu...KIZAME- el ninja sonrió- vs el hombre mas cercano a dios…EL SEXY SHAKA DE VIRGO – el aludido ignoro la palabra sexy se paro

Del lado de akatsuki

-Que coincidencia tres seguidos de nuestro grupo-dijo sasori

-No muestres piedad – dijo toby con un singular tono serio de voz

-Ehh el payaso diciéndome a mí que me ponga serio- dijo divertido – que día tan entretenido

\- tienes mucha suerte kizame- dijo hidan viendo a shaka- solo mira el sujeto con el que te toco

Mientras tanto zetsu disimuladamente miraba al extremo donde estaba su madre y sonreía con malicia ya tendría planes con su contraparte quien le devolvía la sonrisa como si de un saludo se tratare

Del lado de athena

-shaka por favor no asesines a tu oponente

-Si así lo deseas athena así se hará- dijo el caballero dorado

En la arena

Los dos llegaron y tomaron distancias, el ninja saco su espada mientras tanto shaka simplemente tomo una posición de meditación

-Muy bien comiencen- dijo alegre

Kisame analiza su oponente, no parecía la gran cosa pero se miraba inquietantemente tranquilo

-Oye rubia no se si lo notaste pero esto es una pelea- dijo confiado pero el caballero dorado no respondió – no me escuchaste estúpido la pelea ya inicio- de nuevo nada- sabes que, ya no me importará acabare esto rápido – dijo corriendo hacia el pero

-No eres mas que un mono que brama cual estúpido en mi palma- dijo con los ojos cerrados para furia del ninja

-Muere – dijo golpeando con su espada pero – ehh- su preciada espada comedora de chakra se estaba agrietando y creciendo sin control - imposible- rápidamente se alejo-" _este sujeto emite un poderoso chakra, nunca había visto algo ni siquiera de una bestia con cola, no había sido capaz de notarlo hasta ahora_ "- esquivaba esto si puedes, estilo de agua jutsu prisión de agua

Una gran capa de agua envolvió a shaka...la cual no hizo nada al ser desvanecida casi inmediatamente por el caballero

-Pero que- dijo asustado al ver que ni siquiera tenia una sola gota

-Un ser tan lleno de maldad como tu merecería la muerte a mis manos normalmente, pero eres afortunado la señorita athena a tenido piedad de un ser como tu, así que te tendré piedad pero-dijo serio – esta batalla termino – el cosmos de shaka se elevo y kisame fue disparado con su espada rota hacia un muro- esto acabo – dijo calmado mientras se paraba y salía de la plataforma

-EL GANADOR ES EL PAPASITO DE SHKA- grito como una fangirl – llámame corazón – dijo guiñándole el ojo

-qu-ue clase de monstruo es el - decía kisame antes de perder la conciencia

Del lado de los ninjas

-Imposible lo venció como si no fuese nada- dijo rock lee

-Esos sujetos son peligrosos- dijo shikamaru- en ningún momento lo vio como una amenaza, no, más que eso nunca lo tomo en cuenta siquiera como un enemigo ese sujeto es muy peligroso

en otro lado

\- ese sujeto emite una energía muy rara - decía picoro- su ki es muy elevado pero es como si no solo fuera eso

\- también lo note - agrego gohan

con los caballeros

dhoko también había notado que la energía que desprendía kizame era diferente al cosmos de hecho podía sentir muchas variaciones de distintos participantes

Regresando a la arena

-Muy bien el siguiente combate será….scorpina vs adiccus- dijo más calmada

Del lado de zed

-Mas re vale no perder – dijo mientra se iluminaba su visor – le tolero a goldar porque debes en cuando es útil pero tu no tienes permitido perder- amenazo

-No se preocupe mi señor le demostrare que yo soy más de confianza que el inútil de goldar

\- oye - se quejo el gorila

-Más te vale- dijo rita

Del lado de munra

-Aniquilala y tu recompensa será grande

-No necesitas decirlo – dijo mientras avanzaba el simio blanco

-Esto injusto yo ya quería pelear – decía su compañero

En la arena

-MUY BIEN COMIENCEN

Scorpina saco su espada y ataco rápido y despiadada mente al gorila

-No eres mas que una versión patética de goldar- le dijo mientras lo golpeaba

-Como te atreves- dijo agarrándola de una pierna y azotandola contra el suelo- comparada con la mujer de los thundercats eres lenta- sonrió

-Tal vez- reconoció – pero soy mas peligrosa – dijo mientras le cortaba la mano de un tajo

-AGG, TU MALDITA – grito colérico mientras se retorcía por el dolor sujetando su ahora amputado brazo

scorpina se levanto y le dio otra patada en e vientre alejándolo para rematarlo con otro golpe en la cara

adiccus se hallaba confundido ese golpe lo dejo mareado

vio a la mujer con adornos dorados retroceder un poco y tomar impulso, no reacciono hasta sentir como la espada le atravesaba el cráneo

-Como dije una versión mas patética de goldar – sonrió mientras retiraba la espada y adiccus caía muerto a sus pies

Lors zedd miro complacido el resultado

-rápido pero eficaz- elogio- Addictus a muerto la ganadora es SCORPINA- anuncio

-Era obvio – menciono mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa

* * *

los primeros combates se intensifican ya hay bajas en las batallas quien sera el próximo en pelear!

por cierto por si alguien lo noto , no tratare al cosmos, magia, chakra, ki y restos de energías shonen como una sola ya que por concepto y naturaleza son cosas muy diferentes por ejemplo un muerto en SS puede tener cosmos pero por concepto no tendría ki, así mismo el chakra ya se dijo su origen y es algo exclusivo de naruto

si se preguntan entonces porque la samehada creció tanto, es porque por su propia naturaleza shaka emite tanta energía que eso fue demasiado para la espada y porque yolo :v ok no

sin mas los quiero

el próximo capitulo sera : la demonio vs el velocista


	6. Chapter 6

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes usados aquí son de sus respectivos autores con excepción de los OC creados para el mismo por favor apoyen el material de origen**

 **Mister Conde De Urano todos nos preguntamos que paso con ella supongo que murió cuando zordon exploto a kisame le toco un peso pesado, justo esta inspirado en ese momento xd con lo del dr pues no mencione porque queria que cada quien imaginara al dr de su elección , muchas gracias por leer y aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo**

 **carlos13 no te preocupes por eso , eso se arregla al final del capitulo, deidara tuvo suerte pero si de explosiones hablamos megumin no ha visto nada aun e.e espera que lleguen los de db, thanos sera de las amenazas mas grandes del torneo, pobre kizame quedo humillado, scorpina es una sádica xd , espero que disfrutes el capitulo**

nota: antes de empezar quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en publicar el capitulo la universidad me consume MUCHO tiempo y no había podido terminar las correcciones del capitulo se supone que desde la semana pasada ya debería haberlo terminado sin mas que decir empecemos

* * *

capitulo 5 la demonio vs el velocista, el choque de los 100 dragones

* * *

Los espectadores estaban emocionados, apenas comenzando y ya tienen la primera muerte, algunos podrían pensar que eso es sadismo de parte de ellos, pero eso es lo mas común en una multitud mientras mas violento es mejor… ¿no?

-no se preocupe su amigo reviviera cuando termine la primer ronda dijo una hada a munra

-porque me importaría ese inútil por mi que se quede muerto- sentencio mientras miraba enojado al hada

De regreso a la arena

-muy bien gente, continuemos- sentencio con alegría a sus siguientes victimas como si la muerte de hace poco le fuera irrelevante-…interesante,muy bien los siguientes en pelear son... la sexy, la carismática la insuperable y magnifica maga mas hermosa de fairy tail…MIRAJANE STRAUSS vs….el chico mas parido del mundo….IMPULSO

En fairy tail

-ara, ara, parece que me toca- dijo la maga- deséenme suerte- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la arena

-si se trata de mira, su oponente ya está derrotado – dijo natsu alegre confiado de las habilidades de la maga

-aye- afirmo el gato azul

Con el equipo flash

-espera, impulso, otro velocista-dijo cisco- será interesante

-crees que sea más rápido que nosotros- pregunto kid flash

-habrá que ver -le respondió serio barry- ya es el tercero que contaba allí, cuantos velocisitas mas podría haber

\- espero que no muchos- opino green arrow

\- por el momento yo he visto al flash reverso y un flash con traje negro y una mascara pegada al rostro - aclaro kara

\- zoom- dijo caitlin

Con el equipo

\- impulso ten extremo cuidado - advirtió aqualad

\- detecto una fuerte cantidad de magia irradiando de ella - afirmo zatanna

-buena suerte- dijo blue betlle a su amigo

-no se preocupen terminare en un flash- dicho eso corrió a la arena

En la usodicha arena

-MUY BIEN- grito al ver ya ambos-COMIENCEN

Mira activo su satan soul para deleite de muchos hombres allí incluyendo a bart mismo al ver como el vestido negro de la peli blanca desaparecía por un traje ajustado dejando ver un muy escultural cuerpo

\- eso es genial pero ya he lidiado con magos sabes una super transformación no es suficiente para ganarme

\- jooo, comprobemos esa hipótesis - dijo mientra se lanzaba

Pero impulso reacciono y la esquivo repetidamente

-" _es como racer alguien enfocado en la velocidad"_ -pensó

\- esto es pan comido- afirmaba bart mientras mirajane intentaba golpearlo múltiples veces pero fallando inútilmente

mira se dio cuneta de su clara desventaja y extendió sus alas alzando vuelo

Del lado de los héroes de marvel con los guardianes

-es lista, su oponente es joven, probablemente inexperto en un combate en estas condiciones, ella tiene la ventaja de controlar el terreno a esa altura, y la experiencia de su lado, el niño veloz es solo eso un veloz , sin ataques a distancia- dijo starlord serio- es alguien muy peligrosa

-el que digas eso me emociona-dijo gamora al ver un digno oponente

De regreso a la batalla

Bart no hallaba una forma de hacer que ella bajara, la falta de un terreno alto por donde correr era una desventaja, pensó en ir por los muros, pero la distancia es mucha ella lo esquivaría en el aire o se ellevaria a un mas

-" _esto es malo "_ \- pensó

Mira después de ver la velocidad analizo la mejor estrategia

-Propagación de Oscuridad- dijo mientras lanzaba hacia el chico proyectiles de magia oscura hacia el en todas las direcciones

- _eso no se ve peor_ \- pensó esquivando los rayos de energía negra mientra solo poda correr y esquivar

-lo lamento pero hasta aquí llegas jovencito-dijo mientras elevaba su poder-Satan Soul Halphas- dijo cambiando a su forma mas rápida ( y mas reveladora para el deleite del publico masculino)

La amga se lanzo a gran velocidad ante un sorpendido impulso posionaodse por sobre el y antes de dalre tiempo de esqivar desato uno de sus hechizos- SOUL EXTINCION-dijo dándole de lleno al jovne velocista

Bart salio disparado inconsciente, para su fortuna el hechizo no estuvo a toda su capacidad y solo tenia unos moretones. El golpe lo mando a estrellarse varios metros en el suelo, mientras mirajane se acercaba volando

-impulso no pude continuar, la ganadora es mirajane streuss- la aludida desactivo sus take over y se acerco al chico para ayudarlo a levantarse

\- lo lamento me excedi- se disculpo mientras lo ayudaba y lo recostaba en su regazo viendo que poco a poco recobraba la conciencia- dime estas bien

-eh- bart iba a decir algo cuando vio el rostro angelical de mira-n…no hay problema- dijo apenado- vez estoy bien- dijo parándose- no tienes que estar preocupada-dijo

-me alegra mucho escucharlo, entonces volveré a mi lugar, nos vemos- dijo dándole una sonrisa muy angelical

-" _ella es una diosa"_ \- penso el joven heore sonrojado mientras se retiraba contemplando a la maga

con el equipo

\- parece que impulso fue flechado - dijo Jaime

\- pero ella no le dio con una flecha

\- solo es una expresión lagoon boy - corrigió chico bestia

Del lado de los magos

-oh si, ya es nuestra primer victoria-dijo natsu emocionado

-aye sir- le siguio el felino

Volviendo a la arena

-muy bien next chalenge- dijo lulaby- el siguiente combate será entre …DHOKO DE LIBRA VS EL MAGO DE HIERRO GAJEEL

Con los magos

-mas te vale no perder cabeza de clavos-dijo natsu

-hmp, quien te crees salamander, no importa quien sea no me dejare superar- dijo el dragon Slayer del metal

\- buena suerte gajeel- dijo levy

\- gana - apoyo lilie

Con los caballeros

Dhoko se ponía de pie y con una expresión alegre avanzo

-eh, maestro estas seguro de poder pelear, acabas de volver a ser joven-dijo su aprendiz inseguro – hace mucho no batallas crees poder estar en condiciones

-shiryu aun eres muy ingenuo en ciertas cosas-le recordó- _si tan solo supieras-_ pensó al ver como su alumno justificaba su juventud con la "mejoría" que sufrieon de otros allí- deséame suerte mejor- les dijo con su tono alegre

Ambos guerreros se vieron uno con una expresión seria y centrada y el otro con una sonrisa

-así que tu seras mi oponente, espero que pelees justamente guerrero- dijo libra relajado

-te vez como alguien decente- le contesto- así que lo siento pero no estoy dispuesto a perder gihi- le dijo sonriendo

-muy bien….COMIENCEN

gajeel fue el primero en actuar, se lanzo rápidamente pero no era un idiota, desconocía las habilidades de su oponente, asi que esperaba una ofensiva o resistencia, la cual nunca llego

-no me subestimes, Puño de hierro del dragon de hierro- el ataque dio de lleno en la cara del caballero, en la zona desprotegida sin casco- tsk, eres mas rudo de lo que creí- retrocedió con un salto al ver que su puño no le afecto- eres fuerte- sonrió

-no lo haces mal- le reconoció- pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres tener una oportunidad

-en serio, entonces, esquiva esto- dijo mientras su abdomen y tórax crecían -RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO-grito lanzando su poderosa técnica, dhoko vio en cámara lenta el ataque, podía esquivarlo o incluso haber evitado que lo lanzara, pero no lo hizo, cruzo sois brazos y se protegió con los escudos de libra

BOOM. La explosión genero una cortina de humo

Haciendo uso de sus sentidos aumentados, el DS, supo que su adversario continuaba en pie, asi que corrió hacia el humo y saltando

-espada del dragon de hierro- la espada se materializo en su brazo y se alargo para intentar golpear al caballero, pero

-interesante, tienes la capacidad de modificar tu cuerpo en metal- dijo el caballero deteniendo con la mano derecha la espada- ese tipo de cosas no las vemos en mi universo-confeso

-tu, suéltame, bastón del drago de hierro- convirtiendo su otro brazo en un basto intento de golearlo pero el caballero lo bloqueaba con su brazo libre

-es inútil mejor rindete

-quien te crees, esquiva esto- dijo impulsándose con sus piernas cerca de el- arte secreto del dragon de hierro Demon Karma: Espiral de Hierro- transformando sus piernas en un taladro gigante giro a gran velocidad obligando a dhoko a soltarlo-a un no termino arte secreto Demon Karma: Espada del Dios del Hierro -el ataque dio de lleno en el caballero dorado- que te pareció eso – dijo jadeando hacer esos dos ataques le costo mucha mana

Sin duda poderosas tecnicas, pero, para un caballero dorado no resultaban ser tan efectivas

-eres alguien impresionante, hasta ahora todas tus técnicas tienen la palabra dragón en ellas, dime a que se debe- le pregunto con amabilidad

-ya que preguntas tan cortésmente, esta es mi magia, la magia del dragon Slayer de hierro- le confeso- fue mi propio padre metalicana el dragon de hierro quien me las enseño- dijo sonriente

-tu padre es un dragon , eso es verdaderamente interesante

Con los nijnas

-su padre es un dragon, pero que clase de mujer se acostaría con un dragon-dijo asombrada ino

-pues yo creo que es genial y solo míralo rebosa juventud por todo su ser- comento entusiasta lee

-yo creo que solo es raro- dijo tenten

De vuelta al combate

-eres un gran guerrero es por eso que te regresare el favor de guerrero a guerrero, recibe mi técnica- elevo su cosmos- toma esto dragon Slayer, Rozan Shoryu Ha (Dragón Ascendente) – de su puño se formo la imagen de un dragon que impacto de lleno en el mago mandadlo a volar y estrellarse pero...- impresionante no muchos siguen conscientes después de eso- dijo al ver como se levantaba herido y con el torso descubierto pero aun cociente

-eres muy fuerte….pero yo todavía tengo un as bajo la manga- el mago elevo su poder-Modo Dragón de Hierro de las Sombras (Mōdo Tetsueiryū)- la apariencia del mago cambio a un mas oscura e intimidarte , su piel como metal y emanado destellos oscuros mientras se formo una siniestra sonrisa

-pero que -dijo asombrado el caballero nunca había visto algo asi

-toma esto Bastón del Dragón de Hierro de las Sombras – gajeel se movio entre las sombras del suleo para sopresa de dohoko y slaiendo por debajo de el impacto su técnica, pero el caballero dorado lo esquivo y salto auna zona segura, pero el DS no estaba disupeusto a djearlo ir tan facilemnte

-admiro tu persistencia pero, toma esto Rozan Shoryu Ha (Dragón Ascendente)- dijo golpeando el suelo

-ja no puedes golpear físicamente a una sombra- le dijo sonriendo y entonces- Rugido del Dragón de Hierro de las Sombra- el rugido dio de lleno en dhoko, pero una vez mas se protegió con su escudo – " _ese escudo sin dudas es un problema, me pregunto si podría comerlo"_ \- penso

-eres alguien mucho más versátil de lo que pensé muchacho es por esto que te mostrare respeto peleando en serio -dijo elevnado su cosmos y desprendioendo la aprte superior de su armadura dejando expeusto su torso

-peleando en serio eh, presumido , pues no eres el único que no muestra todo su poder- dijo notando el aumento de su poder y el de su adversario el realmente iba a ir con todo así que solo le quedaba una opción-DRAGON FORCE-grito y una vez mas su cuerpo se recubrió de hierro y acero dejándolo con la piel metálica -acabemos con esto

Ambos elevaron su poder y...

\- Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha / Rugido del dragon de hierro- ambos ataques chocaron, pero era evidente la superioridad del ataque del santo de oro y rápidamente deciso el rugido impactando contra el mago

BOOM

se formo una gran cortina de humo...

hasta que al dispersare

se hallaba de pie el cabalelro de libra con una sonrisa

\- hoy el dragon supero al dragon slayer- dijo el caballero - fue una buena pelea- dijo dhoko- recordare tu nombre gajeel de fairy tail

Gajeel quedo inconsciente en el suelo con su dragon forcé desactivada

En FT

-oh no gajeel- dijo preocupada levi

-desucida será atendido, lucho con honor y dio todo de si no tiene que esatr avergonzado-dijo erza poniéndole una mano ene l hombro y calmandola- su opnente pudo haberlo mataod pero prefierio no hacerlo, es un guerrero noble

-no te preocupes ese cazaba dura estará como nuevo en un rato- dijo Lily- eso si probablemente este enojado cuando despierte- a lo que todos asintieron

desde las gradas

shion de aries( TLC) observaba a su amigo y sonreía

Con los caballeros

Dhoko llegaba aun sin la parte superior de su armadura

-maestro me alegro por su victoria-le dijo su alumno

-gracias shiryu- le constesto

– aunque creo que me entretuve demasiado hehe- confeso- me disculpo señorita athena, pero al ver el entusiasmo de mi adversario como peleador no pude contenerme- le confeso, a lo que athena negó

-no dhoko luchaste muy bien, y respetaste a tu oponente ante mis ojos estuviste esplendido- le dijo

De regreso a al arena

-muy bien, esto esta muy calmado , yo quiero sangre- confeso – veamos quien sigue, hmp esto sirve, si, MUY BIEN, los siguientes son, LUKE SKYWALLKER VS Black Dwarf

De su lado luke miraba a la corpulenta mole con quien tenia que luchar

-que la fuerza este contigo-luke le dijo su hermana

-espero que asi sea- le contesto mientras avanzaba

Por su parte con thanos

-no muestres alguna clase de piedad, aplástalo – a lo que su sirviente asintió mientras caminaba con un solo pensamiento, matarlo

Ya ambos en la pista ambos se vieron , el jedi sentía la hostilidad de la gigantesca mole pero también sentía calma no era una bestia sin cerebro, mientras el otro solo esperaba que iniciara el combate su oponente no se miraba como la gran cosa

-están listos comiencen

La gran mole que era Dwarf no perdió el tiempo y golpeo el suelo destruyéndolo creando una onda de choque que derribo a luke

-ahhg- el jedi fue impactado por fragmentos del suelo, pero se recompuso a tiempo-eh- vio como el monstruo procedía a intentar golpearlo, no tuvo mas opción que esquivarlo

Luke esquivaba los golpes del miembro de la orden negra, desenfundo su sable de luz y retrocedió, miro desde la arena a un lado y fue cuando lo noto de nuevo a él, su padre allí, usando ese horrible traje y a su lado el emperador

-no tengo tiempo que perder- se dijo así mismo y haciendo uso de la fuerza restringió los movimientos de su oponente, era fuerte pero la fuerza estaba consigo incluso en ese distante universo -hasta aquí llegas- dijo estrellándolo repetidamente en el suelo

Palpatine miraba eso complacido, el joven skywallker era mas poderoso de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar, el era un digno candidato a ser su aprendiz,miro por un segundo a su aprendiz y lo supo, vader ya no le serviría mucho tiempo, no cuando su hijo se miraba mas prometedor de lo que alguna vez el joven anankin se vio y sonrió con malicia

-black ya no puede continuar el ganador es el maestro skywallker

Luke bajaba de la plataforma con un rostro serio, cuando alguien se le acerco

-un muy buen combate joven skywallker-dijo el anciano felicitándolo con una sonrisa espeluznante

-palpatine-lo miro con repugnancia-quítate de en medio no tengo nada que hablar contigo – le dijo mientras lo apartaba con brusquedad

-cuanta agresividad, eso no es propio de un jedi- le dijo divertido

-sabes, no se como es tu historia si eres de mi universo o no pero déjame decirte que ya te he matado dos veces y una tercera no me quitaría el sueño- le advirtió mientras lo encaraba

-ha, veremos si eres lo suficientemente bueno niño le dijo sonriendo- así como tu padre me pertenece tu lo harás

-una vez lo lograste anciano-le comento- pero la luz que habita en mi interior es mas grande que tu oscuridad, y por cierto mi padre no te pertenece... stih- lo miro una ultima vez y se retiro

-ya lo veremos- susurro- jedi

darth vader miraba a su hijo desde su lugar y el odio a su maestro crecía con cada palabra que salia de su decrepita boca

-cuanta intensidad-comento la hada-en fin, SIGUIENTE COMBATE, electro vs OH SI, el papasito, el sensual , el ser con el trasero mas perfecto del multiverso NIGHWING

De lado de los titanes

-era necesario todo eso-comento superboy a robin

-créeme lo es- dijo starfire pensando en el maestro dick( por no ser vulgar no pongo el chiste de su nombre pero seguramente algunos ya lo saben :v ) y su trasero

\- yo lo corroboro - afirmo raven con un ligero sonrojo

-demasiada información-dijo damian molesto

De lado de los otos titanes

-muy bien es mi turno-dijo avanzando un poco avergonzado

-aveces quisiera ser el -comento wally para enojo de dona-quiero decir, ve con todo dick

En la arena

Eelctro miraba enojada al recién llegado, el no tuvo un titulo bonito ni una presentación como el tal nigthwing así que le daría una lección

-muy bien que gane nigthwing-dijo con euforia-comiencen

-que gane nigthwing, se supone que no deberías estar de ningún lado-dijo enojado max- tu maldita fangirl

-oye no le hables así-la defendió grayson mientras lo golpeaba con uno de sus bastones

-no me hagas reír, no tienes poderes-sonrió- esto será fácil, crees que eso me dolió comparado con los golpes de la araña los tuyos dan cosquillas-dijo burlándose mientras desprendía electricidad- MUERE-lanzo rayos por todos lados

Dick esquivaba duras penas los rayos, ese sujeto estbaab realmente alterado

-oh no, no intentaras anda- electro concentro una gran cantidad de electricidad- conozco a los imbéciles sin poderes como tu, creen que por tener un par te piruetas y trucos pueden hacer algo contra alguien como yo, pero NO, toma esto – liberándola de lleno en el ex robin

-ahhhhhhhhhhg- nighwing se retorcía por la poderosa corriente eléctrica hasta que su cuerpo no pudo mas y cayo inconciente

-ha allí tienen a su sensual nightwing no es más que un trasero quemado jajajajaja

De mala gana y con todo el odio del mundo lullaby miraba esto

-ach, el ganador es electro-dijo de mala gana-sal de aquí- acto seguido se bajo de su plataforma y corrió a ayudar a grayson-habalme mi amor

-ah quien eres- preguntaba un muy confundió dick

-soy tu esposa- le confeso hasta que fue halada por otras hadas medicas

\- no no lo eres, ve a hacer tu trabajo mejor y no estes de payasa- dijo una llevándoselo para tratar su heridad

-aguafiestas, MUY BIEN GENTE CONTINUEMOS-volvió a su carácter explosivo- el próximo combate será, la yelow dino Ranger vs EL HÉROE DE LA CUARTA GUERRA NINJA NARUTO

Del lado de los rangers

\- eso sonó con favoritismo - dijo trent con cierto enojo

\- déjalo no me afecta- aclaro kira

-ten cuidado estas personas han demostrado habilidades muy peligrosas- dijo el ranger verde

-descuide DR. O no pasara nada -le aseguro mientras caminaba

Del lado ninja

-muy bien me toca-dijo naruto

-naruto kun ten cuidado- le dijo su novia a lo que el rubio asintió

-no la subestimes puede llegar a tener una habilidad rara como el sujeto de las sombras- advirtió sakura- acaba con ella lo mas rápido que puedas

\- si, pero te preocupas demasiado sakura - dijo con una sonrisa confiada

en las gradas ciertos individuos al ver como naruto era anunciado como ninja quedaron...indignados al ver las prendas naranjas y llamativas del "ninja"

\- ...se supone que ese tipo es un ninja - dijo levy kazama- yo no espero nada de nadie, bueno solo de arata

\- oye

\- y aun así me siento decepcionada que ese sujeto represente a los ninjas es decir los tipos de negro al menos tenían las armas

\- lo se yo me siento igual- comento el ninja purpura mientras shurimon y ninjamon asentían con la cabeza

\- entrene toda mi vida en el arte del sigilo para que ese sujeto lleve ropa naranja brillante que diga matenme y una banda punk en la cabeza - replicaba falcomon

\- a mi me gusta - comento su compañero keenan

En la arena

por alguna razón el ninja rubio sentía miradas acusadoras en su espalda

Naruto miraba a kira, le parecía algo genial y a la vez ridículo el traje que portaba, un amarillo chillante y un casco que cubría todo el rostro

-muy bien comiencen

Para sorpresa de su grupo fue naruto quien se lanzo primero, la ranger no supo que hacer ante tla velocidad, mas rapdio que su amigo penso

Naruto apareció a su lado y le dio una patada en la cien, pero kira no retrocedió y se recompuso, pero de nuevo el ninja era demasiado rápido para ella, saco su blaster y empezó a disparar, pero no lograba darle

-" _no es muy rápida y no creo que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sea lo suyo mi patada la dejo mareada_ \- pensó naruto - terminare con esto rápido" -acto seguido creo un rasengan de potencia baja

-rasengan- grito dándole de lleno a la ranger-haciendo que esta girase como si un tornado la hubiera golpeado, el golpe la dejo fuera de combate

-el ganador es NARUTO- anuncio

Naruto procedió a bajar con paso calmado, bien para el ,no mostró sus mejores jutsus, así que pasaría a al segunda ronda aun con el factor sorpresa

Del lado pirata

-awh, que combate mas aburrido-suspiraba luffy- cuando será mi turno

-no te quejes con la cantidad de gente que hay aquí es obvio que esto estará apara rato- le dijo ussop

-no te preocupes luffy tu puedes apoyarte en mi si te sientes aburrido -dijo con un sonrojo hanckoc

\- o en mi - se señalo bartolomeo

De lado de los rangers

Una maridada kira llegaba sobándose el estomago

-lo siento dr o. lo decepcione-le dijo con el rostro agachado

-no es cierto diste lo mejor de ti allí – la consoló

Los jóvenes ranger miraban asombrados la maduración de tommy en el futuro y su joven yo sonreía al ver en lo que podía llegar a convertirse

pero del otro extremo alguien miraba tal acto con un odio absoluto uno de los encapuchados no dejaba de ver al ranger verde con mucho rencor la mano de su comparo le advirtió que se calmara ya llegaría su momento

mientras tnato en las gradas

homero comía muchos hotdogs y bebía cerveza para disgusto de su esposa

-" _tranquila marge solo ha un vendedor y este lugar es gigante no hay forma que pase de nuevo_ "- pensaba confiada

pero

\- JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRAS- grito desde varios metros a bajo el perro rojo con una sonrisa llenado de clones el estadio

\- dough

así el perro inspirado por los ninjas ahora se hallaba vendiéndole a peter griffin, cleveland, arturia, un luffy de otro universo y a agumon, mientras se pudría en dinero de diferentes eras y universos

regresando a la arena

\- muy bien siguiente combate...EL ARQUERO IMPLACABLE ...HAWkEYE - clint se sorprendio a ver en el holograma a su contraparte de otro universo, por su lado barton (el ultimate) preparo sus flechas vs ...EL AMISTOSO VECINO DE NUEVA YORK ...SPIDERMAN- peter simplemente se estiro un poco antes de subir

spiderwoman y nick se estremecieron un poco al ver a un spiderman con apariencia adulta, en las gradas la tía may y gwen(ultimate) se llevaron las manos a las bocas al ver eso

may se preguntaba si realmente ese spiderman era peter parker

por su parte miles por alguna razón sentía extrañamente en un deja vu

spider woman le deseo suerte a su amigo mientras este subía para ver al serio ultimate quien lo miraba curioso

\- hey que cuentas

-...

\- oh valla eres de esos- dijo spiderman

\- de esos ? - cuestiono barton

\- de esos sujetos que aparentan ser rudos por fuera con sus actitud de "no te metas en mi camino"- dijo asiendo una voz gruesa- pero al final son unas dramáticas dignas de telenovelas

\- sabes me iba a contener por respeto al chico - afirmo - pero veo que eres igual que el de bocon ...oh no parker

spiderman se estremeció

\- que

\- comiencen

una flecha fue disparada la cual spiderman atrapo con su mano para sorpresa del arquero

finalmente el combate entre spiderman y hawkeye da inicio

pero quien ganara

acaso el agente de shield quien en su mundo mato a la viuda negra o el héroe mas importante de marvel

descubranlo en el próximo capitulo no se lo pierdan

el proximo capitulo sera: Héroes desatados


	7. Chapter 7

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes aquí mostrados son de sus respectivos dueños por favor apoyar el material original**

 **carlos13 : no sabia el dato de dhoko pero me has dado una gran idea a futuro, el luke del fic es el del universo expandido y darth vader y palpatine del nuevo canon por lo que la tendrán difícil, tienes razón si no mal recuerdo fue por pelear con clint que los vengadores no lo aceptaron en su primer encuentro yo también he notado esos dos aspecto que mencionas rara vez un escritor de los vengadores trata bien a spiderman a pesar de ser el héroe insignia de la compañía**

 **Mister Conde De Urano: muchas gracias pues si los confirmados que te puedo dar son a21, demigra y towa , y sip el equipo es el de YJ temporada dos pero sin dick y wally por el final de temporada , pues te alegra saber que en las gradas esta superboy new 52 y mas adelante saldrá el post crisis con cierta sailor e.e ademas de cierto superboy emo loco xd lo que daria contado a john 5 superboy en el fic**

* * *

capitulo 6 héroes desatados!

* * *

 **fallar**

clin barton desconocía el significado de esa palabra, el nunca falla, el era el "hawkeye" el fallar no estaba en su vocabulario

entonces...porque? porque no había logrado darle

spiderman esquivaba fácilmente las flechas del arquero soltando uno que otro chiste, como es que era tan ágil se preguntaba clint

en el pasado el se enfrento a spiderman reconocía que el chico no lucho en serio en esa ocasión pero el era un ultimate, uno de los pesos pesados ¿verdad?

lo cierto es que la diferencia entre la experiencia de ambos era significativa, barton no estaba lidiando con peter parker el chico bromista con traje de araña, el lidiaba con spiderman, un héroe, alguien que vio morir al multiverso y sobrevivió para comer pizza otro dia

spidermna lanzo su tela atrapando el arco de clint y despojandolo de este, mas barton no se intimido y se dispuso a entablar un combate a puño limpio

con suerte lograra engañarlo para usar las flechas con bombas y gases somníferos después de todo puede que parker sea mas fuerte y ágil pero a fin de cuentas solo es un sujeto con un disfraz de araña

spiderman reconoció la pose de pelea que opto clint una misma que iron fist le había enseñado que los agentes de shield optaban mucho

para peter no le era difícil saber como terminar la pelea, se había alargado innecesariamente

por su parte ojo de halcón clásico no se sentía a gusto al verse a si mismo estar perdiendo y saber lo que vendría

en un abrir y cerrar los ojos la pelea concluyo

un golpe

un solo golpe basto para tumbar al ultimate, alguien capaz de seguirle el ritmo en una pelea al capitan américa, uno de los agentes mas confiables y precisos de nick fury...callo con solo golpe

cabe destacar que los ultimates estaban mas que anonadados ante eso, en especial tony nunca imagino que e chico araña tuviese tal potencial se lamentaba el no haberlo conocido tan bien en su universo

\- ojo de halcón no puede continuar el ganador es SPIDERMAN

el vecino amigable de nueva york alzo los brazos en señal de victoria y regreso triunfante a su lugar, normalmente peter se hubiese contenido mucho mas pero el capitán américa le dijo antes de subir que no sostuviera combates necesarios

miles lo recibió con alabanzas y felicitaciones

en las grada may tenia emociones en conflicto...ella necesitaba saberlo...si el era peter...

regresando a la arena los nuevos combatientes habían sido seleccionados

\- MUY BIEN- exclamo un hombre de piel gris y una chaqueta de cuero - es el turno del hombre principal

\- lobo - llamo batman- nada de muertes

\- oh vamos jefe - batman le lanzo una mirada seria- esta bien, esta bien , el hombre principal no necesita matar para ganar- dijo subiendo mientras fumaba con una sonrisa

del otro lado

\- YOOOOSH por fin es mi turno - decía lee- la espera me consumía

\- cálmate lee- dijo tenten

\- no lo entiendes tenten me moría de la impaciencia por pelear casi tanto como en los exámenes chunin- dijo con una sonrisa - ah que recuerdos

\- te refieres a los mismos examenes chunin donde por esa misma actitud gaara te pateo el trasero - comento kankuro

\- kankuro !- exclamo temari con vergüenza

\- si esos mismo - dijo lee aun alegre

-...lo siento - dijo gaara mientras veía como el ninja de grandes cejas saltaba hasta la plataforma

\- ve con todo cejotas- apoyo naruto

\- animo lee- dijo hinata

en la plataforma

Ambos guerreros se miraron , lobo de manera desinteresada mientras que rock lee emanaba una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien COMIIIENCEN

El ninja empezó a correr alrededor de lobo en círculos haciendo uso de gran velocidad, lobo simplemente lo miraba quieto

Rock lee saco sus kunais y estrellas y empezó a lanzaras, mas sin embargo lobo no se molesto ni en esquivarlas u cubrirse estas simplemente rebotaron en el , para al sorpresa de lee

-Vamos eso es todo, el hombre principal no se divertirá si eso es todo

-Que- lee lo miro desconcertado – si así lo quieres – rock lee se dirigía hacia el- huracán de la hoja- la fuerte patada no aprecio dar efecto pero el ninja no cedió - Torbellino Arrollador de la Hoja- otra fuerte patada que no dio efecto

-Vamos eso es todo- repitió burlón

Rock lee no tuvo mas opción que retroceder unos metros, su oponente demostraba una resistencia física muy poderosa, sonrio, hace mucho que no tenia un reto, tomo la banda de su cintura y la envolvió en su cabeza mientras tomaba su clásica pose

-Vamos ven atácame has que el hombre principal quiera luchar- decía lobo mientras sacaba un abano y empezaba a fumar

De lado de los thunder cats

-Mírenlo, no muestra ni signos de preocupación- decía tigro

-Debe estar confiado de sus capacidades -menciono pantro

De regreso

Rock lee, se agacho y empezó a quitarse algo de sus piernas

-Que crees que haces

-No es obvio, pelear en serio- lee se quito las pesas de sus piernas y las lanzo, mientras estas caían dejaban ver la gran cantidad de peso que tenían asustando a muchos por lo irreal que parecía -muy bien solo falta esto- lee empozo a quitarse las vendas de las manos – ahora si estoy listo – se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia lobo

-Estoy esperando

-Prueba esto – lee empezó a dar varias patadas en varios ángulos a lobo hasta que le dio una en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar unos metro

-Que?

-Toma esto- las vendas empezaron a envolver a lobo- LOTO PRIMARIO- grito mientras caía hacia el suelo

Boom, el suelo fue victima del impacto quedando fragmentado

-Muy bien ya gane- dijo lee

Con los jóvenes héroes

-Que velocidad- dijo tigresa seria

-Para no ser un velocista es muy rápido- afirmo impulso

-Además de tener una notoria fuerza- argumento wonder girl-recuerdo ese sujeto en nuestro universo y no era fácil de tumbar

En medio de la arena estaba el gran agujero pero

-Eso es todo- lobo se levanto con un par de moretones- me decepcionas por un momento pensé que serias un desafió pero estoy decepcionado

-Tu- lee comprendió que este no era un adversario normal- Muy bien – rock lee apretó sus puños y- La cuarta puerta, abierta- su piel se volvió roja y empezó a emanar chakra

De lado de los guerrero super

-Esa técnica, se parece al kaio ken-decia Goku

-Asi es, tal aparece que provoca el mismo efecto de desgaste en el cuerpo a cambio de un aumento de poder- decía picoro

-Usted es muy inteligente – decía Gohan de gt con brillo en sus ojos

-Gohan deja de verme asi, me estas poniendo nervioso- decía con una gota

En la arena

-Muy bien iré con todo hacia ti- rock lee se lanzo a gran velocidad- Combo Ataque de la Hoja-dio una patada en el estómago de lobo para luego dar a una patada en la cara así mandando a volar a lobo- no he terminado la sexta puerta abierta- rock lee lo daría todo con ese ultimo ataque, envolvió de nuevo a lobo y lo lanzo en el aire -LOTO ESCONDIDO – así como el loto primario se repitió el movimiento pero aun nivel mas extremo

CRASH. Ahora el anterior agujero no parecía la grna cosa comparado con el actual

Rock lee estaba en el piso jadeando, dio todo de si en ese ataque

-Muy bien eso fue interesante- del suelo se levanto con notables herida, pero estas iban desapareciendo gracias a su regeneración- si tuvieras esa fuerza permanentemente las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero- puso su pierna en sima de el- la victoria es mía- lee se resigno

-Me rindo – dijo agotado

-El ganador es LOBO

-Por supuesto que is , el hombre principal siempre gana- sonrió mientras se iba- vez jefe juegue limpio – le dijo a batman sonriendo mientras encendía un puro y empezaba a fumar

Con los ninjas

-No puedo creerlo rock lee, perdió como si nada- decía ino

-Que clase de monstruo es ese sujeto- decía sakura

Regresando a al arena

Muy bien los siguientes son…. EL CABALLERO DE LA NOCHE EL ES LA VENGANZA, LA NOCHE EL ES...BATMAN...- un trueno por alguna razón cayo en las cercanias- VS... LA MAESTRA DE TIERRA SUPREMA... TOPH

Con la liga

-Ten cuidado bruce – le advirtió diana- estos no son la clase de combates a los que estas acostumbrados batman

-Lo se

Del lado del avatar

-Muy bien mocoso les mostrare como se hace- decía confiada la ahora rejuvenecida mujer

-Estos era genial- decía boling- siempre he escuchado historias de sus hazañas

-Pobre sujeto ella lo aplastara- decía el avatar

-Y que lo digas- dijo su exnovio

En la arena

-Seré buena contigo amigo-dijo confiada la mujer, batman se limito a verla seriamente- aunque que se supone que eres, un vampiro o algo deberías saber que a nuestra edad usar las cortinas de mama y jugar al justiciero es ridículo ja

-...

-Muy bien todos listos…COMIENCEN

Batman lanzo sus batarangs hacia ella, pero fueron interceptados por un muro de roca, el murciélago se movió rápidamente

-Es inútil, no importa que tan rápido te muevas,o hacia donde, yo se donde estas- toph movió el pie y una columna de tierra se levanto encima de batman mandándolo a volar- lo vez- volvió a mover el pie y lanzo varias rocas hacia el aire, algunas fallando pero en su mayoría dándole al murciélago

-Aghh- batman estaba en el piso intentado levantarse

Con la liga

-Nunca había visto a bruce asi- decía flash

-Es natural, por mas buen pelador que sea batman es claro que esta situación no es favorable para el

En la arena

Toph avanzaba con paso lento hacia batman con una sonrisa adornando su rostro desde su punto de vista la derrota no existía

-Se que dije que seria buena, pero hace tiempo que no me sentia así de bien con mi cuerpo – le confeso- asi que lo siento pero hasta qui llegas, no hay nada que alguien sin poderes puede hacerme en un torneo con estas reglas

Batman en cambio estaba enojado de ser menospreciado y haciendo uso de su voluntad, se levanto con furia y le dio un golpe a la mujer ciega, la misma sorprendida no reacciono al sentir una patada en su estomago y otro gancho que la obligo a retorcer unos metros

batman lanzo sus batarangs al aire explotando cerca de la mujer ciega revelando una cortina de humo

\- cogh cogh - el humo entro en su pulmones rápidamente pero la maestra tierra no caería con eso, presiono fuertemente su pie hacendó crecer una columna de tierra para elevarla

pero

una patada en la cara le dio a la mujer sacándola de equilibrio y haciendo que cayera al suelo

toph se hallaba sorprendida , como, como había logrado eso

batman lanzo otro batarnag pero la maestra tierra enojada hizo temblar la arena haciendo que el murciélago saltase, una vez en el suelo toph desato un temblor obligando a batman a retroceder

\- no eres mas que un pequeño hombre - replico mientras se acercaba a el

-Te crees mucho con tus poderes ¿no? veamos que tal eres sin ellos – dijo el murciélago mostrando sus puños- pelea - acto seguido conecto uno de sus golpes en la mandíbula de la mujer

-Con que así lo quieres- dijo limpiándose la sangre del labio- bien bailemos- enojada se lanzo hacia batman

Toph esta harta , hasta allí llego su buena voluntad, no necesitaba si tierra control para esto, se recompuso de lso golpes y se lanzo con otro golpes hacia el

La superioridad marcial de batman era evidente, logro llevar a la mujer a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el murciélago le aplico una llave inmovilizándole los brazos

La mujer se defendió con un cabezazo, permitiendo que la soltara, ambos tenían el rostro ensangrentado el con la nariz rota, ella con el labio partido y un ojo morado, ninguno dispuesto a ceder, toph por su mero orgullo, batman por su convicción

La mujer avanzo hacia el conectando un golpe en su abdomen solo para ser golpeada por ambos brazos en la zona de la espalda, batman aplico una llave en el brazo de ella, pero sin importarle la mujer se disloco el brazo con tal de liberarse solo para patear en la cara el murciélago

Batman se recompuso y le dio una patada, la cual fue bloqueada por toph, solo para volver a recibir un golpe del millonario en la cara

-quedate en el suelo idiota

\- jamas

-bien te sepultare en ella zoquete

-inténtalo

Con los jóvenes héroes

-No lo entiendo si ella puede ganar con sus poderes por que se limita a usar los puños-dijo tsuyu

-Porque es su orgullo como guerrera- le dijo all migth observando el intercambio de golpes y llaves

-Orgullo- todoroki podía entenderlo, miraba como ambos intercambiaban golpes cada vez mas fuertes

-Miren, mis jóvenes estudiantes, la voluntad de los héroes, la voluntad de los humanos

En la arena

Ambos se viero y con sus fuerza restantes cual boxeadores fueron a toda marcha, para cada uno conectar un golpe en la cara del otro(como la de golde freezer vs goku :v), permancerieon ais unos segundos hasta que…

-Batman es incapaz de continuar, la ganadora es toph- dijo al ver como era el murciélago quien caía primero

La susodicha sonrió y levanto ambos brazos en señal de victoria …solo para después caer inconsciente

Con el avatar

-Wow, esa mujer es irreal- decía azami

-Y que lo digas, pudo haber ganado desde el comienzo pero su orgullo la orillo a pelear sin su tierra control- decía mako- ya veo porque su hija es como es, en el buen sentido

-Cierto- dijo korra

Con la liga

-Bueno al menos lo intento- dijo linterna verde con sarcasmo

-Hall- a diana no le parecio divertido tal comentario

-Que sabes que es verdad este no es tipo de peleas al que bruce esta acostumbrado

-aun asi es mi idea o batman lucho muy agresivo - comento cyborg

-la visión que tuvimos debió haberlo perturbado mas que a nosotros- dedujo aquaman

en otra parte el guason se reía a grandes carcajadas una parte de el se sentía frustrado de no poder pelear con batman pero el verlo perder era un buen premio de consuelo

harlye miraba con irritación al guason su risa le fastidiaba cosa que poison ivy noto

\- payaso deja tu locura para gotham y guarda silencio - amenazo ivy con una planta envolviendo el cuello del psicópata

\- cuidado chica planta, no querrás que te marquen tarjeta roja antes de empezar tu pelea - dijo sin dejar de sonreír

\- grr

lo que nadie notaba es que desde una esquina alguien mas compartía la risa del guason y se llenaba de alegría al ver a batman perder pero ahora tendría que pensar en un plan para mantener al murciélago ocupado dejarlo solo podría ser peligroso para su planes

ya pensaría que hacer con batman después , la suerte le sonreía , tantos villanos, tantos héroes y al final todos eran tan fáciles de manipular

En la arena

Las hadas retiraban a los inconscientes guerreros

-Muy bien el siguiente combate será entre , el capitán de los sombreros de paja LUFFY vs Esidisi

Con los piratas

-MUY BIEN-dijo luffy alegre- finalmente me toca

-Suerte- le dijo su hermano

-Luffy ganara porque yo creo en el- dijo de forma dramática hancok

En la arena

Luffy llegaba con una sonrisa, mientras su oponente lo esperaba con los ojos cerrados

-Guerrero debes saber que yo eisidisi he combatido en cientos de batallas, adiestrado estrategas reconocidos de corte mundial, y mis conocimientos tácticos son envidiados- decía con confianza- tus posibilidades de ganarme humano son escasas, no puedo perder aquí, no hasta vengarme de jojo por matar a mi contraparte de su universo

Luffy lo miraba con cara de confundido, no entendía a que se refería

-Muy bien comienzan

-Debes saber que a partir de ahora experimentaras la desesperación absoluta

-Muy bien pelemos, Gomu Gomu no Gatling- una gran cantidad de golpes del pirata abrumo al hombre pilar

-Eh, aghhahhaahj- eisidiis no pudo reaccionar a lo veloces que eran los golpes intento elevar su temperatura pero no funcionaba- que demonios eres

-Soy un hombre de goma- dijo con una sonrisa- y me convertiré en le próximo rey de los piratas

-Rey de los piratas….TONTERÍAS , te matare ahhñ- dio un gran saltando activando su Modo Prisión de la Rueda de Carro Gigante del Rey de Llamas Errático acabaría con esto de una buena vez pero

-Gatling Gun- antes que de pudiera hace algo el hombre pilar fue atacado por una gran cantidad de puños a gran velocidad que lo rodearon dejándolo fuera de combate

-Eisidisi ya no puede combatir, el ganador es luffy

-Que eso es todo – dijo decepcionado- no es justo ni zoro ni yo hemos tenido buenas peleas como la del tipo de pircings y pelo naranja, o el de hierro y sombras – se quejaba mientras bajaba

Con los otros dos hombres pilar

Kars estaba molesto, eisidisi perdió de una forma humillante, el mismo le quitaría esa sonrisa al pirata de ser posible, ahora tenia dos blancos jojo y ese tal luffy

Con los piratas

-LUFFY SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIII-bartolomeo estaba en éxtasis ver pelear a su héroe era mas que grandioso para el

-Luffy mi amor te dio el poder para ganar

-YA CÁLLENSE USTEDES DOS- gritaba enojada nami

En la arena

-Muy bien siguiente combate, los escogidos son ATOMIC SAMURAI VS MI FUTURO ESPOSO, EL CABALLERO DE JUNINI-...KANON DE GEMINIS

con lo héroes

\- entendí la referencia - dijo andromeda a lo que su grupo lo quedo viendo raro

\- yo también - agrego el capitán américa

\- cap de que hablas- pregunto chica ardilla confundida

kanon solo ignoro eso y camino

Con los héroes

El samurái sonrió mientras se paraba e iba hacia la plataforma

-Suerte- le dijo Saitama

-Hmp no la necesito clase a- le dijo con una sonrisa fanfarrona- después de todo hoy demostrare porque yo debo ser el numero 1 en el ranking luego del incidente de garou he elevado mi poder

-Puedes callarte idiota y subir de una vez - dijo tatsumaki

el héroe ignoro a lo loli y subió a la arena solo para ver a su oponente un sujeto alto con una gran cabellera azul y esa extraña armadura dorada

-Seré bueno contigo, soy un heroe después de todo

-Debo disculparme de antemano contigo, no pasaras de la siguiente ronda- le dijo con una voz muy parecida al saiyajin del universo 7

El samurai frunció el ceño por ese comentario

-Muy bien comiencen

El samurái héroe uso su máxima velocidad y desenvaino su espada, tal vez no lo mataría pero el perder un brazo le enseñaría modales o eso pensó

Crash…

Ante sus ojos incrédulos vio como su espada se rompía en pedazos tan pequeños que parecían polvo

-Im-imposible

-Como te advertí tus esfuerzos son inútiles- extendido su brazo como si de telequinesis se tratara lo mando a volar fuera de la plataforma dejándolo inconsciente

-Atomic samurái es incapaz de continuar el ganador es kanon de geminis – el ultimo se retiro serio con los ojos cerrados a su lugar

Con los guerreros z

-Ese sujeto sin duda desprende una gran energía- decía Gohan de gt

-Hmp a mi me parece simplemente que los de tu universo son fácilmente impresionables- decía vegeta super

-Vegeta has tu teniste darte cuenta que ese guerrero no es ordinario- le dijo el namekiano viéndolo serio, defendiendo al otro Gohan

-Papa se mas educado- se quejo bura super

-Ciertamente es alguien poderoso- comento Goku- vamos vegeta no seas tan gruñón ademas su voz es parecida a al mía seguro es un buen sujeto

-No me digas que hacer insecto

-Por una vez estoy con kakarotto sabandija deja de parlotear

-Como te atreves insecto, cuando sea mi turno te demostrare mi superioridad

-Ya lo veremos insecto

\- ya dejen de decir insecto - se quejo bulma gt - ya me tienen harta

En la arena

-Muy bien mi publico es hora del siguiente esta vez entre…DEKU el héroe adolescente- el chico se estremeció al oír su nombre – vs…el hombre pilar Wamuu

Con los héroes

-Muy bien me toca-dijo serio el joven midoriya

-Buena suerte midoruya-chan- le dijo la chica rana

-Tu puedes midoriya- dijo animándolo kirishima, a lo que deku asintio

-Buena suerte joven midoriya- dijo allmigth

-" _ganare por la promesa que le hice a uraraka_ "- pensó decidido

Con los hombres pilar

-No muestres piedad alguna- dijo kars

-Como ordene – dijo Wamuu

Ambos oponentes subieron a la arena ambos con miradas serias

-Muy bien…comiencen!

Wammu no desaprovecho la oportunidad e inmediatamente activo su tormenta de arena sagrada creando de sus brazos unos potentes ciclones

Deku esquivo rápidamente los ciclones solo para recibir un puñetazo del hombre pilar en la cara, pero rápidamente ser recompuso haciendo uso de sus piernas le dio una patada a un costado del cuerpo con gran fuerza

Wammu salio disparada hacia la derecha, nunca imagino que el chico tendría tal fuerza física, haciendo uso de los tubos de su cuerpo wammu empezó a desprender vapor, hasta volverse invisible

-donde estará- pensaba el chico viendo hacia todos lados – no creas que esto te da ventaha- deku also sus brazos y golpeo el suelo - Detroit smash- la onda expansiva destruyo todo lo que pudo hasta golpear a un sorprendido wammy

\- aghh- su invisibilidad se apago

\- allí estas – agarrando su mano izquierda izuku presiono uno de sus dedos - Delaware Smash- una potente onda de aire salio disparada de su dedo

Wammu fue impactado por la onda de choque recibiendo bastante daño

-Esto es malo, otro golpe así podría acabar conmigo, como es que ese chico tiene tanta fuerza-pensó mientras sus heridas se regeneraban- no tengo más opción que usar mi modo de viento- antes que wammu sugiera con su estrategia vio que deku aparecía en sima suyo

El chico había usado la potencia de sus piernas para saltar, mientras su brazo se tensaba

-Delaware Detroit Smash!- golpeando a wammu en la cabeza lo enterró en el piso con tal fuerza que el hombre pillar ya había perdido la conciencia antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo

-Wammu no puede continuar el ganador es DEKU-grito con euforia

El chico se sentía alegre había ganado, con una sonrisa se fue con el resto de sus amigos

Con sus amigos

-Yes joven midoriya has brillado como todo un héroe- le dijo allmigth con una sonrisa

-Gracias all miigth

-Midoriya-chan estuviste genial

-Bien hecho midoiya- decía mineta

\- si se lo prometí a uraraka le dije que ganaría

El grupo estaba tan feliz que no noto a una hada medico acercarse

-Oye niño si sabes que puedes ir a ver a lso heridos ¿no?

-Que

-Si, te note interesado pro la chica gravedad si quieres puedo llevarte

-Harias eso- voltio a ver a su maestro el cual en signo de aprobación inclino la cebeza- gracias

-Ven sígueme

Del lado de kars

Este estaba notoriamente enojada primero asisidici y ahora wammu, el fracaso de sus compañeros no había hecho si no motivarlo para aplastar al que fuese su rival

En la arena

El martillo una vez mas había reconstruido la dañada plataforma

-El siguiente combate será….oh interesante, un combate entre dos héroes de este lado tenemos a INGINIUM- iida se sorprendió – vs DEMON CYBORG- genos simplemente entrecerro los ojos

Con los héroes clase s

-Muy bien es mi turno, no lo defraudare sensei

-Ah, claro como digas- dijo Saitama

-Hmp mas te vale no perder pedazo de chatarra- decía tatsumaki

Con los jóvenes héroes

-Buena suerte iida- chan- le dijo tsuyu

-Si, gracias dare lo mejor de mi- dicho eso se puso su casco

En la arena

Genos miraba al joven con su típica expresión seria mientres este hacia una reverencia

-Me honra combatir con un héroe profesional como usted- dijo alagnadolo

-Veo que también estas ante el tutelado de alguien- le dijo serio a lo que inginium asintió- entonces entenderás porque no puedo perder yo también quiero impresionar a alguien

-Muy bien- el hada ahora llevaba ropa de porrista y unos pompones pro alguna razón-COMIENZEN

Inginium activo su quirk y emperezo a correr, pero genos apareció a su lado sorprendiendolo solo para darle un golpe en la nuca dejándolo fuera de combate

-Veo que tu espititu es fuerte sin duda en el futuro seras un gran héroes pero como te dije no tengo permitido perder- le dijo serio

Con los héroes

-No puedo creer que iida fuera vencido tan rápido-decía mineta

-Es la diferencia entre un profesional y un novato- dijo tokoyami

-Si – asintió tsuyu

Desde un podio

asterix, sonreía mientras bebía vino, hasta ahora el torneo iba con viento en popa, por el momento solo analizaba cada combate para la segunda ronda mirando a los que ganaban y a los nuevos seleccionados, un combate aburrido pensó, no era divertido cuando la diferencia era tan grande

De nuevo en la arena

Se miraban las imágenes de una chica joven de cabello azul y un hombre con una mascara plateada

Del lado de amanda waller con su escuadrón suicida acompañándola

-Deadshoot acaba con la chica, mientras mas rápido terminemos esta tontería mas pronto regresaremos

-Como ordenes jefa- dijo el mercenario mientras cargaba sus armas

Con los espíritus

-Eh me toca pelear- dijo confundida mana- pero no podre combatir sin mi equipo

-No te preocupes por eso- el hada que fue con ellos hizo brillar su cuerpo para aparecer su armadura de combate( la primera que uso en la serie)- vez ahora puedes luchar

-Genial

-Mana ten cuidado- advirtió su hermano

-No te preocupes ni-sama me esforzare- le dijo con determinación mientras se iba a enfrentar uno de los asesinos mas letales que habían el tierra 0

Quien ganara la chica cazadora de espíritus o el francotirador mas letal de dc

* * *

bueno el torneo sigue avanzando y esta ronda se llevo a uno de los grandes de dc

quien es el misterioso ser en las sombras que disfruto de ver perder a batman

que planes tiene?

sera de marvel o dc o de un anime

las respuestas eventualmente saldrán pero es seguro que la repuesta no sera bonita


	8. Chapter 8

crisis

disclaimer: todos los personajes presentes aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

condeale: lamentablemente en la primer ronda hay muchas peleas que no son muy niveladas pero para la segunda ronda si que todas serán niveladas , pero no te preocupes muchas de las peleas en esta primer ronda quedaron muy parejas, mana tendrá su segunda unit CR pero no lo vi necesario en este combate , el misterioso ser no es para nada op ya que pues hasta yoshino en teoría podría matarlo(de no ser por cierto detalle), pero, es un cabronaso inteligente que deja en ridículo los planes de batman así que si es muy inteligente

Mister Conde De Urano: no hay problema amigo , y sip el emo anda alli metido :v , en este capitulo el hombre misterioso no sale pero si un aliado a futuro de el, sin mas espero que disfrutes el capitulo

* * *

Torneo 7 **voluntades admirables!**

* * *

Anteriormente

\- Los próximos en pelear serán de deadshott vs takayami mana

ahora

Ambos y habían subido a la plataforma

-Están listos- ella los miro a ambos- comiencen!

Deadshott rápidamente empezó a disparar, ya había visto suficientes niños meta como para confiarse

Para mana esquivar las balas era algo muy fácil, incluso sin su equipo podría hacerlo

-No funcionara- le advirtió

-Que- deadshott no entendía

-Tus maniobras son inútiles- apareció frente a el solo para darle una gran patada en la barbilla- ves

-Agh – deadshott no reacciono a tiempo- maldita niña

-Ya te lo dije es inútil ya he visto ese tipo de movimientos antes - mana esquivaba lso golpes del francotirador hasta con un rápido movimiento posesionarse detrás de el para golpearlo en el cuello- tu entrenamiento y movimientos reflejan que estas muy por encima de los soldados promedios pero para mi eso no es la gran cosa

-Agh- fue el grito a secas al sentir un golpe en su nuca y caer inconsciente aparentemente

-Ves te lo dije es in- el monologo de mana fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que la obligo a escupir saliva al sentir el golpe en su vientre

-Cállate mocosa- no por nada deadshott había llegado a ser uno de los mejores mercenarios del mundo-Resistí pelear con slade 5 días sin descanso , niña en serio crees que caeré tan fácil

-Demuéstralo- mana le dio un cabezazo solo para seguir atacando con sus puños

Deashott se separo de ella empujándola con ambas piernas, solo para dispararle, mana se alejo para evitar las balas

desathott saco una pequeña arma de uno de sus bolsillos e intento dispar le en las piernas a mana pero esta lo esquivaba con gran precisión , el asesino desenvaino un cuchillo táctil y se lanzo para intentar apuñalarla pera ella se protegió con sus escudos sin problema y mas el mercenario aprovecho y detono una granada a quema ropa desorientando a la joven mientras este se lanzaba con el cuchillo en mano, apuñalando en el hombro a mana la cual se trago el dolor para si misa el asesino aprovecho para disparar una ráfaga de balas en el pecho de la peli azul

pero para sorpresa de deatshott estas simplemente rebotaron y comprendió que esa armadura no era simple tela así que se aferro de la chica y volvió a apuñalarla en el hombro y empezar a sujetarla del cuello en un intento de estrangularla con su brazo

El mercenario no cedía su agarre e insistía en profundizar la herida y el agarre, era sorprendente la fuerza que tenia para ejercer presión con ambos brazos pero la chica activo su territorio obligado a soltarla le dio cabezazo con gran fuerza rompiendo su nariz en el acto de paso su mascara mano tomo aire y retiro el cuchillo de su hombro como si no le importase y lo apuñalo en el pecho mientras le daba un rodillazo dejándolo inconsciente finalmente

-Deadshott a no puede seguir- informo sin ganas la tipa- bu yo quería algo mas emocionante mana-san algo mas sangriento - admitió

-Estas demente- dijo mana con enojo la hada el recordaba mucho a kurumi

\- o tal vez tu estas muy cuerda

a la liga de la justicia no le agrado particularmente el ver a una niña soldado sobretodo a superman, linterna verde (john stewart) comprendió que a veces incluso los niños se ven envueltos en las guerras de los adultos por mas cruel que sonara algo que le dolía particularmente a el

por otro lado waller no podía dejar de ver a la chica de cabello azul su nombre y apariencia física detonaban en una nacionalidad japonesa el traje revelador le importo poco a waller pero en ella miraba algo mas...un soldado perfecto la manera en la que peleo lo reflejaba...esa chica realmente le intrigaba a waller

En las gradas

Con rick y morty

-Que estafa de pelea - decía rick – es obvio que esta comprada una chica no le ganaría así a un mercenario

-No lo se rick a mi me gusto y se ve se esforzó

-Solo lo dices porque la chica esta bien buena- decía summer- claramente piensas con morty jr

-Que! no yo– morty vio de rojo a mana y no podía negar que era bonita

Mientras tanto mana sintió una desagradable sensación en su espalda mientras regresaba a su lugar

-Bien hecho mana- la felicitaba Kotori- estas bien esa herida se ve mal

-Si no es nada solo un par de vendas y estaré al cien de nuevo - dijo ignorando la incomoda situación en su espalda era como si un pervertido la viera

-Lo has hecho bien

-Gracias ni- sama

En la arena se volvió a girar la ruleta dejando ver a otro caballero dorado y una chica

-Muy bien la siguiente batalla será entre Wendy Marvel vs aldebaran de tauro vamos suban

Con athena

-me toca- dijo el caballero de la constelación del toro mientras caminaba con su pose clásica de brazos cruzados

-No seas rudo es una niña- decía seiya

-Nosotros somos niños- le recordó ikki- pateale el trasero no vinimos a hacer amigos aquí

\- hermano

\- es la verdad shun

Con los magos

Wendy ya había visto pelear lo suficiente a los sujetos de dorado como para saber que sus oportunidades de ganar eran escasas realmente tenia nervios

-Relájate, solo has tu mejor esfuerzo- dijo natsu tranquilizándola mientras ponía su mano en su hombro y le daba una de sus típicas sonrisas- siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo

-aye – la chica renovada subió con determinación

\- tu puedes wendy - la apoyo su mejor amiga

En la arena

-Muy bien, COMIENCEN

Dicho eso aldebaran continuo de brazos cruzados, mientras Wendy analizaba la situación

-Ile Vernier- invoco su hechizo para aumentar velocidad y se lanzo - Garra del Dragón del Cielo – intento golpear su cara pero fue detenida por la mano del caballero

-Tendrá que hacer algo mejor señorita – si embrago sin contenerse Wendy exhalo – rugido del dragón cielo- el rugido dio de lleno en aldebaran el cual al darle en la cara si afecto levemente nada grave de hecho– no he terminado, Alas del Dragón Celestial- otra corriente impacto al caballero dorado

Para aldebaran solo era una brisa relajante un poco rápida pero en ella sentía la voluntad de la chica

Wendy sabia que contenerse con estos sujetos no serviría de nada , ataco con fuerza mas sin embargo aldebaran parecía no muy afectado era como golpear una pared de diamante , por su parte el caballero de tauros miraba la frustración de la chica

Wendy debía apresurase así que reunió todas las corrientes de aire del lugar en su cuerpo

-DRAGON FORCE-su cabello se volvió rosa y escamas salieron en sus brazos y manos similares a plumas – te demostrare el poder de fairy tail

-Entonces atácame – casi ordenando, tauro quería probar algo

-Onda de Viento del Dragón del Cielo – un torbellino gigante atrapo al caballero mientras Wendy se impulsaba en el viento para llegar a la cima del mismo - Rugido del Dragón Celestial – antes que el ataque siquiera estuviera cerca de impactar

en el lado de los espectadores algunos miraban interesados el domino del viento de wendy

\- es impresionante nunca pensé que una niña de esa edad podría tener tal habilidad al manipular el aire control - decía tenzin asombrado dejando cabizbaja a su hija quien se sentía sumamente inferior por el poder de la chica de cabellos rosas comprendiendo que la diferencia entre ambas era inmensa ni si quera korra había demostrado tal control

regresando al combate

el ataque de wendy se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia aldebaran pero

-Gran cuerno- el caballero por primera vez rompió su pose aunque esto solo hubiese sido visible para algunos desasiendo el tornado y la técnica, además de mandar a volar a la chica desvaneciendo su ataque y dejándola herida

-Agh- Wendy choco en el suelo fuertemente, herida y agotada la pequeña dragon slayer se encontraba tendida en el suelo-" _co-como lo hizo deshizo mi ataque sin si quiera mover sus brazos que es el_ "

-Es inútil señorita nunca lograra vencerme, yo poseo un poder infinito -declaro- ademas de que tengo la capacidad de moverme a la velocidad de la luz, desista ahora y tendré piedad

-¡NO!, no m-me, impor-importa si eres un ser inven-invencible- a duras penas logro ponerse de pie- yo no solo lucho por mi- sus piernas temblaban apenas consciente le dio una mirada de determinación absoluta a aldebaran- yo lucho por mi gremio por mis amigos – a pesar que sus piernas temblaban tanto que su cuerpo ardía su voluntad la impulsaba a levantarse , aldebaran lo sabia ya había comprobado lo que quería una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el caballero del toro

wendy empezó a canalizar cada brisa, cada corriente de aire en su interior , lo sentía el viento, el aire todo lo absorvia para si misma en un solo punto la dragon force se manifestó nuevamente

-Arte secreto- reuniendo todo el poder mágico que el quedaba intento un ultimo golpe- Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo- extendiendo sus brazos y creando una barrera rápida con forma de viento, lo que rodeo a ambos evitando cualquier intento de escape-Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo- se lanzo con todo para darle un golpe en el pecho, sentía los huesos de su mano romperse al impactar el golpe, pero aun así insistió en dar el golpe con todas sus fuerzas incluso si no servia de nada ella lo haría lo daría todo por su gremio , por ella misma, por su madre, sabia que ese era su limite pero no le importo, no retrocedería, ni sucumbiría manteniendo los ojos abiertos aun con el dolor

incluso si perdía o si su mano se partía a la mitad ella apuntaría hacia adelante sin arremetimientos, todos los demás menos fairy tail ya daban como ganador al caballero de oro ya que este se hallaba estático resistiendo el ataque

...pero...

para sorpresa de todos aldebaran salio volando de la plataforma con gran fuerza mientras caía con fuerza en el suelo aparentemente noqueado dejando impactada a la dragon slayer

Algunos combatientes mas veteranos notaron lo que realmente paso, así como el propio asterix

-Maldito tauro como te atreves – pensaba enojado mientras la copa de su mando era hecha añicos

En la arena

-Aldebaran no puede continuar- dijo al ver que el dorado no se levantaba - la ganadora es Wendy Marvel – declaro

-Ga-gane – con una sonrisa se desplomo agotada desasiendo la DF y esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo mientras caía inconsciente

Las hadas se llevaban a la Marvel a la enfermería, mientras sus amigos se sentían orgullosos de su dragon Slayer

con el grupo de maestros

\- nunca había visto un control del aire así - dijo mako impresionado

\- aquí hay personas que manejan los elementos un grado mas extremos que ustedes - dijo asami

Con athena

Aldebaran llegaba con sus compañeros ya "consciente"

-Te, dejaste ganar- preguntaba seiya en susurro

-Así es, mírala pegaso, la mirada en su ojos- dijo tauro- a diferencia de nosotros ella vino aquí voluntariamente, no me parecía justo eliminar tal muestra de valentía y determinante voluntad, en una situación en la que nosotros no accedimos participar por gusto

-Ya veo

-Hiciste lo correcto aldebaran – dijo saori con una sonrisa

-Pues a mi no me imparta si tienen determinación o no, yo no me dejare ganar- informo fénix- derrotare a quien se ponga en mi camino sea un niño o no

En tanto los próximos en pelearon eran los siguientes comabtientes

-Señorita marciana vs…kakuzo – dijo alegre

Del lado ninja

-Muy bien me toca, mira bien , les recordare a estos tontos el poder de akatsuki y que nadie nos humillara de nuevo- dijo viendo a kisame

-Cállate imbécil incluso tu hubieras perdido ante ese sujeto – se quejo el hombre tiburón

-Excusas baratas

Con los héroes

-Ten cuidado- advirtio superboy preocupado

-Descuida se cuidarme sola- le sonrió mientras volaba a la arena

Aterrizo cerca del ninja

-Te destrozare- dijo el inmortal

-Ya lo veremos

-Comiencen

Megan no quería luchar contra el ninja toda la situación se le hacia ridícula forzados a luchar contra su voluntad así que pese a las represalias intentaría usar su telepatía y terminar el combate, pero

-Eso no funcionara- le informo- te siento aquí adentro - dijo señalando su cráneo- crees que no he lidiado con sujetos así antes- le dijo calmadamente- solo basta hacer esto – dicho eso se rompió el brazo infringiendo dolor y expulsado a megan por el shok momentáneo ella sintió el dolor pero a kakuzo no le importo como era posible

-Estas demente como, como puedes hacerte eso a ti mismo, estas muy mal

-Gracias es un alago- dijo con su tono calmado, dicho eso utilizo un jutsu y una extraña deformidad con una mascara salio de su cuerpo - Elemento Rayo: Oscuridad Falsa- una potente rayo fue lanzado hacia ella, mas se hizo intangible evitándolo pero le afecto un poco

-Ya veo- creo dos clones de agua, quería probar algo -Elemento Tierra: Camino Rocoso- una fila de rocas se lanzo hace ella pero con su telepita las desvió

-Elemento viento Gran Máscara de Viento- una gran ráfaga de viento golpeo a la marciana

-Agh

-Elemento Fuego: Prisión de la Máscara en Llamas- un muero de fuego envolvió a megan

-NOOOO- entro en pánico mientras sentía las llamas- has que paren

-Bingo- dijo – finalmente lo descubrí tu punto débil que pasa no me digas que no resistes el calor jeeje, en ese caso Elemento Fuego: Elemento Viento: Ardiente Onda de Viento Salvaje- una gran llamarada dio de lleno en ella

megan cayo envuelta en una bola de llamas

Del lado de los jóvenes héroes

-MEGAN!- con preocupación superboy vio como su novia sufría

-Calmate conner todos sentimos impotencia como tu pero no te alteres - dijo aqualad

Con los maestros

-Ese sujeto es como una versión retorcida del avatar- dijo boling

-Y que lo digas- compelto korra

En la erna

-Me rindo – fue lo uncio que pudo decir una ya muy herida megan

-Hmp cobarde

-megan se ha rendido la victoria es de KAKUZU

-Era obvio el resultado desde el inicio, mas vale que toda esta perdida de tiempo genere ganancias al final

en las gradas

un joven con una camisa con una S miraba la pelea y con mucho odio observo a superboy apretó con fuerza su puño, pero sonrió al ver a la novia del chico quemada el mismo se imaginaba haciéndolo y ver la expresión que pondría

claro si pudiera, maldecía en no tener sus poderes, aun mas el perder una oportunidad como el deseo del ganador

\- interesante - pensaba un hombre con un raro casco cerca del chico solo el noto la reacción del propio

regresando a la arena

-Muy bien el siguiente combate será entre …PROXIMA MIDNIGTH- la aludida preparo su lanza- vs BLACK PANTER- el rey de wakanda preparo sus garras

Ambos subieron

-Hmp pequeño rey una vez aplaste a tu hermana hoy te toca a ti- le dijo con tono de burla

-Ya lo veremos- dijo panter muy serio mientras sus garras se iluminaban en violeta

-Comiencen

Próxima dio un salto en el aire y con su lanza se prepara para atacar a la pantera, por su parte t-chala esquivo el golpe y con sus garras corto parte de la espalda de próxima

-Aagh, desgraciado- lo alejo con su lanza- le daré tu cabeza a lord thanos

-No lo creo, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que invadiste wakanda- de sus garras saco dos hojas de vivranium que empezaron a brillar – ven por mi

la alien se lanzo ella era mas fuerte y rápida o eso pensó de alguna forma pantera esquivaba sus golpes y al contrario era ella quien estaba siendo herida por las garras

\- no caeré ante un humano

\- proxima mindnigth en serio creíste que después de todos estos años yo no tendría un plan en caso de emergencia contras ustedes

\- que

\- la orden oscura desde que atacaron por primera vez fueron una amenaza - aclaro pantera- he estudiado sus patrones, su fuerza, su inteligencia y su manera de actuar tanto en grupo como individualmente y te lo dijo no puedes ganarme

\- ridículo

\- entonces compruébalo

-reto aceptado humano – se lanzo solo para ver como su lanza era cortada por la cuchillas de vivranium recubiertas de adamtium – ¡que! imposible

-Te lo dije – le dio un cabezazo en la nariz dejandala aturdida solo para después dejarle caervarias bombas de vibranium

-Próxima midnigth ya no puede continuar el ganador es black panter

Thanos por su parte mostraba enojo tres miembros de la orden negra derrotados, supergiant por su parte temía por su destino fallarle a thanos implicaba la diferencia entre estar vivo y muerto solo ella y black swan quedaban en pie

-Mas te vale ganar- le dijo su amo con una sonrisa y un tono que hizo que temblara de miedo

supergiant debía ganar si o si, o si no tendría un destino peor que los chitauris

Black panter observaba a próxima con desprecio mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía con sus amigos

-El siguiente combate será entre…..el duende verde vs silver samurái

Norman sonrió y se subió a su deslizador por su parte el samurái solo camino con el semblante serio

-Osborn…solo por ser tu te rebanare

-Ven por mi Harada mejores que tu lo han intentado

-Viendo lo bien que se llevan…comiencen

El duende no perdió tiempo y tomo altura para lanzar sus bombas

El samurai esquivaba la gran cantidad de explosivos la venta de volar para alguien que como el que no tenia forma de atacar a distancia era realmente perjudicante

-Osborn baja y pelea como un hombre

-Pelear como hombre jajajaja, porque haría eso si puedo pelear como un duende- lanzo un misil de su deslizador- hahahaha es culpa tuya por venir a un tiroteo con un cuchillo es el siglo 21 las peleas con armas blancas son para pandilleros

-Desgraciado- dijo mientras se hallaba sepultado entres los escombros

-Terminare esto – el duende descendió hasta donde estaba enterrado – vez ya baje no tienes que poner esa cara de enojada- dicho eso saco una de sus bombas- mira te daré esto en señal de buena voluntad

-No espera osbron me ri- su boca fue tapada al sentir como el duende le metía la bomba calabaza de un tajo rompiendo sus dientes de paso provocándole a un mas dolor

-Tu madre no te ha dicho que no hables con la boca llena- le dijo divertido mientras se alejaba un poco disfrutado al desesperacion del samuria al intentar escupir la bomba mientras movía desenfrenado la cabeza y soltaba lagrimas pero…

Boom!, la cabeza de silver samurái explotaba frente a la sonrisa del duende y horror de algunos

-Silver samurái ha muerto el ganador es el duende verde con una aplastante victoria – decía sin inmutarse ante el muerto ni perder su buen animo

Por su parte Spiderman miraba con enojo el acto de su enemigo

una sonora risa se hizo presente se trataba del guason quien no dejaba de reír perturbando a mucha gente

en las gradas una mujer, mas bine una adolescente rubia gemía en silencio un sonrojo apareció en ella al ver tal acto "hermoso" que experimento el samurai junko se sentía alegre de estar allí

-Continuemos gente el siguiente combate será entre…el titiritero de la arena SASORI- el aludido preparo su cuerpo principal- vs la maestra de lso elementos EL AVATAR KORRA

Con los maestros

-Ten cuidado cariño – le dijo azami a su pareja

-No te preocupes estos sujetos no son algo con lo que pueda descuidarme

-Ten cuidado, todos esos ninjas han demostrado poder atacar a distancia no te alejes demasiado de el- advirtió mako a lo que korra asintió

En la arena

Korra miraba al jorobado frente a ella , debajo de esa capa, quien sabe que armas o artilugios se escondían de el, con asombro vio como salia de el una cola con un gran agijon

-Asustada

-Ni un poco – le dijo arrogante- " _que diablos será esa cosa, la presentadora dijo que era un titiritero, tal vez sea una marioneta"_

-Muy bien comiencen

ninguno hizo un movimiento ambos con la guardia en alto se quedaron quietos a una distancia prudente, sasori por su parte empezó a tomar una pose rara

-Jeje, debes saber que este no es mi cuerpo real- informo retiro la capa dejando ver una cara gigante en su espalda- esta es una de mis obras de arte lo llamo hiroko, muy pronto tu pronto tu también serás parte de mi colección

-Colección de que hablas

-Voy a decirte un secreto, esta es una situación especial en mi mundo nunca haría esto revelarte cosas de mi es algo básico para un ninja, pero dada la situación única de mostrar mi arte a otros universos, algo sumamente irreal así que no ve porque no presumir, mis marionetas son hacas aparir de seres humanos

-Que- con horror vio la expresión fría de la marioneta

\- si la belleza humana postergada en su máxima expresión gracias a mis habilidades

\- eres un loco

-jeje, bien, Comenzamos- su boca se abrió lanzando una gran cantidad de agujas

-Ha- korra creo muros de tierra mientras se movía evitando las agujas las cuales quedaron dispersas en el suelo

-Fuiste capaz de evitarlo en esa caso-lanzo su brazo directo hacia ella el cual desplegó mas agujas

-Demonios – korra vio como las agujas se dirigía hace ella en todas las direcciones

-Pero que – sasori vio con asombro como al tierra debajo de ella se trago a la chica cual topo – maldita donde est-debajo de el el suelo se rompió dejando ver a una seria korra con tierra recubriendo sus puños como si de guantes se tratase quebrando a hiroko

-Ahhhhhhhhh- la marioneta fue partida en dos y alguien encapuchado salio de el – ahhh – korra uso su tierra control para destruir los fragmentos de la marioneta por si acaso solo para ver la figura humana cubierta frente a el

-Ese fue un movimiento inteligente de tu parte- reconoció pero su tono de voz cambio a uno mas joven para sorpresa de la chica

-Quítate eso

-Como digas- se quito todo para revelar a un joven pelirojo-dime que te parece crees que soy hermoso

-Hmp no eres lo que esperaba pero hermoso es seguro que no

Con los ninjas

-Me sorprende que este a la par con un ninja de akatsuki – decía lee

-Es seguro pero ahora viene lo verdaderamente difícil para ella- decía sakura recordando las habilidades del pelirojo – sasori no es alguien fácil

Sasuke por su parte se limitaba a recoger información de ambos, realmente nunca logro ver a sasori y la chica morena mostraba un buen nivel

De nuevo en el combate

-Sabes no me gusto que destruyeras a hiroku realmente era un marioneta preciada para mi, en fin supongo que el convertiré en mi nueva marioneta me quitara esa sensación de vació

-Intentalo- lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que sasori esquivo rápidamente

-Hey vamos calmate un poco- dijo divertido – solo por eso te presentare otra de mis obras de arte- dicho eso se detuvo invocado otra marioneta con forma humana- este que vez aquí era un sujeto importante en mi mundo – dijo mostrando la marioneta del tercer kazekage -ve- la marioneta se lanzo hacia korra y de sus brazos una gran cantidad de manso fue invocada

-Que diablos – krorra apenas pudo esquivarla haciendo uso de su aire control en sus pies- estuvo cerca

-En ese caso – la marioneta escupió gas

-Eso no servirá- la chica usando el aire control disperso fácilmente el veneno

-Ese truco es relamente molesto- dijo irritado- muere- las manos de la marioneta se conformaron en cuchillas pero korra se protegio con tierra

 _-Demonios este sujeto es muy versátil_ \- pensaba korra mientras empezaba a jadear – pero, sus marionetas tienen una debilidad

-Veo que ya ests empezando a cansarte muy pronto no podrás seguir

-Al contrario a penas estoy empezando- los ojos de korra brillaron un momento- sabes tus marionetas son muy impresionantes pero tiene un defecto

-Que dices, como te atreves - dijo ofendido- mis creaciones son perfectas no tienen ningún defecto

-si lo tienen y Es este ¡ha!- la marioneta del kazekage empezó a retorcerse – tu estúpido juguete cuenta con una gran cantidad de metal

-Que- sasori sorprendido recordó el jutsu de la arena de hierro – no- con frustración vio como el metal de la marioneta era manipulado destruyendo la marioneta- DETENTE!- grito con enojo al ver su obra siendo destruida por el avatar – t-tu maldita

Con el grupo de ben 10

-Valla creo que es el combate mas parejo que ha habido hasta ahora – opino rook

-Si, la chica es muy hábil, pero el tipo de las marionetas es muy peligroso – dijo gwen

-No veo nada impresionante si soy sincero – dijo ben- si somos francos nosotros ya le hubiéramos ganado a cualquiera de ellos

Con los pecados

-Que opinas capitán- dijo ban

-A decir verdad se ve que la chica es experimentada por lo rápido que reacciona ante los ataques de las marionetas- decía con una sonrisa mientras manoseaba los senos de elizabeth frente a todos

-Sir meliodas- decía con un sonrojo la peliblanca

\- ya suéltala degenerado - dijo hawk

Con akatsuki

-Oh, oh, esa niña izo enojar a sasori-senpai- decía con una sonrisa deidara

-Ya sabes como se pone cuando dañas a uno de sus juguetes- decía hidan

De regreso al combate

Korra había retrocedido un poco mientras miraba temblar a sasori, el cual no se veía nada contento

-Sabes el hacer esa marioneta me tomo mucho esfuerzo y dedicación- dijo serio- realmente la apreciaba…

-Ha no me digas que estas triste porque rompí tu muñeca – korra noto como sasori empezaba a quitarse la gabardina

Sasori soltó su gabardina rebelando su verdadera forma

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me he usado a mi mismo – dijo revelando una bizarra apariencia, un extraño objeto incrustado en el pecho, su espalda con una rara "caja" y cuclillas que salían de estas mientras goteaban veneno

-Espera usadome a mi mismo…no me digas

-Si, yo transforme mi propio cuerpo en una marioneta humana, yo mismo soy me creación suprema- de sus manos dos cilindros salieron – sorprendía – dijo mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de fuego

Korra ciertamente estaba sorprendía de la revelación pero una ráfaga de fuego por mas potente que fuera no serviría contra ella

-Ni un poco – decía desviando el fuego y construyendo una muralla de tierra

-Eso ya no serviría- sasori apareció arriba de ella y lanzo una gran cantidad de agujas venenosas

 _-Demonios no debo dejar que me golpeen-_ usando el aire control con una gran ráfaga de aire comprimido disperso las agujas pero sasori lanzo el cable de su estomago- eres muy insistente- korra evadió el cable y recubriendo sus manos de tierra tomo el cable y jalo con todas sus fuerzas a sasori hacia ella

-Pierdes el tiempo

-No lo creo- grandes rocas en vueltas en llamas fueron lanzadas por ella de las que estaban dispersas – toma esto

-Eh- sasori fue aplastado por la rocas dañando su forma

Crash. Las partes de la marioneta fueron dispersadas en al arena

Con el equipo avatar

-Lo logro korra lo hizo- decía la novia de la chica contenta

-Si korra es lo máximo

-Esperen algo anda mal…porque no la han declarado ganadora

Con horror vieron como las partes de la marioneta se empezaron a unir

-Oye porque estas tan contenta

-Im-imposible

-Estoy muy avergonzado de mi mismo este desempeño no es propio de mi pensar que he llegado ha este punto tsk- uno de sus pergaminos salio de el- veamos que tal te va con esto – abrió su pecho impregnando de chakra el pergamino- movimiento secreto rojo: actuación de 100 títeres, empezamos con la verdadera función – dijo con una sonrisa

Korra observaba con horror la gran cantidad de marionetas, pero, contrario a retrocedes, se puso seria y sus ojos brillaron de color azul y blanco, el estado avatar se hacia presente y los 3 elementos presentes se hacían presentes al alrededor de su cuerpo

-Sabes una vez los use para destruir una nación entera, que eres tu si no una niña, en serio crees que podrás contra ellos

-Una niña ja , escucha bien imbécil, yo soy korra el avatar, el balance entre el mundo espiritual y el humano- decía con orgullo

Korra se lanzo protegida con el metal de la agujas quitando el veneno de ellas, una barrera de aire la protegía a manera de esfera, con fuerza se lanzo haca el ejercito de marionetas rompiéndolas con rocas y ráfagas de aire a presión a manera de cuchillas, mientras estas la rodeaban ella se defendía controlando el metal de las amas que tenían, pero algunas estaban protegidas por el chakra de sasori dificultando el control o negándoselas completamente

Sasori observa sorprendido como al chica se abría paso entre sus marionetas peor ella era un sola y el tenia 100 marionetas

-Ya veras, me tomo tiempo pero finalmente lo conseguí – dijo con el semblante serio, mientras el suelo temblaba – finalmente , halle agua en este maldito suelo – exclamo mientras una gigantesca cantidad de agua cubría todo

-Que demonios- dijo sorprendió – no puede ser- intento escapar pero

-Congélate idiota- rápidamente el agua se congelo a gran velocidad atrapando tanto al sasori original como a sus marionetas

-N- no- quedo atrapado en un gigantesco iceberg sin oportunidad de salir

-Se acabo- dijo cansada- demonios- fue su reacción al ver que sus piernas habían sido alcanzadas por dos agujas y su brazo por una- eh , jump- su vista empezaba a nublarse esperando los segundos

con los héroes de la liga

\- me sorprende que en este lugar exista el agua a pirmera vista aprece solo un planeta interte- menciono flash

\- mi amo pensó que seria mas favorable para sus organismos que este planeta tuviera condiciones similares a la tierra por lo que también existe vegetación y vida animal- menciono su hada- así mismo las 4 estaciones de su planeta y pese a su tamaño una gravedad similar a la tierra

\- mm ya veo ciertamente no hemos visto en detalle este planeta- confirmo wonder woman

de regreso

-Sasori ya no puede continuar- dicto finalmente- la ganadora después de una iintensa batalla es KORRA wryyyy – dijo alegre

-Gane- dicho eso se desplomo en el suelo

Sus amigos vieron preocupados esto y su novia se lanzo por ella

-Korra!- dijo preocupada

-Descuida podremos tratarla si gustas puedes acompañarnos dijo con simpleza la hada, a lo que la chica asintio

-Bien reparar la arena tomara unos minutos pero ya volvemos – declaro

Hablando de la enfermería

Un nervioso deku observaba a una dormida uraraka, preocupado por su bienestar

-Eh- la susodicha poco a poco empezó a volver en si – donde estoy

-En la enfermería- dijo sorprendiéndola- te dormiste en lo que esperabas je

-A es cierto jejee- dijo con un ligero sonrojo – que ha pasado en tanto

-Nada destacable, aunque yo ya combatí – le informo

-Dime ganaste

-Si, te lo prometí, no – dijo sosteniendo sus manos- que yo ganaría por ti- dijo mientras extrañamente brillos salían detrás de el

-Deku…- un gran sonrojo se formaba en su cara

-Ehm lo siento volveré luego sigan en lo suyo- se disculpo un hada hombre el cual entraba para vendar a la chica pero fue ignorado

-Cof cof, ya muchachito deja descansar a tu novia- dijo de imprevisto el dr Goku causando un sonrojo aun mayor en uraraka

-Claro dr, uraraka mejórate- dijo mientras se retiraban dejando aun mas sonrojada a la chica al no contradecir al dr con la parte de novia

-Bien chamaca es hora de tu dosis de paracetamol

-Eh, creí que solo tenia moretones y pequeños cortes y ya me dejarían ir

-Haber, haber quien es aquí el dr

-Pues usted

-Si yo, asi que si digo que necesitas parecetamol lo necesitas

-…ok

-Dr alguien mas llego, esta envenenada

-Otra mas, haber veamos cuanto paracetamol necesita esta

-…

De regreso a la arena

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar mi publico- anuncio con elocuencia ya con la plataforma renovada- muy bien el siguiente combate será entre…BLACK ADAM VS CELL

El rey de kandarth se mostró serio y simplemente voló a la arena, mientras tanto cell desplegó sus alas mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada sin siquiera abrir los ojos cosa que molesto a Adam

-Este torneo empezaba a ser muy aburrido, que bien que por fin me toca – con arrogancia cell pronunciaba esas palabras

-Nadie puede superarme monstruo

-Ya, ya los putazos para la lucha, muy bien comiencen

Balck Adam se lanzo hacia a cell dándole una patada en el abdomen mandándolo a volar unos _metros_

-Soy superior en todos los sentidos

-Ha, yo juzgare eso- decía recuperado volando hacia para intentar gopearlo

-Tonto yo tengo el poder de un dios

-Ya mate a un dios- dijo recordadno al fusión de picoro y kami sama con arrogacia cell lanzo un golpe con gran fuerza

-Pues te demostrare la diferencia entre tu falsa deidad- dijo sostenido su golpe- y los míos, shazam- una corriente de rayos recorrió el cuerpo de cell como nunca antes había sentido

Pero contrario a ceder, cell golpeo continuamente a gran velocidad a Adam con varias patadas en el estomago y cuerpo

Cell se alejo un poco y extendió sus manos

-Veamos si esquivas esto – dijo con calma, lanzando los rayos de freezer para sorpresa de el demonio de frio

-Hmp veamos si puedes sorprenderme- haciendo uso de su velocidad Adam esquivaba los rayos – toma esto cucaracha shazam

Otra ráfagas de relámpagos fue directo hacia cell , pero esta vez se protegio con una barrera

-Estos rayos no son normales no, presumes el poder de un dios ¿no?

-Seis de hecho – dijo Adam

-Ha, creo que tenemos cosas en común, pero.. se elevo un poco- eres un idiota TAYOKEN- grito extendió sus brazos y una gran luz cegó a Adam y muchos otros

-Agh mis ojos- no pudo bloquear una gran cantidad de bolas de energía lanzadas por celll desde los alto obligado a estrellarse en el suelo- insolente, te arre arrodillarte ante mi

-Veamoslo

continuara

* * *

El combate entre el androide perfecto y el antiguo campeón de la eternidad ha comenzado quien ganara, la magia del relámpago compuesto por seis dioses, o el bio androide creación de gero con las células de los mejores peleadores

todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo: dioses androides y telepatas


	9. Chapter 9

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes usados aquí son de sus respectivos autores, por favor apoyen el material original**

 **carlos13: lo cierto es que la derrota de aldebaran traerá consecuencias a futuro a su grupo, el dr goku es el de antes de que lo metieran preso mas específicamente cuando tenia una batalla de botargas con gero, lamentablemente si esta xd, bueno a ver que te parece el resultado de la pelea, gracias por leer :3**

 **Mister Conde De Urano: un hola igualmente, mana es un personaje de date a live, jamas de hecho, pero es bien sabido como es tauro, anotados para agregarlos :v, espero que disfrutes la pelea :D**

* * *

Leer con la voz del narrador de db :v

Anteriormente en el torneo, el bioandoride cell se enfrentaba a black Adam un poderoso rey de su universo

\- Este torneo empezaba a ser muy aburrido, que bien que pro fin me toca – con arrogancia cell pronunciabas esas palabras

\- Nadie puede superarme monstruo

A pesar de la arrogancia de cell, el combate entre ambos ha sido muy pareja

\- Tonto yo tengo el poder de un dios

\- Ya mate a un dios antes g

Quien ganara averígüenlo ahora….

Tu, tu turutu … :v

* * *

Torneo 8 dioses, androides y telepatas

* * *

Los golpes a alta velocidad resonaban en el estadio, las ondas de choque emocionaban a la multitud e impresionaban a los demás competidores

En el cielo Adam y cell intercambiaban golpes a diestra y siniestra, ninguno cedia pues su fuerza estaba muy pareja

Un golpe, una patada, un rodillazo en el abdomen, un cabezazo, un puño envuelto en electricidad un bola de energía en la cara, ninguno dejaba al otro recuperarse ni por un segundo

Adam agarro del vientre a cell y se lanzo al suelo envuelto en electricidad

-SHAZAM- el rayo mágico quemaba a cell, haciéndolo gritar de dolor

-Basta- cell se teletransporto a una distancia segura para sorpresa de Adam al verlo tan alto

-KA- ME- una esfera de luz azul se formo en sus mano- HA-ME- cell se teletrasporto de nuevo imitando a aquella táctica de Goku en su cell game, la luz crecía cada vez mas-HAAAA- una gran ráfaga fue expulsado impactando en Adam a quema ropa

Del lado de Goku

-Ese tramposo de cell se robo mi táctica- decía ofendido Goku

\- ademas parece que mejoro tu técnica goku - dijo picoro

-Hmp aparte de débil es una rata- decía vegeta de gt

-Mira quien lo dice insecto

-Cállate sabandija

-Vegetas dejen de pelear- se quejaron ambas bulma

En otro lado

-" _Tal parece que el tal cell no será un rival para mi, tampoco el de negro"_ \- meditaba internamente con una sonrisa un individuo similar a vegeta pero de cabello blanco-" hasta ahora no ha aparecido nadie que se compare a mi poder, tal vez los de dorado pero no han mostrado sus verdaderas habilidades"- sonrió satisfecho mientras observaba a la distancia a los vegetas pelear y enfocaba su mirada en Goku

De nuevo en la batalla

El humo se iba dispersando revelando a un herido y con el traje desgarrado en la parte superior black Adam quien solo escupió un poco de sangre

-Es lo mejor que tienes

-Hmp veo que te he subestimado- decía cell calmando con una sonrisa- a decir verdad no he peleado con todo lo que tengo- se cruzo de brazos- veamos que haces contra esto- una aura salio de el mientras se multiplicaba en 4

-Que diablos – Adam se alejo mientras esquivaba los ataques de los 4 cell, quienes atacaban con técnicas de picoro, ten shin han y yamsha

-Veamos si puedes resistir esto – el verdadero cell, alzo su brazo formando un kienzan- ¡adelante intenta esquivarlo! – lanzo el disco con fuerza el cual seguía a adam

-No lo harás- intento pararlo sujetándolo de en medio pero el disco cambiaba de curso cada que intentaba agarrarlo hasta que se movió demasiado rápido- aghh – intento pararlo con su mano confiando en su resistencia solo para ver con horror como la parte media de su mano era rebanada se movió para evitar el resto del disco que se deslizo detrás de el

Tanta fue la impresión de Adam que no alcanzo a ver a cell dirigirse encima de el y golpearlo con ambos brazo cual pelota de voleibol

Adam fue lanzado con gran fuerza hacia el cráter anterior estrellándose en el suelo

-Vaya un dios inclinado ante mi, tal parece que tu poder no es suficiente – cell apareció donde estaba el y parado de brazos cruzados con una gran sonrisa- oh, perdóname quise decir el poder de seis dioses, es tal como pensé definitivamente yo soy un ser perfecto, incluso el poder de los dioses es inútil contra mi, verdaderamente el dr maki era un genio

-Como te atreves a decir tal blasfemia- black adam se lanzo con furia

-Patético – otro de los cell desde arriba lanzo un kamehama deandole de lleno desde el cielo dejando al rey de Kahndaq desmayado y con humo saliendo de su cuerpo

-Black Adam ya no puede continuar el ganador es…CELL!

-Era obvio el resutlado desde el inicio – confiado se retiro a su lugar mientras le daba una mrada a Goku y su grupo- las sabandijas deben saber cual es su lugar

De lado de he-man

-Que opinas hermano te sientes intimiado- pregunto

-Sin duda es fuerte pero no aleja de lo enfrento diario

-Ten cuidado amigo mio aquí hay seres con técnicas muy curiosas- advierto leon- o

-Si pero nosotros lo somos mas amigo mio- dijo refiriéndose tanto a el y su hermana como a los thundercats

del lado de freezer

\- ese sujeto es muy curioso imito mis técnicas, tienes información de el ginyu

\- me temo que no señor

\- ya veo, parece que el grupo de goku lo conoce

La plataforma se reconstruía nuevamente

-Muy bien el siguiente combate es entre bakugou vs kiba quien quiera que son suban – dijo sin ganas al no reconocer ninguna hazaña de ninguno de los dos

Bakugou se sintió ofendido pero finalmente había llegado su hora de pelear

-" _Les demostrare que soy mejor que el inútil de deku"_ \- pensaba enojado

Mientras tanto kiba subía acompañado de akamaru

-Esperen eso es hacer trampa- señalo bakugou

-El perro es parte de su armamento y no es útil sin el – respondió el hada

-Hmp no importa peleare con ambos uno o dos no hacen diferencia al final los aplastare

-Oye amigo calmate si- dijo tranquilo kiba

-Cállate te asesinare como el héroe que soy

Con la liga

-Creo que ese niño tiene un concepto muy diferente de lo que es un héroe- comentaba jessica a su compañero

-A mi solo me parece un mocoso malcriado en busca de atención- respondió simon

-Sea como sea necesita un psicólogo mas que el hijo de batman- comento hall a lo que tanto superman como robin lo miraron de mala forma- que, saben que digo la verdad

Con los ninjas

-Crees que kiba gane- pregunto sakura

-No lo se, la experiencia puede ser el factor decisivo pero sin ver de que es capaz el rubio no lo se con sugeridad- analizo el nara – a un así si kiba actúa rápido lograra ganar su oponente no parece del tipo calmado

En la arena

Ambos tomaron guardia

-Muy bien comeincen!

Bakugou lanzo una gran explosión con su brazo derecho rápidamente, tanto kiba como akamaru reaccionaron a tiempo ambos se separaron

-Akamaru, mantente alejado de este sujeto, deduzco que su especializad es ataque a distancia

\- woof, woof

-Pues te equivocas soquete- un enojado bbakugou apareció a su lado impulsado por su explosión intento darle una patada pero kiba la intercepto y estrello en el suelo

-Grr, No te creas la gran cosa niño – ciertamente kiba era muy superior en combate

A pesar de todo,bakugou reacciono con otra explosión logrando separse del ninja y a la vez causando un poco de daño

-Maldito, te matare- dijo enojado el héroe

-Hmp, eres muy bocon para ser tan pequeño- dijo mientras se agachaba- arte ninja mimetismo animal, Aqui vamos – kiba se lanzo a gran velocidad dándole un gran golpep en la boca del estomago a bakugou lanzado un par de metros

-Agh- un poco de saliva salio de su boca, se recompuso pero noto algo en su labio, era sangre- eh- incrédulo bakugou no podía creer lo que veía -Y-YO, TE MATAREEEE

En las gradas

-Se supone que ese sujeto es un héroe no- preguntaba alguien del publico

-Seguro es el hijo de un villano o añgo asi

El publico seguía comentando pero, entonces, una gran explosión asusto al publico

-a perdido el control el mocoso- comentaba she-ra

-Deja que sus emociones lo controlen- dijo tigro

En al arena

-Akamaru, este idiota se ha vuelto loco, toma esto – kiba lanzo una pequeña pastilla hacia el peroro- clon del hombre bestia- el perro se torno rojo solo para despues tomar la forma de kiba – vamos akamaru – ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad tumbado a bakugou en finta hasta que – colmillo sobre colmillo- el ataque combinado de ambos impactaba disparatadamente al héroe, abrumándolo al ser victima de contantes fintas

-Es-esto no esta pa-pasando- decía antes de caer herido al recibir de lleno uno de los colmillos

-Como lo supuse solo eras habladuría, los sujetos como tu, son los primeros en caer

-Ca-cállate- decía levantándose sorprendiendo ligeramente al ninja

-Quédate en el suelo, no te levantes, ultima advertencia

-T-te derrotare, no puedo dejar que deku me supere

\- deku? quien es ese

\- NADIE, el no es nadie, un don nadie no pu-puede superarme

Con los tranformes

-Valla el chico tiene bastante convicción, pese a su actuad es algo de admirar- comento strongar

-A veces no solo la voluntad hace falta para ganar un combate, no cuando tus emociones y conflictos internos te dominan a tal grado- menciono Optimus

-es una lastima, un chico con su voluntad podría lograr grandes cosas, pero nadie seguirá un ideal tan frágil de alterar- dijo bumblebee

En la arena

Kiba, ya tenia ganado el combate

\- ahora recuerdo, deku es ese chico peliverde,¿no? porque deseas superarlo

\- porque, el es un perdedor , un bache que se interpone en mis metas

-ya veo...Vamos, akamaru colmillo sobre colmillo- nuevamente el poderoso ataque dio de lleno en bakugou pero este contrataco con explosiones mas concentradas

\- no perderé he dicho - bakugou lanzo una explosión hacia sus pies la cual lo elevo para sorpresa de kiva

multiples explosiones aéreas bombardearon al ninja el cual logro esquivarlas por poco - no dejare que el inútil de deku me supere

\- no es tan tonto como pense...pero

\- woof

el joven héroe jadeaba con fuerza había gastado mucha energía, se preparo para seguir lanzando explosiones pero

debajo de el emergió akamaru el cual mordió el brazo de bakugou con mucha fuerza

kiva apareció de entre el humo solo para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo a bakugou en la cara el cual cayo de espaldas

\- oye mocoso no se cual es tu historia pero...no vuelvas a desprestigiar a tus compañeros, porque algún día incluso el mas débil y tonto de ellos tendrá el potencial de ser alguien que admires...recuerdalo

naruto se impresiono por las palabras de kiba un leve recuerdo del examen chunnin cruzo en su memoria luego invitaría a un ramen a su amigo

-" _Joven bakugou_ "- pensaba all migth

\- kachan...

Por su aporte kiba confiado regresaba a su lugar

-Hmp, no tuvo oportunidad contra mi

-Bien hecho kiba- lo felicitaba sakura

-Ese niño tiene que aprender una lección de auto control-decía chouji

-Como sea, es una victoria para nosotros – opino sasuke

En la arena

-Muy bien, eso no fue muy emocionante, dejemos de lado esas estupideces de voluntades fuertes y pasemos al siguiente combate- dijo animada- muy bien veamos…MU DE ARIES ven aquí papasito- le dijo coqueta- vs SUPERWOMAN- la villana sonrió

El caballero dorado se limito a abrir los ojos y avanzar hacia la plataforma calladamente

-No muestres piedad- ordeno ultraman

-Como si necesitaras decírmelo para recordádmelo- dijo sin intimidarse luisa mientras subía

Ambos se vieron, ella sonrió confiada y mu permaneció sin alterar su calma

-Se bueno conmigo primor- le dijo mandando un beso

-Comiecen!

-Ha- superwoman fue la primera en moverse pero- eh, que diablos una barrera

-Muro de cristal, debes saber que nunca podras atrevasarlo -aclaro

-Como si algo hecho por un hombre me fuera a parar- con su superfuerza empezó a golpear el muro

Mu observo indiferente la actitud de la mujer

-Ya te lo dije nunca atravesaras el muro de crist- crash, mu observo como con solo fuerza su técnica se estaba fragmentando- imposible

-Tal ves para un hombre- lois sonrió- pero no para una mujer- finalmente el muro cedio para sorpresa del dorado

-Veo que te he subestimado- con su rostro serio empezó a elevar su cosmos mientras elevaba la mano -Revolución de Polvo Estelar- una gran ráfaga de luz fue lanzada con gran poder además que con su telequinesia detuvo a superwoman

-Pero que diablos aggh- los potentes destellos de luz impactaron todo el cuerpo de la villana obligandola a retorcerse de dolor

superwoman cayo de manera fuerte en el suelo su traje se hallaba quemado y muchas heridas recorrían su cuerpo, la mujer aun se hallaba consciente

-Veo que has sobrevivido, te lo advierto por ultima vez, ríndete, antes que tu vida sea extinguida

-Maldito – superwoman se lanzo a gran velocidad con furia para sorpresa de mu a quien lo envisto sujetado su vientre con fuerza para despues lanzar lo con aun mas

Con los decepticons

 _-"Finalmente, uno de esos sujetos dorados esta teniendo dificultades, al fin sabremos al menos un estimado de su nivel "_ – pensaba galvatron

Pero no solo el varios en el torneo miraban expectantes a mu, hasta ahora los caballeros dorados habían estado invictos y ganando con facilidad, exceptuando a dohko no conocían verdaderamente sus técnicas y los mas perspicaces se dieron cuenta que no mostró ni la mitad de su poder

Por otro lado estaban los que simplemente querían pelear con ellos por ser fuertes, entre ellos kenpachi, toriko, luffy y Goku

De regreso a la pelea

Mu se levantaba sorprendió de la fuerza física de la mujer, finalmente lucharía en serio, evadía sus golpes por su velocidad, la mujer no era lenta y realmente estaba moviéndose cerca de la velocidad luz

-Basta- mu se separo y reunió cosmos – le pondré fin a esto – su séptimo sentido brillo- estalla, cosmos, Extinción de Luz Estelar- una potente y poderosa luz fue lanzada destruyendo todo a su paso

-¿Que? no, aagggg- fue imposible para superwoman evitar el ataque con tan poca distancia de por medio

BOOOOM

La explosión destruyo una gran parte de la plataforma dejando a un serio mu en pie e intacto mientras tanto superwoaman seguía viva pero toda la parte superior de su traje había sido destruido se encontraba llena de quemaduras e inconsciente

Ultraman apretó e puño claramente enojado, mientras miraba a mu con rencor

Entre todo el alboroto alguien noto algo

 _-"El escudo, ese escudo protegió al publico, pero hasta ahora lo noto…somos_ _vulnerables_ \- pensó mientras entrecerraba la vista, tal parece que solo el se dio cuenta _– "es mas débil de nuestro lado"-_ sonrió para si mismo

Todos estaban asombrados de la muestra de poder del dorado sin duda era alguien poderoso

-MU HA GANADO! – vocifero la referí

-Estos sujetos son mas fuertes de lo que pensamos ultraman- dijo deatstrom

-Si, ya lo note y los destrozare- afirmo

-En todo caso dudo que johny, atamica o yo hagamos algo contra ellos- aseguro owlman

-Habla por ti – dijo Johnny quick

Los caballeros celebraban otra victoria

-Siguiente combate ,oh y son del mismo universo, traigan su trasero aquí DINAMO CARMESÍ VS ABOMINACIÓN

Ambos villanos subieron, los dos se vieron en el pasado ya habían luchado como aliados, pero no es como que fueran amigos o siquiera se caerse bien

-No lo tomes personal blonsky- advirtió el dinamo

-Lo mismo iba a decir, cuando te mate vanko no quiero que llores como una niña

-Insolente

-Muy bien ya que son muy amigos, comiencen

El dinamo carmesí se elevo y empezó a disparar sus misiles a diestras y siniestra, abominación fastidiado salto a gran altura hasta llegar donde el y tomarlo de una pierna lo mando hacia el suelo

Un gran estruendo sonó, y vanko se hallaba aturdido por el golpe tanto que reacciono solo cuando sintió el peso del monstruo sobre el quien empozo a golpearlo

un disparo de energía salio de un reactor en el pecho para sorpresa de iron man no recordaba que el dinamo tuviera dicha arma el dinamo disparo una bomba de luz que cegó a la abominación solo para propinarle golpes y una ráfaga de balas y diversos proyectiles

\- mi traje cuenta tecnología de hulkbuster fuiste muy desafortunado

\- cállate , yo no soy hulk...soy mejor - la abominación dio una fuerte pisada creando un grieta que se trago al dinamo

los propulsores del traje evitaron que cayera en el ahora inmenso agujero pero un distraído vanko no logro esquivar a la abominación el cual salto sobre el haciendo que se estrellare mientras la abominación tomaba su traje con ambos brazos

-Al final solo eres una lata – sonrió- veamos si tu traje están resistente como presumes- comento divertido mientras apretaba con mas fuerzas el traje

-No, espera por favor- el dinamo carmesí poco a poco se quedaba asfixiado al sentir como su traje lo aplastaba cada vez mas

Se escucho un crujido de metal y un liquido carmín empezo a gotear del traje

-El dinamo carmesí ha muerto la abominación ha ganado

Abominación pateo lso restos del ruso fuiera del campo para sorpresa de varios luchadores

-Que solo pongo la basura en su lugar- dijo sonriente

Algunos héroes lo vieron como un acto despreciable

-Que necesidad hay de deshonrar mas a un enemigo caído- opinaba he-man

-Algunos no conocen el significado de honor hermano- decía she-ra quien miraba con asco a la abominación

Allmight tampoco parecía contento con el

-Si alguno de ustedes lucha con el, bajo ningún motivo se atrevan a confrontarlo- dijo serio- entendieron

Sus alumnos solo asintieron, incluso endevor quien hasta ahora se mantenía distante,no lo admitiría pero el sabia reconocer a alguien peligro con quien no meterse cuando lo veía

-Hmp, algunos aquí se impresionan por cualquier cosa- comentaba vegeta gt

-Ha y yo crei que tu eras el mas débil aquí

-Que dijiste insecto

-Lo que escuchaste

-Ustedes nos no pueden estar cinco minutos sin pelear- regaño picoro

-Vegeta cálmate

-Tu también vegeta- dijieron ambas bulmas

De regreso a la arena

-Eso, quiero, mas, mas violento, mas grotesco, mas divertido- opina la presentadora eufórica- next combat….EL INMORTAL HIDAN- el aludido sonrió – vs LA LOLI TELEPATA TORNADO

-A quien llamas loli pedazo de referi- grito enojada la pelivrde- para tu información soy una mujer adulta

-Genos, te dije que no trajéramos a la niña- murmuro saitama

-Lo se sensei pero tornado esta en el segundo puesto del rankig y por eso se le ordeno venir- aclaro el cyborg

Por su lado hidan sonreía, se miraba como un buen sacrificio para su dios

La telepata aterrizo en la arena con una expresión de fastidio mientras hidan estaba confiando

-Oye no quiero que tomes esto como un asunto personal, pero tu sacrificio será recompensado en el otro mundo mi dios es un misericordioso

-Sacrificio? Huh, estas demente imbécil

-Ya he lidiado con sujetos como tu, arrogantes, confiados de su poder, son los primeros en rogar por su vida mientras se las arrebato, sera divertido

-Eres un idiota o que pedazo de ?¡ =¡+++(censura de 5 minutos :v)

-Con esa boca besas a tu madre- recrimino el ninja ofendido- para que lo sepas grosera mal hablada yo soy inmortal, no importa que hagas, no podrás conmigo

-Muy bien esto ya se calentó mucho, ¡me gusta!- sonrió – comiencen!

-Prepárate pequeña mocosa – hidan se lanzo con su hoz pero…

-Cállate- tatsumakii lo para como si nada dejándolo inmovil- así te ves mejor escoria

-Es-esto no esta pasando

-Solo eres un mosquito – decía con fastidio la telepeta le arranco la cabeza con su telepatía- veamos si eres tan inmortal como presumes

La cabeza rodo un par de metros hasta que

-Asg, madita, espera que me reuna con mi cuerpo, te destrozare- gritaba la cabeza

-Intnetalo- la loli demando pero notaba que el cuerpo no se movía- espera, no me digas que no puedes regenerarte- dijo divertida- jajajajjaja, de que te sirve ser inmortal si tu cuerpo no es capas de regenerar su cabeza

-Cállate

-Hahahahahahah- tatsumaki hizo flotar la cabeza por el aire solo para lanzarla fuera del estadio – allí esta tu lugar imbecil

-Hidan no puede continuar la ganadora es tatsumaki

-Hmp- se sacudió un mecho y volvió a su lugar

En su universo, nadie le recrimino, después de todo, no es como si alguno de ellos hubiera titubeado la hacer algo así contra un kaijin

-Bien hecho tornado la felicito el moreno de grandes músculos del grupo

-Como si lo necesitara – respondo cortante

Por su parte los guerreros supergt

-Oye papa ese sujeto sonaba muy parecido a ti- comento goten

-Si como cuando hablaba black- menciono Trunks

-Quien es black- pregunto pan gt

-Mejor no hablemos de el – dijo Goku recordando su mala experiencia con zamasu

En la plataforma, la referie observaba y meditava, sonrio dejando ver su grnades colmillos

-MUY BIEN!- dio un grito al micrófono- ES HORA DEL PRIMER COMBATE DOBLE!

Ante esto, todos se prepararon, el combate doble sin duda seria uno de los retos de la primera ronda, hasta hora era la única regla que no había sido explicada

-Muy bien cuento con su atención, bien, explicare en que consiste el combate doble, al igual que hasta ahora los 4 participantes serán escogidos al azar, sin excepción, pero- hizo una pausa- la posibilidad que dos individuos de un mismo universo queden en el mismo bando son mucho mas altas en este combate, por decisión propia lo hicimos así

-Como se gana- pregunto galvatron

-Con tal que uno de los dos permanezca consciente y obviamente sus oponentes hallan sido abatidos ganaran, aun así deberán trabajar en equipo o serán descalificados- esto sorprendo a todos- si así es, con tal de que al menos halla la mínima cooperación es suficiente, el defenderlo de une enemigo, hacer un combo todo eso cuenta- sonrió de nuevo- pero si no existe ni lo mínimo automáticamente perderán después de 60 segundos y morirán- sonrió con un sonrojo

-Que, de que hablas- dijo he-man

-Eso lo hace mas divertido hehehe después de todo es un combate doble, no se preocupen reviviran al final de la primera ronda, una ultima cosa en los combates dobles el rendirse no existe

\- que a que te refieres- pregunto rukia

\- asi es, hasta ahora esa regla protegía a los débiles pero ahora ya no, deberán ganar si o si, AHORA, SIN MAS RODEOS, NUESTRO PRIMER COMBATE DOBLE SERA

Esta vez todos estaban con la guardia alta ante cualquier cosa

-AIORIA DE LEO JUNTO A INO YAMANKA- ambso rubios se soprendieron- VS EL SUPER ANDORIEDE 17 Y YUNO – el mago se tenso ligeramente, mientras el andoride simplemente sonrio

con Los guerreros

-Super 17- pregunto Goku

-Es un villano al que enfrentamos- respondió pan

-Espera dices que 17 volvió a ser malo, en su universo- dijo krilin

-Asi, es lamentabelemnte el volvió por ese camino- aclaro el krilin mas viejo- y que hay del de su universo

-Mi hermano llega a veces a nuestra casa con su familia se lleva muy bien con todos- aclaro 18 super

-Ya veo….tienes suerte- dijo un pco triste la 18 de gt

Mientras tanto ambas parejas

 _-"Genial me toco con un hombre muy guapo"_ – pensaba ino quien se reunió con aiora

-Trata de que no te eliminen yo me encargare de todo- dijo aiora - espero que trabajemos bien

-Si- dijo cegada por la belleza del león

Mientras tanto sai desde su lugar, rompió su lápiz, por primera vez estaba sintiendo…celos

-Es-estas bien sai- pregunto sakura

-Si, porque no lo estaría- dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras apretaba mas lo que quedaba del lápiz

-Ok….

Por su parte ni 17 ni yuno parecían muy cómodos juntos

\- No seas un estorbo o te matare – dijo el androide- durante ese minuto cooperare contigo pero después estas por tu cuenta mocoso

Yuno simplemente fue indiferente hasta esa amenaza

Ambas parejas se miraban desafiantes al llegar a la arena, un caballero, un mago, una ninja, y un androide

-Muy bien, COMIENCEN

Numero 17 se lanzo hacia aioria a gran velocidad- te dejare la chica a ti mocoso, me encargare del rubio- aioria logro bloquear el golpe de 17 solo para empezar a intercambiar golpees con el a gran velocidad

-No lo haces mal- 17 seguía con su sonrisa confiada

-Tu tampoco – el león se mantenía sereno

Por su parte ino quedo asombrado al ver tal nivel de combate, cuando un gran torbellino que penas logro esquivar la hizo reaccionar

-Se te olvida que este es un combate doble- dijo serio el mago

Por su parte los black bulls miraban asombradas el despliegue de habilidades

-Ni se te ocurra perder yuno- animo asta a su rival

-YUNO TU PUEDES- decía con euforia charmy

-Me pregunto que habilidades tendrá la chica- comento noelle

-no lo se pero es muy bonita

Los ninjas también miraban atentos el combate

-Esto es malo, ino no es una peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo sasuke- su especialidad es la lucha en equipos, pero su compañero desconoce totalmente las habilidades de ella

-Creo que no la pensamos bien en traerla- dijo naruto

sai, se mantenía expectante en la batalla, por alguna razón sus compañeros sentían que sai ahora estaba mas motivado a pelear

-Magia de viento halcón de vendal – un halcón de viento(valga la redundancia) se formo impactando a la chica pero – poof un tronco se hallaba allí

-No te será tan fácil- detrás de el ino salio con tres agujas lanzandolas

Yuno reacciono a tiempo y utilizo su magia de viento protegiéndose

-Lo siento pero hay al que debo enfrentar asi que terminare contigo -se elevo en un tornado hasta estar a buena distancia usando su magia- Magia de Creación de Aire: Lluvia de Cuchillos de Aire- un centenar de navajas fueron lanzado hacia la kunoichi

ino vio la gran cantidad de proyectiles que se acercaban a ella incapaz de desviarlos o cubrirse cuando …

-Plasma relámpago! – aioria apareció frente a ella interponiéndose y desapareciendo el ataque de viento con su poderosa técnica- estas bien

-Si, pero que hay de

-Oye imbécil tu pelea es conmigo, super bomba destello- una gran cantidad de bolas de ki fueron lanzados hacia ellos

-Cuiadado- aioria cubrio a la chica con su cuero, protegiéndose con otro plasma relámpago

Sus dos enemigos volaban por sobre ellos, mientras empezaban a lazar bombas de ki y cuchillos de viento

-Bell- yuno invoco a su hada - Magia de Espíritus de Aire: Aliento de Sylph- la hada de viento inalo y una grna corriente salio disparada

-Bola Infernal- 17 reunió una gran cantidad de energía negativa y lanzo la bola

Aioria usando su velocidad de la luz logro ver ambas técnicas y supo que podía evitarlas pero la chica significaba una desventaja en este caso al no poder reaccionar por su cuenta

-Rápido, tengo una idea

-Te escucho – dijo sabiendo que replicarle seria gastar tiempo

-Hagamos esto- susurro algo a su oído

Con su gran velocidad aioria sujeto como si de una novia fuer a ino evitando el ataque y saltando hacía el aire, en dirección hacia 17

-Eso ven a mi- dijo con una gran sonrisa pero

-Ve!- aioria lanzo a ino con gran fuerza hacía donde estaba yuno

El chico sorprendido no se esperaba ese movimiento, la ninja saco todo papel bomba que tenia consigo para lanzarlos en kunai cuando paso cerca de el

-Yuno cuidado- advirtió el hada, pero ya era tarde, la explosión lo aturdió haciendo que chocara en el suelo de golpe- yuno!- alarmada vio a su comparo en el piso

-Estoy bien- dijo levantandose pero

-No por mucho- ino con notables heridas salio de entre el humo lista para hacer su jutsu- Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Pared de Ladrillo- una gran columna de plataformas verticales se elevaron golpeando de lleno a yuno mandandolo a volar nuevamente y de paso dandole impulso a ino para saltar

Los nijas estaban impresionados

-Quien pensaría que usara un jutsu de defensa como un ataque- reconoció shikamaru- estoy impresionado ino

-Esa es nuestra ino – agrego chouji

Yuno por la sorpresa no reacciono al ver como la chica se encontraba por sobre el haciendo otra pose rara – jutsu de destrucción de mentes

Para su suerte de yuno no estaba solo, y bell logro alejarlo con una ráfaga de viento a tiempo, pero había subestimado a la chica, era claramente superior a ella pero el contar con un apoyo tan escaso se había dejado llevar por estrategia de la chica

Por su lado 17 seguía sosteniendo un combate parejo con aioria

-Basta, esto se acaba aquí – sonrió mientras tomaba ambos brazos de león y lo estrellaba en el suelo poniendo una de sus piernas en su pecho – veamos que tanto duras sin energía-dijo absorbiendo energía

-Así que absorbes energía- aioria empezaba a sentirlo- bien, entonces absolverla, TODA- el caballero de leo sin intimidarse contrariamente elevo mas su cosmos-BRILLA MI COSMOS

-Pero que…no…es demasiada, no es posible- intento soltarse del agarre pero aiora lo sujeto con mas fuerza

-Vamos, que pasa absorvela, si no lo haces lo haré por ti, RELÁMPAGO PODEROSO – grito mientras el golpe a la velocidad de la luz abrumaba al androide haciendo que este perdiera los brazos haciendo que gritara de dolor – interesante eres una maquina pero eres capaz de sentir dolor, terminare con tu agonía- sentencio el caballero ejecutando el relámpago poderoso en su cabeza, mientras el cuerpo del androide caía mientras salia humo de su cuerpo – la chica

Aioria observo como ino y yuno se hallaban el uno frente al otro claramente heridos, pero a su vista ino se veía mucho mas herida y agotada que el mago, así que decidió ponerle fin

-Muy bien ahora luchare en serio- dijo yuno preparándose con bell, cuando, un golpe en la nuca termino cualquier intento de agresión

-Lo siento pero esto duro demasiado- dijo mientras sujetaba al niño

-LOS GANADORES SON AIORIA E INO

la multitud estallo en gritos de apoyo

-Esteras bien- pregunto amablemente el caballero provocando un gran sonrojo a la ninja

-S-si

-Me alegra- sonrió haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera incluso mas rápido

-Espero que volvamos a trabajar juntos en otra circunstancias, si me disculpas volveré con mis compañeros, puedes volver ti sola

-Si, no se preocupe- la chics observo como el caballero se retiraba con un porte masculino y elegante- aioria-sama- susurro con un gran sonrojo volviendo a su lado

Aunque sus compañeros la recibieron con alegría y abrazos, sai miraba al caballero de oro con odio, mientras extrañamente se apegaba celosamente a la ninja, para alegría de ella

-No puedo creer que yuno perdiera- decía asta- demonios se supone que este torneo demostraría que yo soy el mejor para ser el rey mago pero que yuno pierda así...ah maldición

\- cálmate asta esto solo te da una mejor oportunidad de destacar - dijo noele animándolo - ademas yuno tuvo mala suerte

-Bueno, fue la desagracia de tener un compañero individualista- dijo yami

-Los combates dobles, no necesariamente son una ventaja para los fuertes- analizo noele mientras consolaba a charmy

En la arena

-continuemos el siguiente combate será entre… oh interesante , EL LÍDER SUPREMO DE LOS DECEPTICONS GALVATRON!- vs EL MAS TEMIDO, EL MAS ODIADO, EL MAS PELIGROSO DEL UNIVERSO VILGAX!

El líder de los decepticons se levanto de su lugar, con un brillo en sus ojos, subió para ver a su oponente, un ser humanoide con apariencia de pulpo

Vilgax por su parte, se sentía confiado de si mismo, un robot no seria una amenaza para el, era un conquistador de mundos, temidos en todo el universo, una chatarra no seria un reto para el

-Me pregunto si cuando termine contigo seras lo que los humanos llaman sushi – dijo el decepticon

-Amenazas vacías- sin intimidarse vilgax respondió- cuando termine contigo no seras mas que un pisapapeles en mi baño, el único que vale mi tiempo aquí es ben tenysson

-Comprobémoslo

-con gusto maquina

continuara

* * *

Quien ganara, el malvado lider de los decpeticons o el mortal enemigo de ben 10

el proximo vs sera un homenaje al vs entre megatron y vilgax del fic de torneo multiverse pero con hazañas actuaziadas de vilgax tomare al del alien force porque creo que es el mas fuerte


	10. Chapter 10

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes usados aquí son de sus respectivos dueños, por favor apoyen el material original**

 **condeale: gracias en serio aprecio que te gustara el capitulo , sai celoso fue algo que se me ocurrió xd, con tatsumaki ya le encontré un rival de su talla para la segunda ronda, espero que disfrutes la batalla de los dos villanos**

 **carlos13 me alegra que te gustara las peleas, si bien es cierto que ciertas peleas llegan a ser justas como la de tatsumaki créeme que todas las de la segunda serán no solo mas justas si no mas intensas, pobre del que le toque ser atendido por nick xd,**

 **en cuanto a los vs que sugieres**

 **\- anotado**

 **\- duelo de calvos :v**

 **-anotado**

 **\- ese...mmm sera un poco difícil por cuestiones de trama puede ser que pase pero no como crees**

 **\- no he visto prettycure así que no se que tan poderosa es si quieres sugerir otra chica mágica para pelear contra conner es bien recibido**

 **\- ese estará en si o si**

 **Mister Conde De Urano si es baby vegeta, tal ves si tal vez no xd, no sera la ultima vez que veamos a sai celoso xd, y si es referencia a Mario Castañeda el cap estaría orgulloso ;v , misma linea temporal , tatsumaki hallara a su rival en la segunda ronda creeme es alguien de su talla, gracias espero que este a la altura de la espectativa**

 **PD: uff yo si espero ese fic realmente seria un desmadre del bueno xd**

anteriormente

dos conquistadores galácticos se hallaban cara a cara a punto de luchar

* * *

capitulo 9 vilgax vs galvatron

* * *

Ambos villanos se miraban con odio mutuo, no se conocían, apenas habían tenido interacción pero el odio entre ambos crecía a cada segundo..

-Ya revientence la madre- dijo lulaby

Vilgax no lo pensó un segundo mas y embistió al decepticon con su gran fuerza

-Vamos grita para mi maquina- con sus rayos oculares empezó a derretir las partes metálicas de galvatron

-Quítate de encima troglodita- galvatron se defendió con un puñetazo para reincorporarse y disparar sus láseres – que decías de gritar

-Tsk. Resiste esto- vilgax desvaino su espada y creo una columna de cristal, galvatron siguió disparando sus rayos destruyendo el cristal de tadenita

-Es lo mejor que tienes – sonrió arrogante

Vilgax finalmente estallo en ira y se lanzo hacia el decepticon tacleándolo y estrellándolo en el suelo, para finalmente con su espada disparar un poderoso rayo provocando una gran cantidad de humo

-Lo vez maquina, el destino de todo aquel que enfrenta al poderoso vilgax es yacer a sus pies - pero

-Se supone que eso debía dolor- sonrió con malicia el líder de los decepticos mientras le daba un potente golpe a vilgax mandándolo a volar

Optimus miraba analítico le combate

-Es sin duda mas fuerte que megatron- comento optimus

-Y mucho mas peligroso- agrego bumblebee- megatron hubiera sufrido con un ataque a tan corta distancia

-Eso solo significa problemas para nosotros – agrego windblad

Por su parte ben 10 miraba aburrido el combate

-No estas preocupado ben- pregunto su prima

-Nah, es vilgax un robot no le va a ganar

-Pues ese robot esta demostrando mucha superioridad- comento rook

-Ya veras que el ganara, confía en mi

De regreso al combate vilgax se recuperaba del golpe

-Lo admito después de ben tennyson eres el único que me ha hecho sudar

-No estas tan mal, tal vez al nivel de starscreem- reconoció galvatron – pero es hora de terminar con este juego

-eso lo veremos maquina - vivlgax disparaba rayos de su guante , galvatron se transformo en su forma aérea y se elevo para disparar desde el aire, vilgax se cubría con su espada y rayos ópticos

dio un gran salto para golpear una de las hélices del decepticon el cual se vio forzado a volver a su forma humanoide mientras caía el suelo

vilgax arremetió contra el transformar y rápidamente ambos se sujetaron de los brazos convierto su lucha en una de quien tenia mas fuera física, mas vilgax disparo a las cara del decepticon sus rayos pero galvatron no retrocedió ni cedio su agarre ni un poco

\- imposible soy el mas fuerte del universo como es que eres capaz de seguir

\- esto para mi no es mas que un juego pequeño déspota

-Juego, insolente como te atreves yo soy el conquistador de 10 mundos devastador de héroes el universo teme a mi nombre

-Si…en tu universo, crees que eso me impresiona- galvatron poco a poco se le escapaban pequeñas risas- yo he conquistado mundos enteros desde hace siglos y destruido a todo aquel que se me ha hoponido incluso supere a la muerte y la voluntad de un dios

-como si eso fuera suficiente para derrotarme maquina, yo soy vilgax

con los sombrero de paja

\- se que no deberia decir esto pero ese robot por mas malvado que sea es...SUPER COOL- dijo frnaky

\- concuerdo - dijo robin

regresando al combate

ambos guerreros intercambiaron golpes, la arena temblaba por los impactos de sus golpes vilgax se lanzo con su espada intentado partir a la mitad a galvatron pero este intercepto el golpe y le dio una fuerte patada que mando a volar a vilgax a varios metros

vilgax se reincorporo herido pero no derrotado

galvatron ataco con fuertes disparos mientras tomaba su forma de arma y acribillando al tirano la risa de galvatron causaba mucha molesta en vilgax

este con su fuerza arranco un gran pedazo del suelo y lo lanzo con gran fuerza antes de impactar un disparo de galvatron destruyo la enorme roca mas vilgax tuvo tiempo de acercarse y meterle un fuerte golpe al decepticos abollando uno de sus brazos

galvatron con furia devolvió un golpe en la quijada de vilgax con mucha mas fuerza y lo sometió en el suelo con mas ráfagas de golpes

-no caeré ante ti - vilgax concentro todo su poder en sus rayos ópticos logrando dañar parte de la cara de galvatron pero este le dio otro golpe en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre

-n-no es posible - vilgax ciertamente estaba impresionado tanto que no reacciono a cuando el tranformer adopto su forma cañón- nada es imposible para galvatron - acto seguido disparo su potente rayo vilgax intento alcanzar su espada pero le fue imposible y el decepticon apunto a su cabeza desatado la fuerte descarga de energia sobre el - no – el rayo impacto en vilax haciéndolo gritar de dolor y agonía mientras galvatron volvía a su forma robot solo para regocijarse de su sufrimiento el rostro de vilgax se hallaba sumamente desfigurado , galvatron sonrió mientras encendía su cañón de su brazo solo para volver a disparar con toda potencia a quema ropa generando una cortina de humo

El humo poco a poco se fue dispersando revelado a un sonriente galvatron quien observaba a vilgax el cual tenia un aspecto blanquecino, la multitud y su nemesis se preguntaban que le pasaba cuando su respuesta vino de horrible forma la ver como el conquistador de mundos se desintegraba y lo que yacía no era mas que una estatua de cenizas(como vegeta cunado muere)

Galvatron observo la espada de vilgax en la destruida arena y acernadose la tomo con su mano mientras la alzaba como si de un trofeo se tratase- que decías de ser temido en tu universo hahahahahhaa- rio como loco mientras era declarado como ganador- tu destino fue la muerte desde el momento en que me desafiaste pulpo hahahaha

desde su lugar ben no podía creer lo que vio

-Imposible vilgax perdió…-en shock ben observo los restos de su enemigo

-Demonios lo aniquilo completamente – opino kevin

-Kevin!

-Que sabes que es verdad

-Dime ben estas nervioso

-No, ese sujeto solo pudo con vilgax porque seguro se confió demasiado pero yo no caeré tan fácil, " _eso espero_ "

Algunos miraban el comportamiento arrogante de tennyson de mala forma, pero era su problema a final de cuantas

-Hay que tener cuidado con esos robots – comento lord zedd

-Si pueden llegar a ser peligrosos- concluyo rita

por su parte optimus apretó los puños...galvatron podría ser mas fuerte que el y eso no le gustaba para nada

Kaguya miraba indiferente lo acontecido pero desvió la mirada al notar la presencia discretea del otro zetsu negro, mientras su hijo sonreía al ver a su contraparte para unirse a su madre disimuladamente

-Muy bien luego de tal batalla el siguiente combate sera entre… Tempest vs statick shock

Ambos héroes sonrieron

-por lo menos no me toca con un loco - dijo virgil

-Ten cuidado- recomendó artemisa al novato del grupo

-Si no te preocupes

-Garth- kalduran miraba a una versión mayor de su amigo subir a la plataforma

-Al legar aqualad lo recibió con una sonrisa

-Que sea un combate justo- dijo virgil extendió su mano

-Que así sea – sonrió garth

-Que aburrido comiencen – dijo sin ganas lullaby

Virgil activo sus poderes y lanzo una fuerte descarga eléctrica, pero tempest logro esquivarla y avanzo hacia el con gran velocidad

-Es rapido- intento disparar mas rayos pero la experiencia y habilidad de garht eran demasiadas para el héroe novato

-Puede que tus poderes te den ventajas sobre mi- garht sostuvo de ambas manos a virgil quien se defendió electrocutandolo- pe-pero mi fuerza es mayor- le dio un cabezazo lo suficientemente fuerte como noquearlo

-Statick shok ya no puede combatir el ganador es tempest woho-comento sin ánimos – ya fuera del ring cho cho

-Que antipática- dijo enojado garth mientras cargaba al chico en brazos para dejarlo con su amigos

\- hmp tu tienes la culpa por no dar una buena pelea

del lado pirata

\- que aburrido - dijo luffy decepcionado

\- a estas alturas deberías saber que no todos los combates serán tan intensos- aclaro nami

aqualad dejo a statick con el resto de sus compañeros

La justicia joven miro este acto de buena fe con alegría

-Gracias- dijo artemisa al ver que le entregaban en buenas condiciones a su compañero

-De nada, los héroes debemos cuidarnos – dijo mientras se iba

-Garth- aqualad lo llamo – en serio gracias- garth miro raro esto y simplemente sonrio y se despidió con la mano

En la arena se volvía a llamar a los próximos en pelear

Siguiente combate…SI, un combate doble, suban las duplas de la antorcha humana y namor vs Green lantern y canario negro

Simon vio su rostro y cargo su anillo seguido de canario por su parte los héroes de Marvel pues….

-Storm mas vale que no hagas algo estúpido

-Que quieres decir con eso hombre pez

los dos héroes de la liga miraban incómodos la discusión de ambos héroes

-No parecen llevarse muy bine- comento simon

-Mejor para nosotros

Ambas parejas se prepararon

-Comiencen

-Storm ve por la chica el hombre es mio- se lanzo sin previo aviso namor quien llevaba su tridente

-Que, demonios

Canario negro aprovecho la distracción del chico y grito

-Demonios- se quejaba jhonny- pero comparado con el de balck bolt no es nada, llamas a mi- dijo mientras las llamas lo envolvian

-Oh, oh eso podría ser un problema- canario vio como una flama iba hacia ella pero fue protegida por un campo verde creado por simon quien sostenía un combate con namor – gracias te parece si cambiamos de pareja la copia de aquaman es molesta

-Claro

-No te distraigas- dijo namor dándole un golpe en la cara- Storm rostisalos – grito namor

Sin quejarse johnny sabia que no podía darse el lujo de objetar por las reglas y lanzo una llamarada hacia el Green lantern

-Oye ven aquí y pelea- canario negro frustrada se hallaba en el suelo viendo como su compañero luchaba contra la dupla

Los ninjas miraban intrigados a los tres individuos volar

-Ciertamente el terreno no es el mejor para alguien que no sepa volar o saltar alto- comento lee

-Si – afirmo tenten- eso solo hará que se nos compliquen las cosas si nos toca contra uno de esos sujetos voladores

\- re recurda a al jutsu del tsuchikage y su nieta- dijo ino

regresando al combate

Las cosas iban mal pero simon seguía defendiéndose las cosas parecían mal para el linterna verde hasta que sonrió

-A que viene esa sonrisa – pregunto namor

-A mi – canario quien impulsada en un jet pack de energía verde aparecía a su lado solo para soltar a toda potencia su grito en el oído del atlante

-Aghhhhh- namor se tapo ambos oídos – como te atreves- un colérico namor se lanzo hacia canario sosteniendola de los hombros- imperius rex! – con su fuerza se lanzo con ella en dirección al piso – storm has nova

-Pero

-Solo hazlo!

Asi johny reunió una gran cantidad de energía y se lanzo al linterna sujetando y llevándolo hacia arriba donde desato una poderosa explosión el Green lanter apenas logro cubrirse

-Todos cuidado – grito black panter mientras miraba la gran explosión seguida de un destello enceguecedor y un aumento de la temperatura

Algunos se cubrieron con sus propios campos de fuerza olvidando la protección del campo

\- genial ese tipo es genial - comento natsu

\- aye

En el campo de batalla, simon yacía de pie jedando agotado, al arena se hallaba derretida en un gran cráter, apenas podía respirar por el calor del aire, el hacer tantos escudos y construcciones lo habian debilitado cuando…

-imperius rex- grito un quemado namor saliendo del humo con su tridente empuñándolo para clavarlo en el pecho al linterna verde

Namor había logrado cubrirse debajo de una improvisada trinchera pero si no fuera pro su propia resistencia no lo habría logrado, afortunadamente Johnny no dio todo el poder

Una desmayada canario negro también tenia graves quemaduras y para rematar Johnny seguía en pie pero sin sus llamas

-M-me rindo- dijo el linterna preocupado mas por el bienestar de canario que el propio

Green arrow miraba preocuapdo a su pareja

-Estará bien- dijo wonder woman intentando calmarlo

-…si…

Lulaby con una sonrisa miraba satisfecha el resultado

-Green lantern se ha rendido los ganadores son namor y la antorcha humana- declaro

Namor por su parte se iba con el equipo medico

Pero johny

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo al ver el estado en que dejo a la fémina ayudando a cargarla

-Porque nos ayudas eses responsable de dejarnos asi

-Lo siento…yo también soy un héroe, pero olvide que al igual que nosotros ustedes no están aqui por su voluntad – dijo ayudándolo a levantarse

-Gracias…

-Oh que lindo- dijo lulaby sarcástica- pueden llevar a su perdedora amiga e irse a un hay muchos combates – declaro cortante

-Oye!

-Siguiente combate- dijo sin importarle las quejas de los dos héroes- ….THANOS EL TITAN LOCO vs Tempesta

El demonio de zeref subio serio para contemplar al imponente thanos y por alguna razón su cuerpo tembló un segundo

-Asustado, es una reacción natural- declaro el titan

-Estúpido, crees que un demonio como yo perderá ante ti

-Un demonio interesarte- dijo pensando en mephisto

-No eres mas que un troglodita que morirá en mis manos- esto hizo enojar levemente a thanos

-Comiencen

Tempesta sin dudarlo se lanzo a gran velocidad golpeando a thanos en la cara….

-Te atreves a plantarme cara a mi thanos

-No te tengo mir- antes que el demonio de zeref lo supiera ya thanos lo tenia su cráneo en su mano

-deberías- sonrió mientras aplastaba con facilidad la cabeza solo para después desintegrar el resto del cuerpo

thanos se retiro sin importare mas

-thanos gana!- declaro emocionada pro la brutalidad- siguiente combate… Hordack vs cana

por su parte mardgeard observaba a thanos era una gran amenaza el rey de hades detectaba una presencia incluso mas aterradora que la de zeref en el ser morado

Los magos observaron como la bebedora de su grupo dejaba la jarra que traía y se iba al combate

-Ten cuidado cana– advirtió gildarts a su hija

-Si,si, hoy todos dicen eso – contesto sin darle importancia – a estas alturas todos saben lo peligroso que es esto

Por su parte el villano ya la esperaba de brazos cruzados, para cana, era un ser inusual, por no decir que le desagrado su apariencia física

She-ra miraba a su mortal enemigo con mala cara

-Quien crees que gane- pregunto su hermano

-No sabría decir el nivel de la mujer pero hordack no es alguien fácil – advirtió she-ra a su hermano

Cana observaba a su oponente no parecía ser alguien débil

-Comiencen

Hordack permaneció de brazos cruzados – adelante hechizara dame con tu mejor hechizo- cana se sorprendo- debes saber que yo también soy un mago y noto una fuerte cantidad de magia en ti pero muy débil en comparación a la mía

-A si, parece que me toco contra alguien muy amable

\- oh por supuesto que lo soy - dijo con una falsa sonrisa

-ho en serio supongo que debo aprovechar tal acto de altruismo- el brazo de cana brillo y para sus amigos ese marca significaba algo poderoso – resiste esto presumido – hordack sonrió pero el nivel de mana que aumentaba en el brazo le borro la sonrisa - ¡Únete! ¡Oh río de luz guiado por las hadas!

-¡Brilla! ¡Para destruir los colmillos del mal!- el cántico advirtió al señor oscuro que no era un hechizo normal intento embestir a cana pero

 **¡Fairy Glitter!** \- grito con toda su fuerza

El potente hechizo no gasto tiempo e impacto al villano haciendo que este gritara al sentir tal cantidad de magia impactarlo, no se imagino que la ebria frente a el tuviera tal potente hechizo

Un gran cráter se hizo presente en el ring

Cana sudaba y mantenía una sonrisa pero…

Unas fuertes pisadas se oían y del humo salio un herido hordack con una nada amigable expresión

-Imposible – dijo happy al ver que alguien había logrado aguantar una de las tres magias sagradas del gremio

Cana observo como haradack se levantaba, aunque su rostro no estaba exactamente bien…por no decir deforme

-TU ASQUEROSA PERRA TE HARÉ GRITAR DE DOLOR- exclamo furioso acercándose con las venas remarcadas- NADIE ME HACE ESTAS HERIDAS Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO

\- valla que sujeto tan contradictorio, adonde se fue toda esa amabilidad de antes

\- A CALLAR TE DESTROZARE , TE HARÉ PA- fue interrumpido por cana

-me rindo- declaro cana sonriente

\- Que!?

-Adelante intenta atacarme y lo único que conseguirás será que te descalifiquen- dijo mientras se retiraba no sin antes sacarle ambos dedos en signo de burla

Para hordack esta victoria se había vuelto humillante, la maga simplemente se retiro un poco herida y cansada, con toda su fuerza mental hordack contuvo sus ganas asesinas

a lo lejos skeletor soltó una carcajada

-El ganador es hordack

She-ra miraba divertida la reacción de su enemigo

-Siguiente combate….el hombre absorbente vs sanji vismoke

Los sombreros de paja vieron a su cocinero

-Intenta no perder- dijo zoro

-Que has dicho espadachín de cuarta

-Lo que oyes

-La pelea es halla no entre ustedes cabezas huecas- regaño nami a ambos

sanji subió y miro al hombre frente a el robusto calvo y con unos pantalones feos según el

\- hmp parece que sera sencillo

-Crees que me impresionas yo he peleado con hulk comparado con el solo eres un novato

-Pues no se que es un hulk así que no me asustas

-Comiencen!

Sanji fue el primero en atacar propinándole una patada en la quijada al hombre calvo haciéndolo tambalear, rápidamente se recupero y utilizo su poder para absorber el material del ring

-Hehehe, veamos de que eres capaz – dijo convirtiendo sus manos en mazos y lanzándose a pelear, el pirata esquivaba por su gran velocidad los ataques, envolvio en fuego su pierna

-Diable Jambe: Bien Cuite: Grill Shot- dijo dándole un golpe en la pierna causando que esta se rompiese – sabes no fue buena idea de tu parte volverte del material del suelo, note que no es muy resistente

-Oh no – miro preocupado que no había material que aborsber- estoy en problemas

-Oh si que lo estas – el pirata salto y - Venaison Shoo- sanji impacto todas su patadas en la cabeza y torso del villano provocado que sufriera multiples grietas hasta caer derrotado- supongo que eso marca mi victoria- sonrió

-El hombre absorbente ya no puede pelear , el ganador es sanji!- el pirata volvió con su tripulación – el siguiente comabte será entre Dio brando vs Spiderman

Miles morales vio su imagen y supo que se refería a el, sintió la mano de su mentor quien el asintió con la cabeza y subió con mas confianza

Spdierman llego a la plataforma para ver al hombre rubio frente a el, tenia una expresión de desinterés y aburrimiento

-Comiencen- declaro el hada

Miles lanzo su telaraña para intentar incapacitar pero el vampiro con un simple movimiento se deshizo de ella

en las gradas

\- es un vampiro - dijo yukihime

\- también lo note - agrego kuromaru

\- eso quiere decir que es como yo - dijo touta

\- si pero- vio preocupada a spiderman- ese chico esta en grave peligro

regresando al combate

Spiderman intento camuflarse para intentar golpearlo desprevenido pero

-Es inútil- declaro el vampiro- al mismo tiempo que una fuerza golpe con fuerza a miles en el suelo

-Co-como

-Patético- dijo observando a Spiderman intentar parase- terminare con esto

Y sin compacion the world a travezo a miles( como a kakyoin) a un en el suelo y sonrio

.Spiderman ha muerto el ganador es Dio

Peter observo a su protegido y apretó los puños con el consuelo que reviviría al final de la ronda…

Los héroes de shield pensaron en su compañero de su tierra y también sintieron la perdida tal vez no era el mismo miles pero no fue algo agradable de ver

A si mismo ms. Marvel y nova se lamentaban la muerte de su amigo junto al resto de champions

-¡Siguiente combate thane vs robin!

El hijo de thanos subió al ring incluso su padre se sorprendió al verlo allí por su parte el hijo de batman camino sereno hasta su oponente con la expresión que lo caracteriza

continuara

* * *

-Quien ganara la bolita de odio o el error mas grande de thanos

Avance del próximo capitulo

\- hola soy superboy las batallas continuan siendo cada ves mas intensas y ahora le toca a mi mejor amigo robin

se ve a robin siendo sometido por thane

-Oh no, robin esta en problemas- comentaba superoboy – resiste damian tu puedes ganar

El poder de thane era abrumador para el pobre niño

El próximo capitulo será : la batalla de los hijos!... No se lo pierdan...no se arrepentirán


	11. Chapter 11

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes mostrados aquí salvo los OC no son de mi autoria y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores apoyen el material original**

 **carlos13 : gracias nuevamente por seguir la historia, en cuanto a ben lo cierto es que habrá sujetos aquí que le den su lección de valores**

 **galvatron sin duda es uno de los mayores peligros del torneo , lo cierto es que puse al novato porque no reucerdo mucho del la otra serie y no he hallado la serie completa, otra batalla en equipos que saca a un luchador fuerte, hordak no olvidara lo que la maga le hizo te lo aseguro, aquí hubo un gran fallo sobre sanji y su apellido tienes razón el debía reaccionar ante lo de vismoke mi error**

 **investigando de la chica mágica si es factible la pelea asi que si puede pasar**

 **Mister Conde De Urano: espero que logres reparar tu PC se lo frustrante que puede ser que se dañen , a decir verdad cuando termine todos los emparejamientos varios quedaros curiosos como el del próximo capitulo, sin mas espero que estés bien y también te mando un saludo**

 **jbadillodavila :muchas gracias espero que disfrutes el capitulo**

* * *

capitulo 10 la batalla de los hijos

* * *

El hijo de batman miraba al su confiado oponente con su típico ceño fruncido, el ser alienígena mantenía los ojos cerrados

-Que pasa no a atacar – pregunto thane como si su propuesta fuera la mas obiva

-Arrogante- robin lanzo sus batarangs los cuales explotaron el rostro del hijo de thanos

-Valla es todo- pregunto sin perder su semblante, ileso de la explosión

 _-Demonios este sujeto es fuerte, estoy en desventaja en esta situación y condiciones, pero-_ Damian avanzo corriendo y de su cinturón saco un pequeño objeto metálico el cual lanzo a los pies de thane

-pero que demonios- dijo al ver comos su piernas se congelaban- eh – otra capsula lo golpeo pero esta lo dejo empapado- crees que congelarme servirá pequeño idiota

-quien dijo congelar idiota- dijo mientras sostenía una barra eléctrica

-eh – thane vio como el chico lanzo la barra al costado de cuerpo, mientras la electricidad fluía por su cuerpo gritando de dolor al sentir la potencia del voltaje. Pero contrario al resultado que robin quería eso no tumbo al hijo del titan loco – he , lo reconzco renacuajo, me tomaste desprevenido pero…- thane se movió a gran velocidad rompiendo el hielo de sus piernas y tomando a robin de cuello y estrellándolo repetidas veces en el suelo con una sonrisa malévola

superboy y los titanes no podían ver lo que hacían con el cascarrabias de su líder

-DAMIAN!- grito preocupado superboy

-No puedo ver esto – dijo kid flash

-Resiste viejo resiste- dijo apretando los puños el chico bestia

Por su lado tanto redhood y red robin afrontaban el hecho de ver a su hermano pasar una situación así

En la arena thane mriaba compacido el rostro inflamado y ensangrentado de robin

-He lo sieto me deje llevar- dijo arrodilandose al casi icnosciente niñp- este torneo empeiza a ser divertido- dijo tocandollo- sabes yo vine aquí a matar a mi padre y tomar todo el pdoer del univeros para mi, y leugo de eso te matare a ti y amtare tu padre solo porque si

Damian hizo algo que sorprendió al propio thane…le escupió en la cara mientras ponía una sonrisa y le sacaba el dedo

-Pequeño imbécil te atreves

-Me rindo! - grito aun sin dos de sus dientes

-Hmp solo alargas tu eventual muerte a mis manos

-El Ganador es thane

-Era obvio- dijo marchándose- observa padre, tu destino sera peor que eso

Por su parte thanos le lanzo una sonrisa a su hijo, thane apretó los puños esa maldita sonrisa solo lo sacaba de quicio el cumpliría su deseo de matar a su padre a como diera lugar

Thanos compartia el mismo sentimiento que su hijo al cual consideraba un error en todo aspecto posible

-Muy bien sieguente combate Superboy vs deathstorm

En el sindicato del crimen un…esqueleto en fuego se preparo para subir

-Aniquilalo – sentencio ultraman

-Huy que malo, sabes el podría ser una versión paralela de tu hijo- bromeo el esqueleto

-Aniquilalo dije- ordeno mientras sus ojos se ponían de color carmesí

-Como ordenes- dijo despreocupado mientras subía

Starfire miro al horrible ser

-Jhon si no puedes ganar rindete si

-Si viejo mira como termino robin – advirtió chico bestia

-Si – John vio a su padre cual le dedico una mirada de preocupación y apoyo

* * *

Por su parte en la enfermería padre e hijo murciélagos se reunían

-Ambos perdimos- dijo el vendado robin

-Si

-Esto apesta

-Si

-Podemos ir a comer helados después de que termine esta estupidez

-…si

Robin sonrió

-Le digo que ya me siento bien – dijo uraraka al dr simsimi el cual solo le daba mas parecetamol :v

* * *

En la arena

-Comiencen

Deatstorm se elevo y empezó a lanzar sus llamas mientras superboy con esfuerzo las evadía

-Que sucede dime no me digas que te doy miedo hehe

-Cayate intento de parca de hallowen

-No se te da muy bien las metáforas oh no chico – dijo el villano muy confiado

-Tal vez no pero se que un poco de fuego no me asusta- dijo lanzando rayos con su visión

-Hehe chico rudo – deatstorm esquivaba facial los rayos cuando vio como el chico dio un salto a gran velocidad quedando cerca de el- mie- el cráneo en llamas sintió de primera mano la fuerza del golpe del híbrido – esta claro que no eres solo un niño mimado hehe, ese golpe casi dolió...casi, hehe sabes bien podrías ser el hijo de mi jefe – dijo broemnado

-Cállate no compares a mi papa con ese psicópata

-Huy toque un punto sensible- superboy seguía intentado golpearlo pero el villano esquivaba sin esforzarse – sabes el dejarte llevar por tus emociones no es muy heroico, como soy una buena persona déjame enseñarte una lección -dijo sujetando su cuello

Los titanes veían como la escena se repetía como si fuera la misma pelea de hace unos momentos sin poder ayudar nuevamente a su amigo

-Cuando estas frente a la muerte no la enfrentas niño – dijo storm- solo la aceptas

-Acepta esto – dijo alnzadnole sus rayso directamente en la cara provocando que lo soltara – me redino

-Sabia elección mocoso

-Superboy se ha rendido el ganador es deatstorm

-Hehe

Superboy se fue con el semblante triste con sus amigos sin ver a su padre, se sentía humillado, Superman vio la tristeza de su hijo y supo que tendría que hablar con el mas tarde

Por su parte ultrman sonrió ante la humillación del niño casi deseaba haber sido él quien sostuviera un combate con el niño para enseñarle una lección especial de vida

-Jugaste demasiado con el- dijo atómica- yo simplemente lo hubiera matado

-Por esas cosas te amo- dijo quick abranzadola

-Par de locos- dijo con asco storm- a diferencia de ustedes no soy un simple asesino

\- hmp te halagas demasiado storm recuerda por algo estas en este grupo - alego quick

En la arena aparecían los siguientes combatientes Red robin vs terra

El titan se hallaba listo para pelar el combate no tardo en iniciar por su parte terra simplemente sonreía sin hacer nada

-Terminemos con esto – dijo moviendo los dedos mientras aprisionaba a un sorprendido robin en una jaula de tierra tapándolo hasta el cuello inmovilizándolo

-Que diablos

-Sabes no tengo de pasar por esta mierda de pelea simplemente espera los 60 segundos y rindete

-No esperas que me rinda ante ti o no traidora

-Porque no, no es como que quieras pelear o ganar esto verdad? ademas has visto los fenómenos que hay aquí un tipo listo como tu debería saber que aunque me ganara perdería en la siguiente ronda

-Pues…agh maldición- dijo impotente

Ciertamente muchos titanes no miraban con buenos ojos a la rubia

-Me rindo – dijo al contar el minuto

-Pan comido – dijo mientras bajaba sin inmutarse ante las miradas al contrario al ver a chico bestia le mando un beso para enfado de starfire

-El siguiente combate será entre Ryuko vs nova

Ragyo sonrió al ver a su hija, la fibra viva la llena de ansiedad al sentir el poder de su hija

Por su parte la pelinegra se repugnaba al sentir la mirada de su madre pero valía la pena solo por sentir a sanketsu a su lado de nuevo

Su hermana le dedico una sonrisa de aliento y mako con su característico animo la apoyo en gran medida en las gradas su familia la apoyaba a su muy particular estilo

con cabeza de cubeta

-Ten cuidado sam- advirtió ms. Marvel

-Descuida no moriré, nos aseguraremos de que miles reviva

-Si

Ambso subieron, nova miraba raro el que su oponente solo tuviera una especie de espada roja, paresia una chica de secundaria normal pero tendría cuidado tal ves tendría habilidades superhumanas o la espada fuera mágica

-Comiencen

\- Vamos sanketsu!- grito la chica mientras…su ropa desaparecía dejándola en una atuendo muy revelador cosa que sorprendió a nova

Un atuendo que no paso desapercibido por la audiencia masculina

-Eso quitate mas- grito el maestro roshi

\- vamos hazle caso - grito roshi super

-Maestros roshi´s compórtense- dijo krilin gt

en las gradas

-Queremos mas carne- grito una pulga anciana desde las gradas

-Y yo creía que ranma tenia un buen cuerpo hehe- pensaba un panda

-Madre mía Willy- dijo un muchacho español a su amigo :v

\- adelante sexy chica japones - grito quagmire lanzado dinero

con los shinigamis

-Eso nena - grito un peluche con forma de león

-Kon no se porque te trajimos- dijo un molesto ichigo

\- cállate tu no sabes nada de la belleza del cuerpo femenino por eso sigues siendo un virgen ichigo

\- silencio peluche pervertido - dijo rukia pisándolo lo cual solo aumentaba la perversión del peluche

Así como ellos muchos chicos comentaban el majestuoso cuerpo de la chica

-Bola de pervertidos claramente es una niña – dijo ofendía la capitana Marvel

-En este mundo hay sujetos que se dejan llevar por los actos del pacer- dijo el capitán decepcionado

-Solo son viejos verdes cap- aclaro iron man

Zatsuki por su parte no se tomaba nada bien los comentarios del cuerpo de su preciada hermana

-gamagori

\- hai

\- anota a todos esos sujetos, yo personalmente los castrare - dijo muy seria

\- no se preocupe zatsuki-sama yo ira gamagori y el resto de la élite 4 nos encargaremos de proteger la dignidad de ryuko

\- es cierto - dijeron los otros tres en coro decididos

en la arena

una cada ves mas enojada ryuko estallo

-YA CIERREN LA BOCA MANADA DE PERVERTIDOS-grtio enojada la chica de la tijerakatana, nova observaba todo con un sonrojo al ser testigo de primera mano de la transformación – aghh malditos lujuriosos busquen una novia o algo, y tu- señalo a nova- ya luchemos y acabemos con esto – dij sonrojada tanto por los comentarios como por el enojo

-A, cl-claro – dijo lanzando sin ganas un rayo azul

-Bien si no vas a luchar en serio empezare yo, vamos sanketsu

-Si – dijeron lanzándoce con la katana hacia el nova que apenas y pudo esquivarlo

Los champions miraban avergonzados el comportamiento de nova

-Y yo preocupándome- dijo ms marvel mientra hacia una face palm

-Pelea bien sam – dijo hulk- nos avergüenzas viejo

regresando a la pelea un ya centrado nova ya se defendía de los ataques con sus descargas de energía las cuales eran interceptadas por la espada

Zoro miraba desafiante a rukyo no esperaba hallar a una espadachín aquí y mas una con gran habilidad, luffy chooper y ussup simplemente miraban con estrellas el combate

Nova se elevo pensado que obtendría mayor ventaja ante un bombardeo pero no contó con que al chica también podía volar

-Escapar de mi no servirá

 _-Demonios están veloz como yo_ – pensó mientas esquivaba las ráfagas creadas por la espada

-No te servirá escapar – dijo mientras lo alcanzo para darle golpe en la cara- puedo seguirte hasta el infinito

-Así, pues inténtalo- dijo nuevamente escapando pero cargando una grna cantidad de energía, la chica se percato de su plan

-Eso no me dentra- dijo siguiendo lo rpaitdamente

Los espectadores miraban el cielo amabs estelas moverse a gran vleocidad apenas visibles apra algunos

-Recibe esto - dijo nova lanzando una gran cantidad de energía que atrapo a la chica- diablos pudo haber muerto con eso me excedí soy un idiota- dijo nova al ver su error – pero

-Te dije que eso no me detendría – dijo la chica con muchas quemaduras, las cuales gracias a la fibra viva se iban sanando- toma esto – dijo dándole un gran golpe en la boca del estomago a gran velocidad obligando a nova a retroceder violentamente por el impacto, solo para rematarlo con una gran cantidad de cortes y una patada que lo dejo noqueado

Nova al sentir como sus conciencia lo abandonaba cayo precipitadamente al suelo , hasta estrellarse en suelo, ryuko posteriormente bajo para asegurarse que estuviera vivo

-Nova es incapaz de pelear la ganadora es ryuko matoi

-Ganamos

-Si- dijo sanketsu feliz

Los champions se aliviaron al seber que nova estaba bien y solo estaba inconceitne

-Siguiente comabte flash vs sadman

Lso titanes se preocuparon

-Wally ten cuidado

-Descuida me cuidare

por su parte la justicia joven se tensiono mucho al ver al velocista de rojo

era el, como su wally, de la edad que tendría de seguir vivo, siendo flash, el corredor escarlata

subió con una gran sonrisa, artemisa simplemente no salia del asombro

\- artemisa estas - pregunto preocupado kalduran

-y-yo necesito un momento si - dijo mientras corría con lagrimas

-artemisa - dijo preocupado laggonboy

\- déjenla ella necesita un momento...a decir verdad yo también

\- ve yo mantendre al equipo unido- dijo superboy

\- gracias superboy - dijo mientras se retiraba

Por su parte el equipo flash miraba con antecion

El chico claramente era un doppelganger de su wally...lo cual era raro dada su diferencia de raza

-Me pregunto que tan rápido sera- pregunto en voz alta wally

-Hay que prestar mucha atención – respondió cisco inseguro

Sandman ya se hallaba de pie en la arena esperando a su openente

-Comiencen

Flint rápidamente opto por su forma de arena convirtiendo su mano en un martillo para golpearlo pero flash se movió y lo esquivo con suma facilidad

-Fallaste

-Que – dijo volviendo a atacar

-Fallaste- volvió a intentarlo repetidas veces - volviste a fallar, a quien le apuntas- bromeaba a wally

-Deja de moverte molestia

-Porque? acasosoymuyrápidoparatimontondearena- hablo a alta velocidad

\- grrrr

\- volviste a fallar grandulón

-Este sujeto es mas fastidioso que spdierman- sandman entonces se movió en el piso abarcando toda al arena y entonces creo estalagmitas en todo el piso, pero nuevamente fue una maniobra inútil ante el velocista quien solo se movió fuera de esta

-Sabes eso pudo funcionar muy bien si el combate fuese por eliminación- reconocio wally fastidiando mas al hombre de arena

-Cállate no necesito consejos de un mocoso

-Bueno solo era una observación de hecho – dijo corriendo en circulos

-Que demo- sandmaan vio como la velocidad del chico creaba un tornado arrastrándolo - nooo

-Pregunta. Sabes cual es la temperatura para que la arena se cristalice?, respuesta no importa la fricción que genero al correr y mis relámpagos la supera - dijo el chico sonriendo

-Malnacido, arg me rindo – dijo enojado el villano al ver como gran parte de su cuerpo ya era cristal

-Gracias- dijo deteniéndose y volviendo rápidamente con sus amigos- por fin una victoria para nuestro equipo- dijo sonriendo

-Eso fue rápido- bromeo roy

-Por supuesto con quien crees que hablas

-Muy bien el siguiente combate será entre…MARIN DE AGUILA vs ULTRAMAN

Ultraman sonrio macabro alguien perteneciente al grupo de caballeros, marin no se inmuto y se preparo como la caballera femenina que es

-Ten suerte- dijo seiya aniamnadola

-La tendré

\- que athena te proteja

En la plataforma ambos se miraron desafiantes

-Comiencen

Antes de poder reaccionar ultraman se movió a increíble velocidad y le propino un golpe en toda la cara a la caballero de plata rompiendo en el proceso su mascara

-asg

\- que sucede fui muy rudo

\- maldito

Ultoramn sonrió y de un tajo corto la cabeza de la caballero, para asombro de seiya quien no lo tomo nada bien tampoco la cabellero de ofiuco

-¡Marin! – exclamo con preocupación y tristeza en su voz el santo de pegaso intentando ir en venganza de su fallecida amiga sieya intentando ir

-Seiya cálmate- lo paro hyoga – recuerdo que ella revira al final de la ronda si interrumpes y lo atacas podrían castigarnos y perder la oportunidad que reviva

-Pero hyoga- intento excusarse el santo

-Se que es duro pero eres un caballero debes tener la mente fría

-Demonios- dijo impotente pegaso

Athena tampoco disfrutaba el ver como sus caballeros sufrían así por ese horrible torneo

-Oye tu el de casco de caballo gracioso - lo llamo ultra man

-Eh

-La quieres- dijo señalando la cabeza- te la regreso- dijo con una sonrisa ególatra y con los ojos cerrados lanzado la cabeza decapitada como si de cualquier cosa se tratase a los pies de seiya- te recomiendo botarla ya empieza a apestar

-Maldito

-HAHAHAHAHA- reía maniáticamente – eso es una declaración de guerra imbéciles de oro

-Tu infeliz- dijo milo elevando ligeramente su cosmos- como osas deshonrar a un santo asi

\- como hozo preguntas, con mucho orgullo lo hago, ustedes sirven a esa mujer de cabello violeta verdad- dijo señalando a saori- disfrutare haciéndola mi mujer

ese comentario enojo a todos los caballeroso por igual incluso los mas calmados como shaka no pudieron contener sus muestras de descontento

Ahora cualquiera de los caballeros dorados y de bronce lucharía seriamente con el grupo de villanos habían demostrado ser peligrosos y poco honorables

-Tal parece que esos sujetos han fijado sus objetivos- pensó en vos alta galvatron- bien tal vez es tiempo de una alianza

Los thudnercats miraban con cuidado a ultraman, así como otros grupos sin duda el villano había llamado al atención cosa que owlman no le gusto

\- hmp ese insecto tiene agallas pero al final no es mas que otra basura- dijo vegeta gt

\- concuerdo- dijo el de super

con los black bulls

\- valla que presumido - comento vanessa

\- no me impresiona - dijo despreocupado el capitán de los toros

mas y mas grupos comentaban

Cosa que el noto gracias a sus super sentidos

-Adelante murmullen sus planes imbéciles al final los matare a todos y sus mundos serán míos- declaro con ego mientras volvía con su grupo

-Bueno después de esa tan magnifica y nada pretenciosa declaración continuemos …oh si... ES HORA DE UN VERDADERA BATALLA ENTRE HOMBRES- grito eufórica elfman sonrió complacido ante tal declaración al igual que franky- QUE PASE AL FRENTE EL HOMBRE MAS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO... ¡HEEEEE-MAN!- he-man vio cómo su imagen aparecía- VS EL ASESINO DE DIOSES ...KRAAAAATOS! – el dios de la guerra simplemente se paro de su lugar y serio avanzo hacia el portador del poder de grayskull

dos tenaces hombres que han enfrentado retos colosales

continuara

* * *

Quien ganara el hombre mas fuerte del universo vs el asesino del olimpo

¡No se pierdan esta increíble batalla de un capitulo entero de duración!

el próximo capitulo sera: titanes enfrentados HE-MAN VS KRATOS


	12. Chapter 12

crisis

discleimer : los personajes mostrados aquí son de sus respectivos dueños y no pertenecen salvo los OC creados para el mismo apoyen el material original

 **carlos13: la bolita de odio se merecía un momento de paz luego de tal paliza, contra la hija de peter mmm me has dado una idea, lo cierto es que el terreno no favorece en nada a luchadores como tim aun con sus habilidades están muy expuesto pero eso dará un giro en la segunda ronda , los chicos de ahora no saben lo que eran los 90 y sus trajes sexys xd, mas que un marco novato estoy tomando a un wally op y experto, ultraman se ha puesto un soga al cuello pero por ahora esta a salvo quien sabe lo que pase después, nop los caballeros de omega, episodio g y lost canvas si aparecerán de hecho el de omega hará su debut antes que el resto también el universo del manga se hará presente**

 **condeale: no hay problema bro espero que te halla ido bien en tus exámenes , gracias la pelea de galvatron y vilgax realmente tuve que pensarla, lo de damian fue de las primeras cosas que puse me alegra que te gustara , los youtubers hoy en día están en todos lados , anotado, ultraman no sabe en lo que se metió y en cuanto a la pelea veamos que tal le va ambos**

* * *

aclaración

la version de he-man es el de la serie original + los comics

y de kratos del final de GoW 3 antes de los hechos del 4

* * *

capitulo 11 kratos vs he man

* * *

La multitud se emociono y estallo en alabanzas

-Oh si por fin - dijo rick

-Demonios rick es Kratos- dijo con gran emoción morty

-Si morty es bug Kratos

-Esos si son hombres- Dijo summer viendo los cuerpos fornidos de ambos guerreros

En la arena

Kratos observaba a he-man con solo verlo pudo darse cuenta que era un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo como el , la mirada en el rostro de he-man reflejaba a un guerrero experimentado en el campo de batalla no seria un rival fácil

He-man también analizaba al espartano, un guerrero fuerte dedujo, las cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo denotaban quien sabe cuantas batallas, una mirada fría e intimidante, su oponente ciertamente seria difícil

La tensión entre ambos crecía a cada segundo ambos guerreros estaban listos para luchar cuando

-Alto- dijo asterix llamando al atención de ambos y del publico- esta lucha no proseguirá

-Eh, padre– dijo lulaby curiosa

-Que- he-man se sentía estafado- a que se debe esta interferencia

-Alto, cálmate oh poderoso he- man la batalla ciertamente tendrá lugar pero no aquí- esto confundió a los presentes- tales guerreros como ustedes merecen una arena mas…llamativa – la arena empezó a elevarse

-Pero que- dijo he-man al sentir como se elevaba la plataforma llevándose pedazos de tierra consigo

Kratos por su parte seguía serio pero ciertamente esa acción lo conmociono ligeramente

-Que demonios, porque conmigo no hicieron eso – se quejo galvatron indignado

La plataforma se elevo a varios metros en el aire y adquirió una nueva apariencia ahora era circular mucho mas grande y 7 pequeñas plataformas mas la rodeaban, el cambio le pareció estúpido Adam, a Kratos simplemente le dio igual

-Me pregunto que clase de guerreros serna para preparar algo así – analizo Roy Mustang

-Si deben ser muy fuertes- dijo Ed

-Hermano con cada batalla que pasa dudo mas que alguno de nosotros gane- dijo Al

-Lo se, pero aun así hay mas de una forma de conseguir ese martillo o de ganar- confeso Ed

Con la plataforma lista, ambos guerreros volvieron a tomar posiciones de combate, los espectadores y luchadores miraban la pelea a través de 8 grandes pantallas que rodeaban el estadio

Algunos gracias a sus habilidades natas no necesitaban dichas pantallas

-MUY BIEN, ES HORA DE COMENZAR ESTO, COMIENCEN

He-man fue el primero en atacar aprovechando con su gran velocidad propino un golpe a Kratos con la intención de hacerlo caer, pero el espartano no caería ante algo como eso

Kratos se recompuso y desenfundo sus espadas de athena, he-man sonrió hace tiempo que nadie resistía un golpe así y seguía ileso, desenvaino su espada y mantuvo a distancia, grave error. El príncipe de eternia vio asombrado como las espadas eran lanzadas hacia gracias a largas cadenas que cual látigo se contorsionaban las espadas eran hábilmente empleadas por Kratos tanto para atacar como para defenderse

De no ser por el tamaño de su espada sin duda habría residido cortes al no ser capas de bloquearlos. Kratos se halla impresionando el arma de he-man era fácilmente equiparable a la espada del olimpo pero así como Zeus cayo ante él , he-man lo haría

Kratos arremetió ante el rubio lanzando una patada con fuerza dando en el pecho pero contrario a lo que creyó Kratos fue su pierna quien recibió daño ante la resistencia y fuerza de Adam

He-man sonrió y tomo de la pierna a Kratos haciéndolo girar y estrellándolo en el piso con fuerza, el espartano asemejo dicha fuerza con la de hercules y haciendo uso de su fuerza se levanto nuevamente

Ninguno de los dos cedía terreno, nuevamente utilizo las espadas de athena como defensa pero he-man esta vez sostuvo ambas cuchillas y con su fuerza arrastro de un jalón a Kratos hacia el dándole un golpe y privándolo de sus armas principales

El espartano con odio miro al rubio el cual se mantenía expectante mientras lanzaba las espadas de athena lejos de la plataforma

Kratos tenia otro as bajo la manga y comprobando algo que le informaron antes del inicio del torneo sonrió y los saco los Cestus de Nemea, consolándolos en sus brazos sonrió y se lanzo hacia he-man

El príncipe de eternia lo vio como un acto desesperado de su parte, no espero para nada como esos raros "guantes" al impactar con el rugido de un león de hecho le doliera, por primera vez en esa tiempo Kratos había tumbado a he-man…incluso rasguñado su piel

Kratos sonrió por mas fuerte que fuera el rubio los cestos lo harían sangrar recordó como mato a hercules con ellos y dedujo que he-man estaría al nivel de Zeus pero que probablemente no los destruirá como este ultimo

He-man se levanto y guardo su espada si lo que Kratos quería era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo eso le daría, ambos guerreros se lanzaron, las fuerza de he-man y experiencia vs la habilidad de combate y ferocidad de Kratos

Los espectadores miraban asombrados el combate era al primera vez que el combate parecía tan reñido y cada persona apoyaba a su favorito, cual coliseo romano se llenaba de gritos y alientos

Ciertamente muchos allí estaban impresionados ante tales proezas de fuerza, algunos como all migth estaban sorprendidos al ver seres con tales fuerza física como el, Superman miraba a he-man el de propia mano sabia el poder del rubio, wonder woman sonreía al ver tales guerreros pelear de manera tradicional , vegeta por fin encontraba a alguien decente para pelear pero de entro todos poco a poco un hombre con un parche y cabello con cascabeles empezaba a emocionarse y formar una perturbadora sonrisa

Nadie decía nada o comentaba algo redundante todos y cada uno de los allí estaban concentrado en tal combate tal vez sea algo del destino pero todos a mayor o menor medida miraban el combate que hacia que lo vieran eran dos simples humanos ¿no?

Regresando al combate ambos empezaban a mostrar signos de cansancio pero ninguno de los dos mostraba indicios de ceder terreno eso hasta que he-man se puso serio y sujetando los cestos empezó a hacer algo que para Kratos resultaba imposible de pensar

Los estaba…agrietando!, así es con su increíble fuerza he-man empezó a hacer presión hasta lograr tal hazaña que solo Zeus había logrado antes, destruyo los cestos causándole un gran dolor a Kratos quien tuvo que soltar las partes restantes de los cestos, aun le quedaba parte de uno, dañado pero podía golpearlo aun se arrodillo para tomar aliento

He-man aprovecho y de una patada mando a volar a Kratos a una de las demás plataformas el espartano se recompuso y saco de entre sus armas el arco de apolo , sin mas tardar comenzó a disparar a he-man

EL ataque que resulto ser ineficiente ante el poder de al espada eterna quien destruía los proyectiles con facilidad, he-man sonrió ante la inutilidad del ataque, fue entonces que noto como gotas empezaban a caer en su piel vio hacia el cielo y comprobó que efectivamente se estaba formando una tormenta

Algunos también se asombraron ante ese acto ciertamente ese planeta cada vez mostraba ser mas perecido a la tierra que una simple roca con oxigeno y ligera vegetación

un rayo redundado la atención de ambos guerreros esta vez Kratos saco las espadas del exilio, he-man se sorprendió al ver que poseía un arma similar a las que el mismo boto anteriormente y se preparo, Kratos salto y desenvaino las pesadas gemelas, esta vez he-man logro sentir en carne la ferocidad de las armas y su mortal filo se alejo inútilmente al verse enredado por el torso por una de ellas fue entonces que Kratos saco otra sus múltiples armas divinas y sonrió

El látigo de némesis rodio la garganta de he-man solo para que este sintiera el como su cuerpo era electrificado con gran potencia, Kratos sonrió pero…he-man no caería con un par de voltios y cadenas

Tal fue la sorpresa de Kratos al ver como tanto la cadena de una de sus espadas y el látigo eran rotos por la tensión de los músculos de he-man, contrario a retroceder el espartano saco otro artilugio y se hecho a la carga antes que Adam se recuperara

Con las garras de hades para intentar sacar el alma del guerreo pero fueron inútiles ante la reacción de he-man quien con su espada destrozo dicha arma, para cólera del espartano quien a cada segundo se cabreaba mas

Kratos harto activo al ira de esparta y desenvaino su arma mas poderosa, la espada del olimpo todas sus armas habían sido inefectivas con he-man pero esto se decidiría con que espada era mas poderosa

Una vez mas he-man he-man empuño su espada y se lanzo al ataque, la colisión de ambas espadas ocasiono la destrucción de la plataforma pero contrario a ceder incluso cayendo ambos forcejeaban luchando entre los escombros sin importarles la caída ninguno daba cuartel al otro

Ambos eran guerreros que lo daban todo por el todo, ambos habían enfrentado numeroso retos, enemigos, peligros y fuerzas mas halla de lo humano y salido victoriosos, ambos poseían un arma de poder inimaginable la espada forjada par matar dioses vs la espada mas poderosa del universo forjada para traer justicia , ambos bramaban con fuerza tanto que poco les importo cuando cayeron con fuera al piso y sobre ellos los restos de la plataforma

Como si nada aun con visibles cortes y heridas los dos guerreros una vez mas se lanzaron a un choque de ambas espadas cada uno aplicando fuerza y poder, parecían empatados, acaso habían llegado a un punto muerto

She-ra se preocupo un momento pero, recordó quien era su hermano, el era he-man el hombre mas fuerte del universo

por su parte skeletor no dudaba de he-man después de todo el era el único capaz de derrotarlo

y fue entonces

La espada del olimpo empezaba a perder terreno hasta que…la espada fue cortada en dos y con ella el propio Kratos quien sintió como una gran honda de poder lo atravesaba

-YO SOY HE-MAN ... **¡Y YO TENGO EL PODER!** \- sentencio el príncipe de eternia mientras desataba una gran cantidad de poder, generando una gran explosión y una cortina de humo

la explosión estremeció el estadio completo obligando a varios a cubrirse por la onda de choque

Decir que el publico estaba sorprendido era poco, la titánica batalla logro asombrar a todos, poco a poco el humo fue despejándose dejado ver a he-man de pie con su espada en lo alto brillando …y a Kratos en el piso tendido con una gran herida y desmayado

He-man había logrado salir triunfante ante el asesino de dioses

La multitud estallo en gritos y ovaciones para He-man el cual guardo su espada para acercarse al espartano y con cuidado lo cargo, el decir quien había ganado era inútil pues hasta lullaby se halla conmocionada ante tal batalla

El espartano se había ganado el respeto de he-man al darle tal batalla el mismo se aseguraría que recibiera la correcta atención medica

-Eso fue…INCREÍBLE- dijo un emocionado luffy con estrellas en los ojos– FUE SIMPLEMENTE ESPECTACULAR – dijo con euforia secundado por chopper- ya lo he decidido le pediré a ambos que se unan mi tripulación

-Te ha vuelto loco esos sujetos son unos monstruos- replico nami

-Tiene razón en reclutarlos ambos tiene espadas muy geniales vale la pena el riesgo- apoyo zoro mas interesado en ambas armas que en sus portadores

-No lo alientes- se quejo nami

\- yo creo que luffy hubiera hecho algo mejor - opino hanckoc

Ciertamente muchos habían quedados asombrado ante ambos guerreros

-Parece que después de todo si hay sujetos interesante aquí- reconoció vegeta

-Si tienes razón ese sujeto ciertamente emitió una gran cantidad energía- afirmo goku

Mientras tanto un hombre de parche había puesto sus ojos en he-man su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción y una sonrisa adorno su rostro macabra para algunos aterradora para otros

\- o-oye kenpachi estas bien - pregunto ichigo

\- oh por supuesto que lo estoy ichigo...mas que bien

del lado de los magos

-esa pelea fue muy emocionante natsu

-aye, happy , siento que estoy encendido

-natsu cálmate- dijo lucy

con cell

\- " _valla por fin alguien digno de mostrar un poco de mi poder ademas de mis buenos amigos_ " - pensaba el androide

El torneo continua y he-man avanza hacia la siguiente ronda después de tal batalla quienes serán los siguientes en combatir

continuara

* * *

omake

combate de he-man y kratos alternativo

Kratos observaba a he-man con solo verlo pudo darse cuenta que era un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo como el , la mirada en el rostro de he-man reflejaba a un guerrero experimentado en el campo de batalla no seria un rival fácil

He-man también analizaba al espartano, un guerrero fuerte dedujo por múltiples las cicatrizas a lo largo de su cuerpo denotaban quien sabe cuantas batallas, una mirada fría e intimidante, su oponente ciertamente seria difícil

La tensión entre ambos crecía a cada segundo ambos guerreros estaban listos para luchar cuando

-Alto- dijo asterix llamando al atención de ambos y del publico- esta lucha no proseguirá

-Eh papa – dijo lulabby curiosa

-Que- he-man se sentía estafado- porque

-Alto, cálmate oh poderos he- man la batalla ciertamente tendrá lugar pero no aquí, tales guerreros como ustedes merecen un combate mas ...mortal

\- que, a que te refieres

\- a que me refiero , pobre príncipe adam - he-man se sorprendió por eso - esto sera ...un duelo a muerte con cuchillos( sonido dramático)

\- duelo a muerte con cuchillos - repitió

la multitud se preguntaba que era eso

\- duelo a muerte con cuchillos

\- que es eso

\- duelo a muerte con cuchillos- repitió rick

\- sabes de que se trata eso rick - pregunto morty

\- eh estado en muchas peleas y conocido muchos mafiosos y criminales en el espacio y en distintos universos pero jamas había escuchado de algo así

\- creo que lucharan con cuchillos - dijo morty

...

lo se debo dejar las drogas :v pero todo los hacia yo solo quería ser popular :p


	13. Chapter 13

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

 **carlos13: tienes razón, ambos dieron todo de si en esa lucha no solo en poder si no en su propia cosmovisión en próximos capítulos explorare la amistad de ambos , y pobre kratos su mayor desafió sera sobrevivir a la enfermería xd**

 **Mister Conde De Urano. no hay problema amigo, espero que hallas tenido buenas vacaciones, y sip kratos es un peso pesado mas que nada por lo que mostró en gow 3, tenia que hacer esa referencia el cap esta orgulloso xd, espero que tambien disfrutes este capitulo**

* * *

capitulo 12 batallas intensas

* * *

la anterior batalla aun mantenía emocionados a la numerosa multitud

-Muy bien sigamos con esto que no hemos ni llegado a la mitad – comento lullaby – el siguiente combate será ente Chopper vs strongarm

El doctor de los sombreros de paja se preparó y subió mientras era apoyado por sus nakamas fuertemente a su espera un robot con apariencia femenina lo esperaba intrigada

 _-"Oh, oh, porque me tuvo que tocar con esta criatura"-_ pensaba con compasión o más bien lastima – hola amiguito

-Wow eres genial – comento asombrado ante la apariencia – me recuerdas a mi amigo Franky- el aludido hizo una pose desde su lagar

-Jeje gracias tu también me recuerdas a un amigo mio

-Oh me alegro de que seas una oponente amable, pero eso no significa que me deje ganar- dijo el Reno con su tono de voz lo hacía ver más adorable

-Pobrecito, bien me dejare dar el primer golpe sin oponer resistencia

-Eh estas segura?

-Pospuesto anda golpea – dijo confiada

En las gradas

Las mujeres miraban con ojos adorables al Reno y solo suspiraban cada vez que hablaba muchas deseaban apretujarlo entre sus brazos

-Qué clase de Pokemon es ese – pregunto un chico de cabello negro y con un raro animal amarillo en su hombro

-Error, error-rotom- dijo un extraño robot de apariencia roja – especie desconocida-rotom

-Increíble existen Pokemon incluso en otros universos- comento una rubia al lado de ellos

-Esto si se puso interesante ahora Lillie – comento el chico

-Pika

-Si

Otras miraban injusta la pelea

-Pobre animal ese robot lo va a aplastar

-Si este torneo puede ser muy injusto

Regresando al combate

Strongarm confiada en que el pequeño animal será inofensivo bajo la guardia totalmente

Chopper no desaprovecho y opto para sorpresa de los que no lo conocían una forma mucho más…ruda su adorable apariencia cambio a una forma musculosa que hizo que a más de uno casi se le salieran los ojos de la impresión

La autobot quien había cerrado era ajena al cambio y fue entonces

Chopper golpeo en la mandíbula a la desprotegida autobot quien cayo noqueada al instante para risa de su compañero de color rojo y un tanto vergüenza de su líder

Con bumblebee

-Esa mujer

-Subestimar a tu enemigo es algo que un guerrero no debe permitirse- comento windblade

-Su error recayó en pensar que su oponente solo por ser pequeño seria alguien frágil, el simple hecho de haber sido seleccionado denota su capacidad- comento Optimus

-Si hablare con ella cuando despierte

Con los sombreros de paja

-Bien hecho chopper – dijo nami alegre

-Si lo hiciste bien – agrego robin

-Aunque creo que se me paso la mano- dijo modesto

-Hmp es culpa de ese robot por subestimarte- agrego zoro

-Aun así mira esos circuitos y fina ingeniería- dijo Franky

-El siguiente combate será ente …. Brook vs franmalt

Los sombreros de paja se sorprendieron al notar que otro de sus miembros pelearía de nuevo, por su lado el demonio de zeref mostró su típica sonrisa y subió

-Hoho espero que compitamos justamente

-Ahórratelo huesudo te haré puré – dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-Supongo que no todos pueden ser amables

-Mira natsu un esqueleto que habla- comento happy

-Eso es tan genial -agrego natsu

-Ese sujeto es problemático recordó lucy

-¿Él era quien podía extraer almas no? - pregunto gray

-Si el mismo

En la arena

-Comiencen

Sin titubear franmalth se lanzó al combate, brook el cual con su espada bloqueo el puño que iba hacia él, aprovechado su velocidad se lanzó a atacar con estocadas su oponente tenía una ventaja de fuerza, pero no de velocidad así que lo empezó a abrumar con sus estocadas

La armadura que recubría al demonio lo protegía ligeramente por lo que harto decidió zafarse del esqueleto, destruyendo su armadura libero su verdadera forma mostrando grandes pinchos y mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hehe eres muy rápido, pero no importa que hagas esto se acabo

-No lo creo – antes que hiciera algo brook con gran velocidad avanzo hacia él y - Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri- dijo y apareció detrás del demonio

Frnamalt se preguntaba que había hecho cuando al dar tres pasos el esqueleto lo sintió su cuerpo entero había sido cotado

Grito al darse cuenta, brook no dio cuartel y volvió a atacar, pero esta vez el demonio de zeref logro evadirlo

-je, te he subestimado, pero eso se acaba ahora- fijo activando su maldición sus brazos se estiraron y rodearon a Franky – despídete de tu alma – dijo confiado, pero…

-eso no servirá hoho- dijo para liberarse

-que!? – dijo incrédulo- porque mi maldición no funciono

-por lo que veo tu poder consiste en robar almas- dijo- alguien más poderoso que tú ya lo intento y no sirvió yo tengo control total de mi alma hoho, no por nada soy el soul King – dijo divertido

-imposible

-muy posible

el demonio no esperaba que existiera alguien como el ciertamente lo desconcertó peor tenía más tucos bajo la manga un contratiempo no arrumaría su victoria

-hombre esqueleto debes saber que el robar alamas no es mi única habilidad hahaha

-¡?

-Veras yo puedo usar esas almas en mi propio cuerpo así – dijo adquiriendo una nueva apariencia y tornado el campo rápidamente de un algodón rosa envolviendo al sombrero de paja

-Esto es lana

-Así es haha – dijo el demonio con los poderes de Aries cosa que desagrado mucho a lucy al imaginar que su amiga había sido derrotada en el universo de ese demonio

-La lana no me detendrá- dio forcejado pero

-Y que tal esto – adquiero una rara pose, una que los magos conocían bien sobre todo natsu – toma esto hombre esqueleto Amaterasu Formula 28- dijo mientras un gran rayo salió de su mano

Boom!

El campo de batalla estallo y con él, el pobre músico quien se hallaba con varias fracturas

-brook!- grito preocupado su capitán yendo en auxilio de su nakama

-brook ya no puede continuar el ganador es franmarlt

-yei gane- dijo saltando con una sonrisa

por su lado sasuke se sorprendió al ver una técnica con el nombre de una de las suyas, pero con una función diferente

-se sorprende que pueda usar las técnicas de hades sin tomar su apariencia- dijo lucy

-seguramente su poder ha aumentado – opino erza

-debemos ser precavidos con tártaros- dijo gray

regresando al campo

-el siguiente combate será entre… Starlord vs Polaris

el líder de los guardianes de la galaxia subió, el conocía a lorna gracias a Kitty , pero nunca había luchado contra ella o la había visto luchar apenas y había visto a magneto en alguna que otra ocasión, para su infortunio desconocía su poder

por su lado Lorna subió flotando sin preocuparse

-quill sé que eres listo así que ríndete – advirtió la hija de magneto

-que amable de tu parte lo anotare en mi máquina de escribir invisible

-tus bromas son peores que las de Spiderman

del lado de Marvel

-outch eso debió doler- comento wolverine

-y que lo digas – agrego iron man

-oigan mis bromas son buenas vedad chicos – dijo Spiderman a lo que la mayoría de los héroes lo ignoraron o voltearon a otro lado

-ya déjalo – dijo daredevil consolándolo

los ultimates por su lado miraban con odio puro a polaris su poder les recordaba mucho al de magneto pese que a desconocían el parentesco sanguíneo entre ambos no evitaba que sintieran ese desprecio mas al ser una mutante

en la arena

-comiencen

Starlord rápidamente desenfundo sus amas y disparo un rayo congelante en los pies de polaris

-pero que – dijo lorna al ver sus pies congelados

\- como si te dejara actuar eh- Peter se detuvo al sentir como el seguro de sus armas se había trabado

\- me atacas con hielo, contra quien crees que mi padre ha luchado toda su vida realmente realmente creíste que nunca he oído como protegerme contra eso mas una tan pequeña

Polaris elevo a quill aprovechándose de las múltiples partes metálicas que su traje tenia y lo estrello fuera del campo

\- ve-veo que tiene los poderes de su padre - dijo levantándose - y el carácter de su hermana

lorna lanzo hacia el varias vigas metálicas que arranco del estadio

lord apenas logro esquivarlas y quedo atrapado solo para que una de ellas lo golpeara entre las cortillas mandándolo a volar inconsciente

\- starlord es incapaz de continuar la ganadora es polaris

-Peter-grito Kitty pride preocupada acercándose a él junto a gamora y drax

-Está bien solo son unos rasguños- bromeo a como pudo al sentir un gran dolor en la espalda

-Descansa Peter ya viene la ayuda medica

Desde donde estaban los x-men coloso miraba la escena celoso de él quería recuperar a Kitty y ciertamente ella había estado un poco distante

Las hadas se llevaron a starlord al ala médica para continuar los combates ahora era un niño y un hombre de casco dorado quienes aparecían

Child emperor mordió su paleta y se apresuró a subir

-Oye estas seguro que el niño podrá ir – pregunto Saitama

-Hmp oye clase a no te creas la gran cosa – dijo el niño volteándolo a ver para después seguir su camino

-Ray lo esperaba listo ya había visto suficiente como para dejarse engañar por su apariencia inocente

-Combatamos limpiamente señor- dijo con una sonrisa falsa el niño

-Hmp

-Comiencen

Ray disparó una de sus ráfagas el cual el chico esquivo gracias a las grandes piernas robóticas que salieron de su mochila

De su mochila saco una rara mascara

-Valla ya veo porque esas tan confiado tu nivel de poder es muy alto es impresionante seguramente serias un clase s – reconoció

-¿?

-Que suerte que lo trae a el- un objeto metálico salió de su mochila y rápidamente se transformó en un robot con forma de perro –underdogman numero 22 acaba con el – dijo el niño

El robot se apresuró a embestir al héroe peor este se elevó y sin perder el tiempo lanzo dos fuertes rayos uno apuntando al robot y el otro hacia las piernas robots

Ambas ráfagas fueron exitosas destruyendo ambas maquinas

Child emperor cayo hacia un lado solo para ver como ray se apresuraba a acabarlo

-Me rindo – dijo- no tiene caso seguir con esto – dijo levantándose y limpiándose el polvo

Child emperor se ha rendido el ganador es the ray

-Fue lo más prudente niño- dijo el héroe antes de retirarse

-el siguiente combate será entre el Dr. destino vs gwenpool

El hechicero de dc se transportó a la plataforma mientras tanto gwen solo camino

-Hey doc soy gran fan suya, aunque no disfrute el cómo lo adaptaron en smallvile – dijo la chica desconcertando al mago – pero estuvo chido en justicia joven

-Jovencita debes saber que no se de que hablas, tus delirios son equiparables a los de harrleen quinzel, pero debes saber que el destino esta de mi lado hoy

-Si pues esta bazuca esta de mi lado – dijo disparándole

-Eh- lullaby no reacciono - comiencen- grito lullby ante la reacción anticipada de la chica

El doctor simplemente se protegió con una barrera y se preparaba para luchar cuando

-hey, eso es trampa ella disparo ante de que la pelea comience- dijo zatanna en voz alta

\- eso es cierto – dijo axtrix a su hija

\- eh, supongo que debo de ser justa gwenpool esta descalificada

\- eh pero yo

\- descalificada dije- dijo chasqueando los dedos y lanzado un rayo que al mando a volar

-e-eso dolio- dijo mientras humo salia de su cuerpo

\- muy bien siguiente combate- dijo ignorando a gwen- entonces serán … Seiya vs graviton

El santo de pegaso se apresuro a subir pero fue detenido por el fénix

-Seiya acaba rápido con el no me da buena espían

-Eh, claro

Graviton se hallaba flotando esperando a seiya

-Comiencen

Geaviton aumento el peso de seiya haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo

-Pero que, m-mi cuerpo, se siente muy pesado- dijo con dificultad el caballero de bronce

-Es inútil tu resistencia, he aumentado cien veces tu gravedad rindete y terminemos con esto si tus huesos no se han roto espor mero capricho mio

-Y-yo nunca me rendiré- dijo elevando su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido para asombro de graivton leventandose

-Imposible

-To-toma esto, meteoro de pegaso!- grito mas halla de la velocidad del sonido casi a la de la luz una serie de ráfagas de energía golpearon fuertemente a graviton mandandolo a volar varios metros dejando su concentración y liberando a seiya del aumento de peso

-M-mi cuepro , se siente mas ligero, he roto su ataque tengo que terminar con el

 _-Imposible como es que consiguió levantare pese a mi gravedad otro ataque así y me dejare hecho polvo -_ pensó

Seiya se lanzo para terminar pero desde el suelo graviton estiro como pudo su brazo y ejerció lo contrario a su anterior ataque repeliendo al santo de bronce

-Pero que- dijo seiya al sentir como su cuerpo se elevaba al cielo en contra de su voluntad

Desde las gradas

\- Rick que fue eso

\- morty cualquier idiota se daría cuanta el hombre de la capa y las mallas controla la gravedad y bueno ahora simplemente se la arrebato de el cuerpo al sujeto de armadura de caballo

\- increíble

\- pff cualquiera puede hacer eso con un cactus y un megáfono

Regresando al combate

Seiya cada ves subía mas alto a un ritmo elevado

-Solo tengo que esperar a que muera por la falta de oxígeno- pensó graviton herido desde el suelo hasta que vio como una gran masa de energía se dirigía hacia el- que es eso

Minutos antes

Seiya se hallaba en un lió no encontraba una manera de bajar por lo que aposto todo en una ultima táctica elevo su cosmos y...

-¡Cometa de Pegaso! - grito con todo su poder en ultimo cometa

El cometa descendió a gran velocidad

-agghghgh – impacto de lleno en el vientre del villano causándole la muerte

\- graviton ha muerto el ganador es seiya – declaro lullaby

Al mismo tiempo casi saliendo de la atmósfera el efecto gravitatorio de seiya se cancelo haciendo que este empezara a ir hacia el suelo hasta que

-Eh- seiya no compendia como se hallaba en el suelo junto a sus compañeros

-Seiya amigo estas bien- pregunto shun preocupado

-Si shun pero como llegue aquí

-Fue gracias a mi – declaro el caballero de aries

-Mu, gracias

Desde otro lado

-Porque el sujeto de la gravedad no intercepto el ataque- pregunto kid flash a blue bettle

-Dudo que su fuerza de gravedad sea lo suficientemente fuere como afectar a un cuerpo de energía además el primer ataque seguramente le rompió algún hueso tal vez una costilla por eso no podía levantarse

-Aun así, me parece mas sorprendente el hecho que lo matara sin bacilar – dijo superboy

-Algunos aquí no tienen la misma moral que nosotros- dijo tigresa mirando quienes lucharía

Se trataba de uno del grupo de seiya vs uno de los ninjas el cisne Hyoga vs itachi uchija

El caballero de bronce se posiciono en el combate y el ninja con su semblante serio lo miro fijamente

-Comiencen

Itachi activo el sharingan eh intento meter en un genjutsu al santo de cisne pero este solo miraba confundido lo que hacía su oponente

-Abstente si lo que intentas es usar algún truco para flaquear mi mente debes saber que no funcionara ya he enfrentado a sujetos con ilusiones antes y sus técnicas son más complejas que las tuyas

El ninja viendo que era inútil lanzo unos kunais hacia hyoga con sellos bombas pero el santo permaneció parado y con su cosmos congelo los kunais antes que siquiera estuvieran cerca de el

Itachi se apresuró y haciendo una pose con sus manos lanzo una gran bola de fuego la cual hyoga deshizo rápidamente

-Tus técnicas son inútiles ríndete no deseo perderle tiempo contigo

-¡?

El santo de bronce empezó a hace una rara danza (la que hace antes de atacar)

-¡Polvo de diamante! - grito para que segundos después el ninja recibiera de lleno el impacto del ataque, itachi intento hacer la sustitución peor era como si el polvo de diamante supiera la dirección donde iría

Con esfuerzo se levanto y vio como parte de su cuerpo estaba congelado, ese no era hielo normal el podía sentirlo, tuvo que utilizar el amaterasu ligeramente para descongelarse

Debía ser precavido, antes que pudiera preparase hyoga volvió a lanzar su técnica apenas logros esquivarla, si quería ganar debía ir con todo

Así que invoco a un perfeccionado y semi completo sussano para sorpresa de su hermano y se protegio pensado una táctica para ganar, lo cierto es que el tenia un buen motivo para ganar y no se permitirá perder pero…

Algo que todos los ninjas incluso kaguya misma no podían creer, sussano estaba siendo congelado de alguna forma el cisne lograba congelar sin extinguirlo

Sussano se estaba siendo convertido en una estatua de cristal

Algo que los ninjas no podían creer

-Imposible la defensa absoluta de itachi se volvió su prisión – dijo kisame asustado

Hyoga impregno su cosmos en las partículas del aire provocando una corriente helada que empezó a aprisionar al uchiha, el principio era el mismo que el del ataúd de hielo de su maestro Camus pero no tan potente no quería matarlo

El propio ambiente del estadio bajo la temperatura, algunos como gray y iceman no sentían diferencia en ello pero los mas sensibles si

-Se acabo esto- elevo su brazo – ¡rayo de aurora! – el potente rayo de cosmos helado dio de lleno en itachi provocando que saliera disparado de la ahora estatua de hielo de su propia técnica cayendo congelado y noqueado con graves heridas pero vivo

-Itachi es incapaz de continuar el ganador es el cisne hyoga – declaro el hada

El santo solo cerro los ojos para ir a con sus amigos

Sasuke miraba incrédulo como su hermano había perdido de forma tan humillante sin logar defenderse o atacar, el cisne se había vuelto su objetivo en ese torneo

Akatsuki compartía ese sentimiento, por otro lado los usuarios de hielo y fuego miraron retadores a hyoga el cual se limito a ignorarlos y recibir el apoyo de su grupo y las felicitaciones de su diosa

-Muy bien el siguiente combate será entre…ERZA VS ROUGE

La maga y la mutante escucharon y ambas caminaron listas para el combate

continuara

* * *

Quien ganara la reina de las hadas y las armaduras o la mutante picara líder de los extraordinarios vengadores

No se lo pierdan…

El próximo capitulo será Titania vs Titania


	14. Chapter 14

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes mostrados aquí salvo los OC no son de mi autoria y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores apoyen el material original**

 **carlos13: a partir de ahora ya nadie se va a subestimar, y no te preocupes chopper si seguirá a brook , todos odian al pobre starlord ahora :v, no he visto ninguna peli de yuyu hakusho pero la veré haber que tal , sip personajes como child necesitan prep time para luchar de mejor forma, no se me ocurrió una forma lógica de alargarla , el poder del guion xd, y es que hyoga no se esta con mamadas xd , nop no están pero su universo si aparecerá lo único que aun no me decido en que saga incluirlos**

 **jbadillodavila: muchas gracias espero que disfrutes este también**

 **Guest: gracias , no puedo dar una lista con nombres porque algunos son sorpresas pero son alrededor de 500 los que están en el torneo la primer ronda termina cerca del capitulo 40 :v**

* * *

capitulo 13 titania vs titania

* * *

La maga y la mutante se miraba desafiantes si bien rougue fue obligada a participar no por eso se dejaría ganar porque si

-Comiencen

Erza fue la primera en atacar invocando una espada y dispuesta a cortarla pero rouge reacciono y tomo la espada deteniéndola en el acto para posteriormente romperla como si fuese madera

Erza invoco otra y girando su cuerpo intento atacarla pero la mutante se elevo para disparar una descarga de energía hacia erza, la maga logro evadirla para re equiparse con la armadura de ala negra y cargar vuelo hacia ella

Fue tal la velocidad que embistió a una sorprendida rouge la cual salio despedida algunos metros en el aire erza no desaprovecho ni un segundo y se acerco a toda velocidad

Apenas la mutante recobro el sentido se quito un guante y espero a que erza estuviera cerca esquivo sus estocadas y sorprendió a la maga la tomo del cuello con su brazo y la toco

De repente erza sintió como su energía se desvanecía a gran velocidad era como si fuera absorbida antes de perder la conciencia y con la poca magia cambio su armadura a la del gigante para zafarse del agarrare de la mutante y caer al suelo para cambiarla por la armadura de la velocidad antes de impactar en el suelo

-D-demonios no puedo dejar que me toque de nuevo eso se siento como si toda mi energía fuera drenada de golpe- pensó preocupada – debo mantener la distancia

Rougue se mantenía aun en el aire pensado que hacer el tocarla era la forma mas rápida de ganar pero era riesgoso para la pelirroja

-Que pasa querida no vienes- pregunto – entonces seré yo quien valla

-Demonios – se equipo con una nueva armadura

Rougue detuvo su bajada al ser rodeada por una gran cantidad de espadadas las cuales empezaron a intentar estocarla o cortarla, la mutante las destruía con su fuerza o disparos de energía

Era tanta su concentración que no noto hasta que fue tarde la gran masa que se aproximaba detrás de ella una gigante lanza

Erza impacto a rogué con gran fuerza haciendo que esta chocara con el suelo y fuera de darle cuartel re equipo la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego para lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego a través de su espada

Las llamas impactaron a la mutante haciendo que bramara de dolor , pero fuera de retroceder nuevamente se lanzo al ataque para sorpresa de la maga rouge dio de lleno un gran golpe en el vientre de la pelirroja provocando una conmoción en esta al punto de escupir sangre y saliva

La mutante se quito de nuevo uno de sus guantes pero erza no se dejaría tocar tan fácilmente rápido invoco al armadura de admantium y se protegió con sus escudos del intento de la mutante por tocarla rouge golpeo con fuerza el escudo el cual no se dio ante la fuerza bruta de la xmen

Contrario al plan de rouge erza seguía gozando de gran Energía erza invoco a al emperatriz del rayo y electrocuto a rogué a quemarropa tomándola de las muñecas para evitar mas complicaciones

La mutante se hallaba aturdida por la descarga empezaba a ver borroso el agarre de erza era fuerte pero nada que no halla lidiado antes con un rodillazo logro safarse y alejarse volando aun mareada

Aterrizando de mala manera en el piso pero cada vez se halaba mas enojada

Erza ataco a gran velocidad con dos espadas empuñadas pero rouge se reincorporo y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que la maga chocara en el suelo el golpe tumbo momentáneamente a erza la maga aun se hallaba en el suelo cuando la mutante cayo sobre si

Rougue se acerco y logro sujetar a erza de un lado de su armadura dispuesta a tocarla pero esta de un cabezazo alejo a la mutante había perdido mas energía invoco nuevamente a la emperatriz relámpago se estaba quedando si magia y acumulo electricidad para desatarla hacia rouge

La mutante esquivo con su vuelo a duras penas las descargas pero uno de los relámpagos la alcanzo haciendo que se desplomara

Erza tomo distancia invocando la armadura de la estrella de la mañana y cargando gran cantidad de energía

-Cortadora de fotones venus! – grito lanzado un gran ataque mágico

Rouge aun se hallaba confundida por la descarga y no logro esquivar el ataque siendo lanazadola hacia uno de los gigantescos muros noqueada

-¡Rouge ya no puede continuar la ganadora es erza! – declaro

-P-por poco- decía entre jadeos y arrodilla

Deadpool se acerco a rouge

\- oh no, mi amor no te preocupes tu amado esta aquí

\- remy?- pregunto confundida la mutante

\- no querida soy yo deadpool tu esposo- pero wade sintió como algo brillaba detrás de el

\- contare hasta 1 antes de volarte la cabeza y sueltes a mi esposa monsieur

\- no es hasta 3

\- 1 - gambito sin vacilar exploto una de sus cartas en el cráneo de deadpool haciendo que este explotara solo para tomar a su esposa y retirarse al ala medica

Al poco tiempo wade se regenero

\- mm ok pasemos al siguiente combate Vixen vs kaynar

-no me falles - exigió munra

\- hehe no se preocupe la acabare

\- mas te vale

Vixen subió seria keynar al verla puso un rostro de psicópata

\- pequeña hembra conocerás la muerte en mis garras

\- eso ya lo veremos perro sarnoso

\- comiencen

Keyna se lanzo con ambas garras extendidas pero vixen lo esquivaba le dio un golpe en el osico

\- se supone que eso debería doler ?

-Entonces veamos que te parece esto – dijo adquiriendo las habilidades de un elefante

-Pero que magia es esto – dijo sorprendido

-De la mejor que hay – acto seguido envistió al hombre coyote quebrando un par de costillas por el impacto haciéndolo escupir sangre y retorcerse por el dolor – rindete

-N-ni lo sueñes solo eres una presa peor aun una presa femenina las tuyas solo deberían mover el rabo ante sus amos

-Como te atreves- vixen ahora adquirió las habilidades de un tigre de bengala – te demostrare cual es el sexo fuerte entre tu y yo- dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia el y empezaba a rasguñarlo profundamente para el sufrimiento del siervo de munra

Los demás miraban espantados a la heroína

-Vixen contrólate – grito killer frsot a su compañera, la mujer escucho y se alejo a paso lento del hombre chacal mientras respiraba agitada

-Kaynar es incapaz de continuar la ganadora es vixen

La mujer retrocedió avergonzada de si misma se dejo llevar miro la sangre en sus manos y salio corriendo caitlin y rei fueron tras ella

Por su parte munra no estaba feliz ,para su aun más enfado skeletor se retorcía a carcajadas

\- el siguiente combate sera entre - se mostró la imagen de una peli blanca - yukino aguria vs - la imagen de un alien blanco apareció - el capitán ginyu

La maga de saber preparo sus llaves y subió en cambio giniuy retrocedió unos pasos y luego corrió a toda marcha para saltar y dar una voltereta en le aire para vergüenza de freezer y aterrizar en una pose muy rara….

-Capitán...GINYU – grito el esbirro de freezer

-….

Varios vieron con pena ajena pero ambos gohan uno tomaba nota y el otro recordaba su juventud

-Muy bien comiencen

-Libra necesito de su asistencia – dijo invocando a su espíritu en cambio ginyu analizo el poder de la maga con su rastreador

-Hmp tu no sirves ni para calentamiento – dijo ginyu decepcionado

-Eh

-Seré bueno contigo – acto seguido la noqueo de un golpe en el vientre

-Agh - la maga cayo al suelo

-Yukino es incapaz de continuar el capitán ginyu gana

-Que decepción – dijo retirándose

Otros miraban el combate también decepcionados este había sido el encuentro mas rápido

-Supongo que al final no todos son tan poderoso aquí - dijo ban

-Si es natural no todos tiene un poder alto – dedujo merlin

Regresando a la plataforma nuevamente se miraban dos guerreros Bolin vs shoko

-Parece que por fin me toca -dijo el maestro tierra

-Ten cuidado hermano

-Eso esta de mas a estas alturas mako

-No se ve tan ruda tu ruda – opino asami

-Esperemos que así sea – dijo korra

Del lado de los caballeros

-Buena suerte shoko – dijo saori

-Si señorita saori ganare por usted

La chica subió entusiasta a la arena para ver a su contrincante un chico mas o menos de su estatura

-Comiencen

Bolin se movió rápidamente y lanzo dos grandes rocas hacia la santia la cual de simples golpes pulverizo las rocas

Bolin se sorprendió ante tal fuerza ni korra tendría tal facilidad, shoko se hallaba parada sin moverse cuando empezó a moverse acercándose, bolin tomo distancia y creo un muro que los separara

Pero con una patada shoko deshizo la creación y esta vez avanzo hacia gran velocidad y salto hacia el suelo gritando

-Meteoro de equluus – dijo elevando su cosmos y bombardeando a bolin con la ráfaga de meteoros

El maestro tierra fue abrumando por la fuerza del ataque cayendo desmayado

-Bolin – dijo asombrado y preocupado mako

-Descuida estará bien – dijo korra calmándolo

En la arena

-La ganadora es shoko

La aludida se retiro con una sonrisa confiada hacia su espacio

\- pasen al frente Green lantern vs orihime inou

Jessica preparo su anillo esmeralda orihime quien solo había ido de apoyo en caso de emergencia se sorprendió al ser llamada a la lucha nerviosa subió

\- comiencen

Jessica se preparo pero

\- estas bien

\- eh si es solo que

\- no eres una peleadora verdad

\- si se luchar pero no es mi fuerte pero no me rendirse sin pelear

\- mmm - el anillo brillo y una cúpula rodeo a orihime

\- eh

\- si no puedes atacar de nada sirve cualquiera que sea tu habilidad

Orihime pensó que su rechazo tal vez podría servir pero vio la mirada preocupada de ichigo así que no hizo nada al cabo del minuto se rindió

Regresando a su lugar

\- orihime lo hiciste bien no te preocupes - dijo ichigo

\- kurosaki-kun

\- realmente me alegra que perdieras aquí a que tuvieras que lidiar con sujetos mas peligrosos mas adelante - dijo aliviado

\- ichigo - un pequeño rubor adorno el rostro de orihime

\- a-ademas tus capacidades curativas son las mejores con las que contamos

\- ya, ya par de tórtolos - dijo kon

\- silencio peluche pervertido

\- el Siguiente combate Aqualad vs iceman

Ambos héroes subieron y se encararon Bobby estaba sumamente confiado al ver el tipo de poderes que tenia su adversario no había que ser un genio para ver esas branquias

-Comiencen – aqualad saco sus cuchillas listo para el combate hasta que fue atrapado rápidamente en un bloque de hielo ni siquiera killer frost o carámbano congelaban tan rápido

-Lo siento amigo pero no quisiera que esto se alargara de mas – comento divertido iceman ante el bloque de hielo que era aqualad dejando solo la Cabeza para que respirara

-Aualad es incapaz de continuar el ganador es iceman – declaro

-Que fácil

-Eso fue rápido – dijo lullaby pateando el bloque de hielo y sacándolo de la arena

-kalduran - sus compañeros preocupados se apresuran a sacarlo del bloque de hielo

-Oye imbécil al menos hubieras descongelado el hielo – grito superboy enojado

-Ups- fue lo unico que dijo iceman avergonzado

-Siguiente combate Rocket vs sasuke

El ninja uchiha subió calladamente mientras el guardián de la galaxia lo hizo también con una gran arma cabe destacar

-Genial me toco con un emo

-Un mapache que habla que estupidez

-Que dijiste emo de mierda repite eso – dijo rocket enojado

-Lo que oíste rata

-Como te atreves

-Comiencen- inmediatamente rocket se dispuso a disparar todo su arsenal al ninja

Sasuke fácilmente esquivaba las balas y plasma disparados por rocket para enojo de este

-Quédate quieto para que te mate emo de mierda

-….este circo ya duro demasiado – sasuke apareció en un instante encima de rocket y de una patada lo saco fuera de la arena inconsciente

-Rocket no puede continuar el ganador es sasuke

-….patético ….

Los guardianes ayudaron a su compañero

-Estará muy enojado cuando despierte – dijo gamora

-Mucho – completo drax

-Yo soy grooth

-El siguiente combate será…Minerva vs gamora

Gamora se sorprendió y se alegro subió con su espada desenvainada por su parte minerva la imito la derrota de yukino para bien o para mal los hizo ver débiles y si bien apreciaba a su compañera demostrara que el filo de los dientes de un tigre

Ambas subieron dispuestas a ganar

* * *

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

Chopper había ido para visitar a brook para ver sus heridas cuando llego todo su ser tembló en un absoluto miedo

\- que se supone que hacen !- exclamo con horror

Y es que las instalaciones medicas dictaban de ser todo menos medica

\- yo me largo de aquí- dijo batman tomando a damian y un par de muletillas

\- ya les dije ya no quiero mas parecetamol - se quejaba uraraka

\- hmmm - decía un momificado deadshott intentando huir del dr nick quien llevaba una cierra

\- muy bien es hora de hacerse cargo - dijo chopper serio mientras miraba como el dr goku le daba ermitalina a bakugou

Continuara

La mujer mas peligrosa del universo vs la maga mas poderosa de los tigres

Quien ganara


	15. Chapter 15

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes mostrados aquí son de sus respectivos autores salvo los oc, apoyen el material original**

 **jbadillodavila: gracias espero que disfrutes este**

 **Mister Conde De Urano: gracias por tu review amigo, yo también estoy emocionado por el regreso de kon en la continuidad actual**

 **carlos13: gracias por seguir siempre fiel a la historia, kratos sigue dormido , el doctor house aparecerá ya veras junto a otros doctores**

* * *

capitulo 14 las mujeres mas fuertes

* * *

Minerva vs gamora

dos mujeres fuertes, dos fieras guerreras que se alzan sobre sus enemigos

Ambas mujeres se miraban con contemplación y serias gamora ya tenia preparada su espada y minerva estaba lista

-Comiencen

Gamora tomo marcha y se apresuro a embestir a minerva pero la maga reacciono a tiempo y se tele transporto

Gamora se sorprendió pero rápidamente empezó a buscar con la mirada a la maga grade fue sorpresa al sentir una patada en su nuca la maga había aparecido arriba de ella

el golpe de la patada la derribo pero se recompuso y contraataco pero minerva continuaba teletransportandose para evitar daño y atacando con su magia dimensional

-Tus trucos no servirán hechicera – declaro enojada la mujer

-Palabras vacías esperaba mas – dijo con arrogancia la tigresa

-Ya lo veremos – gamora cerro los ojos y se concentro en su entorno cuando …. Allí – la mujer verde con gran velocidad empleo su espada y evitando el golpe de la maga lo corto de tajo

-Aghhhhh- meneriva miraba con horror como la parte arriba de su codo se hallaba amputada y la espada de la guardián se hallaba teñida en carmesí

Rápidamente se aparto de gampra con su magia y utilizando territorio se desplazo a varios metros a la mujer verde para tratar su herida , rasgando su vestido y utilizado sus propia magia contuvo la hemorragia

Sabertooth miro preocupado pro su maga mas fuerte, por su parte erza también se hallaba seria por la situación, natsu por su parte le daba ánimos a la maga junto a happy

Los guardianes se hallaban por su parte apoyando a minerva , los héroes jóvenes se sorprendieron por la actitudes de lso guardianes y magos

-Su amiga esta herida pero no parecen enojados- decía kid flash

-Diferentes universos diferentes moralidades – contesto kalduran

Minerva jadeaba por la herida nunca en su vida había recibido un daño así en su cuerpo la maga se hallaba sumamente enojada

Por su parte gamora se hallaba frustrada la magia de espacio de la terrícola era una molestia mas por su falta de armas a distancia , se maldijo internamente por no llevar una de las armas de rocket, sabia que si llegaba a la pelinegra podría ganarle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Minerva empezó a disparar con su brazo sano ráfagas de magia concentrada las cuales eran esquivadas por gamora utilizado su magia minerva se teleporto y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara solo para alejarse

Minerva se hallaba perdiendo la consciencia por la falta de sangre así que era intentar un movimiento arriesgado o perder, así que acumulo la magia que el quedaba dejándose desprotegida

Gamora vio eso así que apresuro y a toda marcha corrió hacia ella

Haciendo un movimiento circular con su único brazo y parte del cortado realizo un movimiento

-Yagdo Rigora- grito con fuera activado su hechizo mas poderoso gamroa vio como se formaba un ante sus ojos monstruo solo para posteriormente explotar en una poderosa y abrumadora cantidad de magia

Pro su parte la maga se alejo con su magia

-Es una gran cantidad de magia – comento zatanna a la mujer maravilla

-Lo noto hasta ahora los magos en este torneo han demostrado tener al menos un hechizo poderoso debemos tener cuidado especialmente tu Superman

-Tienes razón

En el combate

Gamora se hallaba en el cráter herida negándose a desmayarse su gran resistencia le permitió resistir a duraras penas el potente conjuro pero

-Ya rindete – declaro una exhausta minerva dándole un golpe en la nuca solo para caer agotada a su lado

-Gamora ya no puede continuar la ganadora es minerva

-Yahoo- dijo sarcástica retorciéndose del dolor

El equipo medico llevo a ambas a la enfermería para alivio de sus compañeros

-Muy bien siguiente combate Nico robin vs starfire

Los piratas

-Parece que me toca

-Ten suerte – dijo nami

-Robin se que podras ganar- la animo su capitán

-Si

Por su lado con los titanes

-Suerte kori – dijo wally

-Ten cuidado – advirtió raven

-Lo tendré – dijo volando hasta llegar a la plataforma

Star vio a la mujer parecía una decente

-Que sea un combate justo – dijo la heroína

-Si que así lo sea – respondió calmada y sonriendo levemente la pirata

-Muy beion comiencen

Acto seguido un par de manos salieron debajo del suelo atrapando a starfire

-¡Pero qué! - exclamo sorprendida al verse envuelta pro seis manos que la apretaban con fuerza

-Esa es mi habilidad otorgada por mi fruta del diablo

-fruta del diablo?

-Son unas frutas especiales de mi universo mi habilidad es la hana hana creo que puedes intuir cual es mi poder

-Esto no me detendrá- dijo ejerciendo fuerza y safandose del agarre para posteriormente lanzarse al combate

Robin se sorprendió por la acción pero reacciono rápido y volvió a usar su habilidad para intentar retenerla pero starfire se defendió con sus ráfagas de energía y mando a volar por el daño colateral a robin quien rodo un par de metros en el suelo

La pirata se levanto y evadió por poco una patada de la tanagariana, starfiare continuo intentado golpear a robin pero cada vez ella invocaba mas manos que restringían sus movimientos o la estorbaban desde apretarle el cuello hasta crear cadenas

Por su parte entre los participantes había alguien….excitado? si no hay mejor forma de llamar al sentimiento que estaba recorriendo al cuerpo del calmado yoshikage kira quien observaba a robin como si de una musa, no de una diosa se tratase mientras dirigía al mismo tiempo una mirada de odio total a korri

-Gigantesco Mano Spank – dijo al pirata abrumada por la fuerza de la titan invocando una mano gigante pero starfire con sus descargas se deshizo de ella al mismo tiempo robin intento lo mismo pero ahora con unas piernas gigantes

Mismas que también fueron esquivadas sin hacerle daño, lo cierto es que desde su punto de vista starfire tenia al menos la misma fuerza física de zoro si no es que mas

Starfire se elevo y cargo una gran ráfagas de energía la cual libero hacia robin, la pirata intento cubrirse con sus múltiples manos pero el impacto fue demasiado potente al punto de mandarla a volar

Robin cerro los ojos esperando el violento golpe contra el suelo…el cual nunca llego, abrió lo aojos para ver un par de ojos negros viéndola, piel verde y una mirada seria, se hallaba en los brazos de picoro

El namekiano la sujeto al ver que esta iba a caer cerca de ellos golpeado a videl, así que adelantadose a su pupilo/hijo sujeto a la muchacha con cuidado

-Me rindo – declaro robin

-Nico robin se ha rendido la ganadora es starfire

-Oye estas bien – pregunto picoro

-Eh…s-si – por alguna razón robin se puso nerviosa – y-ya puede bajarme- por alguna razón se sentía cómoda en los brazos del namekiano

-Claro – dijo depositandola con cuidado en el suelo

-G-gracias – dijo marchándose rápidamente por el lado incorrecto

\- crei que tu lado era aquel - la corrigió

\- es-es cierto jeje, gracias "que me pasa"

-Valla señor picoro se nota que dejo una fuerte impresión – dijo Gohan super

\- es cierto señor picoro - agrego gohan gt

-…ustedes los humanos son muy complicados

Por su parte robin regreso con su grupo nerviosa

-Robin estas bien- pregunto nami

-S-si

-Estas segura tienes la cara un poco roja tal vez se quemo o algo

-N-no es nada nami haha

-….seguro – dijo mientas volteaba a ver quienes seguían a pelear se trataban de un chica de cabello castaño y un hombre árbol

Tente subió calmada mientras recibía porras de rock lee naruto kiba y shouji , cuando vio detenidamente a su rival

-¿Me toca pelear con un árbol?

-Yo soy groot

-Eh claro… tenten

-Coooomicen

-Eh – tenten tomo distancia mientras groot se mantenía al margen - que clase de técnicas tendrá

-Yo soy groot

-Ya se como te llamas

-Yo soy groot

-El te pregunta así vas a atacar o rendirte – aclaro lullaby

-Que, acaso solo sabe decir su nombre

-Si

-…, bien si quieres pelear empezamos- dijo invocando un gran pergamino del cual salieron muchas armas rápidamente tenten corrió a embestir a groot

el hombre árbol no se intimido y también corrió hacia ellas transformando sus brazos en grandes ramas para atraparla

tente salto y le lanzo una lluvia de shurikens y kunais a groot el cual por ser un árbol realmente no afectaron o eso pensaba

algunos kunai tenían papales bombas y a los segundos explotaron dañando a groot en el proceso y quemando algunas partes de el pero rendidamente groot regenero esas partes y se lanzo contra tenten mas enojado

la ninja esquivaba los intentos de groot facilmente hasta que al pisar el suelo una raíz envolvió su pie fuertemente y rápido

-Que

-Yo soy groot – dijo el árbol tratándola entre ramas y raíces y envolviéndola en todo el cuerpo

-E-espera kya – decía la chica atrapada por las ramas de manera poco "santa" mientras estas la apretaban dejando resaltar ciertas partes

Con los equipo dragón

-Eso envuélvela mas – apoyaba roshi gt al ver la posición sugestiva que quedo la ninja, el y otros en el estadio

-Adelante groot tu puedes !- Animaba roshi super mientras tomaba fotos

-Maestros roshi callence – se quejo bulma gt

-Como hizo el truco de las raíces- pregunto pan z

-Seguramente cuando estuvo parado las estuvo alargando en el piso sin que lo notáramos a pesar de su apariencia simple parece ser alguien muy inteligente- dijo picoro

-Supongo que tiene lógica- agrego Goku

Con los guardianes

-Drax recuerda me hablar con grott cuando esto termine

-Si entiendo de que quieres hablar con el – dijo el destructor mientras veía como las delanteras de la ninja se resaltaban cada vez mas

en las gradas

\- eso hombre árbol yo estoy contigo - apoyo hapossai

\- es cierto tu puedes - apoyaron otros hombres

\- hombre árbol tu puedes

De regreso al combate

Tenten se sentía sumamente humillado desde los comentarios hasta los piropos que le estaban soltando por la forma en que quedo atrapada

-Basta de esto- de su mano saco un movimiento desesperado…una bomba y la lanzo explotado cerca de ella pero liberándola groot retrocedió – d-demonios – jadeaba por las heridas de la explosión

-Yo soy grott – dijo el árbol con llamas en sus cuerpo acercándose para combatir con la ninja, tenten dio un gran salto hacia el aire y convoco un gran pergamino del cual salieron muchas bombas las cuales lanzaba diestra y siniestra las cuales abrumaron a groot para enojo de rocket al ver a su compañero acorralado

Las múltiples explosiones causaron una gran cortina de humo en el campo el cual se empezó a dispersar

Tente cayo en el suelo buscando con la mirada a groot cuando

-Yo, soy, groot – grito el hombre árbol pero deforma muy aguda

Tenten sintió una molestia en sus piernas y fue cuando vio a un pequeño groot sujetándose a su piernas con sus raíces

-Pero que

-Es tu culpa destruiste su cuerpo así que tuvo que hacer eso para sobrevivir – volvió a declarar lullaby

-Quítate, quítate – decía moviendo su pierna en el aire y golpeándola en el piso pero baby groot se aferraba fuertemente

-Yo soy groot- dijo con un tono mas chillón

-Ya cállate -dijo sacándolo por fin con un kunai para después patearlo cual balón con gran fuerza haciendo que baby groot saliera dispara hasta las gradas inconsciente

-Huy ni Steve hyuga hace una patada así, groot es incapaz de continuar la ganadora es diezdiez

Por su parte la kunoichi regreso a su lugar sumamente avergonzada nunca en su vida había tenido una pelea tan extraña

-Bien hecho tenten la llama de la juventud brillaba en ti – elogio lee

-Gracias lee….creo

-No te preocupes lo hiciste genial- reconoció sakura

-Tu no quedaste en esa posición frente a quien sabe cuantas personas

-Lo importante es que ganaste- dijo ino – que importa si cientos de personas alienigenas cyborgs y criaturas te vieron en esas poses

-…yupi – dijo con sarcasmo y enojada

Por su parte el campo se volvió a reconstruir ya había recibido varios daños acumulativos

-Muy bien siguiente combate Finral vs shaina

Finarl vio la imagen de shaina y aunque esta estaba tapada con una mascara reconoció la belleza de la mujer y sonrió

Por su lado la caballero de plata

-Terminare rápido con esto – declaro mientras se retiraba

-Suerte- dijo seiya

-No creo que la necesite – susurro shun

-Dijiste algo – pregunto seiya

-Nada no te preocupes

Shaina miro a final el mago se hallaba coqueteado antes de iniciar la lucha

-Que dices si después de esto tomamos un café, vamos a la playa y nos conocemos mejor

-No me interesa

-Un pícnic

-No

-Una cita bajo la luz de las estrellas con una cena gourmet

-Ya cállate y pelea

-Eh, hace rato dije comiencen saben – dijo lullabuy

-Que- la santa se sorprendió pues las insistencias del mago no la dejaron escuchar con su velocidad le propino un golpe en la cara dejando inconsciente en el acto – eh eso es todo- dijo decepcionada mientras se retiraba

Los back Bulls observaban la escena entre avergonzados y enojados

\- ese idiota - dijo yammi con un aura negra

-Siguiente combate Shikamaru vs lucy

El ninja de konoha simplemente camino a paso lento fastidiado de ir a pelear pese a todo debia dar lo mejor de si dado el peligro que era para todas las villas este torneo

Por su lado la maga

-Buena suerte lucy – la apoyo happy

-Pateale el trasero – dijo natsu

-Si

Ambos llegaron el uno frente al otro

-Comiencen

Lucy no perdió el tiempo e invoco a tauros el cual después de un monologo de lo sexy que era se lanzo con su hacha a atacar pero el nara lo esquivaba , era mucho mas rápido que el toro vaca, Así que no perdería el tiempo y atrapo a lucy en una sombra tomando rápido control del cuerpo de la chica

-Pero que es esto- dijo incapaz de moverse la rubia tauros no comprendida que pasaba con su portadora

-Te he atrapado en mi jutsu de posesión de sombra

\- posesión de sombra

-Si y ahora deshagámonos de esto – dijo mientras hacia el movimiento para titar las llaves haciendo que tauros desapareciera - ahora solo será cuestión de hacer un par de movimientos y ganare – dijo el ninja

-D-diablos, no p-puedo librarme de e-esto

-Es inútil

-No lo creo – dijo una voz y sin esperárselo shikamaru recibió una fuerte patada en al cara mandándolo a volar uno metros desasiendo su jutsu

-Loki!

-" _Puede invocarlos sin usar esas llaves"_

-Cuando mi lucy esta en peligro es imposible que no venga en su rescate

-Gracias loki

-Esto es malo

-Y se pondrá peor – dijo una voz femenina

Donde estaba el ninja se formo un agujero apenas y pudo evitar caer shikamaru miro como ahora salía del agujero una chica de cabello rosa y traje de sirvienta

-Estoy lista para mi castigo princesa

-Virgo, ahora si podre ganar- dijo invocando el vestido astral de virgo

-Lista lucy

-Cuando usted lo diga princesa

-Estoy en problemas – pensó shikamaru fastidiado, así que – me rindo

-Eh

-Si no me interesa que me signa golpeando – dijo mientras se retiraba

-Shikamaru se ha rendido la ganadora es lucy

-Si ganamos gracias amigos – dijo abrazándolos

-Por favor princesa castigueme como recompensa – dijo virgo ilusionada

Por su lado shikamaru recibió regaños de ino sakura y kiba por rendirse

-Siguiente combate de este lado el calentador mas intenso de cosmo Shun de andromeda vs la mujer con las greñas mas resistentes de atilan medusa reina de los inhumanos

Con los caballeros

-A que se refiere con eso – pregunto ikki

-A nada , a absolutamente nada – respondió hyoga rápidamente mientras shun subía y observaba a su oponente

Una mujer de gran melena roja y traje violeta

-Por favor rindete no deseo pelear

-…ciertamente no participo en este combate por placer propio pero guerrero no te atrevas a subestimar a la reina de los inhumanos así sea que gane o pierda yo no aceptare la rendición antes del combate

-Supongo que no te convenceré

-Jamas

-Muy bien comiencen

Andromeda extendió sus cadenas hasta formar una espiral medusa se mantenía precavida ante los movimientos del caballero

Pero shun permanecía sereno en medio de las cadenas confiado en que su defensa se encargaría de todo

harta medusa avanzo y extendió su cabello pero ante ese acto al cadena defendió a shun atacando a gran velocidad

-Desiste – dijo – mi defensa rodante no te permitirá ataca ni defenderte

-Me rindo – dijo la reina de los inhumanos, no tenia sentido el seguir una lucha que no ganaría sin poder atacar a distancia era un punto muerto

-Gracias – dijo sumamente aliviado que su oponente comprendiera la situación

* * *

omake

mientras tanto en la enfermería

un chopper con ropa militar y gafas oscuras dirigía cual dictador el ala medica para miedo de los médicos quienes ahora si trabajaban eficientemente

\- trabajen , caballeros, trabajen pues nuestra misión apenas comienza - dijo el reno

\- si - dijeron al unisono con lagrimas

continuara

* * *

por fin pude actualizar uff me tomo ciertos problemas pero pese a todo aquí esta

es lamentable que esta justa semana se fuera uno de los grandes de la ficción

en paz descanses stan the man lee tus aportes a los comics fueron muy significantes


	16. Chapter 16

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes usados aquí son de sus respectivos creadores únicamente los OC creados por mi son de mi propiedad, este fic contiene fuertes cantidades de spoiler de todas las series**

 **carlos13 : me alegra que sigas activo a la historia realmente lo aprecio así mismo espero que disfrutes de este capítulo , robin es bastante peculiar xd, vaya porque no lo pensé e.e , tsunade no sabe del torneo, en la segunda ronda chopper tendrá más ayuda**

* * *

Torneo 15 dos poderosas mujeres

* * *

\- reanudamos esto- dijo lullaby

Nuevamente se presento la imagen de dos guerreros esta vez un alquimista vs un xmen

\- parece que me toca hermano

\- has lo que puedas al

\- si

Del lado de los xmen

\- ya era hora - dijo logan

\- no te excedas logan - dijo storm

\- no prometo nada - dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo

Wolverine subió fumando un abano mientras al lo miraba un poco nervioso por tanto publico

-Hey bub – saludo el mutante

-H-hola

-Muy bien comiencen

Al tomo una pose de defensa mientras miraba detenidamente al mutante, logan por su parte le dio una ultima fumada a su abano para desechar lo que quedaban del mismo y sacar su garras

-Listo bub

-Si

Logan se lanzo haca el chico el cual se agacho para transmutar una serie de muros y sacar del suelo una lanza pero logan fácilmente esquivaba los muros saltándolos o cortado a través de ellos

Alphsonese se lanzo al combate intentado atacar con la lanza pero logan reacción rápido y corto la lanza para sorpresa del alquimista tan fácil como si de papel fuese pero no termino allí logan incrusto sus garras en la mano del alquimista pero

-Que diablos vacía

-….

-Ya veo no eres alguien normal verdad bub, eso explica porque no emites olor mas que un poco de sangre

-Que como te diste cuenta- dijo sorprendido

-No importa no eres lo mas raro que halla visto – dijo mientras saltaba y le daba una patada derribandolo

Alphons rodó para poder reincorporarse peor logan se anticipo y rebano su brazo al no tener que preocuparse por cosas como sangre y órganos logan realmente no le importo el hacer el movimiento

Al vio como su brazo caía al piso mientras logan lo amenazaba con dos garras cerca de su casco

-… niño te doy una oportunidad rindete

\- ….. no creo que tenga mas opción…..me rindo

\- buena decisión – dijo dándole la mano y guardando las garras

Ambos regresaron a sus lugares respectivos sin resentimientos

-El Siguiente combate será entre….DRAX EL DESTRUCTOR VS EL LÍDER DE LOS MUTANTES CICLOPE

Drax se alegro por fin lo tocaba

-Bien ahora les mostrare a un verdadero guerrero

-Y gamora que – dijo quill

-Un verdadero guerrero hombre- dijo drax corrigiéndose

-Lo que digas amigo…

Del lado de los xmen

-Scott ten cuidado drax es un peso pesado – advitrio Emma

-Una masa de musculo mas a la lista de sujetos que he vencido – dijo Scott confiado mientras caminaba

-Suerte – agrego magick

-No la necesito - dijo mientas su visor brillaba en carmesi

En la arena

El mutante permanecía serio mientras drax lo miraba confiado

-Seras aplastado summers

-ahora le robas frases a hulk drax, se que pedirte una frase original es mucho pedir pero creí que pasar tanto tiempo con quill te haría mas creativo

-Hmp actúas muy confiado summers pero solo eres un hombrecito

-Al contrario destructor - lo encaro-soy superior a cualquier hombre– dijo mientras su visor se encendía en un resplandor rojo

-O si así me gusta- dijo lullaby – ustedes si saben….COMIENCEN – dijo exaltada

Drax saco sus cuchillos y se lanzo al combate a gran velocidad al ser la distancia tan corta entre ambos ciclope no reacciono a tiempo y se llevo un puñetazo en la boca pero eso no basto para derribarlo

Rápidamente el líder de los xmen llevo la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando patadas y llaves pero la fuerza física de drax lo empezaba a abrumar y el esquivar sus cuchillos le resultaba fastidioso

Logro desarmar a drax lanzo su rayo óptico dándole en el pecho solo para re matarlo con ellos en el suelo pero drax no se quedo en el suelo y avanzó a través del rayo para sorpresa de Scott quien intensificó la fuerza de su rayo quemando la piel de drax

Pero el destructor no cedía y siguió avanzando hasta llegara cerca de Scott y arremeter con una fiera patada en el vientre del mutante sacándole el aire y después darle un golpe con ambos brazos obligándolo a caer a sus pies mientras Scott intentaba incorporarse

-Quédate a abajo summers

-Silencio troglodita – dijo disparando nuevamente su rayo a la cara de drax– esperaba mas de alguien que alguna vez fue un guardián del infinito supongo que warlock no era muy exigente – pero cíclope fue tumbado por una patada de drax

-No es tan fácil cuando tu enemigo puede defenderse no – dijo sintiéndolo del cuello – apuesto a que xavier no tuvo tanta suerte

-Cierra la boca, como te atreves- disparo con todo su poder su rayo óptico separando del agarre del destructor y lanzándose furioso contra el

Drax se hallaba herido pero el no perdería tan fácilmente no contra Scott al menos le dio un golpe al mutante para quitárselo de encima

Ambos estaban heridos y furiosos así que ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro cada uno dio un golpe en la mandíbula del otro pero drax era mas fuerte y dio su golpe con más fuerza que Scott el cual cayo noqueado y con el labio reventado por la fuerza del golpe

Por su parte drax observaba a su oponente tendido en el suelo mientras alzaba los brazos victorioso

-¡Cíclope no puede continuar el ganador es drax el destructor!

-Por supuesto que si – dijo orgulloso el destructor regresando con severas heridas con los guardianes

Por su parte Emma lo observaba con una mirada no muy amigable

-Siguiente combate…oh y es un combate doble, de este lado la emperatriz de la luna y el aspirante a héroe de personalidad alegre abran paso a Rita repulsa y Red riot vs el mago incapaz de usar magia asta y la reina de las modas Ragyo Kiryuin

Rita preparó su báculo mientras confiada subía por su parte kirishima se sorprendió por ser su turno y se apresuro a seguir a su aparente compañera

Ragyo guardo sus gafas de diseñador y con una sonrisa y un paso firme pero sexy subió a la plataforma mientras era seguida por un ruidoso asta quien con su chillante voz gritaba que estaba listo

-Oye mocoso encárgate del niño chillón y yo me ocuparé de la vieja – dijo rita

-S-si

-Pero que mujer tan vulgar – dijo ragyo

-Vulgar yo…COMO TE ATREVES – grito encabronada la emperatriz de la luna

Con los rangers

-Cielos nunca había visto a rita tan enojada- comento zack

-Si esto puede ser peligroso – dijo tommy

En la arena

Rita observaba con odio a ragyo

-Oye niño- llamó la peli blanca

-Si – dijo asta

-Ya oíste a esa mujer vulgar yo lidiare con ella tu encárgate del pelirrojo

-Si! – dijo decidió

-Muy bien comiencen

Asta invoco su espada antimagia y velozmente se posiciono para darle un puñetazo a kirishima el cual no se imaginó que el albino tendría tal velocidad y no pudo endurecer a tiempo recido el primer puñetazo de lleno pero más tarde que temprano activó su quirk y se lanzó a atacar al mago

Por su parte rita se quedó quieta observando a ragyo la cual sólo sonreirá calmada

-Toma esto – dijo lanzando una serie de rayos de su baculo pero

-Patético- dijo la mujer sin esquivar la descarga generando una pequeña explosión

-Ha

-Como dije patético- dijo la voz de ragyo mientras el humo se despejaba revelando una serie de agujeros en su cuerpo los cuales eran regenerados por hilos rojos- quieres ver poder real pues te lo mostrare – dijo sonriendo mientras activaba algo en su brazo

Para sorpresa de rita y de muchos la ropa de ragyo desapareció dejando ver una transformación similar a la de ryuko dejando ver muchas carne de su escultural cuerpo para un más rabia de rita

Enojadas ambas hermanas miraban con mucho desprecio a su madre la cual notaba la miradas asesinas de sus hijas y solo sonreía divertida a las rabietas de sus bendiciones por su parte los hombre ahora coreaban a ragyo

-exhibicionista te pareces a la mocosa de hace rato

-Ho exhibicionista? Hahaha yo zatsuki ragyo con orgullo muestro mi cuepro sin verguenza alguna

-Que no tienes pudor o vergüenza

-Vergüenza? no me hagas reir porque estaría avergonzada de mi cuerpo , no estoy arruinada como tu anciana

-Anciana como te atreves

-Y por cierto como madre no puedo dejar que insultes a mi hija

-Hija te refieres a esa mocosa- dijo rita- ya veo de tal palo tal astilla

-Lo que digas

Ryuko se irritaba cada ves mas con los comentarios de su progenitora peor era calmado por su hermana y mako

-Presidenta ese es – pregunto ira

-Si es yunketsu – dijo la hermana mayor

-Como es que lo tiene – pregunto la loli

-Diferente universo diferentes sucesos – aclaró gamogori

-mírala jugando a ser la madre modelo...me enferma - dijo con enojo ryuko

En ft

-Mira gray esa debe ser tu familia lejana- bromeo natsu

-O tal ves una posible pareja – dijo happy dicho comentario enojo al mago del hielo

-Que dijiste cabeza de cerillo

-Lo que escuchaste princesa de hielo sin pantalones

-Rivales de amor- susurraba con un rostro aterrador juvia

Regresando al combate

asta tenia dominada su lucha contra kirishima el cual deves en cuando lograba conectar un golpe pero la resistencia de asta y su velocidad superior le permiten atacar y esquivar

Asta por su lado usaba su espada larga para mayor maniobrabilidad y de tanto en tanto le daba patadas al héroe al ver que sus golpes eran inútiles

-" _Demonios, cómo es que su piel es tan dura"_

 _-"Demonios cómo es que se mueve tan rápido"_

Por su parte rita se hallaba abrumada por la velocidad con la atacaba ragyo lo peor es que la mujer de blanco parecía hacerlo sin esforzarse

-Terminemos con esto – dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a rita sacándole el aire y rematando con una patada haciendo que se estrellera con kirishima y posterior asta remato a ambos

\- de-demonios es mas fuerte de lo que estime

\- el chico que esta con ella no es como nada que halla visto

\- parece que tendre que poner de mi parte - dijo rita

\- que pasa eso es todo- dijo con superioridad ragyo - patetico

\- rita que haces nos estas dejando mal frente a otros villanos - dijo su esposo

\- callate zeddy - fastidiada rita se levanto y miro a kirishima - mocoso es hora de que me ayudes

\- pero como

\- asi- sonrio mientras - baculo magico has que mi aliado se convierta en un coloso - dijo mientras el baculo lo tocaba

una serie de relampagos envolvio a kirishima y en un santiamén red riot era de un tamaño gigante

\- hohoho esto es genial !

\- se hizo grande!

con los jovenes heroes

\- kirishima se hizo gigante - dijo con emocion mina

\- es como mt. lady - dijo mineta

\- eso kirishima tu puedes - apoyo mina

de regreso al combate

\- niño encargate del mocoso gigante

\- si!- dijo asta mientras invocaba otra de sus espadas - puedes ser grande pero eso solo significa que debo esforzarme mas - dijo mientras lo atacaba

\- ADELANTE - la piel de kirishima activo su quirk al maximo- VEAMOS SI PUEDES CONTRA MI FORMA UMBREAKEBLE - dijo mientras daba fuertes pisadas rompiendo la arena

\- esto es genial ! - dijo esquivandolo

\- ten mas cuidado idiota casi me aplastas

\- no te preocupes de eso me encargare yo - dijo ragyo mientras le daba una patada por las espalda

la especialidad de rita era el combate a larga distancia no un combate cercano pero ella era la emperatriz de la luna conquistadora de mundos

derrepente un pensamiento inundo su mente y una sonrisa se formo en ella su baculo brillo solo para revelar a rita con su largo cabello ahora formando una trenza y una vestimente varde como una armadura ( el traje de la pelicula)

con los rangers

ambos grupos se hallaban sorprendidos

\- desde cuando rita puede hacer eso - pregutno kat atonita

\- no lo se - contesto kim

\- tu rita podia hacer eso - pregutno billy al tommy adulto

\- n-no lo se no hasta donde se

\- pues parece que ellos estan tan sorprendidos como nosotros - dijo el quantum ranger señalando a zed

\- jefecito desde cuando la emperatriz puede hacer eso - pregunto goldar

\- no lo se - zed vio la figura de su esposa - pero creo que me gusta - si zed tuviera una cara visible su expresion seria semejante a la de un humano llamado joey wheeler

\- eso hermana desmeustra quien manda- dijo rito

de regreso al combate

\- patrulleros protegan a su reina - dijo rita mientras su baculo golpeaba la arena y los fragmentos de concreto y tierra se unieron para formar seres de piedra que se lanzaron contra la modista del mal

-estas basuras no son rival para mi - dijo confiada ragyo mientras a puño limpio destruia a los patrulleros

\- veamos si peudes conmigo - dijo mientras la confrontaba cuerpo a cuerpo

los rangers siertamente jamas habian visto algo asi era como si rita se moviera...justo como ellos

ragyo no cedio terreno y pese al incremento fisico de rita ella seguia siendo mas fuerte

\- cuidado - dijo la voz de asta

ambas mujeres giraron sus rostros para ver como kirishima iba en caida mientras asta volaba con dos alas negras

ragyo aprovecho su mejor velocidad y golpeo una de las piernas de rita solo para despues volar

la emperatriz no pudo reaccionar a tiempo de ese percanse

\- ohoh - dijo mientras kirishima la aplastaba

unos segundos depsues el chico volvio a su tamaño real mientras sus ojos estaban en espiral y una desmayada rita se hallaba debajo de el

-Rita repulsa y red riot ya no pueden continuar los ganadores son ragyo y asta

-Hmp patético

-Siii ganamos- celebro asta

Goldar se reía en secreto al ver la derrota de su ama por su parte zed aunque enojado por la derrota de su esposa estaba intrigado por sus nuevos poderes

por su parte los jovenes heroes ayudaron a kirishima mientras la arena se reparaba

las hermanas miraban a su madre muy serias mientras esta les regresaba una calida sonrisa

-Siguiente combate Konan y pantro vs abeja y otto

El thrundercat preparó sus nunchakus y se encaminó serio mientras era apoyado por sus compañeros

-Ten cuidado – advirtió aqualad a su compañera

-Si lo tendre- decía aun afectada por lo que le paso a su pareja

Del lado de Marvel spiderman observaba atento al dr octopus desde que clonó su cuerpo Peter tenia cierto rencor por lo que le paso a su compañía

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto mokingbird

-Si... es solo que... es

-Lo se- dijo sabiendo todo el asunto de superior spiderman

Konan seria aterrizó en la arena vio a su compañero a estas alturas el ver a una pantera antropomórfica ya se le estaba haciendo normal cosa que no le gustaba particularmente

Superior octupus observo a su compañera, joven con un poder similar a wasp de los vengadores, inútil pensó el genio malvado

-Comiencen

-Chica abeja a un lado yo puedo con esto

-Que espera

Otto se lanzo contra pantro embistiendolo con una par de patadas y luego se lanzo contra konan, para su sorpresa la atravesó noto que la mujer se volvía papel un poder riduculo penso nada que no pudiera superar

por su parte bumblebee no lo veia asi

Seria mas duro de lo que pensó trabajar con el hombre de los brazos extensibles, konan por su parte se limitaba a esquivar cuando sintió como pequeños pero fuertes piquetes se empezaban a notar tuvo que usar chakra en sus ojos para ver a la pequeña chica abeja

Bumblebee apenas podía esquivar los ataques increíblemente rápidos y precisos de la ninja se sentía abrumada hasta que uno de esos golpes por fin le dio mandandola a volar fuertemente y regresando a su estado normal

Octopus vio este y sometiendo a pantro lo estrello en el suelo y se lanzo para salvar a bumblebee

-Maldición porque me tuvo que tocar una inútil – se quejo superior octopus - incluso toleraría trabajar eternamente con spiderman

-A quién llamas inútil- dijo indignada la fémina

-Vez a alguien más – dijo octopus mientras empezaba a discutir con ella

Poco a poco ambos empezaron a discutir cosa que fue aprovechada por konan la cual desplegó múltiples papeles bombas los cuales detonaron y causaron una fuerte explosión mandando a ambos a volar fuera del ring inconscientes a ambos

-Octupus y bee ya no pueden continuar los ganadores son pantro y konan – dijo llaby- " _un segundo más y los hubiese matado pro no seguir las reglas_ "- pensaba lullaby al recordar la regla del trabajo en equipo

Konan permaneció cayada mientras se retiraba volando por su lado pantro salía del agujero donde octopus lo estrelló sintiéndose intuli por no ayudar en nada

-Siguiente combate Vanill ice vs tsuyu

-amo Dio esta victoria será para usted – dijo devoto el hombre

-no me decepciones vanill ice

-por supuesto que no lo haré – dijo decidido a ganar

tsuyu subió a la plataforma y vio al hombre delante de ella parecía ser alguien normal pero esa mirada la inquietó bastante además del hecho de no usar pantalones

-comiencen

dicho esto vanill ice invoco a cream para que este se lo comienza, siendo visible solo para los usuarios stand

para el resto era como si este fuera desaparecido de una manera muy bizarra

tsuyu se preparó ante el raro quirk del hombre cuando a gran velocidad algo pasa cerca de ella no logro rozarla pero estuvo a punto, se apartó a tiempo y observo como el suelo había sido borrado y como seguía

la chica rana observó que cierta parte del campo desaparece formando una curva una muy rápida la cual se volvía a acerca a ella más rápido, salto para evitarlo cuando desde arriba vio como la cabeza de vanill ice aparecía en medio de la nada observando

el siervo de Dio miro a la chica rana a gran altura y volvió a ser consumido por cream, la bola de vacío esta vez salio disparada hacia arriba

tsuyu descendía cuando….su brazo derecho fue consumido por cream, la chcia cayo brucamente al suelo dolorida para preocupación de sus amigos

cream por su parte empezó a lanzarse de manera errática intentado golpearla, la chcia rana apenas se mantenía en pie contando los segundos

-me rindo- dijo pero cream no se detuvo el estar en su interior vanil ice no escucho dicha rendición – me rindo dije que me riendo – dijo desesperada pero al bola de vacío seguía consumiendo el suelo cuando

-aghh – un rayo golpea a cream y sorprendemente afectó a vanil ice quien confiaba en su interior el cual salio estado quemando gran parte de sus cuerpo

-la chica se rindió ya ganaste – deica una enojada lullaby – no te curaremos hasta el final de la ronda como castigo , chica rana ve a la enfermería – dijo muy seria las hadas se llevaron a tsuyu a tratar la herida- esto es una advertencia para el resto - dijo seria mientras tocaba el brazo de vanil ice solo para que este se volviera polvo para el dolor de este- no rompan las reglas - dijo con un rostro de ultra tumba - muy bien continuemos - dijo regresando a su tono de voz chillon y mas alegre

\- _"estas tipas son mas rudas de lo que intui"_ \- penso pikoro

mientras tanto vanil ice se arrastraba hacia los pies de su amo

Dio observó a su lacayo

-tsk bebe mi sangre – dijo mientras se cortaba un dedo y el aludido lo obedecía al poco o tiempo sus heridas empezaban a sanar incluido su brazo el cual se regenero

-no soy digno de su gratitud amo Dio – dijo llorando el ahora vampiro

-como sea

Vanil ice se retiro resignado con un molesto Dio por el resultado del combate

-siguiente combate Chouji vs gaara

los ninjas se sorprendieron al oír eso no esperaban un combate entre ellos tan pronto en el torneo

ambos avanzaron a paso lento sin decir nada incluso naruto se quedo cayado expectante

-muy bien comiencen

dicho eso gaara permaneció sereno con los brazos cruzados cuando la acción de chouji lo tomo desprevenido

-quieres – dijo mientras le daba una bolsa de papas

-….si – acto seguido ambos ninjas empezaron a comer

Tanto participantes como espectadores estaban confundidos

-Que creen que hacen – pregunto lullaby en un tono inocente

-Comiendo quieres – dijo chouji ofreciendole unos cheetos

-….¡NO!- exclamó enojada- porque no pelean

-No podría ganarle a gaara aunque quisiera – dijo tranquilo el ninja de la hoja – y no me puedo rendir hasta que pase un minuto así que es mejor comer en este tiempo

-Y tu porque no lo atacas

-…me cae bien- reconoció el kazekage

-Agh ustedes son unos….unos, ag, gaara gana el combate- declaró impaciente- ahora salgan de mi arena imbéciles pacifistas

Ambos ninjas de manera calmada para un más enojo del hada salieron

-Supongo que era de esperarse – comento shikamaru con una gota

-Si – completo temari

Siguiente combate uff uno bueno …EL HOMBRE DE ACERO EL CAMPEÓN DE LA TIERRA... SUUUPERMAAAN! VS EL ULTIMO TSUFURUJIN EL TEMOR ABSOLUTO DE LOS SAIYAJIN... BAAAABYYYY

-Que clase de nombre es baby- dijo sakura

-Uno muy patético -agrego sasuke

Con el grupo super

-Baby – dijo vegeta con desprecio

-Imagino que es un enemigo de su universo- dijo picoro

-Así es baby fue alguien que nos hizo pasar por muchos problemas- dijo gohan

-Especialmente a mi papa- agregó bura

Vegeta super miró a su contraparte el cual muy enojado miraba a baby allí fue cuando noto algo

-Es-ese sujeto soy yo – dijo vegeta super

-Asi es baby es un parásito el tiene la capacidad de infectar a otros seres vivos y tomar control de su cuerpo , en nuestro universo el uso a vegeta para causar mucha destrucción y matar a muchas personas- aclaro gohan

-Esa sabandija no se lo perdonare jamas- dijo vegeta gt

Dicha explicación fue escuchada gracias a su super oído por el kriptoniano

Acto seguido Superman su su visión de rayos x para analizar a baby a nivel celular

Por su parte baby sonreía confiado con ambos brazos cruzado y una expresión de fanfarronería dirigió una mirada hacia Goku. El tsufuro ya deseaba volver a luchar contra Goku tal vez sea culpa del cuerpo de vegeta o su propio deseo personal realmente no sabría decirlo

-Muy bien comiencen

-Hombre de capa tuviste muy mala suerte al enfrentarte contra mi

-A si

-Si, te exterminare – dijo mientras extendia el brazo derecho – muere

El tsufuro realizo el ataque bigbang de vegeta pretendiendo aniquilar al hombre de acero peor Superman solo se protegió con ambos brazos

Baby se sorprendió que sobreviviera

-Interesante, su ki es muy raro no es particular fuerte pero emana una gran aura porque será

-Dime cual es tu objetivo en este torneo – interrogo Superman

-O eso es algo sencillo revivir a mi raza

-Que

-Asi es hace tiempo mi raza fue exterminada por esos despreciables saiyajins

-Aun así eso no justifica tus acciones

-¿Mis acciones?

-Se que has asesinado gente por tu objetivo

-ah eso, no me hagas reír yo mataré a quien sea sin remordimiento alguno

-No, no tienes que hacerlo hay otras formas de recuperar a tu raza que solo parasitando a otras mis amigos en la tierra podríamos ayudarte

-Yo destruí la tierra en mi universo

-Que!

-Así es, utilice a los seres humanos para revivir a la magnificencia de la raza tsufuru y exterminar a los saiyajin restantes ahora cuando gane mi deseo será que todos seamos tsufuros a mis ordenes- dijo con arrogancia - los tsufurs seremos la única raza del multiverso

-No si yo te detengo – dijo dándole un gran golpe en el vientre del estomago causando gran dolor

-Como si pudieras detenerme – baby se elevó – muere idiota- baby levanto su brazo derecho y en la punta de este se empezó a formar una gran bola negra – bola de rencor

Superman vio como baby le lanzo la bola de energía negativa el superhombre al contrario de retroceder encaro a la bola y de un puñetazo la hizo explotar

Baby pensó que tal acto fue estúpido pero

La visión de calor de superman roso su rostro, sorprendió vio como el hombre de acero salio ileso y le propino un gran golpe

-Q-quien te crees que eres bastardo

-Soy Superman – dijo con los ojos rojos lanzándose hacia el

Continuará

El ultimo hijo de kripton vs el legado de los tsufurujins quien ganara

uff por fin pude hacer esto no tienen idea la odisea que hice para terminar esto , y es que por error corregi los errores de un capitulo posterior a este por error se supone que la actualización debería ser hace dos semanas pero por mi error pues hasta hoy pude

por otro lado eso significa que de hecho dentro de tres días actualizare un nuevo capitulo xd


	17. Chapter 17

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes usados aquí son de sus respectivos creadores únicamente los OC creados por mi son de mi propiedad, este fic contiene fuertes cantidades de spoiler de todas las series**

MasterOfWhite:. te agradesco por leer el fic, ciertamente una batalla entre tres demonios seria muy epica lo tendre encuenta ya que los tres dominian como base la magia, para la pelea de ben aun faltan varios capitulos lamentablemente ,pero que disfrutes las peleas hasta entonces

carlos13: gracias, bueno Al es de los que son mas pasivos al luchar, el paracetamol es como las sermillas del ermitaño :v, realmente no encontre una forma en que chouji le diera pelea xd , espero no decepcionar con la lucha de baby

* * *

capitulo 15 superman vs baby

* * *

Superman impacto contra el tsufuro estrellándolo en el suelo solo para darle una ráfaga de golpes a gran velocidad

Baby se sentía frustrado por perder ante el sujeto de capa roja, cargo una gran cantidad de ki en su cuerpo solo para denotarla con la esperanza de destrozar al kriptoniano

Superman recibió de lleno la explosión pero no se movió ni un centímetro contrario baby perdió una gran cantidad de energía pero logro darle un golpe a Clark con lo que pudo safarce del agarre y tomar distancia

\- admito que eres mejor de lo estimaba - reconoció - pero sigues siendo una basura

\- ya te lo dije hay maneras de terminar beneficiosos ambos de esto puedo ayudarte con tu raza pero no con ese deseo de conquista

\- silencio impertinente recibe esto - baby cargo una bola de energía negra

superman la intercepto y con su gran fuerza la desvió hacia el cielo donde estallo pero baby apareció a sus espaldas y e dio una fuerte patada solo para ser bombardeado por una serie de ráfagas de ki. El hombre de acero prevaleció y con su velocidad logro salir de la zona de las explosiones

pero el tsufurojin sintió su ki y lanzo un kienzan pero superman lo desvió con un brazo recibiendo solo un ligero corte

\- imposible- dijo incredulo baby

\- ya había visto ese truco antes

\- ya me harte - junto ambos brazos - MUERE SABANDIJA, **EL RESPLANDOR FINAL!** \- una poderosa e inmensa ráfaga de energía salio disparada consumiendo a superman en el proceso- ja..ha..ha...como te ...ja quedo el ojo insecto - dijo una cansado baby pero

para sorpresa de todos superman seguía aun de pie con los brazos cruzados su traje quedo desgarrado de la parte derecha

Superman analizo nuevamente a baby con su visión de rayos x y comprobó que la situación era perfecta. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos brillaron de color carmín mientras disparaba con gran potencia su viso de calor

El tufuro no pudo reaccionar y recibió de lleno los fuertes rayos de calor en todo su cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable cada segundo era un infierno, el mismo sol se sentiría frió con comparación , no podía resistirlo sentía cada átomo de su cuerpo evaporarse. No lo pensó mas y tomo una decisión una muy difícil y que podría costarle la victoria, pero era mejor que morir

Sin perder el tiempo baby salio del cuerpo de vegeta, casi al instante Superman dejo de disparar su visión de calor y se concentró en retirar rápidamente cuerpo humeante del príncipe apartándolo del parásito

Fue en ese momento que baby se dio cuenta de su error

-Tu- tu nunca intentaste matarme no realmente

-Eso era obvio yo no mato incluso si me enemigo se lo merece – dijo el hombre de acero mientras colocaba su capa en el cuerpo del quemado vegeta para protegerlo – mi objetivo siempre fue el salvar a esta persona

-Que, es que acaso te importa tanto salvar a esa sabandija – pregunto irritado – ni siquiera lo conoces el masacro a muchas civilizaciones por placer y dinero como la mía- bramo con mucha intensidad - hace tiempo su raza extermino a la mía sin misericordia , no es mas que escoria que toda su vida hizo lo que se le dio la gana sin importar el costo mientras tanto mi cultura se perdía en el cosmos olvidada como si nunca existiéramos y aun así el es recompensado con una fiel esposa, hijos , amigos y un planeta que lo quiere

-Tal vez halla cometido errores pero tu mismo lo acabas de decir el tuvo un planeta una esposa que lo ama si el es responsable que destruir tu raza entonces será juzgado por sus crimines pero no a costa de su vida ni de la de nadie mas el querer preservar tu raza no justifica el dominio de otras, haces justamente lo que le recriminas

-Eres un estúpido tu lógica es absurda e infantil te matare a ti y a el – dijo cargando una bola de energía en su dedo la cual se volvía negra pero

-No lo harás – superman inhalo a fondo y soplo una corriente helada congelando a baby

Baby se sintió impotente ante el aliento congelante y con furia tuvo que aceptar su derrota el hombre de acero Superman había triunfado sobre el

Superman cargo a vegeta hasta la enfermería envolviéndolo con su capa en mano regresando a su lugar

Ambos vegetas se mantuvieron callados viendo al hombre de acero ambos con el semblante oscurecido , ambas buras abrazaron a sus respectivos padres, en el pasado habian escuchado ciertas historias de su padre , pero ambas sabian que esa persona de corazón malvado había dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo, en cambio goku lo miro emocionado algo en el le decía que había hallado un nuevo rival, all migth y el capitán américa miraban interesados al hombre de azul, incluso los ultimates estaban impresionados nunca habían visto a un sujeto como el

Otros grupos no le dieron importancia como la asociación de héroes o los shinigamis no porque no les importara si no porque tampoco lo miraban como una gran hazaña a destacar

-Muy bien, siguiente combate Flash(serie live action) vs blue bettle( YJ)

Barry se puso su máscara corrió a la plataforma, Jaime por su parte estaba nervioso al tener que combatir contra un miembro de la liga

Cisco analizaba la situación confiado que barry ganaría, aunque eso no evitaba que joe se sintiera nervioso

-Muy bien comiencen

Azul tomo distancia volando y convirtiendo su brazo en un cañón mientras disparaba ráfagas de energía las cuales eras esquivadas por la velocidad de flash

Barry corrió en círculos para generar un relámpago y lanzarlo hacia azul el cual logro esquivarlo

-Escarabajo Analiza su velocidad

-Analizando Jaime reyes, el flash que enfrentamos es muy inferior en velocidad a la máxima que a logrado impulso en batalla

-Entonces podremos con ella

-Afirmativo preparando medidas de contraataque

Los brazos de azul se volvieron un cañón sónico y un raro objeto que empezó a lanzar "grapas" gigantes al suelo mientras era apoyado por el cañón

-Ampliando frecuencia – fue la voz del escarabajo en la mente de reyes

-Listo

Las ondas sonoras se hicieron mucho mas fuertes las cuales empezaban afectar al velocista

En la liga

-Esas frecuencias son muy parecidas a las de ese chico vibe – dijo flash – aunque mas bien su efecto es mas parecido a las del conde vértigo

-Eso explica porque me siento mareado – dijo Green arrow

-Crees que pueda liberarse – pregunto diana

-Yo podría – dijo barry – pero el no es tan rápido

Regresando al combate

Barry se hallaba sumamente mareado nunca le había pasado algo así y su cuerpo hizo lo inevitable…vomitar... a alta velocidad

El contenido del estomago del hombre mas rápido vivo cayo directamente en la cara de ….akainu

El marine se lo tomo muy mal el ver como su gorra se hallaba manchada con los desechos del corredor escarlata, blue betlle por reflejo dejo su ataque sónico

Flash avergonzado simplemente ya no quería seguir la batalla ya había pensado la forma de ganar contra el héroe insecto

-Me rindo – dijo apenado mientras se disculpaba con el marine

-Amigo creo que no debí hacer eso – dijo reyes para si mismo

-Negativo Jaime reyes la victoria es nuestra ni siquiera flash puede contra nosotros- dijo en un tono de...¿orgullo? el escarabajo

-Sigh

Barry regreso avergonzado a su lado

-Amigo en serio – dijo cisco

-Por favor nadie hable nunca de esto si – pidió el velocista

-No te preocupes barry nadie lo hará – aseguro kara

-Gracias

La justicia joven sin embargo celebraba la victoria

-Azul bien hecho derrotaste a un fundador de la liga o bueno su contraparte pero aun así radical viejo

-Si Jaime eso fue genial – reconoció superboy

-Yo no me siento así – dijo reyes

-Y que si lo esciente vomitar al final ganaste eso es lo que importa – dijo tigresa

Regresando al combate

-Bueno después de esa victoria nada practica – dijo con asco lullaby – el siguiente Killer frot vs tigresa

\- parece que me toca - dijo caitlin mientras su cabello se volvía rubio

\- " _esa killer forst se ve diferente a la que_ _conozco"_ \- pensó tigresa - debo ir con cuidado, por suerte traje esto conmigo - refiriéndose a su arco y flechas

ambas mujeres se vieron

\- comiencen

Killer frost lanzo ráfagas de hielo las cuales fueron evadidas por la compañera de green arrow

artemisa contraataco con dos flechas explosivas pero inefectivas al ser congeladas por el aura de frost

\- ella es como oliver - pensó caitlin - me pateara el trasero si la dejo acercarse

artemisa se movía rápidamente para golpearla con sus flechas pero caitlin se elevo en el aire y

\- terminare con esto - dijo mientras usando todo su poder congelo toda la arena

\- demonios - dijo artemisa

caitlin cayo muy agotada por el esfuerzo viendo como tigresa había logrado quedar libre o al menos la mitad de su cuerpo y ahora intentaba liberar sus piernas inútilmente al verse despojada de su arco y armas

-maldición– pensaba congelada viendo como frosty se acercaba

-Te lo dije acabare con esto- dijo kaitlin mientras una aura de vapor

-Momentos desesperado medidas desesperadas – dijo activando un mecanismo de sus flechas

todas las flechas en un pequeño tic explotaron llevándose a ambas féminas

con asombro vieron como era kaitlin quien seguía aun consciente mientras la rubia yacía solo para caer desmayada también

\- KILLER FROST GANA CON UNA VICTORIA MUY CERRADA

el equipo flash se alegro por la victoria de caitlin pero también se preocuparon por ella

\- muy bien y ooooh un duelo entre villanos si , que pasen al frente EL PODEROSO , EL MALVADO , EL JEFAZO DE JEFAZOS LORD ZEEEED - el emperador de la luna alzo su báculo - contra EL INNOMBRABLE EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO VOLDEMORT-el malvado mago alzo su varita

ambos avanzaron viéndose el uno al otro , ambos notaron lo obvio , ambos eran señores de lo oscuro

\- interesante tu aspecto

\- lo mismo digo, que no existe un hechizo que te de una nariz

\- hmp curioso dado tu aspecto, ¿que eres exactamente criatura?

\- el amo del universo- dijo mientras su visor se iluminaba

\- eso esta por verse

\- eso lo veremos axio - el báculo de zed salio disparado de su mano

\- veo que tienes tus trucos mago - derrepente lord zed sintió una presión alrededor del cuello mientras la varita del mago se iluminaba saco una de sus bombas y la lanzo generando una cortina de humo

el señor tenebroso se elevo y desde el aire busco a zed mas no lo hallo asi que despejo el humo hallando un panorama vació

\- pero que - se preguntaba hacia donde fue zed

de repente el vaculo de zed lo golpeo derribandolo por su espalda

\- por lo que veo no eres muy rápido verdad - voldemort no contesto

- _ **Bombarda maxima-**_ Una fuerte explosión salio de la varita pero lord zed la contrarresto con sus rayos

\- basta de esto - dijo un serio señor tenebroso - muere **Avada Kedavra** \- el potente maleficio fue lanzado pero el báculo de zed lo intercepto

\- pero que

\- mi esposa es la bruja mas temida de la galaxia en serio crees que no tengo protección mágica tus rayitos de la muerte son inútiles

\- no , no es cierto

-Que pasa, ¿eso es todo? patético

-No, no es posible mientes- bramo iracundo el señor tenebroso

-Que se puede esperar de un mago mediocre que depende de un palo

-Bastardo como te atreves no sabes quien soy

-Si un calvo que no sabe medir su lugar

-Basta de esta tontería – dijo lanzando otro hechizo el cual lord zed desvió y después estirando su brazo desplegó una serie de descargas eléctricas hacia el mago las cuales fueron mas rápidas que el señor tenebroso

Voldemort grito de dolor mientras era impactado por los rayos de zedd el cual a su vez saco una de sus bombas

-No es como que necesite esto pero ya que

-Qu-que vas a hacer maldito

-Esto – dijo mientras lanzaba la bomba al piso generando una cortina roja

Para su sombro Voldemort vio como zedd adquiría un tamaño inmenso rivalizando con un edificio

-Para que te quede claro tu lugar insecto – dijo zedd mientras lo pisoteaba y se limpiaba la suela como si de excremento se tratase – que asco ahora mi pie apestara por horas – dijo regresando a su tamaño original – me quedare con esto – dijo recogiendo la varita de Voldemort- tal ves sirva para algo

Harry potter estaba con la boca abierta el sujeto con la piel por fuera derroto a voldemrot como si nada, bellatrix no podía creerlo, ino, tsuyu, hinata y nami simplemente sintieron asco por como termino el señor tenebroso

-El aplastante ganador es lord zedd

\- no lo entiendo se supone que el no puede morir por los horrocruxes -dijo ron sin entender

\- en esta batalla no se toma en cuenta esos cachivaches mágicos - dijo de repente lullaby - no me importa si son inmortales o no , pero el no trajo esas cosas consigo y su serpiente mascota no esta en el torneo - dijo mientras nagini se retorcía enojada- aunque tecnicamente el no esta muerto solo aplastado

Zedd regreso a su lugar para con una triunfante victoria darle la varita a rita

-Mira que haces con esto- dijo mientras le entregaba la varita

-Tiene magia poderosa en su interior- dijo rita – supongo que podría extraerla para mi misma

-Bien eso nos servirá contra los rangers

En la arena

-El siguiente combate será Bellatrix vs el calvo con capa

Algunos se preguntaban que clase de nombre era ese, simplemente ridículo pensó la mayoría

-Bien parece que me toca – dijo saitama

-Suerte sensei aunque se que no lo necesitara

-Oye calvo ni se te ocurra perder – dijo tatsumaki seria

-Como te atreves a sugerir que el sensei perderá tornado – reclamo ofendido genos

-Ya cállate pedazo de chatarra

Bellatrix subió con la mirada ensombrecida mientras su mano temblaba pero no por miedo si no por odio hacia lord zedd el ganar se había vuelto una prioridad

-Hola soy Saitama

-Silencio bobalicon tu solo eres un escalón a mi venganza

-Venganza

-Vengare a mi amado

-Bien comiencen

-Muere calvo idiota – dijo mientras apuntaba con su varita y de ella un rayo golpeaba a Saitama el cual lo recibió de lleno como si nada

-Pero que eso no es posible

-Oye con esto no me ganaras

-Insolente muggle sentirás todo mi poder desatado abada kada

-Si lo que digas – dijo- golpe contenido - dijo mientras de un golpe mandaba a volar a la mujer con todas las cotilas rotas – ups - dijo al ver como la mujer se hallaba noqueada mientras espuma salia de su boca

\- el calvo con capa gana!

Tatsumaki sonrió sin que nadie la viera aliviada por el resultado

Por su lado ahora potter estaba incluso mas sorprendió si la derrota de volemort lo dejo sombrado esta le dijo un infarto como era posible que dos de los magos tenebrosos mas poderoso hallan sido derrotado como si nada

Saitama regreso decepcionado a su lugar mientras bang y genos lo felicitaban

\- siguiente combate chico flash vs pereza

nuevamente artemisa se conmociono al oir eso pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico flash que subía era de color por su parte el wally del grupo de flash( cw) miro curioso a su duppelganger

\- pereza acaba con el - ordeno father

\- que pereza - dijo el homunculo mientras subía wally vio al homunculo su apariencia era cuanto menos llamativa

\- muy bien , comiencen

\- muy bien

Wally se preparo el sujeto se mostraba muy raro tal vez tendría super fuerza o alguna habilidad difícil intento golpearlo pero el extraño ser era muy resistente casi como king shark el gigante gótico hizo algo que wally no esperaba, reaccionar a su velocidad

-Es mas rápido de lo que parece no de lo confiarme

Wally corría al rededor de pereza para intentar confundirlo y darle tiempo de generar un rayo y lanzarlo

pereza recibió de lleno el relámpago saliendo disparado y con parte quemadas exponiendo parte de su órganos

wally vio con preocupación a su rival a caso se había sobrepasado el no quería matarlo, para su alivio pereza se regenero en una energía rojiza y con un rápido movimiento tomo al velocista desprevenido de una de sus piernas y empezó a estrellarlo en el suelo

kid flash pese a los golpes seguía consiente y haciendo vibrar su cuerpo entro en fase liberándose del castigo

\- esa regeneración no es muy comun - analizo star fire

\- eso se debe a que ese individuo no es un ser humano si no un homunculo- dijo el hada que estaba con ellos

\- homunculo dices - dijo robin- wally! ese sujeto no es humano no tienes que contenerte ! - grito el lider de los titanes

por su parte kid flash agradeció mentalmente la información dada por su lider, wally corrió a gran velocidad generando un torbellino del cual pereza no pudo salir a su máxima velocidad wally atravesó al homunculo arrancando de su pecho la piedra filosofal consigo mientras esta se quebraba por el impacto de la velocidad

pereza callo al suelo mientras el brillo de sus ojos se iba

\- pereza es incapaz de continuar el ganador es KID FLASSSSH

el velocista sonrió mientras regresaba a su lugar

\- bien hecho - reconoció robin

-El siguiente combate será entre Sakura vs laxus

\- es el turno de laxus - dijo muy emocionado fredd

\- otra victoria para fairy tail -agrego evergreen

\- pobre chica esto ya se decidió - completo bixlaw

por su parte la ninja subía seria su oponente se miraba muy fuerte laxus subió con su clásico porte

\- comiencen !

la ninja lanzo un par de kunais pero pequeños rayos los bloquearon

-"¿ _raiton_?" estoy en desventaja debo ser precavida - la kunoichi dio una patada al suelo arrancando un gran pedazo de tierra y con otra patada lo mando hacia laxus pero este sin moverse la pulverizo con sus electricidad pero una vez hecho

una gran cantidad de shurikens se lanzo contra el , laxus sin inmutarse alzo un brazo y un gran trueno disperso los shurikens

-Este sujeto es rudo- pensó con una gota de sudor

Laxus permanecía estático con un semblante sereno sin preocuparse por la peli rosa inmutable

-Bien amigo me pondré seria – dijo mientras socava sus guantes

-…..

Sakura enojada se lanzo contra laxus el cual fácilmente esquivaba sus golpes sin la necesidad de transformarse en electricidad

La kunoichi se sentía frustrada de no poder darle un golpe al dragón Slayer, laxus aprovecho un descuido y le dio un rodillazo envuelto en electricidad en el estomago de sakura obligándola a escupir saliva y alejarse

Sakura sentía como su estomago le dolía como nunca antes, reconoció que el rubio tenia mucha fuerza pero sentía quemada su piel aplico algo de chakra para curarse

sasuke miraba serio a laxus era casi tan rápido como el reikage y lo pero es que no parecía esforzarse en serlo

Sakura se puso seria y activo su sello, laxus vio como un par de lineas parecidas a las de gray formaban un raro tatuaje en la cara de la peli rosa así que se preparo

Sakura golpeo el suelo generado un gran cráter laxus se aparto a tiempo solo para ver como la chica se lanzaba hacia el, inútil pensó

Pese al incremento de poder recibido laxus seguía siendo ampliamente mas rápido que la ninja la cual no se rendía

-Bien intenta esquivar esto – dijo mientras mordía su dedo – jutsu de invocación – laxus vio intrigado como aparecía de una cortina de humo una babosa gigante – katsuyu necesito de tu ayuda – dijo mientras saltaba a su cabeza

-A sus ordenes sakura-sama

-Crees que eso me impresiona – dijo laxus mientras inflaba su pecho – solo te volviste un blanco mas grande – rugido del dragón eléctrico – dijo mientras una ráfaga gigante de electricidad era disparada

Pero a tiempo katsuyu logro separse en algunas partes antes que su cuerpo fuera incinerado por el rugido

El plan de skaura era que esas pequeñas babosas llegaran hacia laxus y lo quemaran con su ácido en partes de su cuerpo obligandolo a rendirse pero sakura nunca contó con el enorme poder del mago el raiton que expulso tuvo un poder equiparable a las técnicas de sasuke ella no pudo escapar del rango de el

Ahora ella se hallaba en el suelo adolorida de no ser por su sello seguro hubiera muerto en el peor de los caso

-En serio crees que puedes sorprenderme con esas babosas – dijo laxus a la distancia

-Que- pensó sakura incrédula

-Tal vez no lo parezca pero tengo un olfato mas agudo que el de un humano no importa si solo es una puedo olerte a ti y a tus babosas terminare con esto – su cuerpo se lleno de electricidad al mismo tiempo que dice – furia eléctrica -una gran bola de electricidad dio de lleno contra sakura dejándola inconsciente y con partes de su cuerpo quemada que eran sanada por su sello ademas su electricidad recorrió todo la plataforma atacando a todas las partes katsuyo

La pelirosa simplemente colapso por el agotamiento al verse superada , laxus cayado se retiro mientras lo declaraban ganador , sasuke lo observa le irritaba ese sujeto

Laxus se marchaba con los ojos cerrados siendo aclamado por los raiyinshu mientras la ninja medico era ayudada por sus compañeros

\- resiste sakura - dijo naruto

\- apártate la ayudare - dijo ino

\- hay que llevarla rápido a la enfermería - dijo lee

\- si eso seria lo mejor - dijo tenten

\- bien hecho laxus - dijo con animo natsu

\- como se esperaba de laxus - agrego happy

\- muy bien el siguiente combate será entre el ninja de raíz SAI vs el inmortal amo del mal MUNRA

-Finalmente me toca – dijo la momia con una sonrisa macabra

El ninja subió con su típica sonrisa

-Muy bien para de sonrisas comiencen

-Estas seguro que puedes pelear anciano – pregunto sai al ver el aspecto demacrado de munra

\- Como te atreves ingenuo Yo soy munra el inmortal – dijo mientras su ojos brillaban- antiguos espiritus del mal concédanme su poder- dijo mientras su cuerpo adquiría una forma musculosa

-Oh oh

El ninja esquivaba los golpes del ahora musculoso munra quien con una sonrisa intentaba matarlo

-Mejor tomo distancia – dijo mientras dibujaba un ave y se elevaba solo para dibujar un par de tigres y lazsarlos contra el

-Eso huye al final no te servira de nada – dijo mientras destrozaba a los tigres de tinta – toma esto dibujante- acto seguido una gran descarga impacto a sai haciéndolo caer de su ave

-Pequeño humano no sabes con quien lidias tu diminuto entendimiento no te permite contemplar lo inútil de tu resistencia

-...

-Toma esto - relámpagos salieron de munra sai intento usar el jutsu de sustitución pero el inmortal fue mas rápido y no fue capaz de esquivar la descarga

-Ahhhhhh- grito en agonía

Con los ninjas

\- SAI- grito ino con preocupación

\- cálmate ino - la detuvo tenten

Regresando al combate

Sai estaba desmayado y humo salia de su cuerpo mientras munra reía el ninja estaba por rendirse cuando

\- oh no lo harás , desde que llegue aqui he sido victima de humillaciones por mis ineptos aliados tu seras la forma perfecta de desestresarme - tomo a sai del cuello - primero que nada - de un movimiento le arranco la mandíbula de un tajo el ex ninja de raiz sintió un horrible dolor - MUERE - acto seguido munra lo lanzo al aire solo para de una patada al caer , reventarlo - ah me siento mejor - dijo mientras imaginaba el rostro de leon-o el que estuviese esparcido

\- eso fue...INCREIBLE- dijo lullaby- munra wins, flawless victory , fatality - dijo con otro tono de voz

por su parte ino estaba devastada mientras un mar de lagrimas salia de ella, tenten y hinata intentaban calmarla , el caballero de león miraba a la jovencita con la que hizo equipo con pena y es que la horrible victoria de munra indigno a muchos de los presentes

incluida athena quien con su cosmo logro amenguar el sufrimiento de la kunoichi

\- ha finalmente alguien de tu grupo gana - grito skeletor mientras munra lo miraba con odio

\- el siguiente seras tu cabeza huesuda

\- eso lo veremos

\- luego de tan maravilloso combate la siguiente lucha sera entre Temari vs jackal

la kunoichi de la arena subió rápido no sin antes mirar a shikamaru , por su parte el demonio de zeref hizo lo propio

\- hmp no te ves tan rudo

\- lo mismo digo mujer perecerás ante mi

\- ya he odio eso antes

\- por la gloria de E.N.D

\- comiencen

la kunoichi lanzo una gran ráfaga de viento al desplegar su abanico el demonio con su gran velocidad esquivo el vendabal y arranco un pedazo de la plataforma el cual al poco tiempo exploto

\- este sujeto es como deidara- dijo temari

\- hehehe , no tienes escapatoria a penas te toque sera una bomba humana

entre las gradas una niña de robas rojas se emociono ante ese comentario

Megumin miraba con brillo en sus ojos la batalla imaginándose a si misma con tal poder sus explosiones sin duda serian mas geniales

por su parte deidara miraba intrigado al demonio

\- antes tendrás que tocarme

\- eso sera muy sencillo

para sorpresa de temari jackal se lanzo a una increíble velocidad solo para intentar dar un combo de golpes a la kunoichi pero esta los bloqueo con su abanico pero al poco tiempo este empezó a brillar temari a sabiendas de lo que pasaría lo lanzo hacia jackal solo para que este explotase , mas sin embargo el demonio no salio muy afectado

-Diablos -dijo saltando para alejarse mientras este explotaba

-Ha, he destruido tu arma la victoria es mía

-Si crees que esa es mi única arma estas muy equivocado- afirmo la ninja mientras sacaba un pergamino invocando otro abanico

-Que otro abanico

-Yo vine preparada idiota toma esto ya no te subestimare - temari subió a su abanico y tomo distancia en el cielo

\- en serio crees que puedes escapar de mi pequeña - dijo dando un gran salto hasta llegar a su altura

\- ni te creas estilo de viento jutsu gran tornado de viento - dijo rápidamente mientras un tornado no solo separaba al demonio de ella si no que también le provoco grandes cortes y provocando que cayera de cara al suelo

\- maldita - dijo levantandose jackal pero

\- ahora !

-eh - sin que jackal se diera cuenta una hoz lo decapito

temari no solo había usado el jutsu del elemento viento si no que también el de invocación y ahora sobre jackal se hallaba una comadreja

\- la ganadora es temari

La rubia jadeaba luego de aterrizar en el suelo casi sin chakra aliviada de su victoria muy por lo pelos

se retiro para ir junto a su hermano y sus aliados donde el nara la felicito

\- siguiente lucha shino el guerrero de los insectos vs el campeón de los pegasos azules ichiya!

\- me toca

\- tu puedes shino - dijo kiba

\- confiamos en ti - agrego hinata

ambos guerreros era muy peculiares a su modo ...aunque algunos simplemente los llamarían raros

\- kuf kuf , lamento decir esto mi rival pero tu perfum no me simpatiza

\- disculpa ?

\- no te preocupes yo me encargare de arreglar eso

-...

\- comiencen

\- prepárate guerrero siente el poder del perfum - exclamo el mago mientras una cortina de perfume rápidamente inundo el estadio

-Esto es malo su perfume afecta los sentidos de mis insectos- dijo irritado el nija

-Meeen - dijo con brillos

-Basta de esto arte ninja invocación - un insecto salio hacia el mago mas ichiya pese a su asombro saco su arma secreta

-MEEN- dijo mientras su cuerpo se tornaba musculoso y de un golpe partía en dos al insecto

-Pero que – dijo insólito al ver el cambio de musculatura

-Así como mis amigos de fairy tail yo no solo peleo por mi si no por el orgullo de blue pegasus

-Ichiya san- decían con lagrimas los miembros de blue pagasus

-MEEEN - grito solo para darle una serie de golpes consecutivos que mandaron a volar con gran fuerza al shinobi fuera del estadio

-T-tal parece que el participante shino es incapaz de continuar , ichiya es el ganador!

-Men

\- shino - dijo naruto

\- hay que ir por el - dijo shikamaru

\- no se preocupen ya enviamos al equipo medico - tranquilizo el hada

\- el siguiente combate es entre...el asesino de dioses Orga vs superalloy darkshine

el héroe de clase s sonrió mientras sus músculos brillaban por otro lado orga subía con una sonrisa confiada

\- " _hehe ganare sin problemas"_

 _\- " cuanta gente admirando mis músculos que emoció_ n "

\- muy bien si ambos están listos comiencen

\- creo que iré primero - dijo orga mientras electricidad negra envolvía sus puños

orga se lanzo y dio una serie de golpes con gran potencia pero darkshaine se mantenía inmutable

\- la piel de el es increíble resiste mis descargas

\- dime ya es mi turno?

-eh!

orga por los pelos esquivo un puñetazo y gracias a la presión del aire se dio cuenta que uno de esos golpes no era poca cosa

\- este es mi ataque mas poderoso veamos si puedes resistirlo - una gran masa de electricidad negra lo envolvio - desaparece cañón cargado de partículas- dijo mientras el potente y devastador ataque envolvía a darkshine

KABOOM

orga alzo un brazo victorioso pero una figura se aproximaba hacia el

\- no puede ser

el godslayer recibió en la boca del estomago un devastador golpe para caer inconsciente

\- no fue un mal ataque - dijo darkshine con quemaduras mientras se retiraba - la victoria es mía compañeros

\- hmp si hubieses perdido te las hubieras visto conmigo- amenazo tatsumaki

\- Nuestro siguiente combate sera entre uno de los diez magos santos Jura vs el shishibukai crocodile

\- no tienes permitido perder pirata - amenazo el almirante de magma

ambos subieron

\- luchemos con honor

\- soy un pirata desconocemos esa palabra - dijo irritado el pirata

\- no te preocupes a partir de hoy la gravare en tu cara

\- ya lo veremos

\- comiencen

jura intento darle un golpe pero su puño atravesó el cuerpo de jura

-eh!

\- soy un hombre de arena amigo - dijo crocodile para darle un puñetazo

jura se recupero

\- es la primer vez que me enfrento a aun ser así- dijo el mago , crocodile por su parte sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció mientras un gigante de roca aparecía

\- este sujeto sera mas problemático delo que pensé

\- yo soy jura uno de los 10 magos santos y no seré derrotado

\- eso lo veremos, tierra muerta - dijo mientras ponía su mano en el suelo y este poco a poco se secaba y se volvía arena - HAHAHAHA debo agradecerle a esa niña por confirmarme que aquí había agua

\- pero que

\- espada del desierto

\- no te lo permitiré - unos pilares emergieron de la tierra y explotaron llevándose a crocodile

jura miro expectante cuando una gran tormenta de arena lo rodeo

derrepente

\- arg- jura miro como un garfio lo había atravesado y su consciencia empezaba a menguar

\- lo siento pero eres peligroso probablemente tangas algo conque ganarme si prolongo esto, y eso es algo que no puedo permitirlo

jura cayo derrotado

\- el ganador es ...crocodile

el pirata se retiro con elegancia mientras jura era sacado al ala medica

\- el próximo combate sera entre el poderoso linterna verde (Guy) VS el amo absoluto de la zona negativa ANNIHILUS

\- que no linterna verde era la tipa de ahora- pregunto un espectador

\- pues parece que hay muchos sujetos con el mismo nombre aquí- le contesto otro

* * *

continuara

no hay mucho que comentar eh estado muy ocupado pero cada que puedo escribo espero no tardarme en el próximo capitulo

sin mas los quiero y nos vemos luego


	18. Chapter 18

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: todos los personajes aparecidos qui son de sus respectivos dueños**

 **han pasado 84 años**

 **ok no**

 **por fin pude terminar este capitulo**

 **carlos13: me alegra que te siga gustando el fic, espero no decepcionar con las batallas de este capitulo sobretodo con la apertura inicial del mismo.**

 **Mister Conde de Urano: no importa amigo me hace feliz que lo leas en algún punto , mucha suerte con el torneo yggdrasil que realmente estaré siguiendo de cerca , no descartes la idea no sabemos que giro pueden tomar esto**

 **darthwolf: realmente gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo para que sean como mínimo entretenidas así que me pone contento que creas eso , estas de suerte ya es turno de que un pecado luche**

 **condeale: no hay problema amigo, conque disfrutes el fic es suficiente :3, para saitama ya halle un oponente que hará que el pelón se emocione como nunca y lo haga sangrar,**

 **un fan ms: gracias por leer la historia, contestando tus preguntas en el torneo hay dos riders participando aunque en cierta parte de la historia aparecerán todos los rider (no diré mas) una versión de ultraman aparecerá, a los metal héroes no sabría como meterlos ya que no he visto ninguna de sus series ni la versión americana tal vez como cameos , en cuanto a los super robots te puedo confirmar a mazinger, gran mazinger , gaogaigar, grendizer y a gurren laggan aunque no serán los únicos así como la presencia de varios real robots**

 **guest: si sigo shuumatsu , pero no se quien es hanayama katy solo conozco al hanayama de baki no se si te refieres a ese ?**

* * *

Torneo 17 el terror de la zona negativa

* * *

Anihilus avanzo hacia la plataforma su apariencia perturbo a varios especialmente a las féminas tanto de las gradas como de las que participaban

Para el Green lantern era el pan de cada día así que no se sintió intimidado por el aspecto de anihilius

-Comiencen

El linterna no pudo reaccionar al brutal y rápido golpe que fue dado por el tirano anihilus atacaba violentamente directamente en su rostro

Un escudo verde protegió al peli rojo, se limpio la sangre del labio partido que le dejo el golpe y creo con su anillo una armadura y una espada y confronto a anihilus

Gay mantenía una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo pero sus golpes no surtían el efecto deseado creo un puño gigante e intento aplastarlo cual si una mosca se tratase pero el gobernante de la zona negativa lo esquivaba con gran velocidad, disparo con su cetro una descarga de energía que mando a volar a gai

El linterna verde se hallaba aturdido en el suelo cuando de repente anihilus aterrizo sobre su espalda rompiendo parte de sus huesos

El aullido de dolor del linterna perturbo a algunos pero para anihilus era un deleite

Anihilus tomo del brazo a gai específicamente del que tenia el anillo, el linterna no tituvio y le escupió en la cara acto seguido su brazo fue desmembrado de su cuerpo y lanzado a gran distancia

Mientras anihilus elevaba el cercenado miembro como trofeo de guerra pero el anillo para sorpresa de anihilus se ilumino y voló

Del otro lado un herido y desorientado gay se hallaba al borde del desmayo pero ..

\- e-e-en el cof día más brillante , e-en lla nnooche más os-oscura el mal no eescapara de mi vista, que aquellos que adoren su ...luz, se cuiden de mi poder - el anillo verde se incrusto en su brazo sano y una proyección verde envolvió la extremidad arrancada - LA **LUZ DE MI LINTERNA VERDE**!

El recuperado linterna se lanzo contra anihilus a todo poder , pero

\- bonitas luces - a pesar de sus esfuerzos gardner no pudo resistir el poder total del centro de anihilus , la cantidad de sangre que perdió le afecto demasiado y cayo desmayado a los pies del tirano

-Gai gardener es incapaz de continuar el ganador es anihilus el aniquilador

El susodicho no dijo nada y se retiro

-Oye elástico no crees que ese sujeto lucho mas agresivo de lo normal- dijo serio ben grimm

-Si también lo note claramente anihilus quiere ganar este torneo

Regresando con anihilus

-Felicidades por tu victoria – elogio thanos con una sonrisa

-Ahórrate lo thanos este torneo es mi oportunidad para deshacerme de ti- encaro sin miedo- deshacerme de los guardianes, de los nova corps y de galactus, mi horda de la aniquilación volverá a ser la fuerza mas grande de devastación que el multiverso halla conocido

-Aspiras a mucho aniquilador- dijo divertido – pero si no mal recuerdo tu fuiste quien hace poco termino huyendo de las fuerzas de la tierra

-Grrrr – gruño mientras se retiraba

-Que hará con el amo- pregunto próxima

-Por ahora nada déjalo creer que tiene oportunidad- explico- pero para el final, al igual que todos aquí yacerá muerto a mis pies

Regresando a la arena nuevamente aparecían las imágenes de los próximos a pelear un hombre con gran cabellera morada y una mujer de cabellos azules

-Es el turno de juvia – dijo animada la mujer de agua

-Buena suerte – dijo erza

-Si

-O-oye has tu mejor esfuerzo – dijo gray de manera tsundere

-Gray-sama- exclamo con ojos en forma de corazón al ver a su amor apoyarla

Kars por su parte subió muy serio sus dos hombre habían perdido de manera humillante el no podía hacerlo igual, después de todo era la forma de vida definitiva

-Muy bien comiencen

Kars se lanzo hacia juvia a una gran velocidad que cuando la maga reacciono ya era demasiado tarde

El hombre pilar había extendido su brazo con navajas y atravesando el cuerpo de la maga con la intención de cortarla a la mitad pero

Kars noto que su brazos hallaban mojados no del liquido carmesí si no de agua , voltio a ver hacia la maga

-Juvia se preparo antes de empezar y convirtió su cuerpo en agua – declaro la maga de no ser por eso ahora tendría una herida mortal de no haberlo hecho - ahora es el turno de juvia – dijo seria

-Tsk

-Wáter slicer!- cuchillas de agua se formaron rápidamente y atacaron a kars

El hombre pilar esquivaba todas las cuchillas gracias a sus reflejos mejorados juvia apenas podía seguirlo con la vista el hombre pilar poco a poco se acercaba a la maga

Kars intento golpear a juvia pero en el acto una gran burbuja de agua lo detuvo, la burbuja se expandió hasta taparlo por completo

Juvia esperaba que kars se asfixiara pero ante su mirada incrédula kars no se inmuto y su cuerpo desarrollo branquias

La maga pensó que era algo parecido al take over de lissana, juvia retrocedió ya que kars se libro de su prisión de agua y por su expresión no se miraba nada feliz

Los brazos de kars se volvieron alas y se elevo, juvia lo seguía con la mirada atenta , kars se elevo cual águila y se lanzo en picada

Juvia no sabia que pretendía pero convirtió su cuerpo en agua y lanzo un ciclón de agua el cual kars evito y sonrió, una energía parecida a la electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de kars

Solo Joseph joestar sabia de que trataba y temió por la jovencita

Kars llego hasta juvia cuando finalmente la atravesó pero a diferencia de la vez pasada esta vez su golpe si surtió efecto

-Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh- el cuerpo de juvia se lleno de hammon provocándole un gran dolor

-Tal vez el hammon no funcione tan bien en humanos como vampiros pero la temperatura de mi hammon hace que ese detalle sea insignificante – pensó

Juvia cayo a suelo desmayada mientras vapor salía de su cuerpo

Gray miraba sumamente preocupado a la peli azul

-Juvia ya no es capaz de luchar el ganador es kars

El susodicho sonrió y miro desafiante a jojo

\- joseph espero que ganes porque mi venganza sera dulce

Por otro lado Dio miraba intrigado a kars el reconoció el hammon

makarov calmo a gray antes que hiciera una locura y comprometiera la salud de juvia

-Muy bien el siguiente combate será uno doble adelante un paso al frente milliana y yami se enfrentaran ...

Los black Bulls se emocionaron al escuchar que su capitán lucharía

-Pobre del tonto que luche contra yami-san – dijo magna

-Así es – agrego asta

-...Contra... jimbei y charmi

Esto sorprendió nuevamente a los toros sobretodo a la chica quien dejo de comer y vio a su capitán

-Charmi-san- pregunto noelle tocandola

-Recuérdenme por lo que fui – dijo con una mirada de miedo caminando - yuno por favor se fuerte -dijo la chica mientras se aferraba al mago de viento- se fuerte por ambos

-Deja a yuno enana - salio bell a "proteger a su amo"

\- La única enana eres tu - replico

En la arena

Yami casi podía oler el miedo de charmi mientras caminaba a su lado, frente a el se hallaba una especie de hombre pez y una chica gato

-Genial me toco con puros yokais- comento - charmi

-Eh

-Mas te vale no decepcionarme- dijo mostrando una sonrisa siniestra

-Aghhh

-Eh de suponer que tu eres charmy-dono, por favor cooperemos para la victoria

-Eh, si

-Nya esta persona es muy intimidante me recuerda a zeref pero menos siniestro

-Chica gato lucha contra charmy-dijo mientras fumaban

\- charmy si derrotas al capitán me asegurare de que yuno tenga una cita contigo - declaro noelle

\- no apuestes a yuno!- dijo enfadada bell

\- no me importa- dijo el mago de viento

Charmi abrió los ojos de par en par

\- en...en serio

\- a mi no me importa - dijo yuno sin mucho interés

Charmi puso una expresión muy seria y su mirada cambio

\- yo debo ganar- dijo con un tono oscuro

\- así se habla no me decepciones charmie

\- COMIENCEN

Milliana se lanzo primero con sus garras listas pero para su sorpresa una gran masa de algodón bloqueo su ataque

\- pero que

\- por yuno , magia de creación, golpe de oveja - una oveja se formo del algodón de la cual su pesuña creció y mando a volar a milliana violentamente

\- karrgh

por su parte jinbei

\- Gyojin Karate- dijo golpeando a yami

\- argh, nada mal hombre pez

\- pero que eres capaz de sostenerte en pie luego de eso, eres fuerte

\- y eso que no me has visto serio

- _Karakusagawara Seiken- dijo jinbei_

yami sintió como su costado se deformaba y de un momento a otro salio disparado hacia la derecha con gran fuerza

\- arg...eso fue impresionante

jinbei se sentía impresionado su adversario era muy tenaz

\- ahora es mi turno- el poder mágico de yami creció- magia de oscuridad cuchilla negra- un haz de color negro fue en dirección al pirata el cual por poco lo esquivo pero reconoció el poder de la técnica

\- es como teach controla la oscuridad

\- hago mas que eso

\- que velocidad- el pirata no supo en que momento yami apareció en su espalda y no fue capaz de reaccionar al corte de su espalda

charmie al ver esto se apresuro y uso su magia para recuperar a su compañero

la maga vio inusual mente seria y desafiante a su capitán

\- explosión gatuna

\- eh , arg- la maga de corta estatura no fue capaz de ver el ataque de milliana

\- bien hecho chica gato

\- charmie dono cuidado - dijo jinbei interviniendo y alejando a yami pero una patada la cual fue capaz de bloquear lo detuvo

\- los gatos comemos peces- declaro

\- para tu lastima, los tiburones comemos gatos- dijo sujetándola del tobillo y estrellándola

con los toros negros

\- demonios a este paso perderán- dijo noelle

\- eso es obvio yami-san es su oponente- dijo el mago explosivo

\- animo charmie, animo capitán- grito asta

\- apoya a uno no ambos- dijo vanessa

\- charmie si ganas esto te juro que haré todo en mi poder para hacer que yuno te de un beso en la boca con lengua!- dijo la maga de agua

cabe decir que hasta el propio yami se sorprendió por eso

\- tu bastarda no apueste la integridad de yuno- dijo enojada bell

de repente todos sintieron un escalofrió

donde estaba charmie ahora se asomaba una mujer pelinegra mucho mas alta y la oveja ahora era un lobo escalofriante incluso yami se tenso

de un momento a otro la chica desapareció

\- vaya su ki se ha elevado mucho - dijo goku con expectación

de repente el suelo se fracturo dejando ver como la maga había golpeado el suelo violentamente mandando a volar grandes pedazos de concreto

\- hahaha eso es esto es genial , tengo que superar mis limites chica gato sigues en pie

\- nya por muy poco

\- pues ven aquí- dijo

\- esto puede ser considerado abuso sexual nya- dijo al ver la forma tan despectiva en que era cargada

\- a quien le importa

-charmie-dono su poder es impresionare

\- come

jinbei sintió como su poder volvía y aumentaba

\- tengo una idea

-soy todo oídos

\- lo siento charmie pero

\- eh!

\- magia de oscuridad...AGUJERO NEGRO

\- EXPLOSIÓN GATUNA

\- CORTE DIMENSIONAL, **MANTO OSCURO CORTE DIMENSIONAL**

EL mago de oscuridad desplegó múltiples hechizos con todo su poder

charmie solo pudo ver con miedo la oleada de poder mágico que venia hacia ella

\- nooooooo mi cita con yuno - dijo antes de caer derrotada envuelta en la oscuridad charmi

KABOOM

\- charmi lo has hecho bien - dijo con...orgullo? - pero aun te faltan 10 años hahaha

\- " _este tipo esta loco nya"-_ pensó milliana

\- ca-capitán se pasa - dijo noelle con el semblante oscurecido

\- los ganadores son yami y milliana

la mago gata regreso a su grupo

\- kagura-chan puedes darme un abrazo

-...si

\- gracias

por su parte yami reía

\- hahaha eso fue divertido

\- para quien - dijo noelle

\- hmp se lo tenia merecido esa enana- dijo con burla bell

con los sombreros de paja

\- jinbei no pudo lucirse - se quejo luffy

\- ese sujeto de negro me ha emocionado , demonios porque no luche yo contra el- dijo zoro

\- es un bruto igual que tu - dijo sanji

\- que has dicho

\- la verdad

\- grrr

\- muy bien los siguientes en luchar serán-Diego Brando vs kuma

Diego subió confiado bajo los ojos de johnatan, joseph , jotaro y johnny

por su parte Dio se preguntaba que stand tendría diego

los piratas observaron al imponente y siempre calmado kuma subir en un instante

\- comiencen

diego uso el poder de su stand y su apariencia se transformo en la de un ...dinosaurio

\- muere

garras y colmillos intentando traspasar la carne del cyborg pero esto no lo lograba kuma abrió su boca y un haz de luz hizo volar varios metros a diego

diego se hallaba sorprendió era la primer vez que alguien recibía el ataque de scary monster y estaba intacto

fue entonces que kuma tomo a diego de la cola y lo estrello repetidas veces contra el suelo(como hulk con loki)

brando apenas mantenía la conciencia después de eso pero lanzo a pequeños dinosaurios a intentar a atacar la cara de kuma pero el cyborg los replegó con sus láseres

\- im-imposible yo diego siendo derrotado- kuma entonces piso su cráneo

\- el ganador es kuma!

el cyborg se retiro dejando el cadáver de brando

Dio miro con enojo esto contraparte o no nadie le hacia eso a dio brando

\- muy bien los siguientes son kira yoshikage vs lujuria

-tsk es el turno del maldito de kira- dijo yusuke

kira avanzo con precaución la mujer frente a el era de las mas hermosas que alguna vez halla visto

lujuria por su parte se preguntaba que clase de habilidades tendría su oponente debía ser cuidadosa no debía subestimarlo por su apariencia las batallas pasadas eran prueba que las apariencias engañan

\- comiencen

lujuria se preparo pero para su sorpresa kira permanecía estático

\- algo trama

\- sewar heart atak- dijo en voz baja

\- eh

pasaron los segundos y nada pasaba

\- que hizo, el esta demasiado relaargggg- una fuerte explosión le voló la piernas y parte del brazo a la homunculo - cuando fue que arrg - otra explosión

lujuria se recupero y gracias a su piedra filosofal se regenero pero

sintió como una mano la tomaba del cráneo volteo a ver y para su sorpresa kira no la sujetaba pero ella claramente sentía la forma de una mano humano

KABOOM

otra explosión

kira se acercaba lentamente lujuria se preguntaba como un simple humano podía siquiera compararse a ella

miro su brazo el cual poco a poco se regeneraba furiosa se lanzo contra él, pero nuevamente las invisibles explosiones hacían acto de presencia pero esta vez fueron muchas mas abrumadoras ..

Al final solo quedo la mano de lujuria mientras kira se acercaba con un pañuelo para recoger la mano, una pequeña sonrisa y una ...rubor adornaron el rostro de kira

\- maldito kira y su desagradable fetiche- dijo yusuke

\- fetiche?, espera, que va a ser con esa mano - comento alarmada jolayne

\- mejor no te lo digo - contesto yusuke

\- que asco

por su lado con los espíritus

\- notaron eso - pregunto kotori

\- umu

\- notar que- preguntaron desconcertados mana y shido

\- era como un...fantasma- dijo kaguya

\- fantasma

\- umu - afirmo thola

\- ese universo realmente es muy curioso - dijo kurumi divertida

\- el siguiente combate sera entre el imbatible almirante de luz...kizaaaru! vs el reiniciador loco... puuuuucci- eso le llamo la atención a jolayne y jotaro

\- hoo es tu turno pucci, no me decepciones- dijo Dio

\- daré lo mejor de mi

con la marina

\- parece que es mi turno - dijo con su tono tranquilo característicos

\- ni se te ocurra perder - advirtió el hombre de lava

\- no planeo hacerlo - respondió

ambos luchadores se vieron

\- comiencen

el almirante ataco con rayos láseres los cuales para su sorpresa fueron desviados en espiral hasta chocar con un muro

\- hoo veo que eres de esos tipos con habilidades inusuales, control gravitatorio, y pensar que aun había alguien mas con esa habilidad

\- hmp eres mas perspicaz de lo que pareces me sorprende que puedas deducir la habilidad de c-moon

\- c-moon?

\- ha, no vale la pena explicar

\- vamos no seas así me intriga tu habilidad es mas te diré la mía- sonrió para convertir su mano en luz y volver a disparar- soy un hombre de luz- dijo sin preocupación alguna

\- " _hmp bufón mientras no pueda ver a c-moon no tengo que temer"_

\- por lo que veo controlas la gravedad de una manera diferente a lo que pensaba, incluso ahora me siento repelido de ti , que inusual eres

\- lo mismo digo de ti hombre de luz , incluso en mi universo tu habilidad seria muy particular

\- me halagas pero ese poder tuyo seguro me causara problemas

con los super guerreros

\- nuevamente otro de ese universo tiene habilidades raras- opino gohan gt

\- el otro era alguna clase de hombre bomba - dijo bura super

\- estos sujetos son muy bizarros- dijo pikoro

de regreso al combate

kizaru seguía disparando láseres

\- es inútil tu habilidad jamas me tocara

\- pues lo mismo digo no te has esforzado por contraatacar

\- no te preocupes cuando ataque bastara un solo ataque

\- hoo , lamentablemente te creo así que

kizaru desapareció , pucci lo busco con la mirada

-Dime te han golpeado a la velocidad de la luz- dijo con su voz tranquila el almirante

-Que - pucci no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían a su lado izquierdo sobre su hombro se hallaba kizaru

La patada de kizaru dio de lleno en pucci noqueándolo y en el proceso quitándole 4 dientes

El almirante sonrió

\- con una victoria a la velocidad de la luz kizaru gana

-ese campo gravitatorio no esta fuerte en ciertos ángulos - dijo mientra se marchaba

jolayne victorio al marine mientras se burlaba de pucci

nuevamente con las chicas

esta vez shido si pudo ver la silueta de c-moon

\- kotori

\- si

\- la habilidad de esas personas es controlar alguna especie de "fantasmas" pero como lo hacen

\- y porque podemos verlos, pareciera que nadie más puede- dijo miku curiosa

\- tal vez sea por nuestros ángeles- opino nia

\- sea como sea es una ventaja tactica- dijo origami

\- muy bien el siguiente duelo sera entre el rey del hades , el maestro del tártaros MARDGEARD y el mejor presidente de todos los tiempos FUNNY VALENTINE vs el cirujano de la muerte trafalgar law y la bruja alcohólica Vanesa

\- cana se robaron tu titulo- dijo happy

\- a callar gato - dijo la castaña lanzandole una botella de licor

ambos capitanes américa vieron al hombre rubio subir con una bandera de los estados unidos no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir de que nación era presidente

\- E.N.D-sama le prometo la victoria - dijo el demonio de zeref

\- mejor muérete - declaro erza

por su parte vanessa subió mientras era apoyada por noelle y asta , law simplemente camino serio

ambas parejas se formaron todos de diferentes mundos y habilidades

\- humano sera mejor que no me estorbes

\- hmp sucio campesino- dijo valentine

\- apoyémonos guapo

\- no te interpongas en mi camino

\- sigh eres de los tipos serios que lastima

\- muy bien ...comiencen

\- room- dijo law serio valentine guiado por sus instintos sujeto la bandera que llevaba consigo desvaneciéndose al activar la habilidad de d4c

mardgeard por otro lado no corrió la misma suerte y su cabeza fue separa de su cabeza

\- pero que - el demonio no comprendía lo que pasaba

\- no perderé el tiempo y terminare rápido con esta farsa - dijo law pero- eh - el pirata vio como gruesas raíces crecían en sus piernas

\- no te creas la gran cosa humano

\- ya te ayudo guapo - dijo vanessa

\- d4c - dijo valentine detras de ella

\- eh aghhh

vanessa sintió como una serie de golpes le daban en la cara y estomago, la maga se pregunto como era posible que la golpeara

\- magia de hilos- dijo mientras hilos se envolvían en valentine

\- que demonios

desde otra parte

\- hooo esa habilidad me recuerda a la tuya - dijo el líder de la araña a su compañera

\- ...

con los jojos

\- hilos eh - dijo jolayne

\- no bastara, no con valentine

\- cual es la habilidad de su stand- pregunto joseph

\- pues verán- así johnny explico las habilidades de d4c incluido love train

por otra parte picoro, superman y ultraman escuchaban lo dicho por johnny

\- conque stand- dijo el namekiano

\- " _sera mejor decirles al resto_ "- pensó superman

\- así que de eso se trataba.. ya veremos que hacer con eso - dijo en voz baja ultraman

regresando al combate

law se zafó de las raíces mientras enojado miraba a a su oponente el demonio lo miro serio su habilidad era molesta

por su parte con vanessa

\- lo siento guapo pero esto se acabo - la maga uso con fuerza los hilos estrangulando a valentine pero espontáneamente valentine se libro de ellos - imposible

\- muy posible- dijo posando - d4c ataca - dijo puesto que se hallaba en su rango

vanessa sintio como un gran cantidad de golpes la dominaban mandándola a volar

\- kufth - dijo escupiendo sangre

\- demonios la mujer- dijo serio el pirata al ver a su compañera

mard geard aprovecho la distracción y con sus raíces golpeo violentamente a law mandándolo cerca de vanessa

el demonio de zeref no perdió el tiempo y elevo su poder mágico preparando una de sus maldiciones

\- ahora morirán humanos

\- que cantidad tan abrumadora de mana - dijo vanessa

Para su fastidio mardgear tomo a valentine y lo elevo consigo mientras dejaba que sus plantas se encargaran de Vanesa law no pudo usar su room a tiempo pero logro tele transportarse cerca de valentine solo para ser victima de otros de los ataques del demonio de zeref y de d4c estrellándolo en el suelo

\- mueran, **MEMENTO MORI**

una inmensa oscuridad abarco toda la plataforma engullendo en ella al par sin oportunidad de escape

todos observaron la monstruosa técnica, natsu y gray sabían de primera mano lo poderosa y mortal que era dicha habilidad, al punto que genero un inmenso cráter

la dupla de gobernantes observaba los restos del campo de batalla

En el fondo del cráter

yacía solitaria vanessa viva solo por su gato pero de law no había rastro

\- maldición - la maga no encontraba un punto de inflexión en la dupla de gobernantes- maldición- repitió ya no podía mover su cuerpo

\- muere- dijo law saliendo sin un brazo, sin pierna y con solo un ojo detrás de valentine apuntando hacia su cuello pero una mano lo detuvo

el del tártaros lo observo con gracia solo para estamparlo en el suelo, en ese instante law dejo de moverse

\- law y vanessa son incapaces de continuar los ganadores son VALEN- GEARD

\- no vuelvas a mezclar mi nombre con el de un inferior humano - dijo con notoria molestia el demonio

\- hmp lo mismo digo- dijo mientras se retiraba

\- kotori si alguna de ustedes les toca contra uno de ellos les prohíbo pelear- dijo shido

\- kuku que valientes palabras shido-san pero lamentablemente declinare la orden- dijo kurumi- el hombre de la bandera me intriga demasiado

\- kurumi

\- pero no luchare contra el otro no te preocupes

\- muy bien siguiente , EL PODEROSO AMO DE LA GALAXIA, EL SEÑOR DE LAS ESTRELLAS EL , EMPERADOR PALPATINE- el anciano esbozo una sonrisa vs ussop

\- porque conmigo no dijo cosas geniales- se quejo el pirata

\- descuida ussop no se ve tan rudo- dijo sanji solo para ver como palpatine flotaba hacia plataforma- ...creo en ti

-...no suenas convencido

\- ya no te quejes tal vez tenga uno que otro truco pero si atacas primero puede que le ganes no se ve muy fuerte físicamente- dijo zoro animándolo

\- tienes razón tal vez ese viejo tenga trucos escondido pero yo también tengo los míos

\- así se habla ussop ahora ve y gana- dijo nami

el sombrero de paja subió con gran optimismo y decidido a ganar por su parte palpatine mantenía una ligera sonrisa

\- muy bien comiencen

el pirata se preparo estando alerta a la mínima muestra de hostilidad preparado para todo

pero

Ussop sentía como su cuello era asfixiado pero como se preguntaba el viejo con capucha se burlaba de el con una risa maligna

\- que sucede no vas a atacarme?- pregunto burlón- supongo que eso significa que te rindes pero que joven tan amable- dijo solo para apretar el puño

un crack se escucho y el pirata cayo muerto

\- patético

luffy apretó sus puños mientras nami y chopper derramaban lagrimas, sanji y zoro se sintieron impotentes, carrot no sabia que sentir estaba choqueada

todos sabían que ussop volvería al final de la ronda pero ...era difícil

\- les puedo dar un consejo - dijo palpatine viendo a los sombreros de paja - este lugar mientras este yo no es lugar para patéticos como ustedes así que porque no se retiran y se llevan al cadáver inútil de allí - dijo en burla el emperador

luffy ahora si estaba cabreado antes que nada una mano verde poso sobre el capitán

\- no dejes que afecte eso es justo lo que quiere- dijo el namekiano - si lo atacas tu amigo ussop no volverá

-" _cuando fue_

 _\- que el llego_ "- pensaron sanji y zoro

luffy respiro y acepto el consejo de pikoro

\- y tu, no te creas la gran cosa viejito

\- no me creo la gran cosa...lo soy - dijo con una sonrisa que le sacaría el alma a más de uno

\- siguiente combate satsuki vs soi fong

\- finalmente es mi turno - dijo la capitana subiendo

\- nuestro universo prácticamente no ha tenido representantes hasta ahora- dijo chad

\- lo se es raro no lo crees urahara- cuestiono ichigo

\- si me pregunto porque sea

\- las chicas quincy tampoco han sido llamadas- señalo orihime

del otro lado satsuki se disponía a subir cuando ragyo se acerco a ella

\- no esperas subir con esas pintas - dijo viendo que su hija tenia ropas civiles y solo portaba una katanna

\- apártate bruja - amenazo con su espada

\- esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu madre querida hija - dijo tronando los dedos al instante fibra viva recubrió a la chica

\- pero que - la chica vio como su antiguo traje de batalla se reconstruía

\- aquí tienes una versión mejorada de yunketsu

\- quitame esto - exigió

\- solo se saldrá hasta que termine la lucha - sonrió

\- maldita seas

\- oye piensas subir si o no- dijo soi fong

\- no me importan tus problemas familiares sube ahora o estas fuera - exigió lullaby

\- presidente- ira gamagori fue al lado de su jefa

\- no tengo opción

\- hermana

\- no te preocupes , esta fibra viva no me dominara - dijo con la frente en alto

así sin más opción la peli negra subió

\- muy bien ya no dilatemos más esto...comiencen!

satsuki se lanzo con gran velocidad con su katana pero soi fong sin mucho esfuerzo intercepto y bloqueo la estocada

\- tsk

\- muy lenta

la capitana formo una ligera sonrisa de presunción pero la chica humana rápidamente se reincorporo y desato una serie de ráfagas las cuales eran bloqueadas

\- eres muy lenta, tienes talento pero con esa velocidad- le dio una patada en el vientre- jamas podrás tocarme

\- maldición

\- vamos satsuki tu y yo sabemos que necesitas para ganar- dijo ragyo

\- no tengo opción ... junketsu - su traje sufrio una metamorfosis similar a la de su hermana revelando un muy ajustado traje de lucha

\- la gente de ese universo es la mejor !- dijeron sanki, los maestro roshi, quagmire, y finral

\- veo que la palabra decencia no existe en tu universo - dijo soi fong

\- no me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo, yo satsuki kyirin lucho sin miedo u pena a mi cuerpo - dijo con orgullo

\- hmp me retracto ...eres interesante - soi fong tomo su traje y se deshizo de la prenda blanca - entonces luchare en serio - dijo

\- goku te doy las gracias mi discípulo por permitirme venir- dijo con lagrimas el maestro roshi

\- eh ?

la batalla entre ambas se había vuelta una de velocidad pura , las chispas de las espadas volaban cada a segundo desplazándose tanto en aire como tierra , cada una era una verdadera maestra , la capitana había dejado de lado cualquier tipo de Bakudō siendo una lucha de habilidad de la espada llegando a un punto muerto

zoro estaba verdaderamente emocionado ante la lucha

\- luchas bien

\- lo mismo digo

\- prepárate Shikai: _Suzumebachi_ Aguijonea a tus enemigos hasta la muert- la capitana no pudo terminar el encantamiento al sentir una patada de lleno en su cara y luego una estocada sintiendo como era cortada por la hoja de la katana

\- muy lenta

\- cofh- escupió un poco de sangre

\- en serio creías que te dejaría hacer ese truco

\- para ser una humana me has hecho sangrar, bien hecho, normalmente no usaría esto menos con un adversario tan digno como tu pero...no veo otra forma de ganar rápido esto así que prepárate...bankai _Jakuhō Raikōben_

\- pero que, que es esta presión, es abrumadora, toda el aura que ella desprendía ha cambiado

\- esta batalla ha terminado - dijo lo ultimo que satsuki vio fue...un misil?

un destello blanco la envolvió y una fuerte explosión la noqueo

\- presidenta!

estampada en una pared se hallaba satsuki semi desnuda casi no habia rastro de junketsu su hermana y amigos fueron a su ayuda

\- la ganadora es soi fong

con ragyo

\- decepcionante satsuki esperaba más de ti , pero supongo que al final del día solo tengo una hija favorita- dijo viento a la menor de las matoi su hija sin embargo solo le devolvió una mirada retadora mientras acompañaba a la enfermería a su hermana

-siguiente combate Nami vs gildarts

\- parece que es mi turno - dijo nami subiendo

\- tu puedes nami-tan - dijo sanji con un gran letrero (que decía tu puedes nami)

por su parte luffy se sobresalto al ver a la persona en la otra esquina

\- shanks eres tu - pregunto luffy a manera de grito salvo el cabello largo era la viva imagen del yonko

\- no creo que sea shanks luffy- opino robin

\- pero que dices robin , mira cabello rojo, le falta un brazo y parece un vago claro que es shanks , hey shanks hola

\- quien ese ese shanks? - se preguntaba gildarts

\- luffy deja de hacer el ridículo que no es shanks- grito nami

\- muy bien comiencen

\- se ve rudo tal vez debería sacar a zeus - pensó la pirata

Gildarts babeaba al ver el cuerpo de nami y unos corazones remplazaba su cara

-Oye viejo deja de ser un pervertido y pelea- se quejo su hija

-Gildarts si ganas cana tendrá que pasar todo un día contigo en un parque de diversiones- dijo makarov serio

-Viejo no me uses de estrategia

-Gildarts gana!- declaro lulaby mientras se observaba a nami tirada en el piso con ojos en espiral

-Que veloz!- dijo cana

\- supongo que incluso gildarts rompería sus principios por cana- dijo lucy

Extrañamente eso puso serio al peli rojo

-Si es por cana-chan yo haré lo que sea incluso derrotar a un 10 de 10

-10 de 10 te refieres a mi pervertido – dijo nami recuperada

-Si nami es un 11 de 10- dijo sanji

-Cállate – grito enojada nami mientras la arrojaba su bastón

-Chica pirata tu ya perdiste largo

-Grr que humillación quede como un hazme reír ante todos

-Tranquila nami tu oponente era shanks es comprensible- la consoló luffy

-QUE NO ERA SHANKS

\- muy bien nuestro siguiente duelo sera entre dos fuerzas inamovibles power man vs wondergirl girl

luke con mirada seria trono sus nudillos

\- ya vuelvo

\- buena suerte - dijo ava

\- no parece tan ruda - opino mary jane

con los de dc

\- ve con todo cass - dijo tim

\- vuelvo en seguida

\- no se ve tan rudo - dijo chico bestia

con la justicia joven

\- man? no se ve muy joven para eso - opino laggon boy

\- hay sujetos mas raros aquí- comento tigresa

por su parte el luke viejo miro a su versión joven

\- hace años que no escuchaba ese nombre - dijo con nostalgia

\- lo se esto me trae recuerdos - dijo su esposa

en la arena

\- muy bien comiencen

la nieta de zeus se lanzo al ataque luke apenas reacciono ella era mucho más rápida una ráfaga de golpes inundo a luke

este contraataco con un feroz y potente golpe que dio de lleno en la cara de la rubia haciéndola retroceder pero

\- ese fue un buen gancho derecho - dijo limpiándose el labio - veamos que te parece el mio - cassie arremetió contra luke dándole en la mandíbula y mandándolo a volar

luke estaba sorprendido la única vez que sintió un golpe parecido en tal potencia era del mismísimo hulk

\- que demonios esa chica esta derribando a luke- dijo con asombro chica ardilla

\- no solo eso si no que parece que luke ni el propio luke sabe como lidiar con ella- dijo ava

\- parece que la fuerza de su adversaria es mucho mayor de lo que estimamos - dijo danny

\- ya te rindes amigo - pregunto confiada cassie

\- nunca - luke se lanzo y la sujeto del vientre solo para taclearla en el suelo procedio a darle con toda su fuerza una serie de golpes pero cassie detuvo ambos brazos

\- creo que tendré que ser ruda contigo amigo - cassi se elevo aun con luke a gran velocidad

en las gradas

\- va a hacer movimiento sismico - dijo un chico con marcas de "z" en las mejillas

\- pika pika- contesto asombrada una rata/ardilla de color amarillo

de regreso al combate

cassi descendió a gran velocidad haciendo que luke quedara incrustado en el suelo

la titan miro a luke seria

power man yacía derrotado y la amazona se hallaba de pie triunfante

\- luke es incapaz de continuar la ganadora es ...wonder girl!

\- buena pelea- dijo antes de marcharse

los amigos de luke fueron a su resguarde

pan de gt se sentía emocionada al ver a cassie ya había visto a otras mujeres luchar pero por primera vez miraba a una verdadera y autentica guerrera de su edad(aparente) , tal vez era su sangre saiyajin pero ella realmente quería luchar contra esa chica rubia

\- muy bien siguiente combate...magia vs tecnología interesante pasen al frente Windblade vs chelia

\- es mi hora - dijo la autobot

\- lucha con honor- dijo optimus

\- siempre

con los magos

\- muy bien es hora de traer el oro al gremio - declaro con una sonrisa

\- estas segura de poder pelear a pasado un tiempo desde que

\- lyon no me había sentido tan viva en mucho tiempo - lo interrumpido- sea temporal o no pero aprovechare cada segundo en que pueda usar mi magia como antes no te preocupes

\- confió en ti

\- chelia se que ganaras- apoyo wendy

\- por supuesto que lo haré las hermanas del cielo pasaran a la segunda ronda

en el ring

la diferencia de tamaño era clara

\- comiencen

chelia sin basilar se elevo y con una patada inicio su ataque, windblade no era estúpida no subestimaría a su oponente por su apariencia ya había demasiados ejemplos solo en la ultima hora

la autobot bloqueo la patada inicial y contra ataco pero el tamaño y movilidad de la maga era un punto a su favor

la chica inflo sus cachetes y un tornado de viento negro la impacto causándole grandes daños, tomo la decisión de alternar a su forma de vehículo y tomar distancia aérea

\- oye eso no es justo no puedo volar tan alto - dijo quejándose pero la autobot contra ataco con...misiles!

\- que clase de técnica es esa. esas cosas son muy destructivas - dijo viendo y esquivando a los misiles ya sea por su magia o por su propia habilidad

la autobot ahora disparo una serie de ráfagas de metralla la god slayer no era estúpida sabia que si esas balas le pegaban la partirían en dos , esa cosa disparaba más rápido que las armas de dos de los integrantes de fairy tail

por su parte magos y ninjas miraban curiosos la forma avión de windblade

\- es todo lo que tienes

\- no no lo es

\- bueno no se si tienes un haz bajo la manga pero no puedo desperdiciar más magia y tiempo - chelia elevo su poder y una aura la envolvió tanto que incluso era visible para la bot

La autoboot no comprendía como una niña podía tener semejante fuerza, el solo pensar que había más sujetos así realmente la así sentirse débil en comparación

\- por wendy y mi gremio rugido del asesino de dioses- un poderoso hechizo destruyo sin problemas una de las alas de la autobot

\- " _como es que esto es siquiera posible los humanos no deberían tener esa capacidad pulmonar, que es ella"_ \- pensó windblade mientras caía en picada sin su ala izquierda

la autobot se estrello regresando a su forma humanizada

\- m-me rindo

\- si gane!- dijo con emoción

\- con que magia - dijo bee al ver - ciertamente es algo con lo que no nos hemos topado, que opinas optimus

\- ciertamente bumblebee la situación que afrontamos es desconocida incluso para mi pero se que juntos viejo amigo la sobrepondremos

\- y ahora es hora de una de las grandes batallas que contemplaremos hoy el- lullaby con emoción llamo la atención de todos- el líder de los marines, el bestial aliado de la justicia AKAIIIINU vs el pecado de la envidia, la titan de la tierra DIAANNE

\- me toca a mi - dijo lista la gigante - es la hora de mostrarles a todo el poder de los 7 pecados capitales

\- adelante diane- animo elizabeth

\- se que ganaras diane- dijo king

\- si

por su parte

akainu se disponía a subir cuando el hada que estaba con ellos toco su hombro

\- sakazuki mi padre requiere que ganes

\- suéltame no tengo la intención de perder - dijo serio - si ella es un enemigo de la justicia caerá

\- te lo aseguro, ella y su grupo son criminales peores que los piratas

\- ja como si eso fuera posible

\- claro que lo es observa

\- eh

la hada coloco un dedo sobre su frente y una serie de imagenes inundaron la mente de akainu lo que para el fueron minutos para el resto incluso para su aliado hecho de luz la percepción del tiempo fue diferente y dicho acto no había pasado

serio por la información que ahora el poseía avanzo con un semblante imponente

\- es mi idea o se ve más decidido - comento kizaru

\- algo cambio - dijo sengoku mirándolo serio

en la plataforma

diana observo a su oponente no parecía tener algo fuera de lo común pero sujeto con fuerza su tesoro sagrado

\- comiencen

ante eso diane fue la primera en actuar y con su magia de tierra destruyo la plataforma mandando a volar a akainu solo para intentar golpearlo en el aire pero se llevo la sorpresa de que su puño lo atravesó

\- pero que, esta caliente - dijo, mientras akainu restituía su cuerpo

\- necesitaras mucho más que eso criminal

\- de que esta hecho

\- lava - dijo reed richards desde su grupo

\- oh vaya es como yo - dijo johnny

\- no precisamente - aclaro reed- por lo que veo su cuerpo entero se puede volver de lava es más parecido a sandman

de regreso al combate

\- tal vez no pueda golpearte directamente pero no lo necesito - diane empuño su martillo y le dio de lleno a akainu

el hombre de lava salio disperso por el impacto pero se restituyo

\- tus ataques son inútiles criminal

\- deja de llamarme así

\- ese es el único nombre que tus acciones reflejan escoria

\- mis acciones, con que derecho me juzgas ni siquiera me conoces ni mucho menos a mi universo

\- no lo necesito soy un aliado de la justicia, la justicia es la ley absoluta una ley que tu y tus camaradas han roto

con los pecados

\- de que habla ese tipo - dijo irritado ban

\- suena como si nos conociera- opino el pecado del orgullo

\- algo no esta bien con esta pelea

\- ten cuidado diane- dijo serio meliodas

de regreso

\- ya me harte hombrecito hablas de como mis ataques no funcionan pero tu no has hecho nada toma esto - enojada levanto una columna de tierra debajo de los pies de akainu la cual se elevo rapidamente y alcanzo una ridicula altura tanto que hasta la propia diane parecia una hormiga el propio akainu no se esperaba eso

\- no se mucho de estrategias pero apuesto que aun si eres de lava necesitas respirar veamos que tanto duras estando halla arriba

para su sorpresa diane diviso con sus ojos varios puntos rojos que se acercaban a gran velocidad

\- pero que diablos- diane se cubrió con su martillo de los múltiples puños gigantes de lava akainu montaba sobre uno de sus puños de magma

el almirante de flota subio al martillo de guerra y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al pecado

\- ese truco no me gusto criminal

\- agh , eres una molestia - la piel de diane se convirtió en metal - veamos que tal esto

\- eh

diane exploto en una serie de ráfagas de golpes intentando esparcir a akinu pero este continuaba restituyéndose

\- si aplastarte no funciona entonces te enterrare

diana movió sus dedos y de un segundo a otro el suelo fue jalado hacia lo mas profundo

a 450 metros de la superficie

akainu se hallaba en un aprieto por más que su cuerpo fuera de lava no podía derretir tanta roca ni tan rápido para cuando saliera ya habría pasado el tiempo limite

a pesar de su conocimiento subestimo a su rival...acaso su justicia seria derrotado por el mal...NO

el no seria derrotado, algo dentro de el despertó sintió su cuerpo arder, con una intensidad como nunca antes

en la superficie

diane relajo su cuerpo la victoria estaba asegurada , solo 7 segundos y todo habria terminado

pese a todo aun mantenía la guardia mientras se tocaba su puño quemado con dolor

\- parece que esto ya se decidió - comento barba negra

\- los magos son de temer - comento gray

\- que aburrido - dijo vegeta

\- ja al fial solo era un hablador - dijo diane

\- que alivio diane ya gano - comento king

\- al final el tipo ese no era tan rudo

pero

debajo de diane un punto rojo surgió

Batman noto algo que lo alarmo, casi al mismo instante otros también lo notaron

\- todos los voladores tomen a cuantos puedan!- advirtió el caballero oscuro

Los linternas a gran velocidad se dispersaron y con sus anillos tomaron a cuantos pudieron

Y es que casi al instante todo el suelo del estadio se convirtió en lava de un momento a otro todo era un mar de lava

Todos intentaban refugiarse del mortal magma

Los guerreros z no tuvieron mayores inconvenientes

Por su parte los linternas ayudaron a los ninjas , a los toros negros, a los dos grupos de power rangers , a la justicia joven , a los super amigos (el grupo de los de cw ) a los tranformers aparte de los miembros de su universo y los jóvenes héroes

Los héroes de marvel que no poseían la habilidad de volar fueron salvados gracias a las reacciones de magneto , la bruja escarlata , polaris y susan storm

Doom y brother voodo ayudaron a los villanos pese a todo

por su parte lex . zatanan , tornado rojo y el dr destino hicieron lo mismo de su lado

Los ultimates fueron salvados gracias a thor quien los teletransporto a las gradas

\- bien hecho soldado- agradecido el presidente

\- si thor sin ti ahora estaríamos extra bronceados- comento la mole

\- aye amigos no hay que temer mientras thor este aquí

Merlin ayudo a los pecados capitales , los espíritus por la lado se elevaron por su propios medios siendo yoshino la encargada de cargar a shidou , para su fortuna mana aun tenia activo su traje

Otros grupos se salvaron por sus propios medios

Mu al igual que thor teleporto a sus aliados a salvo , ultraman salvo a owlman no por amistad si no por que lo necesitaba con vida a si mismo dethstorm ayudo a atomica y johnny quick superwoman cargo a gridd

Las hadas de ft se salvaron por un gigantesco bloque de hielo creado por gray y la ayuda de natsu y wendy para disipar la lava , ademas de la ayuda de los exceed y los espíritus de lucy

La marina y los shishibukai fueron salvados gracias a las reacciones de aokiji quien al igual que gray creo un muro de hielo gigante que resistía mucho mejor la lava que el pilar del mago

Los thunder cats , el grupo de he-man fueron salvados gracias a su hada quien los protegió con una burbuja

Otros como superman, pikoro, los dos gohan y otros voladores cargaban a los civiles o miembros dispersos que se hallaban a lo largo del estadio

\- gr-gracias - decía robin sonrojada al hallarse entre los brazos del namekiano

\- de nada -contesto con su tono serio

\- si gracias señor verde - dijo carrot aferrada a su espalda

\- eso estuvo cerca - dijo joseph quien era cargado por gohan gt

\- ese maldito- dijo jotaro enojado en una de las alas de windblade

\- que clase de jutsu es este - pregunto naruto

\- no se que sea un jutsu hijo pero agradecería si evitas moverte mucho- dijo john stewart quien mantenía a tres grupos sobre la lava

\- bastardo de mierda casi nos matas- dijo un muy enojado metal bat quien gracias a la telequinesia de tatsumaki se mantenía en el aire

\- por primera vez estoy de acurdo con ese patán - concordó tatsumaki

\- parece que todos lograron salvarse - analizo genos

Las hadas terminaron protegiendo a los que quedaron sin opciones comos skeletor y mun-ra

Desde el centro de lo que era el mar de lava diana sentía como sus piernas ardían, su vestido se hallaba a medio quemarse incluso su cabello se estaba empezando a estar afectado

\- DIANE- grito king intentando ir

\- espera no podemos interferir - lo detuvo un serio meliodas

-pero capitán

\- lo se king pero esta es la lucha de diane , ten fe en ella

\- ...maldición

Un burlo akainu emergió de la lava

\- gigante te advertí que la justicia es implacable con todos

\- estas demente pudiste matar a alguien - dijo en cólera intentado golpearlo

\- eso es cierto akainu- se quejo baggy- de no ser por aokiji estaríamos ardiendo

\- silencio pirata ! - le replico - no tengo que justificarme ante nadie , yo soy la justicia

En las gradas

\- mira ligth ese tipo es como tu - se burlo el shinigami

\- cállate ryuk

\- y a este que le pasa- dijo la persona que estaba al lado pensando que ligth hablaba solo

\- ssh te puede oir

Regresando al combate

Diane se hallaba en serios problemas había dejado de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies por lo que prácticamente se hallaba "nadando" en lava

\- ni lo intentes gigante tu poder de tierra ya no servirá , he convertido la tierra de 2 kilómetros en lava

\- que!

\- que! - dijo robin - como es posible

\- que sucede - pregunto pikoro

\- akainu es muy fuerte pero incluso si el realmente ha activado el despertar de su fruta del diablo el hacer algo como eso en tan poco tiempo es algo irreal incluso para el, he de admitir que desconozco todo su poder pero jamas demostró algo así hasta donde se

Pikoro serio volteo hacia asterix quien le sonrió desde su palco mientras bebía vino

\- irreal eh- dijo el namekiano

\- así que se trataba de eso - dijo thanos - interesante

de regreso al combate

el almirante convirtió su mano en la de un cerbero gigante de lava impactando en el rostro torso y hombro de la pecado capital

-ARGHH

\- este es el castigo por desafiar a la justicia absoluta - dijo serio

\- bastardo proclamas justicia pero no eres más que un abusivo - dijo enojado natsu

athena, wonder woman , seiya, shiryu, superman, all migth , los tres capitanes américa y hasta el propio goku miraban con malos ojos las accione del almirnate

\- SILENCIO- dijo con enojo- la justicia es absoluta, el que duden de ella solo significa que son iguales a los piratas ratas inmundas que creen estar por sobre la justicia, la justicia es imparcial y es la única ley que importa

\- argh maldita sea no que duele más esta maldita lava o escucharte hablar

\- que dijiste

\- capitán lo siento! me rindo - dijo incapaz de continuar el pecado de la envidia

\- que no

\- la victoria es el del aliado de la justicia AKAINU

desde su palco asterix sonreía

y el martillo hacía su función y revertía los efectos del mar de lava los competidores regresaron nuevamente al suelo

-" _tengo que tener cuidado sus habilidades son peligrosas para alguien como yo_ " - pensó con cautela galvatron

la gran mayoría centraba su vista en el grupo de la marina/shishibukai

\- trajiste miradas necesarias - reprocho sengoku

\- acaso importa, los aplastaremos a todos de igual manera

\- ok luego de tan ardiente batalla continuemos que pase al frente el señor de las maquinas ULTROOON vs el mago de hielo supremo de lamia LYOOON

el mago de hielo avanzo frente a el se hallaba un ser como nunca habia visto de metal , semejante a un caballero pero muy diferente

los vengadores se tensionaron al ver a ultron...un modelo que no reconocían lo que preocupo a todos

\- comiencen

lyon congelo con su pierna gran parte del terreno cubriendo a ultron

de la boca del robot un rayo de energía disperso el hielo

\- es inútil, esta unidad es resistente a las temperaturas bajo cero desde que aniquilo al hombre de hielo y a la magia cuando hizo lo mismo con el dr extraño tus intentos por penetrarla son simplemente imposibles

\- no se de que o quienes hablas, pero no hay nada ni nadie que mi hielo no congele

\- tonto ,yo soy la perfección, soy el mañana... soy ultron- dijo mientras desintegraba a lyon dejando solo cenizas- esta unidad también esta equipada con un láser que penetro la piel de fing fang foom - dijo mientras se retiraba

\- LYON- tanto gray como chelia no podían creer lo que habían visto la maga del cielo se arrodillo entre lagrimas y gritos siendo consolada por wendy mientras gray apretó los puños

\- el ganador es ultron sin lugar a dudas

\- la victoria estaba decidida antes de comenzar- dijo la unidad de ultron- vengadores - dijo viendo al equipo a lo que ellos le devolvieron la mirada- no me decepcionen

la maquina de pym se retiro dejando solo un humeante rastro de ceniza

continuara


	19. Chapter 19

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: todos los personajes aparecidos qui son de sus respectivos dueños**

 **Un fan ms: me alegra que te guste , así mismo espero que este capitulo lo disfrutes, no tengo un horario lo hago cuando puedo (porque la universidad me quita muuucho tiempo)**

 **Lady Ashura Forte: el que te encante es un gran gusto para mi , y sip el torneo de MCDU tambien es de mis favoritos, y sip ya eh logrado a estas alturas ver mucho más de salior moon tanto del de los 90 como la versión cristal y planeo que las sailors tengan su momento de gloria sobre todo las de la temporada stars ya que salieron muchas sailors alli**

 **Guest: darksaid no esta en torneo y dudo que scanor le haga mucho (al menos al de tierra 0)**

 **Guest: aun falta para el combate de meliodas, kenpachi luchara contra alguien de marvel**

 **Mister Conde De Urano la mala suerte los atormenta xd, gracias amigo en serio, oh te garantizo que ellos saldran , ultron es del futuro de los next avengers espero vernos pronto**

 **darthwolf: uff cuando scanor salga muchos mojaran sus bragas tanto hombres como mujeres xd**

* * *

cap. 18 fuerzas imparables

* * *

El ultimo combate había dejado tenso el ambiente en varios grupos

Particularmente cell se hallaba intrigado en la maquina , ultron le recordaba en cierta forma a si mismo, la egolatría de la humanidad dando paso a un ser superior

\- muy bien continuemos el siguiente combate sera entre flecha verde vs el baron zemo

El baron zemo subió sin medir palabras con alguien pero con flecha verde paso algo curioso

-Espera ese no soy yo – dijo oliver al ver que efectivamente su rostro no era el que estaba en pantalla

-Debe tratarse de aquel flecha verde - señalo flash al otro flecha verde (el del arrowverso)

-Veamos que tan buen arquero es - comento arsenal

-Hmp no me gusta que halla otro yo es redundante

-A mi no me molesta- dijo canario negro

Arrow subió serio preparado con arco zemo por su lado desenfundo su espada y miro serio al arquero

\- comiencen

Oliver disparo varias flecha pero el baron reacciono y de un tajo las destruyo

\- no eres mejor que barton arquero

\- no se quien es barton pero te aseguro que no hay nadie mejor que yo con el arco- ese comentario no le agrado a ojo de halcón

\- eso lo veremos

Ambos luchadores se acercaron empezando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo los movimientos de oliver eran mas brutales e incluso asesinos pero los de zemo tenían mejor técnica y destreza

\- no eres nada comparado al capitán bufón

\- así que eres de esos

\- muere

Desde la perspectiva de oliver zemo era muy parecido en movimientos a slade no tenia la misma potencia pero sin duda lo compensaba con su agilidad

El arquero esmeralda utilizo su arco como bate para darle de lleno en la cabeza pero zemo se reincorporo tecleando al arquero en el forcejo varias flechas salieron disparadas o rotas

Oliver se mantenía serio su oponente era tan bueno en combate como el mismo o el propio ras

\- idiota que haces toma distancia y usa la flecha guante - grito a todo pulmón su contraparte de tierra 0

Oliver vio a su yo de otra tierra y recodar esa flecha , nunca la usaba porque parecía una estupidez antes de venir su esposa la puso como amuleto de buena suerte

\- esto ya duro mucho es hora de tu muerte - se lanzo zemo con su espada en dirección de la garganta

\- lo mismo digo - oliver disparo varias flechas normales pero el barón las bloqueo estaba a nada de estocar lo , su espada a travesó el arco partiéndolo a la mitad

Zemo ya saboreaba la victoria cuando con su mano izquierda oliver sujeto su ultima esperanza

Oliver le incrusto la flecha con un guante en la punta a la mandíbula de zemo aturdiendo al hombre solo para rematarlo con un puñetazo después de mucho esfuerzo zemo cayo desmayado

-Te lo dije la flecha guante…es la mejor de todas - sonrió con una amplia sonrisa flecha verde de tierra 0

-Sin duda lo es - comento canario

Con el equipo del arroverso

\- vaya que manera tan inusual de usar una flecha- comento kara

\- mas bien que genial - dijo ralph

Oliver volvía con sus compañeros en silencio mintras dijo un gracias a su yo de tierra 0

\- siguiente combate de parte de las sirenas, Kagura mizakuchi vs ms Marvel kamala

-Bien es mi turno deséenme suerte

-Rompete una pierna – dijo nova

Del otro lado

\- kagura chan se que podrás- apoyo miliana

\- demuéstrales chica que no solo deben temerle a las hadas

\- así sera- dijo seria mientras empuñaba a archienemigo y subía a la plataforma

Ambas muchachas se miraron kamala observa a kagura le parecía de procedencia asiática mas por el hecho de portar una katana y su vestimenta

La sirena mantenía una postura de batalla y una mirada desafiante

\- que sea una pelea justa - comento kamala

\- ...veo que no eres un oponente con honor, que así sea mi espada se regocijara de derrotar a un oponente digno

-Comiencen

Kagura arremetió contra marvel pero kamala hizo crecer su puño para jalarla pero la amplia velocidad y reflejos de kagura abrumaban a kamala recibiendo múltiples cortes

\- d-diablos quédate quieta

Kagura obedeció y le propino una patada a kamala en la cara

\- n-no es lo que quería decir

\- leí entre lineas

Ms marvel sujeto finalmente el tobillo de kagura pero sintió como su cuerpo se volvía pesado

\- que diablos

\- mas gravedad ese truco ya esta gastado - comento robot dese su grupo

Ms Marvel creció de tamaño, grave erro fue victima de los golpes de la maga mucho mas fácilmente

Los champions observaban incrédulos le como kamala era superada con tanta facilidad, erza observaba orgullosa a su "hermana"

Kagura uso magia de gravedad nuevamente para retener a kamala en un punto y moviéndose a gran velocidad termino la pelea

Con un ultimo corte

Las pupilas de kamala estaban en blanco se tambaleo unos segundos solo para caer estrepitosamente al suelo desmayada

-Ms Marvel es incapaz de continuar la ganadora es kagura

-Naturalmente

La maga se retiro solo para ser abordada con halagos de los suyos y de erza

\- siguiente combate el poderoso Hulk( amadeus cho) vs zebra

\- otro de nuestro grupo - comento el joven ciclope

\- por mi bien vengare a kamala

\- ten cuidado - advirtio viv

\- descuida que tan rudo puede ser después de todo ...soy el más fuerte que hay- dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Zebra con una sonrisa macabra ya lo esperaba

\- este es mi oponente que decepción

\- crees que soy débil no es así , veamos lo

\- hablas desafiante pero puedes respaldarlo

Una fuerte presión se hizo presente en el ambiente

\- el ki de esos sujetos es fuerte- dijo vegeta

\- si, sin duda ambos tienen kis poderosos, cualquiera de ellos podría derrotar a las fuerzas ginyu- dijo goku

\- debemos estar atentos a sus capacidades - sugirió pikoro

En la arena

\- COMIENCEN

Hulk ataco con un gran puñetazo pero

\- que- una barrera de sonido protegió a zebra , el cazador contraataco con un poderoso golpe

Hulk sintió como sus órganos eran afectados y se retorció , zebra pateo entonces al indefenso hulk mandándolo a volar

\- death punch!

Nuevamente hulk fue victima de la técnica de zebra

El mencionado sonreía haciendo enojar a amadeus emergiendo con múltiples heridas

\- acaso te enojaste - se burlo zebra

Huk rugio y se lanzo contra el , zebra no esquivo el puño de huk al contrario el también formo el suyo propio

El impacto de ambos golpes genero una gran onda de choque

Zebra abrió la boca

\- MISIL DE SONIDO - la onda energética impacto directamente en el rostro de hulk

Dentro de la mente de amadeus

En un automovil que se desplazaba en una carretera vacía

\- y-yo perderé e-el es mucho más fuerte que y-yo

\- entonces deja que yo conduzca- dijo una siniestra voz

\- que!, no eso

\- shh

Regresando a la realidad

Vio como hulk empezó a emitir una energía verde saliendo como vapor de su cuerpo

\- que es eso

\- el ki de ese sujeto verde ha aumentado - dijo goku

\- parece que te has hecho más fuerte eh niño- dijo zebra

\- niño, niño no, hulk es huk

Desde el lado de los vengadores

\- oh oh- advirtió iron man- sus niveles gamma están aumentado

\- lo que significa- dijo el capitán

\- que el hulk esta suelto- termino bruce

\- hulk es el más fuerte que hay, hulk aplasta - dijo mientras la energía gamma se acumulaba

\- esa es la actitud niño - dijo zebra emocionado

Un choque de fuerza se hizo presente

Potentes golpes destrozaban el piso y los muros mientras todo el suelo se movia

\- por fin una buena pelea- comento vegeta de gt

\- eso estimulen más a mi audiencia- dijo en euforia asterix

\- su ki a aumentado mucho de golpe

\- es como el de un ssj- comento pan gt

\- tal vez más esta aumentando- dijo pan super

\- yo solo veo que se hace más verde y musculoso - dijo bura gt

\- créeme no te gustaría sentir su ki- dijo la de super con un poco de miedo

\- hohoho quien diría que el participante hulk es tan salvaje- comento lullaby

\- que sujetos tan brutos- dijo ragyo

\- estas personas...son muy fuertes - comento con precaución chaka

\- hulk te aplastara

\- eres divertido niño ...pero es hora de acabar con esto - zebra aumento su presión

Una figura demoníaca se hizo presente detrás de el

\- "que es esa cosa"- miro sorprendida kotori

\- "una energía demoníaca"- sintió raven

\- "que clase de ser es el" - miro mardgeard

\- "debo tener cuidado" con esos sujetos- pensó dio

En las gradas

\- si tuviera a un ser como ellos sin duda los miraculos ya serian míos- dijo irritado hawkmoth junto a mayura

\- maldito hullk no importa que universo sea es una amenaza- dijo el general ross por su parte hulk rojo miraba a su homologo de otro universo con pena ajena

Regresando al combate

\- e-esto no poder pasar...hulk es el más fuarrg - no pudo terminar zebra enterró su rostro en el concreto dejándolo fuera de combate

\- hulk es incapaz de continuar el ganador es zebra

\- lo disfrute mucho niño luchemos otro día

Por su parte kenpachi estaba impaciente otra batalla, otro oponente digno, otra oportunidad desperdiciada

El hombre de la espada, el sujeto de la s y ahora el hombre de la cicatriz tantos buenos oponentes y el aun no luchaba la ansiedad lo estaba matando

Ichigo noto eso pero prefirió ignorarlo, por temor a kenpachi

Amadeus fue retirado y llevado al ala medica

-Siguiente combate Viv vision vs tornado rojo

\- es hora de terminar esta racha de derrotas - dijo viv con determinación

\- eso espero - comento patriot el único champión hombre en pie

Viv vio al androide frente a el , le recordaba en cierto sentido a su padre en sus días de gloria

\- análisis completo eres un androide como yo

\- error soy superior, soy una sintesoide soy un ser muy superior

\- ya veo , pero, lo eres realmente ?

\- muy bien pinochos veamos quien es digno de ser un niño de verdad...comiencen

La lucha no se hizo esperar dos fuertes tornados rojos salieron de los brazos del miembro de la sociedad de la justicia

Viv se hizo intangible y paso a traves de ellos llegando frente a tornado

\- analisis tu tecnología ciertamente es avanzada pero comparada con la mia es comparable a una calculadora con wify contra la summit

\- como diría chico flash, no subestimes a los clasicos

Para sorpresa de viv uno de las ráfagas la mando a volar

\- pero que

\- no eres la única que ha analizado a su oponente

\- ridículo - viv disparo su rayo solar volando uno de los brazos de tornado

Con el equipo

\- vaya esa chica es como si volcano rojo e infierno rojo se hubieran combinado - dijo tigresa

\- me alegro que no sea el tornado de nuestro universo- comento impulso

La lucha continuo a favor de viv

Tornado rojo retrocedió pero viv lo siguió la hija de visión se hizo intangible y atravesó a tornado solo para partirlo desde el interior

El androide cayo en dos partes

\- la victoria es mía androide, esto es por mis compañeros

Tornado exploto dejando solo su cabeza la cual se apago

Vision ciertamente estaba orgulloso de su hija aunque considero extremo su análisis de victoria

\- la ganadora es viv vision

Viv regreso a su lugar

\- no crees que exageraste- dijo patriota

\- negativo, los resultados muestran que mi acercamiento fue el adecuado

\- si tu lo dices

\- siguiente combate , es el turno de vision vs luck voltia

\- si por fin me toca - dijo con emoción

\- que coincidencia no lo crees vision - dijo iron man

\- no existen coincidencias iron man - dijo mientras subía

Ciertamente dos seres cuya perspectiva del mundo era prácticamente una opuesta el calmado y analítico sintesoide contra el mago impulsivo fanático de la pelea

\- muy bien...comiencen!

Luck envolvió su cuerpo en electricidad y en un momento apareció frente a visión el cual no pudo reaccionar ante el golpe del toro negro

\- oye vamos defiéndete así no es divertido - dijo con una expresión alegre

\- analisis se detecta magia

\- así es soy un mago

Visión contraataco con su rayo solar mandando a volar luck pero este se recupero y relámpagos intentaron atacarlo pero este se volvio intangible

\- desiste tus ataques son inútiles

\- eres muy interesante , eres como un fantasma

\- y tu muy energético

\- gracias pero no sirve que luchemos si no pones de tu parte

\- esta confrontación es innecesaria

\- pero a fin de cuentas ya estamos aqui pon de tu parte

\- que asi sea - vision disparo su rayo solar en el mago - debo advertirte mi ex posa es la más grande maga del mundo estoy preparado para lidiar contra la magia

\- eso es aun mejor-luck envolvió sus manos y pies con electricidad- significa que puedo luchar seriamente

La lucha se reanudo vision no podía golpear a luck por la diferencia de velocidad pero a su vez este se mantenía intangible evitando cualquier ataque hasta que

El sintesoide bajo luck se pregunto que haria pero igual ataco solo para atravesar nuevamente a vision pero

\- eh - luck noto como las cosas empezaba a dar vueltas - que es esto

\- esta contra medida fue diseñada en caso de un ataque de quicksilver pero he determinado que sera efectiva contra ti al cambiar la densidad de mi cuerpo eh alterado tu octavo par craneal

\- oye porque vision tiene una contra medida contra mi - se quejo pietro

\- estuvo casado con tu hermana yo tendria una para ti - dijo iron man

\- hey yo no atacaría a vision por algo asi- se defendió pietro

Wanda lo miro incrédula

\- wanda !

Luck se mantuvo mareado hasta que vision lo derribo de un disparo solar

\- luck no puede continuar el ganador es visión

\- naturalmente mi padre no perderia - dijo feliz viv

\- noo luck-sempai- se quejo asta

Vision llevo a luck hasta su grupo

\- se recuperara , lamento mucho el dejar así a su compañero

\- porque te disculpas- pregunto noelle

\- su amigo es alguien que disfruta del combate pero yo no lucho por diversión lucho por mi mundo así que le he negado la oportunidad de luchar contra más personas como el

\- es culpa de el por perder-dijo yami

\- ya veo - dijo mientras se retiraba

\- muy bien los pinochos de marvel ganaron

\- que es marvel- pregunto la mole

\- ignórala ben- dijo susan

\- pero ahora es el momento de fanservice

\- SIIIIII- gritaron los maestros roshi

\- de este lado la asesina de ángeles la sensual bruja BAYONETTA - una mujer de cabello negro subió - vs la implacable capitana marvel original...ESPECTRUM

Monica observo a su oponente cabello corto , buen cuerpo y una sonrisa calmada

Ambos maestros roshi babeaban al verla cabe mencionar que ambos iron man también les gusto su apariencia

\- es un ángel enviado del cielo

\- gracias dios gracias- dijo con lagrimas

Ambos se arrodillaron y agradecieron al cielo por tan honorable vista...solo para ser golpeados por bulma

Bayoneta sonrio con ironia ante tal comentario

-comiencen

Monica lanzo una rafaga de energía pero bayoenta sin inmutarse la esquivo

\- bonito truco pero - de sus tacones saco dos armas- los mios son mejores- dijo disparandole

Monica esquivaba las balas y acerco a ella solo para ser ataca...por el cabello

\- que diablos es como medusa- dijo safandose del cabello

\- igual de hermosa, igual de letal - dijo bayoneta creyendo que hablaba de la medusa mitológica pero monica eligió seguirle el juego

\- supongo que eso me convierte en perceo

\- si tu lo dices - dijo confiada

Bayonetta entonces comenzó una ráfaga de disparos hacia monica , la cual ella esquivo

Monica se dispuso a lanzar un poderoso láser pero bayonetta esquivo sin dificultades se posiciono por detrás de ella

\- hola- disparo- y adiós

Monica esquivo el ataque por los pelos

Volo hacia arriba más rapido que bayonetta, ella era demasiado peligrosa , debia terminar pronto , no , debia hacerlo ahora cargo todo su poder y se lanzo en picada

La bruja del umbra fue cegada por la poderosa luz, preparada pero ..no lo suficientemente rápida

Monica se movio a una velocidad superior a la del pensamiento y libero toda su energia contra bayonneta , la bruja salio disparada hacia las gradas

\- es el angel- dijo uno

\- gracias, gracias- dijo otro llorando

\- aléjense de ella pervertidos- dijo lullaby invocando un rayo

\- eso fue duro lo admito ,pero a penas empiezo - dijo levantándose

Un puño gigante impacto contra monica pero la antigua capitana marvel no se dejo someter

Bayonneta estaba empezando a sudar su oponente era mas dura que cualquier angel con el que halla luchado antes

Monica a gran velocidad impacto contra la analítica bruja y la mando a volar hacia los cielos la bruja contraataco con sus balas pero estas fueron esquivadas y con una potente ráfaga de energía monica dio a quemarropa en el cuerpo de la bruja esta vez con toda su energía

Una fuerte onda de choque se produjo una semi desnuda e inconsciente bayonetta cayo al suelo

Monica jadeaba en el piso

\- bayonetta es incapaz de luchar, la ganadora es espectrum

Monica se levanto, y se retiro en silencio no si antes darle su abrigo para cubrirse a la bruja

\- muy bien el siguiente combate sera entre dos colosos, dos titanes EL CAMPEON DE LA MAGIA VS EL CAMPEON DE CYTORAK ASÍ ES SEÑORES SERA EL COMBATE ENTRE, shazam vs juggernaut

Billy miro a su oponente tamaño comparable al de grundy traje rojo y un casco muy particular

\- tu puedes billy- apoyo freddy

\- no te sobre esfuerces- dijo mary

\- no se preocupen esto sera pan comido

Shazam subió juggernaut lo miraba serio

\- muy bien...comiencen

El choque de puños no se hizo esperar y las fuertes ondas de choque estremecieron el lugar

Los golpes de shazam eran repelidos por kain

Para billy era como luchar contra black adam sin duda su oponente seria dificil de roer

Juggernaut tomo a shazam de uno de los extremos de su caba y lo jalo para apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas

-SHAZAM!

El relámpago impacto a kain dejando una gran cortina de humo

\- eso fue curioso

\- pero que- billy no podia creer que juggernaut desvió su relámpago con uno de sus puños el campeon de la magia logro safarse del agarre del villano

\- nadie detiene a juggernaut- kain se lanzo a toda carga contra

Shazam se lanzo igualmente y una lucha de fuerza que destroso la arena comenzo

Ambos vegetas volvían a coincidir con un buen combate que valia la pena

Los choques con relámpagos envolvían el campo

\- diablos estos sujetos son unos monstruos - dijo kaminari

\- esto es una locura- dijo mineta

\- pika piki- dijo pikachu con ojos que reflejaban emoción

\- pateale el trasero billy- dijo fredy

Juggernaut le dio un cabezazo que resulto más fuerte debido a su casco pero el campeón de la magia no retrocedió y copiando algo que vio en la tele le realizo una llave a juggernaut cargando todo su poder grito

-SHAAAAAZAAAAM

Un relámpago aun mayor que antes impacto de lleno contra juggy

El heraldo de cytorak tenia su casco hecho añicos , algo de sangre salia de su frente y manos ,s su antebrazos quemados

Kain busco con la mirada a shazam para su sorpresa frente a el no estaba el valiente guerrero si no

\- un niño- miro all migth con sorpresa

\- no creas que esto se ha acabado

\- me rindo

\- que!

\- no lucho contra niños- dijo antes de desmayarse

Billy estaba frustrado odiaba que lo subestimaran por ser niño pero sin nada más que hacer se retiro

\- bien hecho viejo - dijo freddy

\- eso no fue ganar

\- ganar es ganar viejo no te estanques

\- muy bien continuemos con los combates es el turno de uno de los reyes celestiales, el más hermoso de ellos suuuuny- el aludido sonrió -vs uno de los toros negros más poderosos el incestuoso gauche

-incestuoso?- dijo hinata al ver al sujeto

\- mejor no nos acerquemos a ese grupo- sugirio naruto

\- y eso que tiene de raro- dijeron personas de varios universos que venían de alabama y de monterrey y cierto albino blanco...e incluso kotori

Volviendo a la pelea

\- oye gauche

\- que sucede capitan

-...si ganas te dare tres días libres para que pases con tu hermana- dijo yammi

\- eh, ehhhhhhhhhhhh

\- ehhh

\- LA VICTORIA SERA MIA- dijo con llamas en sus ojos

\- ahh su llama de la juventud arde con el resplandor de mil soles- dijo lee con lagrimas en sus ojos

Sunny se hallba esperando a su peculiar contrincante

\- siéntete afortunado lucharas contra el ser más hermoso en este torneo- ese comentario no paso desapercibido por varias féminas

\- no existe un ser más hermoso que mary

\- comiencen

Sunny no perdió el tiempo e intento intimidar a gauche su intimidación hacia temblar a criaturas cinco veces más grande que el pero en gauche

\- mientras tenga a mary no tengo que temer, magia de espejo : rayo reflector

Un laser salio disparado del espejo convocado

\- es inutil un ataque de esa potencia jamas lograra herir al hermoso de mi - dijo desviando el laser con un brazo - en cambio - a gran velocidad apareció ante gauceh -los míos son muy efectivos contra ti

\- pero que

Los cabellos de sunny envolvieron a gauche

\- tu ataque es bueno pero lamentablemente no servirá con migo - dijo mientras su cabello envolvia a cada vez más a gauche

\- sueltame solo mary puede tocarme alli magia de espejo: brigada espejo

Los espejos invocados por el gremorio de gacueh manifestaron copias de asta los cuales con sus espadas liberaron a gauche

\- ahhhhhhh

\- agh porque gritan tanto- dijo tapandose los oidos al escuchar lo escandaloso que son los astas

\- nos preguntamos lo mismo cada día- comento finral

\- hahaha estas acabado

\- es el jutsu clones de sombra- dijo naruto - así que el también puede usarlo

\- si crees que por números me ganaras estas muy mal - a gran velocidad sunny domino a los clones de asta con su fuerza fisica y velocidad lograba esquivar sus tajos y destruirlos a puño limpio - te lo dije - pero sunny vio como ahora se halla frente a un gran numero de espejos

\- magia de espejo: reflexión de reflejo - múltiples láseres rodearon a sunny

\- lo lamento pero esto- el cabello de sunny brillo cual oro - termina aquí!

Un destello se produjo cegando a todos

\- agh mis ojos- se tapo picoro

\- fue un destello muy brillante

\- creo que ni siquiera el taiyoken es tan brillante - se quejo krillin

\- no pude ver aun con mis gafas- dijo roshi serio

\- los de ese universo son muy fuertes - dijo goku emocionado

En la arena

Gauche se hallaba tendido en el suelo y sus espejos rotos

\- l-lo siento m-ma-mary...

\- gauche no puede combatir el ganador es...sunny!

\- diste una buena batalla - dijo marchandose

\- bien hecho sunny

\- como se esperaba de uno de los reyes celestiales- halago komatsu

\- fue divertido

\- continuemos, ahora le toca a ...el santo de oro que representa a la constelación del escorpión , milo vs el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajins el guerrero de la espada heredara del héroe tapio, trunks

\- quien es tapion- pregunto trunks super

\- no conoces a tapion- cuestiono el de gt

\- nunca he odio hablar de el

\- tal parece que es otra bifurcación que separa nuestras realidades- dijo gohan gt

\- fascinante- dijo el gohan super

\- muy bien supongo que entonces me toca - dijo trunks gt

El caballero de oro subio con su temple centrada y seria

Ambos se vieron trunks desenvaino su espada

\- comiencen

Trunks no perdió el tiempo y se transformo en ssj al ritmo que intentaba cortar a milo pero el caballero dorado detuvo sus estocadas con un dedo

\- ese ataque es inútil

\- grr no crear que agh- trunks sintió como su hombro era perforado así que retrocedió

-Aguja escarlata – dijo milo mientras su dedo brillaba y moviendo lo a gran velocidad disparo más agujas

El saiyajin bloqueo varias de ellas con su espada

\- burning atack

Milo esquivo fácilmente el ataque moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz se posiciono en la espalda de trunks solo para seguir disparando las agujas escarlata

Las agujas perforaron repetidas veces en trunks ( como los golpes de hit en vegeta ) dejando muy mal herido al saiyajin al punto que no poder levantar su espada

Trunks sangraba de todo su cuerpo

\- rindete guerrero

\- jamas

\- que así sea entonces te dare la sentencia de un guerrero , esta es la ultima aguja escarlata antares

\- ahhhhh- trunks elevo su ki todo lo que pudo al grado de poder llegar a la fase 2 para asombro del goten de gt - esto no se termina

Trunks contraataco con un puñetazo en la cara de milo mandándolo a volar

Milo se levanto

\- ahora ya me hiciste enojar

\- ya se tu debilidad ere muy rápido y tus técnicas son muy complejas pero, en lo que la fuerza física se trata eres muy débil

\- te he disparado en total 10 agujas escarlatas , a pesar de todo sigues en pie eres muy bueno tolerando el dolor pero a este ritmo tus heridas acabaran contigo como habrás notado tus heridas no han dejado de sangrar

\- ahhh maldito no creas que ganaras

\- no lo reo, lo haré- milo enojado lanzo las 14 agujas escarlata ante la impotencia de trunks

Trunks cayo sin fuerzas perdió su estado de ssj y respiraba agitado

\- se acabo - dijo sin más interés el santo de scorpio

\- no trunks- dijo goten al ver a su amigo

\- esos tipos si que son fuertes - dijo el trunks de super

Vegeta estaba con el semblante serio viendo a su hijo mientras apretaba los puños viendo a escorpion

Bulma era calmada por su contraparte de super

\- muy bien continuemos con esto ahora les toca a...Arsenal vs keyes

Roy subió con su arco listo se puso un poco nervioso al ver que su rival era una especie de esqueleto le recordaba a atomic skull

\- patético humano seras un buen sacrificio para END-SAMA

\- ...

\- comiencen

Roy disparo sus flechas

\- no perderé el tiempo contigo humano Juicio de la Estrella del Mal

Roy no pudo esquivar el poderoso hechizo del necromante e inevitablemente sucumbió al ataque

\- tu pierdes humano

Arsenal cayo muerto mientras keyes se reía

\- hahahahah por la gloria de END

Natsu se hallaba enojado porque los de tartaros indirectamente hacían eso para el

Red hood tampoco estaba muy feliz

\- el siguiente combate sera entre ... Saylah vs rex

\- hoho este es nuestro día de suerte dos sacrificios para END-SAMA seguidos- exclamo con felicidad la demonio

\- no muestres piedad- dijo keyes

\- claro que no

Por su parte robot toco su antebrazo y sus ojos brillaron un momento mientras subía

\- que armadura tan curiosa- dijo saylah

\- silencio criminal

\- criminal

\- no hay que ser muy listo como para saber que en tu universo no eres de los buenos

\- bien mal eso es muy relativo lo único que me importa es complacer a END-SAMA

\- en parte tienes razón mujer

\- comiencen

Rayos y misiles fueron disparados por robot los cuales saylah esquivo muy apenas

\- no creo que derrotarme se tan difícil como crees

\- me subestimas humano, macro - dijo confiada pero los misiles no se detuvieron - pero que porque mi macro no funciona

\- magia eh? Que suerte que tome precauciones

\- dime que esconde esa armadura...- dijo lanzándose con su maldición activada perforando el metal- eh, esta vació

\- interesante por tu reacción supongo que esta habilidad es algún tipo de efecto contra la voluntad - dijo la voz de robot

\- maldito donde estas, da la cara cobarde tramposo

\- no he hecho trampa

\- claramente has mandado una armadura hueca en tu lugar

\- oh pero estoy aquí- dijo disparando desde arriba desactivando su invisibilidad

\- argg en que momento lo hizo - pensaba saylah

-no te preocupes yo ya gane

Las partes de la armadura rota se pegaron al cuerpo de saylah y estas emitieron un sonido

"tic tic"

\- pero que arggh

BOOOOOM

\- ya lo vez - dijo acercándose a una moribunda saylah

\- como es posible - pregunto muy herida

\- antes de subir camufle mi verdadera armadura y deje un remplazo a control remoto al momento de subir el traje me acompaño estando invicible, cuando ataque y cree esa nube de polvo simplemente intercambie posiciones ahora he analizado tu energia, admito que la magia no esi fuerte pero no soy ignorante de ella, es por eso que gane porque soy superior a ti

Superior iron man miraba divertido el traje de robot

\- "tal parece que halle a alguien muy interesante, te crees mucho con ese pequeño traje tullo no es asi, ya te mostrare que armadura es superior"

\- el ganador es robot!- declaro lullaby

\- el resultado era obvio

\- el siguiente combate sera Owlman vs el red galaxy ranger

-llego mi hora

\- volveré enseguida

Ambos se vieron subidos en la arena

\- comiencen

Leo disparo su balster pero owlman lo esquivo y se acerco hacia el de una patada owlman comenzó su ataque tumbando a leo

El ranger se reincorporo y una lucha de artes marciales comenzó olman tenia una notoria superioridad leo era bueno pero owlman era mucho mas variado y su técnica era mejor el ranger no se sentía tan intimidado desde su pelea con trakeena

Owlman serio golpeaba en varios sitios vitales pero el traje del ranger lo protegía leo saco una extrañas dagas y las junto

-BATALLADOR

-Eso podría ser un problema - el malvado villano ya estaba pensando en varias formas de contrarrestar el batallador pero leo

El red ranger disparo a toda potencia para desgracia de owlman el cual estallo en varios pedazos

\- espera quieres decir que solo era un tipo con un traje...oh oh -dijo leo ante la vista de los demas rangers- creí que era algún tipo de vampiro ...diablos

Ultraman no disimulo su enfado pero debió admitir que ver estallar a thomas era...placentero

\- el ganador es LEO

\- no digas mi identidad - se quejo el ranger

-espera tenemos identidades secretas- pregunto conner

\- aquí hay mucha gente rara es mejor o rebelar nuestros rostros y nombres - aclaro trent

\- el siguiente combate sera entre Ezel vs el shinigami sustituto ichigo

\- genial me toco contra un feo

\- que dijiste escoria- dijo ezel

\- ichigo ten mucha suerte- dijo orihime

\- convierte a ese feo en sushi ichigo- dijo renji

\- no se te ocurra perder - dijo uryu

\- tu puedes- dijo chad

\- ya verán que ganare

Ichigo subió no tenia la intención de prolongar la batalla

\- este es tu final humano corregiré el error de saiylah al perder

\- oye tu - dijo viendo a lullaby

\- eh me hablas a mi

\- realmente los que mueran seran revividos

\- pues claro

\- solo eso necesitaba saber

\- comiencen!

\- gestuga tenshou - usando el paso flash y una velocidad que fue imposible para ezel reaccionar ichigo mutilo al demonio en pocos segundos dejándolo como un torso con cabeza

\- AHHH MI CUERPO

Ichigo realizo otro getsuga tenshou acabando con la vida del demonio

\- ESO FUE RÁPIDO!

Ichigo regreso con su grupo kenpachi ahora si estaba frustrado al ver que ichigo lucho antes que el

\- el siguiente combate sera entre Roy mustang vs la mole (ultimate )

\- me toca nena- dijo ben grimm besando a su esposa

\- acaba con el ben- dijo susan

\- tenga éxito señor- dijo riza hawkeye

\- gracias teniente

Ben activo su forma rocosa

\- interesante ser

\- tomare eso como un cumplido

\- comiencen

Roy chasqueo los dedos y una llamarada embistió a la mole

\- genial llamas acaso esto es alguna especie de ironía- respondió frustrado

La mole contraataco

\- eh hora de los golpes

Roy lograba esquivar los golpes de la mole pero el fantástico golpeo el suelo desestabilizando a roy

\- como es que no te afectan mis llamas

\- comparadas con las del chico las tuyas son muy pequeñas amigo - dijo ben mientras mandaba a volar a roy de un golpe

Roy cayo inconsciente ante tal golpe

\- señor!- riza fue corriendo para socorrer a roy

\- maldición pónganle más empeño sus luchas son muy cortas- dijo lullaby - el siguiente combate sera entre howzer vs coco

-ganare en el l nombre de diane- subió muy motivado el caballero sagrado coco ya lo esperaba

\- eso lo veremos

\- comiencen

\- tempest- hawzer creo un poderoso tornado pero coco no se impresiono

\- cañon de veneno- con su puño coco disparo su técnica dicendo de lleno en howzer

\- pero que e sesto- hawzer sin poder hablar bien sentía como su cuerpo ardía

-acabare con esto

\- n-no yo

\- basta - de una fuerte patada lo saco de la arena howzer no pudo seguir y cayo rendido

-QUE LES ACABO DE DECIR DE LUCHAR MÁS- dijo enojada- el ganador es coco lo que sea

\- que le pasa- miro coco con una gota en su cabeza el puchero de lullaby

\- es el turno de Shiryu de dragón vs Bartolomeo

\- luffy sempai mi victoria sera para usted

\- buena suerte - animo robin

\- AHHH ROBIN SEMPAI LA CONFIANZA QUE ME HA BRINDADO HACE QUE MI PODER AUMENTE - dijo con llamas en sus ojos bartolomeo mientras corría hacia la plataforma

\- no siento que su ki se halla elevado - comento goku

\- ignóralo kakaroto solo es otro insecto más

\- no te confíes shiryu- advirtió dhoko

\- no se preocupe maestro soy consiente de la situación no perderé prometo que traeré la victoria en nombre de athena

Dragón subio listo para el combate el pirata lo esperaba

\- comiencen

Shiryu lanzo un puñetazo pero un muro invisible detuvo su golpe

\- pero que

Bartolomeo aprovecho esto y con una patada golpeo a shiryu pero dragón se protegio con su escudo

\- ya veo tu tecnica es como el muro de cristal

\- el que

\- no importa ya no te servirá recibe esto, dragón naciente

Bartolomeo activo su poder pero su barrera fue destrozada por el poderoso cosmos

\- imposible no puedo perder así

\- el poder de los caballeros es imbatible - declaro el dragon

Bartolomeo cayo muy herido

\- perdóneme luffy sempai- dijo antes de caer inconsciente

\- y siguen con batallas cortas tsk, el ganador es shiryu de dragon

Shiryu se acerco al pirata y lo ayudo a reincorporarse

\- porque me ayudas

\- a pesar de ser un pirata puedo notar un cosmos muy noble viniendo de ti

\- no lo entiendo

\- descuida

\- ya lárguense, el siguiente combate sera entre oh que curioso dos mujeres que luchan bajo el mismo concepto el próximo combate sera White tiger vs white tiger (pr)

\- un duelo de gatas...SIIII- celebraron ambos maestros roshi , sanji , finral y un extraña pulga en las gradas

\- es hora de mostrar que nosotros también podemos remontar esta cosa- dijo ava las multiples derrotas de su grupo tenían que parar

\- llego la hora - dijo alyssa ya transformada

\- se que ganaras- dijo el ranger rojo de furia animal a su pareja

\- si

Ambas mujeres subieron desafiantes la una de la otra

\- comiencen

Sin más ambas fueron a la cara la una contra la otra en un duelo de agilidad y patadas

Ambos tigres se vieron una feroz lucha entre garras ambas parecían tener la misma habilidad de combate pero los movimientos de ava eran mas potentes

La ranger pateaba mientras la heroína contraatacaba con un puñetazo , ambas estaban muy parejas

Alyssa saco su blaster y disparo a una muy corta distancia a ava provocando que esta saliera disparada

\- m-maldición también tiene armas laser - la ranger blanca disparo una serie de rafagas las cuales ava a penas pudo esquivar - se necesita más que eso para determe

El amuleto del tigre brillo y ava corrió a una gran velocidad y agilidad más de la que alyssa pudo reaccionar, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la boca del vientre y retorciéndose del dolor unos segundos solo para ser impactada por una patada de ava

El impacto fue tal que su visor se fragmento, la ranger blanca se hallaba en el suelo , pero logro detener con ambos brazos una nueva patada esta vez sujetando a ava y aplicándole una llave inmovilizando a la heroína

\- maldita suéltame- recrimino white tiger

\- una jovencita de tu edad no debería decir ese tipo de lenguaje- recrimino la maestra

\- púdrete - el amuleto de tigre brillo fuertemente y el lado salvaje de ava predomino y con ella un bust de fuerza liberándose del agarre de alyssa - te mostrare la verdadera fuerza de un tigre blanco

\- que le paso - alyssa no pudo pensar nada más al recibir una rafaga de golpes a gran velocidad

White tiger la tomo del cuerpo elevándola con ambos brazos e impactándola en el suelo , la ranger se hallaba con el visor completamente roto e inconsistente

\- rarrrrgghhh - rugió ava mientras se retiraba

\- demonios no fue tan sexy como imagine - dijo roshi gt

\- si pero tienes que admitir que la que gano tiene buenas piernas

\- eso si

\- es una menor de edad par de degenerados- dijo bulma gt golpeándolos

\- muy bien el siguiente combate sera entre el hombre del mañana hyperion contra el dragon slayer de la luz sting

Superman vio al llamado hyperion era muy similar a el en apariencia salvo el cabello pelirojo podría pasar como una versión alterna de el

Por otra parte el maestro de sabertooth subió apoyado por lector y frosh con una sonrisa

Quien se impondrá en esta batalla el asesino de dragones o el campeón del escuadrón supremo ?

Continuara


	20. Chapter 20

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes mostrados aquí son de sus respectivos autores salvo los oc, apoyen el material original**

 **Guest Bueno lo de jugger se debe más que nada a que en comics actuales thor lo derroto con uno de sus falsos mjolnirs, aunque admito que pequé de simplón en la pelea**

 **Maximum Rhapsody bueno aunque no me negaría a hacer ese tipo de historias realmente no tengo tiempo (digo solo hay que ver que tengo como tres fics abandonados y que no he podido actualizar dos que ya tengo escrito sus capítulos) realmente no tengo tiempo como para escribir otra historia menos un crossover**

 **darthwolf me alegra oír, eso, las peleas fueron al azar y trato de ajustarlas lo mejor que puedo, la pelea de billy fue la que más tiempo tomo en realizarse de las relacionadas a este capitulo de hecho, si te refieres a dante (el cual si esta en el torneo) luchara hasta el capitulo 24**

* * *

capitulo 19 hadas al ataque

* * *

Sting vs hiperion

el tigre de la luz vs el hombre del mañana

El maestro de saber subió con una sonrisa viendo a su oponente bastante musculosos pensó, pero los músculos no lo son todo

Hyperion permanecía callado viendo a su oponente era joven pensó

-Comiencen

Sin perder tiempo Sting envolvió en luz su puño y a gran velocidad impacto en el pecho del héroe pero para su sorpresa fue su puño el que salio lastimado, tomo aliento y lanzo un rugido del dragon en la cara de hyperion y retrocedió

Para su sorpresa hyperion se hallaba intacto

-"Esta hecho de diamantes o que diablos nunca había golpeado algo tan duro"– pensó

-No servirá, por favor ríndete – dijo el hombre del mañana

-Ja, se necesita mas que resistencia para hacer que me rinda – dijo elevando su poder mágico – toma esto, holly nova – dijo disparando un rayo blanco

-Un laser – pensó evadiendo el ataque pero al voltear el dragon Slayer se hallaba dispuesto a patearlo mas hyperion lo tomo de la pierna y lo lanzo a varios metros

\- hooo que curioso el poder de ese chico se parece al mio- dijo kizaru

Sting rodó en el suelo tras la caída pero se recompuso sobándose la cabeza estaba aputno de activar la dragon forcé cuando hyperion aprecio detrás de el y lo enterró en el suelo hasta dejarlo inconsciente

-Sting es incapaz de continuar el ganador es hyperion

Acto seguido con cuidado hyperion saco al mago de la tierra y lo llevo a la enfermería , sabertooth no podía creer lo fácil que perdió su líder

\- ese tipo se parece mucho a ti no lo crees gran azul- comento flecha

Ciertamente el parecido era innegable

-Siguiente combate kyouka vs raven

La hija de trigon cerro el libro que estuvo leyendo todo ese tiempo y se dispuso a ir no sin antes ser apoyada por sus compañeros

En las gradas

\- miren amigos míos es la raven seria- dijo starfire go

\- nosotros deberíamos estar aquí- se quejo robin- claramente somos más poderosos

\- ellos se lo pierden bro- dijo cyborg

\- wu hu yo- apoyo raven go

La demonio de zeref camino confiada hasta encarar a la pelinegra

\- ciento una energía demoníaca en ti

\- créeme es mejor no conocer esa parte de mi- advirtió raven

-Muy bien comiencen

Kyoka extendió sus garras en un intento de rebanar a raven pero la titan lo esquivo gracias a su vuelo rápidamente kyoka salto hacia ella dándole una patada que mando a volar a raven

La titan se reincorporo rápidamente pero noto como su cuerpo temblaba y al instante sintió un gran dolor incluso el estar parada le producía dicha sensación y es que kyoka activo su maldición haciendo que su sentido del dolor fuera incrementado exponencialmente pero

-Eso no servirá – dijo raven mientras usando magia retiraba la maldición

-Que imposible

-Veo que tendre que tener cuidado contigo

-No me hagas reír humana te mostrare la fuerza de un demonio

-Créeme conozco muy bien esa fuerza

Kyouka se lanzo nuevamente al ataque pero raven lanzo rayos de magia color negro los cuales eran esquivados por la demonio

Raven se disponía a atacar cuando noto como todo se volvía negro y sin sonido , nuevamente la demonio activo otra de sus maldiciones anulando los sentidos de raven

La titan entro en pánico un momento hasta que sintió gran dolor en el vientre producto de una patada, el dolor la carcomía pero era ella era una titan y los titanes nunca se rinden usando su magia y varios hechizos restableció su vista e inmovilizo a la demonio con su telequinesis

Kyouka luchaba para safarse de la fuerza que la mantenía sujeta intentado sacar su forma etherias peor era inútil raven gracias a su magia la mantenía neutralizada

-Quietes ver a un verdadero demonio – dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de rojo mientras una extraña mascara cubría su rostro y tocando su frente kyouka cerro los ojos por el dolor que eso le produjo

De repente kyouka se hallaba siendo arrastrada hacia el cielo abrió los ojos de golpe viendo como se alejaba del planeta, estaba asustada por salir de la atmósfera para su sorpresa una vez afuera aun lograba respirar pero lo que siguió después al aterro a un mas cada vez se alejaba mas y mas del planeta hundiéndose en la oscuridad

La demonio luchaba por intentar volver no comprendía que pasaba fue cuando un sonido la altero era como madera rompiéndose vio una luz a su lado fragmentos del mismo espacio se esparcieron alrededor de ella, como si la misma realidad se rompiera , de ella salio una inmensa mano una envuelta en fuego, vio mas detenidamente la brecha que se había formado y 4 inmensos ojos la miraban

Nunca en su existencia ella había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento así que grito y grito y grito…

Regresando a la plataforma

Kyouka se hallaba con los abiertos llorando y una mirada ida mientras raven jadeaba

-F-fue una ilusión – dijo volviendo en si la demonio

-No lo se,¿ lo fue? - dijo raven su apariencia había cambiado a una más intimidante (la que tuvo al inicio de new 52)

-….m-me rindo

-La ganadora es raven

En silencio raven se retiro pero fue recibida con halagos por sus compañeros

Tártaros estaba incrédulo a lo que había pasado especialmente mard geer se hallaba sereno detecto un fuerte poder demoníaco en la encapuchada uno como ningún otro que halla sentido

\- viejo la raven seria me da miedo- dijo cyborg

\- a mi también - dijo chico bestia

Starfire y red robin fueron con raven la titan se calmo ante la seguridad de sus amigos

-Siguiente combate…oh, bien UNA LEYENDA VIVIENTE, TEMIDO EN TODA LA GALAXIA EL TEMOR DE LOS JEDI DARTH VADER VS EL HOMBRE MAS FUERTE DE SU ÉPOCA EL MAESTRO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES BANG

Luke se tomo muy mal lo del temor de los jedi su padre salvo a la galaxia y si bien su etapa como vader fue oscura aun había luz en el

El lord sith subió para ver al anciano que seria su oponente un anciano no parecía la gran cosa a simple vista pero anakin con los años había aprendido a no subestimar a sus oponentes

-Comiencen

Vader se disponía a utilizar la fuerza para ahorcar al anciano pero para su sorpresa el viejo desapareció de su vista en un instante

El sith no pudo buscarlo con al fuerza cuando sintió una gran patada a un lado de el que lo mando a volar muy lejos

Bang se movió a gran velocidad y propino otra patada al aturdido sithn , el anciano no le daba oportunidades a vader al punto que uno de los brazos mecánicos se hallaba en mal estado

El sith se encontraba en el suelo frustrado fue cuando otro golpe le dio en la cara esta vez dando su mascara dejando ver parte de su rostro esto enfureció al elegido de la fuerza

Bang estaba dispuesto a terminar cuando una gran explosión de telequinesis lo mando a volar, era tan fuerte como la de la misma tatsumaki pero no tan potente como esta ultima

El anciano vio como vader se levantaba y como le dirigía una mirada llena de odio a través de su único ojo visible, ese ojo amarillo perturbo al anciano

Vader encendió su sable y su hoja carmesí se hizo presente , bang se quito su camisa dejando ver su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, darth vader no se impresiono y usando al fuerza atrajo a bang hacia el

El viejo usando su fuera logro zafarse y esquivar el intento de golpearlo pero esto solo enfureció mas y mas a vader haciendo que su conexión con la fuera fuera incrementado

Palpatine sonreía ante el poder de su aprendiz

Bang se halaba en serios aprietos la barrera telequinetica de vader cada vez se volvía mas fuerte mas densa y mas mortal fue cuando el viejo sintió como una inmensa presión era ejercida en su cuello

El oxigeno poco a poco se hacia falto en el organismo de bang, así que sin otra opción y usando su fuera de voluntad se lanzo contra vadear enfocado toda su fuerza en un punto pero el sith no estaba impresionado su dominio en la fuerza era mayor que la voluntad del anciano

Vader preparo su sable laser y la lucha se decidió en un instante …..

El lord sith había ganado la cabeza del artista marcial salio rodando de su cuerpo mientras caía al suelo al mismo un exhausto darth vader apagaba su sable de luz sin pdoer moverse sus piernas artificiales había sido victimas de su propio poder

-Bang a muerto el ganador es dar vader

Saitama sintió pena por la perdida de su amigo aunque sabia que lo vería al final de al ronda si le afecto un poco

-Muy bien siguiente combate y será uno doble…ABRIENDO PASO AL REY DE LOS MARES…AQUAMAN Y SU COMPAÑERO LA MAQUINA CON EL PODER DE UN MILLÓN…CYBORG- Los dos miembros fundadores de al liga se prepararon- vs EL CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS…GRAY FULLBUSTER Y EL ASESINO DE DRAGONES…NATSU DRAGNEEL – Natsu sonrió mientras encendía su puño finalmente era su turno

\- miren a ese yo es INCREIBLE- dijo cyborg go con estrellas en los ojos

\- viejo es asombroso- apoyo chico bestia go

\- no es tan genial- opino robin con celos

Ambas parejas se posicionaron en la arena

-Comiencen

La mayor velocidad de los magos les permitió casi en sincronía atacar a sus rivales arthur y cyborg no pudieron bloquear los golpes y ambos tuvieron que recibir de lleno el fuego de natsu y el hielo de gray

El fullbuster se propuso a luchar contra el hombre del tridente mientras Natsu se fue por el metálico

Aquaman se defendió regresando un golpe con gran fuerza a gray mandándolo a volar, el mago de fairy tail se sorprendió ante tal fuerza ese golpe bien pudo haber roto sus costillas si no es que lo estaban ya

Arthur se lanzo hacia el con la intención de clavarle su tridente pero una llamarada de fuego intercepto al atalante en el aire

Gray le agradeció a Natsu mientras creaba un cañón de hielo

Por su parte víctor y Natsu intercambiaron golpes el dragon Slayer se sorprendió al ver que las partes metálicas de cyborg resistían la temperatura de sus llamas pero eso solo hizo mas que motivarlo

Victor por su parte lograba seguirle el ritmo a Natsu pese a su velocidad, el estar acostumbrado a la velocidad de barry le ayudaba a reaccionar al chico de pelo rosa aunque no por eso resistir sus golpes no ayudaba que no lograba dispararle con su cañón

Arthur usaba su tridente para bloquear los disparos de hielo de gray el cual se sorprendió al ver como el atlante con gran maestría resistía sus disparos así que creó una espada de hielo y se lanzo a confortarlo

Cyborg activo un portal boom haciendo que natsu lo atravesara , el dragon Slayer al pasar por el se hallaba ahora a varios metros por encima del suelo Natsu se sorprendió tanto que no en el aire no logro esquivar el laser de cyborg

Victor sonrió al ver que su simple estrategia funciono y veía como Natsu caía al suelo impactándose a gran velocidad

El dragon salyer se reincorporo y se levanto como si nada , envolvió su puño en fuego y sonriente se lanzo contra cyborg

Aquaman por su parte se estaba volviendo lento cada vez mas el hielo de gray lo estaba afectando fue cuando un tubo boom apareció a sus espaldas , arthur fue a través de el para reunirse con cyborg

-Para ser tan jóvenes son muy resistentes y perspicaces – reconoció el atlante

-Lo se el chico de rosa no se rinde cambiamos

-intentemoslo

En otro lado

-Ha, fuego que derrite el metal y hielo que cógela el agua, vamos Arthur victor ustedes son mejores que eso, hagan esto más entretenido – comentaba divertido desde la sombras una misteriosa figura, comiendo palomitas con una gran sonrisa

Regresando a la batalla

Aquaman golpeaba ferozmente al dragon salayer el cual tuvo que retroceder nunca en su vida había sentido tales golpes de alguien sin magia

Gray mantenía a raya a los laseres de cyborg fue entonces que ambos magos se pusieron serios

Llamas y electricidad envolvieron a Natsu y marcas negras envolvieron la mitad del cuerpo de gray el segundo origen de ambos fue activado, fue entonces que ambos lanzaron dos devastadores hechizos el rugido del dragón de fuego eléctrico de Natsu envolvió a Arthur y los disparos de hielo al cero absoluto de gray cubrieron totalmente a victor

El rey de atlantis intento desviar la electricidad pero el fuego mágico de natsu no se lo permitió

Al final ambos magos permanecían de pie mientras el rey de los mares y la mother box híbrida humana yacían derrotados, ambos magos alzaron los brazos en victoria

-Fairy tail

-Es invencible

-Woooo- victorearón los espectadores

\- magia caza dragones, que temible abominación- dijo fafnir con enojo

\- esos tipos son muy fuertes- dijo luffy - el de rosado me recuerda a ti sabo

\- la magia es increíble- dijo ussop

\- hmp serán fuertes hechizos pero nada elegantes- comento zatanna de superhero girls

\- a quien le importa eso , ellos estuvieron geniales- dijo la kara de su universo

\- me pareció muy violento- dijo bumblebee

\- como se esperaba de natsu aye- apoyo happy

\- sabia que esos dos no serian derrotados- dijo lucy con alegría

\- wwuuua porque juvia no pudo ser la compañera de grey sama- dijo la peli azul

\- y tu de donde saliste- dijo asustada lucy

\- juvia se escapo de la enfermeria- dijo aun con vendas de la nada con una red chopper apareció y capturo a juvia

\- tú, el tratamiento no ha terminado - dijo el reno llevándosela

\- wuua gray-sama rescate a juvia

\- mocosos llenan de orgullo al gremio- dijo makarov

\- así es maestro- completo mirajane

\- no ignoren a juvia- grito la peli azul antes de desaparecer de regreso a la enfermería

\- es por tu bien- dijo levy la única que se digno a responderle

Regresando a la arena

\- el siguiente combate sera entre Dientes de sable vs max stell

\- parece que me toca , llego la hora steel

\- como digas max

\- como dicen los humanos rompete una pierna max steel

\- gracias cytro,,,creo

\- tu puedes

\- trae la victoria

\- lo haré amigos

Max subió su oponente era más alto que el casi del tamaño de cytro con un leotardo extraño a su parecer

\- comiencen

\- terminare con esto niño mi único objetivo aquí es medirme de nuevo con logan

\- no se quien es logan pero si quieres terminar con esto rápido - steel brillo y su forma cambio a la de una musculosa recordando a la hulkbuster- terminemoslo rápido

\- oh vaya

\- parece que este max steel tiene más trucos que el que conocemos - dijo toxon

\- no es justo el no debería poder hacer eso - se quejo makino

\- nada a cambiado steel caerá ante mi - dijo extroyer

\- te equivocas seré yo el que lo mate- afirmo elementor

Por su parte dientes de sable salio volando hacia las gradas de un golpe con la quijada rota

\- max steel gana!

\- eso fue sencillo - opino steel

\- y que lo digas max - afirmo stell

\- el ultimo de los reyes celestiales toriko vs la novata del equipo turbo tempestra

\- a quien llamas novata- dijo ray

Toriko dio una gran salto y llego con una gran sonrisa a la batalla

Ray volo para llegar

\- que sea una lucha justa- dijo el cazador

\- lo sera pero para tu mala suerte ganare

\- muy bien comiencen

\- muy bien max termino con esto rápido yo también debo hacerlo

Toriko miro a la chica

\- temo decirte que no eres un rival para mi por favor rindete

\- que dices acaso me subestimas

\- digo la verdad

\- deja de decir tonterías

\- comiencen

\- te callare esa boca

\- lo siento pero la diferencia entre nuestras habilidades es mucha por favor rindete

\- grr eres un presumido te mostrare de lo que soy caaagg- un golpe basto para noquearla

\- me disculpo, pero esto es por tu bien

\- en tiempo récord toriko gana!

\- bien hecho toriko- apoyo komatsu

\- es una broma ray perdió tan fácil- dijo sin creerlo alex

\- esos tipos son rudos- afirmo max

\- debemos ser precavidos- afirmo cytro

\- el siguiente combate nos trae a una leyenda tan grande tan majestuosa como la tecnología misma - la pantalla mostró a un aparente humanoide envuelto en una armadura azul, el robot azul creación del dr ligth se levanto de su puesto zero y axl lo acompañaban

\- no lo puedo creer otra creación de Thomas- dijo uno de los dr willys del multiverso impactado a simple vista ese tal x era sin duda superior en tecnológia a bass

Por otro lados los megaman de capitan n y megaman fully charge no podían dejar de ver a x

Más en el fondo ciel miraba de reojo a zero

\- ahora que pase el grandioso, el imbatible el cazador de maveriks, X!

X sentía que su presentación era demasiada exagerada el no era digno de tantos halagos

Iron man analizo con sus escaneres a x

\- fascinante su tecnología es muy avanzada solo un verdadero genio podría hacer algo así quien lo halla fabricado debe ser una mente a mi nivel ...aunque claro yo soy superior

\- y muy modesto también- dijo rhody

\- y se preguntaran quien sera el rival de tal leyenda, nadie mas ni menos que un asesino del leyendas que pase el inquisidor

\- no me falles- dijo el emperador hasta ahora su grupo se mantenía invicto y quería seguir así

\- no lo haré mi emperador - dijo serio

El inquisidor miro a x un droide no lo impresionaba

\- comiencen

\- tengo protocolos para no herir humanos así que rindete

\- no soy un humano

\- sigues siendo un ser orgánico con inteligencia y autonomía preferiría no herirte, si hay una variable para tu rendición prefiero ir por ese camino

\- hablas mucho maquina , si no quieres herir seres orgánicos simplemente deja que te corte

\- eso no es ta dentro de mis planes he venido a detener a alguien aquí y no perderé hasta entonces - dijo serio disparando con su cañón

El inquisidor lo esquivo

Desde su lado un ser calvo sonreía al ver el combate de x a su lado uno de menor tamaño miraba con odio puro al robot

\- x- dijo mientras apretaba los puños- ni se te ocurra perder

\- no lo hará x es mucha cosas pero un debilucho como ese no le ganara- afirmo nadie más que el mismísimo sigma

Desde su lado un intrigado ultron miraba a sigma

\- parece que vile esta enojado- bromeo axl

\- vile siempre esta enojado- dijo zero sin preocupación, x había luchado contra cosas peores zero confiaba plenamente en su mejor amigo

De regreso al combate

El sable de luz rojo impacto contra uno de color azul

\- que suerte que le preste mi sable a x -dijo zero

\- el ir preparados para todo y nuestra versatilidad de armas sera la clave de nuestra victoria- dijo axl confiado

\- rindete esta lucha es inútil

\- jamas maquina

El x buster cambio de color junto a x

\- te lo advertí - x disparo un potente lanzallamas

El inquisidor lo esquivo volando gracias a su sable de luz

\- espera el ...acaba de usar su sable de luz como hélice -dijo luke sacado de onda

\- yo quiero uno - dijo han-solo

\- no - replico su esposa

Regresando al combate

X calculo la trayectoria y velocidad y cargo su x buster X disparo su xbuster destruyendo el sable

El inquisidor cayo precipitado al suelo pero gracias a sus habilidades logro caer seguro

El inquisidor despojado de su arma no tenia con que atacar, pero el no se rendiria lamentablemente para el no pudo evitar una bola gigante que le dio en el estomago

El golpe fue tal que lo desmayo

\- el inquisidor no puede continuar la victoria es para x

\- perdóneme dr ligth he violado una de sus más sagradas reglas- dijo x- pero no puedo permitir que sigma gane es mi deber el detenerle

Con el emperador

Palpatine estaba muy enojado en estos momentos pero el droide despertó su curiosidad

\- muy bien el siguiente combate sera entre

\- espera - su padre procedió a interrumpir el anuncio de la siguiente lucha

\- eh - la hada no sabía que pasaba su padre bajo al ring

\- tengo un anuncio

Todos los participantes se tensionaron ante eso

* * *

Continuara

Que anuncio tiene preparado asterix ?


	21. Chapter 21

**crisis**

 **disclaimer: los personajes mostrados aquí son de sus respectivos autores**

 **carlos13: imagino que el titulo da un poco de spoiler de lo que sera pero espero que les guste**

 **Maximum Rhapsody: aun no se pero espero que pronto, no quiero spoilar eso, aunque vamos por la mitad de la primer ronda**

 **Mister Conde De Urano: me alegra que puedas comentar, no te preocupes por el capitulo pasado,gracias pensé en poner a villanos de toriko pero me los reservare, ese fue uno de los combates con los resultados más difíciles de decidir de hecho, la misteriosa figura sera revelada hasta el final de la primera ronda pero haber si alguien le atina a quien es, y con respecto a darksaid...si xd, solo hay dos cosas que ani odia, la arena y los viejos :v , es algo más calmado de lo que creen, pero espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

capitulo. 20 descanso e interludio

* * *

Lullaby permanecía seria mientras miraba la interrupción de su padre

-Muy bien querido publico y participantes hasta ahora este torneo ha ido según mis expectativas es por eso que habrá un pequeño interludio

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes

-Por favor descansen y no se preocupen se les dará alimento y bebidas en lo que los combates se reanudan gracias por su compresión- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba seguido de su hija

\- a que viene esto -pregunto vegeta super- no me creo esa basura que mencionas

\- solo es una muestra de hospitalidad de mi parte

\- no me fió de este tipo - dijo ryuko

\- comida gratis es comida gratis -dijo mako

\- tu nunca cambias mako- le respondió con una gota

Acto seguido la plataforma desapareció para dejar entrar a una gran cocina en el centro donde se hallaban varios chefs, uno de ellos de aspecto humanoide de piel violeta y seis brazos con 3 ojos , chasqueo los dedos para materializar mesas y sillas en los grupos formados

Rápidamente un grupo de alienigenas se apresuro a tomar la orden de todos

Algunos grupos como las tortugas pidieron pizzas por montones otros como los autobots solo un equivalente al energon

Con la liga de la justicia

-Una hamburguesa- dijo linterna verde

-Como puedes comer en esta situación – pregunto mera seria

-Que, tengo hambre y no es como que podamos hacer algo ahora, si vamos a ser forzado a pelear por lo menos comeré a gusto – explico el linterna

-Como sea

-Yo quiero nachos – dijo flash

-Miren quien viene – dijo Oliver mientras batman y su hijo se acercaban con nuevos trajes– estas mejor bruce

-Como te sientes bruce- pregunto Superman

-Mejor, recuperado, mas tranquilo

-lo mejor sera que tomes las cosas más calmadas - le recomendó dinah

-Te dieron un buen golpe allí – dijo booster mientras ordenaba un filete

-Antes no pude preguntarte adecuadamente, pero Que paso allí arriba bruce- cuestiono wonder woman – no actuaste como sueles hacerlo

-Me deje llevar por mis impulsos la visión del comienzo me afecto mas de lo que pensé es todo- dijo serio – como esta la situación hasta ahora

-Bueno la mayoría de nosotros ganamos nuestros combates- dijo Superman- hasta ahora nuestras bajas son mínimas

-Perdimos a victor y arthur- dijo barry

-Lo se, los vi en la enfermería

-Iré a ver a mi esposo- dijo mera mientras llevaba la comida favorita de arthur

-Debemos acercarnos a más participantes y reforzar nuestras alianzas actuales-dijo batman

-Iré con los niños japoneses- dijo jessica

-Yo iré con athena – dijo diana retirándose

-Yo iré con esos sujetos como dijeron que se llamaban los ¿revengers?- pregunto simon

-Avengers – corrigió superman- el resto descansaremos aquí

-Esta bien

Con los titanes

-Tómenlo con calma- dijo starfire mientras damian y john se sentaban

-Ya hemos descansado suficiente – fuera de eso debo decir que su desempeño a sido excelente titanes

-Amigo debieron golpearte muy duro casi pareciera que nos estas halagando – bromeo chico bestia

-No te acostumbres además tu también perdiste déjame recordarte- aclaro- por cierto quien falta

-Falto yo – dijo aqualad

-Probablemente no luches- dijo el hada que estaba con ellos

-Que, porque

-Por el – dio señalando a kid flash

-Por mi

-Si por ti

-Que hiciste esta vez wally – dijo damian

-Hey cálmate no he hecho nada…creo

-No es que el hiciera algo directamente es mas bien por los de su tipo

-Los de su tipo

-Velocistas- aclaro- por un error hemos traído a demasiados velocistas aquí eso es peligroso y además hace que tengamos un esquema de poderes repetidos muchas veces – dijo

-Interesante- agrego damian mientras ordenaba filete miñón

-Yo quiero tacos de pescado – dio aqualad ganándose las mirada de sus compañeros – los peces también se comen entre ellos dejen de verme como si fuera un caníbal

-Viejo estoy muy decepcionando de ti - dijo chico bestia

-Es el ciclo de la naturaleza amigo

\- igual solo es una posibilidad

\- si, yo no controlo quien entra al torneo como tal solo traigo a los posibles reclutas

Otros participantes también habían recibido permiso para poder salir de la enfermería

Toph con una gran venda en su rostro comía animadamente para sorpresa de korra

\- segura que estas bien- pregunto el avatar

\- se necesita más que eso para hacerme caer -contesto toph- debo admitir el tal batman tiene un buen gancho derecho

\- casi te tira los dientes

\- y eso es genial no crees?

\- tenemos conceptos diferentes de lo que es genial- dijo azami

En el grupo de los espíritus

-Darling come – dijo miku alimentando a un nervioso shido

-Objeción porque alimentas a mi amante- dijo yuzuru

-No es tu amante origami-san es el de muku, y muku se opone a este acción- afirmo la rubia

-No se de que hablas mukuru pero es mi deber alimentar a mi familiar- fue esta vez la otra gemela

-Ya dejen en paz a shido- se quejo kotori - a-ademas yo como su hermana debería ser quien lo alimente

-Con esa lógica debería ser yo por ser su verdadera hermana-se interpuso mana

-Shido come de lo mio – dijo thoka con inocencia ignorando a las demas

-Si a-a shido-san no le molesta puede comer de lo mio - dijo yoshino con un sonrojo

-Jeje shido deja que yoshino te alimente - dijo yoshinon

-Ara, shido-san estoy segura que prefieres el mio verdad- dijo kurumi con un tono coqueto

-Malgastas sus esfuerzos- dijo origami-yo alimentare a shidou - dijo masticando la comida para el de paso

-No te pases de lista tobichii origami- se quejo thoka

-Todas son tan inmaduras, toma shido- dijo natsumi dándole de comer

-Como se esperaba de natsumi aprovechar su tamaño para alimentar a shido- dijo nia

-Natsumi como te atreves ahora también tendrás alimentarme a mi- dijo miku en puchero

-Porque a ti!

Con los sombrero de paja

Estos se hallaban muy animados excepto sanji quien miraba con suma envidia al peli azul

-Luffy di ah- dijo boa quien sostenía un pedazo de carne gigante mientras alimentaba al futruo rey de los piratas

-Gracias- dijo luffy sacándole un gran sonrojo a la reina pirata

-Al menos mastica luffy- dijo nami

-Que pasa sanji te vez un poco raro- pregunto ussop al ver como el rubio había cambiado su enfoque dejando de ver a las damas para observar la comida

-Esta comida….- dijo mientras apretaba los puños – es inaceptable- dijo

-Que

-No esta cocinado correctamente el sabor debería ser mas fuerte – dijo probando la sopa de franky

-Oye

-Y esta carne debería ser mas grande

-Concuerdo – dijo luffy con grandes pedazos de carne

Easa quejas fueron escuchadas por el chef jefe un ser violeta de seis brazos tres ojos regordete con un fino bigote que terminaba en espirales y de baja estatura

-Tú, humano como te atreves a decir que la cocina de sarlaxx el más grande chef que existe es inaceptable

-Como te atreves tu a hacerte llamar chef cometiendo errores de novato- encaro sanji

-Te crees un buen cocinero no humano

-Por supuesto

-Entonces demuéstralo – dijo chasqueando los dedo haciendo aparecer otra cocina

En el balcón de asterix

-Interesante, nos tomamos un descanso pero parece que los combates siguen muy activos- agrego divertido

-Genial – dio lullaby- esto puede ser mas divertido – dijo tomando su micrófono- escuchen- grito- ya que estos dos cocineros maestros se han desafiado por que no lo hacemos más interesante, cualquiera que sepa cocinar y crea que puede ser mejor que esos dos de allí- dijo señalando a sanji y sarlaxx – es invitado a hacerlo y ganar el titulo de chef omniversal – dijo emocionada

Con los ninjas

-Pero que estúpida quien quería perder el tiempo en eso – dijo sasuke comiendo arroz

-No lo se por mi esta bien- dijo naruto con su clásico ramen

-Pues parece que a ellos si les interesa – dijo sakura señalando a un grupo de personas

El que mas personas fueran solo enojo mas a sarlax

-Como se atreven terrícolas yo sarlaxx les demostrare su poco gusto culinario

-Te equivocas yo sanji de la tripulación de los mugiwaras te demostrare tu arrogancia

-Engarrotenceme allí si alguien lo derrotara seré yo brook maestro creador y doctor pokemon – dijo el entrenador

-Huh se ve que nunca han probado verdadera comida dejen que yo el super duper cocinero de secundaria les demuestre la verdadera gastronomía- dijo teruteru

-No digas tonterías si alguien demostrara su habilidad culinaria seré yo – dijo soma – el gran soma – dijo mientras aparecían llamas en su espalda

-Ingenuos quien venza en esta contienda seré yo Gordon ramsay

-No se quien se crean que son pero si de cocina se trata no hay mejor chef que yo – dijo un pequeño hombre- como compañero de toriko he enfrentado a muchas cosas para llegar donde estoy – informo komasu

-Si pues y tampoco me quedare a tras – dijo rin okumura

-No me hagan reír apuesto que no podrían ni hacer un huevo cocido- se burlo ban

\- tu puedes ban - lo apoyo meliodas

\- soma no se te ocurra perder - dijo erina

\- demuestra quien manda sanji- apoyo nami

\- no te rindas brook- grito ash

\- buena suerte teruteru- grito hinata

\- solo haz lo de siempre komatsu- apoyo toriko

Los chefs se miraban desafiantes

-Si bonito y todo así que quien de ustedes me hará un sandwich – dijo con sarcasmo ichigo

-YO- respondieron todos mientras se ponían manos a la obra

Mientras tanto en una mesa elegante

-Humanos seres tan caóticos solo sirven para 4 cosas – dijo una mujer de cabellos verdes llamando la atención de algunos mientras bebía vino y comía una pizza

-A que se refiere señorita- pregunto el capitán américa ultimate puesto que su grupo estaba cerca de ella

-A la verdad Steve Rogers

-Ten mas respeto capitán – dijo en voz baja el hada que estaba con los ultimates – después de mi padre ella es la autoridad aquí – informo

-Quien es ella- pregunto iron man

-Es mi tia H´arriel vooming – dijo con calma- es la segunda creación de mi señor todopoderoso

-Ya veo

-A que te refieres que los mortales son buenos en 4 cosas – pregunto sin importarle quien era ultimate Thor

-Ya deberías saberlo hijo de odin – respondió calmada- a lo largo del omniverso este pequeño planeta de don nadies- dijo mientras hacia aparecer una imagen holográfica de la tierra – por alguna razón es una constante en todos los universos, en algunos es destruida, en otros invadida, aveces su propios habitantes la destruyen en otras la salvan- hizo una pausa- pero por alguna razón no deja de ser "importante" por mas que me pregunte el porque, pero si hay una constante aun mayor es el hecho que ustedes seres humanos solo sirven para 4 cosas en todo el multiverso

-Y esas son – pregunto intrigado thanos

-Numero 1 su capacidad para crear ficción ninguna otra raza a lo largo del cosmos tiene lo que ustedes llaman imaginación o al menos no una tan desarrollada y activa como la de ustedes- eso alegro a algunos hasta que mostró como un grupo de cavernicolas adoraban a una fogata y la cultura de su universos se desarrollo en base al dios primigenio de la creación - numero dos su capacidad para la violencia y el potencial bélico supera en amplia manera a millones de razas- y eso deprimió a otros se mostró un mundo de caníbales con marcas de cruces en sus caras- ustedes son capaces de convertir una simple pajilla en un arma – dijo seria mostrando un mundo de un invierno nuclear – su nivel de peligrosidad a lo largo del omniveros los sitúa en el décimo puesto de la creación-se mostró a villanos que trajeron inestabilidad en el multiverso- la tercera cosa su estupidez , ciertamente nunca había conocido a una raza que tiene tanto potencial científico pero que a la vez es tan idiota- mostró la imagen de un humano llamado "billy" que sobresalía por el tamaño de su nariz- y por ultimo y en lo que los seres humanos destacan en el cosmo es por su cocina- dijo comiendo – ninguna raza pierde tanto tiempo en los alimentos como la suya sin duda es un logro que los ha salvado en cierto universos- dijo viendo a la pandilla de dbs

Dichas declaraciones ciertamente dejaron pensando a muchos grupos

-Genial el multiverso considera que nuestro mayor logro es ser un restaurante de 5 estrellas- dijo eve

-Bueno es mejor que nada- dijo mark

-A nadie le importa que seamos considerados tan peligrosos? – pregunto tech jacket

-Eso sinceramente a mi si me sorprende- agrego Oliver

\- A mi no- opino rex- somos peligrosos eso es natural

Con rick

\- oye rick eso es cierto?

\- la realidad es cruel morty no te sorprendería saber que un taco ha salvado a la tierra en más de una ocasión

En otro grupo

-Estúpidos humanos como si realmente fueran importantes- se quejaba galvatron

-Bueno es sin duda curioso el como prácticamente todos aquí han convivido de una manera o otra con la tierra y sus habitantes- agrego starscream

-Silencio idiota – dijo galvatron cargándose con energon – y bien díganme en que puedo ayudarles

-Teníamos una duda ….eres megatron – pregunto un decepticon con un solo ojo seguido de un peculiar grupo

-Yo soy galvatron la forma mejorada de megatron

-Lo sabia eres mi amo

-Ha, galvatorn incluso en otros universos tus homólogos se las arreglan para tener ciervos fieles y extraños

-Silencio starscream, que tu seas una sabandija desleal en cada universo es algo diferente

-Asi es , eres igual de rastrero que el de nuestro universo arrodíllate ante lord galvatron- exclamo el decepticon avión mientras lo golpeaba para arrodillarse

-El me agrada

-Hahahahah starscream sin importar el universo nadie te quiere- decía una de las cabezas del decepticon de personalidades múltiples

-Grr insolentes no se como es su universo pero los haré chatarra

-Silencio starscream esa no es forma de tratar a colegas decepticons - sonrió galvatron

-Que!, pero

-He dicho silencio

-...como ordenes amo...

-Ahora díganme sus nombres

-Mi nombre lugnott mi señor

-Yo soy blitzwing

-Blackarachnia

-Soundwave

-Soundwave a ti si te conozco mejor , eres muy similar al de mi universo

-Me complace lord galvatron

-Se puede saber quien eres tu - dijo señalando a una con muy similar a ti

-Soy tu

-Que!, acaso el gran starscream es una fémina en su universo

-No realmente ella es uno de los muchos clones que creaste para intentar destruir a megatron pero el tiro te salio por la culata-dijo blitzwing con su cara seria

-Que!

-Sin importar el universo veo que eres una sabandija traicionera, no starcream- le dijo con algo de burla mientras lo amenazaba con su cañón

-Que, espera galvatron, no es lo que parece

-Tengo curiosidad que paso con mi yo de su universo

-Aun recuerdo con amargura la caída de lord megatron ante el odioso optimus prime nuestra victoria estaba casi asegurada pero ese metiche de prime y su mascota terrícola con su odiosa llave destruyeron a lord megatron fue un día oscuro para el universo pero el destino me ha traído ante usted mi glorioso amo

-Sin duda el me cae mejor que tu starscream

\- lame suelas- dijo stascream entre dientes

En el grupo de ben 10

-No te parece raro que los humanos seamos considerados tan peligros- pregunto gwen

-Para nada me sorprende mas que no estemos mas alto – dijo kevin – nuestra raza no es exactamente muy comprensiva y lo sabes gwen

-Kevin tiene razón

-Me sorprende mas la facilidad con lo que lo admites- agrego rook – por lo general esperaría mas oposición tuya ben

-Yo solo digo las personas pueden aceptar los cambios pero siempre habrá sujetos como Will harangue o los caballeros eternos

-Supongo que tienes razón ben

-Por suerte estoy yo para detenrlos

-Valla eso sonó muy humilde – dijo una voz

Ben se voltio y sorprendio vio un rsotor soprendio

-Ha pasado un tiempo ben

-No puede ser….rex – se levanto a saludarlo

-Como estas

-No muy bien ya sabes estoy aquí

-Ya veo

-Ben Nos puedes presentar a tu amigo - dijo su prima

-Oh claro el es rex del que te hable recuerdas el del universo paralelo

-El chico de las maquinas- pregunto kevin

-El mismo

-Perdón el no presentarme, como ya saben soy rex salazar agente de providencia

-Kevin

-Gwen soy la prima de ben

-Y mi novia – dijo con énfasis kevin

-Rook el compañero de ben

-Genial, eres un extraterrestre

-Si ciertamente no soy de la tierra

-Eso es muy cool no había conocido alienigeas de verdad antes, bueno al menos no antes de venir aquí

-No se porque los humanos se sorprenden tanto, digo desde mi perspectiva todos ustedes son alienigenas

-Oye ben que gusto verte- dijo otra voz

\- pero si es, Zack sábado

\- ha pasado un tiempo, hola rook

-saludos zack

\- como estas, tu mama esta aquí

\- ya hemos hablado de esto viejo

\- hola soy rex

\- zack gusto en conocerte

\- déjame contarte de el rex es uno de los tipos geniales de mi universo , y su mama es muy ardiente

\- viejo! es mi mama

Con los guerreros dragon

Los saiyajin como es costumbre devoraban grandes cantidades de comida

-Y bien – pregunto bulma gt

-Y bien que – contesto vegeta super

-Como que y bien que – replico bulma super- que opinan hasta ahora del torneo

-Que no he peleado

-No nos referíamos a eso – dijo bulma gt

-Bueno por el momento los mas peligrosos han sido los de armadura doradas- aclaro pikoro

-Es raro de nuestro universo solo trunks y cell han luchado – señalo goten

-Lo que significa que en esta segunda mitad todos nosotros lucharemos- dijo el namekiano

-Me preocupan esos sujetos de dorados sus técnicas son muy impredecibles

-Pff son solo unos insectos- dijo vegeta gt

-Además no podemos asegurar que sean los mas fuertes- opino krillin – por lo que he visto los hay al meno grupos que no han luchado

-Si ya lo había notado también – dijo Goku- eso solo hace que me emocione mas

-Goku tu nunca cambiaras- dijo krillin con una gota

-Tu crees

-Hay alguien que te llamara la atención

-El hombre de la S sin duda

-Algo me ha llamado la atención a mi también - dijo de improvisto gohan

-De que se trata - cuestiono su contraparte de gt

\- Hay varios seres a los cuales no soy capaz de detectar su ki , como los seres roboticos de allí - dijo mirando a optimus

-Deben haber muchas maquinas entre estos guerreros seguramente

-Aun así no debemos asumir que solo por no sentir su ki serán maquinas - dijo píkoro- les recuerdo que los habitantes del universo 9 eran indetectables para nosotros

-Universo 9?

-Larga historia lo hablaremos con mas calma pero básicamente por alguna razón no detectábamos su ki pese a que eran muy fuertes

-Ya veo

-Creo que ignoran lo importante aquí- agrego roshi super

-De que se trata maestro – replico krillin con preocupación pro el tono de voz de su maestro

-….no hemos visto luchar a mas jovencitas sexys de poca ropa!- dijo alarmado

Poom

todos incluso ambos vegeta cayeron al suelo

-Viejo cochino como puede pensar en esto ahora- grito bulma mientras lo zarandeaba

tan inmerso estaba el grupo que noto la presencia de Una mujer peli negra se acerva con comida en mano hacia cierto hombre verde

-Dis-disculpa – dijo robin nerviosa

-Oh eres tu pasa algo

-Te traje esto – dijo con ligero entregándole un Bentō con un ligero rubor – es para agradecerte por lo de antes

-No debiste hacerlo- dijo pikoro pero serio cuenta de su brusquedad- quiero decir no era necesario

-Yo solo creí que te gustaría... tal vez

-Gracias – interrumpió mientas aceptaba la comida a lo que la pelinegra sonrió y se marcho con su tripulación viendo como el namek comía pese a no necesitarlo

-Vaya señor pikoro usted es todo un galán – dijo gohan de gt

-Es cierto señor pikoro quien lo diría – agrego el de super

-Gohans por favor cállense – dijo mientras seguía comiendo- solo es un acto de buena fe no se hagan ideas absurdas

-Eso dice pero bien que lo esta comiendo a pesar de no necesitarlo – dijo pan super pero picoro alzo su dedo y creo ropa super pesada en pelinegra haciendo que estrella su rostro en el comedor- L-lo siento – dijo con lagrimas mientras su contraparte de gt se burlaba

Goku y compañía seguían devorando todo

-Al menos tengan modales aquí- se quejo bulma

-Si Goku – dijo milk super

-Oye no lo regañes- dijo milk gt – no sabes lo que es perderlo aprecialo mientras puedas

-Eh – dijo mientras era sacudida por su versión mayor

-Jejeje- se reían ambas videl

Trunks gt observaba deprimido como su contraparte super era alimentado por may incluso el goten de su universo se veía animado charlando con el goten del otro universo acerca de la novia de este último ,mientras tanto el tenia que lidiar con el dolor de las heridas de su derrota...solo

En otra parte una singular escena se llevaba acabo

Cell se acerco hasta donde freezer comía con elegancia

-Puedo ayudarte

-No realmente solo tenia curiosidad

-Como dices que te llamas no suelo ponerle atención a los débiles

-Débil yo ,ha, divertido, me llamo cell, he de reconocerlo freezer eres mucho mas arrogante de lo que llegue a imaginar y esos es decir mucho

-Jo y se puede saber porque llegaste a esa conclusión

-Hmp te lo explicare de manera sencilla para que un retrasado como tu lo entienda, yo soy un bioandroide creado en la tierra en mi interior se encuentran las células de los peleadores mas grandes de ella incluidos Goku y vegeta además de tener las tuyas las de tu padre

-Que mis células- dijo sorprendido- acaso en aquella ocasión – dijo recordando a como trunks lo corto a la mitad

-Sorprendido

-Hmp lo que una patética creación humana halla logrado no me impresiona

-Ha no me hagas reír freezer tu no eres un payaso no digas esa clase de chistes

-Te atreves

-Claro que me atrevo yo soy la cúspide de la evolución de tus células, las de los namekuseins, los saiyajins y los humanos soy un ser perfecto en todo aspecto , inteligencia , poder, adaptabilidad

-Ahora eres tu quien dice chistes combinar mis células con las asquerosas de los saiyajins solo pudieron generar un fenómeno como tu

-Hmp di lo que quieras al final no puedes hacerme daño – decía confiando mientras se marchaba

-Ya lo veremos androide

-Lord freezer se miraba fuerte

-Capitán gyniu acaso insinúa que ese sujeto esta a mi nivel

-Jamas señor- se corrigió rápido

-Eso creí

con los pecados capitales

\- saben yo también debería participar en esa competencia- dijo meliodas

\- no- dijo scanor

\- vamos a puesto que sera divertido

\- no- dijeron esta vez todos los pecados

Los ultimates por su parte miraban discretamente a los de la tierra 616 con muchos sentimientos

Tantos rostros perdidos el capitán miraban melancólico a janet, clint con repudio a natasha, thor con cariño a valkiria, ben con nostalgia a reed , tony con interés a peter, scott con curiosidad a hank , sam con interés a su contraparte al verlo con el escudo

En las gradas los pocos xmen ultimate miraban igual a los del grupo 616

Sus bajas eran mayores a los ultimates, bestia, wolverine, ciclope, emma, el profesor, juggernaut, cable, kurt entre otros ellos estaban vivos allí

Jean se sentía abrumada de ver a scott no solo vivo si no que con emma frost

Coloso miraba a su hermana el extrañaba a su hermana

Y kitty el ver a un spider-man adulto fue un shock para ella pero igualmente miraba con un odio puro a magneto el les quito tanto en su maldito ultimatum como era posible que estuviera muy tranquilo con los x-men incluso estando al lado de logan y jean

por su parte los héroes de marvel

spider-man y ojo de halcón no podían dejar de ver al grupo de luke

\- porque los vigilan- pregunto spider woman

\- no se pero tengo la extraña sensación de conocerlos- dijo spider-man

\- yo igual, por alguna razón la palabra wars - dijo el arquero

\- seguro solo es su imaginación - dijo iron man

\- si..tal vez - dijo spider-man

\- aunque también me han llamado la atención las copias del escuadrón supremo - dijo clint

\- solo es una coincidencia - afirmo hyperión

\- si tu lo dices

con los power rangers

\- n puedo creer que mate a un hombre- dijo leo

\- no fue tu culpa - le dijo karone

\- si lo fue, fui descuidado

\- amigo mio el ser precavidos en esta situación es la mejor estrategia que podemos usar- le dijo tommy

\- ademas el va a revivir al final de la ronda- dijo kira

\- supongo que tienen razón

\- las rondas cada vez se hacen mas difíciles- comento jen

\- si debemos ser precavidos y atacar con todo- comento tren

\- lo mas seguro es que en las próximas rondas tengamos muchas luchas- dijo erick

\- les mostraremos a no subestimar a los power rangers

por su parte los rangers (de los comics) se acercaron a sus homólogos

\- hola

\- parece que tenemos mucho que hablar - dijo tommy viendo a su yo adulto

\- siéntense - dijo wes

-hay espacio para una mas- kimberly heart la ranger slayer fue quien pregunto

\- claro que si- dijo kat amablemente

cerca de los rangers

lord zett y rita

\- rito escorpina hasta ahora han servido bien pero si fallan la siguiente ronda me las pagaran me oyeron

\- no lo defraudare amo

\- oh vamos zeddi yo gane mi combate no como otros- dijo viendo a goldar

\- que me ves idiota

\- silencio goldar

\- sea como sea el hecho es que afortunadamente somos los únicos villanos de nuestro universo - dijo rita- si ganamos esto podremos deshacernos de dark specter y sus perros falderos

\- astronema y ecliptor

\- les mostrare lo que es un verdadero tirnao intergalactico- dijo zed mientras su visor brillaba

en las gradas

otras versión de zedd y rita miraban a sus homólogos

\- zeddy esos de allí son mas fuertes que nosotros

\- me cuesta admitirlo pero creo que si lo son grrr pero eso significa que si haremos una alianza con ellos podríamos deshacernos de los rangers de nuestro universo

\- no mas alianzas aun estamos sacando la baba que ese estúpido de ivan ooze dejo regada por mi palacio

\- eso fue antes esto fue ahora ademas esa vez fue porque nos confiamos

\- te quejas mucho mujer

desde otro lado

\- rita y zedd se creen la gran cosa- dijo uno de los encapuchados del ring

\- le mostraremos el verdadero poder a ellos y a astronema- dijo el otro encapuchado

\- si, ya veras hermana no debiste traicionarme

así mismo en otro lado de las gradas

una versión de karone que continuaba bajo la influencia de dark specter miraba a su homologa con el traje de una power ranger, una cuyo uniforme no reconocía y eso la molestaba mucho

divatox quien se hallaba entre el publico estaba pensando como sacar provecho de esta situación pero con astronema allí y dos ritas repulsas sus planes se complicaban

trakeena (quien poseía su mascara) conversaba con otros seres insectoides muy interesantes cierta cucaracha estaba mas que dispuesta a una alianza con la antigua emperatriz

a su vez vypra así lo suyo con varios demonios

más alejada una versión mayor de scorpina miraba a su homologa joven y con desprecio a rita sin que esta se diera cuenta u en general ninguna de las villanas sabia que estaba siendo vigiladas por el escuadrón b liderado por bridge

Con la legión toxica

-Que opinas toxon como ves el panorama – pregunto makino

-No muy bien hay al menos tres sujetos que he visto con el potencial de derrotarnos a elementor y a mi

-Esto es malo

-No me importa este torneo yo solo quiero destruir a steel- dijo extroyer

-Tranquilo ya llegara tu momento digamos que ya estoy empezando a ver las posibilidades jeje - dijo viendo hacia un sujeto de negro

Con el gremio de magos

-Natsu no comas tanto - regaño lucy

-Porque no esos sujetos de halla comen mas que yo- señalo al grupo de toriko

-¡Dios mio! - dijo lucy mientras sus ojos casi se salían al ver como uno literalmente comía a un mamut de un mordisco

-Que clase humanos son esos- dijo gray sin poder comer

-Si a como comen pelean estamos perdidos – dijo happy

-No nos des mala suerte gato- le dijo charlie

-Aye

-Gray sama coma junto a juvia

-Juvia come junto a mi - dijo lyon intentando llevársela

-Oye no te lleves lo que no es tuyo

-Wendy comamos juntas - dijo chelia

-Natsu-san comamos juntos - llego igual sting ya recuperado

-Aye

-Erza quisiera compartir este alimento contigo - dijo avergonzada kagura

-Comamos todas juntas erza nya- dijo milliana mientras sujetaba a happy

-claro

-Que dices si comemos juntos - dijo ren coqueteando con kana

-Claro que si - dijo kana animada

-Noo kana come conmigo- dijo gildarts a su hija intentando cargarla

-Silencio viejo

-Kana- dijo con lagrimas

por alguna razón millina se halaba con los thundercats aun abrazando en su pecho a felino el cual estaba en el día mas feliz de su vida para vergüenza ajena de su hermana

En otro lado

\- un pastel de fresa bastara - dijo un peliblanco de abrigo rojo

\- yo quisiera una pasta italiana- dijo nadie más que mario

\- quisiera una ensalada- informo una mujer rubia de traje azul

con los jojos

jolayne aun estaba feliz por la paliza que le dieron a pucci

giorno mista y trish comían un poco apartados del resto

jotaro se mantenía cerca de su hija

joseph y johnatan por su parte sostenían una amable conversación

yusuke creía que de haber venido Tonio hubiera querido participar en esa competencia

por su parte

kars estaba muy enojado para burla de dio

kira comía junto a la mano de lujuria para asco de muchas féminas

valentine comía solo una mesa para el con la bandera de estados unidos

diavolo igualmente se mantenía alejado ocultar su identidad a estas alturas era irrelevante lo único que le interesaba era vengarse de giorno

en las gradas

teppei takamiya miraba curioso al caballero de pagaso su parecido mutuo era muy grande

dicha coincidencia la compartía ryuji takane al ver a seiya y a teppei

Con el equipo

Los jóvenes héroes comían mas relajados

-Diablos viste a esa versión de araña – dijo power man

-Si e se movia muy diferente a peter – dijo mj

-Mas rápido mucho más experimentado que el nuestro- dijo iron fist

-Aunque igual de pésimo para contar un chiste – agrego White tiger esto provoco que en el lado de los avengers Spiderman estornudara

-Aun asi es sin duda un reflejo de lo que el nuestro puede ser - dijo danny

-Espero que si porque me gusta lo que veo - dijo mj viendo a parker el cual comia una hamburgesa doble de queso derretido el cual al morderlo se derramaba por los bordes para asco de la capitana marvel- sexy

-Oh, por el amor, estamos comiendo - dijo eva

-Celosa?

-Hmp ya quisieras

\- pues mas te vale no quisiera que hubiera un accidente- dijo la peliroja

-El amor es ciego- dijo chica ardilla

Mientras tanto con los superamigos

-Valla este torneo por el momento esta saliendo bien – dijo Ralph

-Viejo hay gente que ha muerto – dijo cisco - y no olvidemos lo de barry

-Si pero al menos nuestro universo sigue intacto para mi eso es ir bien además muchas sexys chicas han peleando

-Concuerdo con el – dijo Steel

-Disculpen – dijo supergirl

-Kara tiene razón debemos actuar con la seriedad que esto merece- dijo cisco

-Si pero viejo , vi que el otro grren arrow tiene más de una flecha guante

-Que - dijo oliver

-Eso se oye genial – dijo barry

-Muy poco practico mas bien – dijo sara

-Vamos sara tu me apoyas verdad aquí hay muchas chicas hermosas

-Bueno- vio a zatanna- no puedo negar que la naturaleza ha favorecido muy bien a algunas personas de aquí

El sindicato del crimen se mantenía calmado comiendo elegante aunque ciertamente el como comía deathstorm perturbaba al publico el cual también se hallaba comiendo gracias a la fiera competencia de chefs

Competencia que el grupo de toriko aprovechaba abiertamente al ingerir inhumanas e inmensas cantidades de comida y servir de jueces prácticamente

En las gradas

-Finalmente comida- decía shaggy junto a scooby

-Te comerás eso- dijo el shaggy live action

-Tenga buen caballero- dijo el shaggy de apocalipsis

-Oh gracias es usted muy amable-dijo un shaggy de camisa roja junto a una chica rubia

-Me permites esta scooby galleta- dijo el scooby de ponte en onda

-Oh después de ti- dijo el de misterios s.a

-Cielos- dijo vilma original ante los shaggys y scoobys

-Viejo como es que nos estamos perdiendo esto – decía finn deprimido

-Ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad finn

-Y si no siempre puedes hacer tu torneo con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas- dijo un robot bebiendo cerveza

-bender guárdate tus opiniones- le regaño una ciclope peli lila

-Me apunto- fue el comentario de un extraño niño- que sea en lodo las peleas y solo para chicas, y al perder tengan que ofrecer sus bragas como muestra de derrota - sugirió shinnosuke nohara con una sonrisa pervertida

-No digas tonterías- lo regaño su madre mientras le pegaba un codazo

-mapache esto es lo mejor - dijo un pájaro antropomórfico

-Si lo se mordo y pensar que de no haber tomado nuestro descanso no lo veríamos- dijo rigby abrazando a su novia

-Esperemos que benson no se entere

-No puedo creer que este viendo a darth Vader- dijo fantasmano emocionado

-Es idea mía o la capitana Marvel es más gorda en persona - opino musculoso

-Ichigo dame un hijo - dijo una mujer random a lo lejos, orihime casi se atraganta con su comida por esa petición

-Noo, dámelo a mi

-Kyaa byakuga es tan sexy

-Alense de mi hermano- dijo rukia desde abajo a todo pulmón - si quiere tengan al feo de bajou

-Oye a quien llamas feo

-Touta-kun te ha llamado la atención alguien- pregunto kuromaru

-Hay muchos inmortales además de muchos espadachines

-Me preocupa el vampiro rubio- dijo yukihime- tiene esa aura de que el solo trae cosas malas

-Lo tendré vigilado yukihime -sama- dijo karin

-Dime nii-cha te ha interesado alguna chica- pregunto santa las 3 chicas y kuromaru se interesaron

-Pues la tipa de blanco se me hizo interesante- dijo viendo a monica - sus poderes y su traje son geniales, la tipa semi desnuda con la espada en forma de tijera también

-Esa vieja – dijo kirie derepente - porque te fijas en esa anciana touta

-Touta-kun no debes interesarte en mujeres de otros universos no sabemos si tienen microorgansimos peligrosos y enfermedades raras - dijo kuromaru

-Eh...pero somos inmortales, ademas eso no es una película antigua ?

-Si kuromaru tiene razón - apoyo kirie - inmortales o no , no sabemos que clase de mujeres son esas tipas

-Es cierto aquí puede haber cosas dañinas para ti así que mejor cada que salga una de ellas tápate los ojos- dijo karin seria - si te paso algo el desempeño de uq holder se vería afectado

-Eh pero...

-Es una orden- dijo yukihime

-…si...

Desde otro lado

el general zod junto a siniestro y su corps conversaban sobre sus planes una fuerte alianza a la que mongul y cyborg superman se unieron

entre las gradas el ahora blue lantern razer vigilaba a siniestro

\- aqui hay muchos vampiros- dijo kissshot viendo hacia Dio junto a vanille ice, luego hacia yuki hime y por ultimo hacia más abajo donde se hallaba un relajado alucard y cerca de él arcueid sin que ella lo viese se hallaba entre las sombras una versión vampiresa de batman y morbius el vampiro viviente

En otro lado

-No puedo creer que ese sujeto es prime es muy diferente al de nuestro universo- comento drifft(bey verso)

-Si y que lo digas - hot rod

-Crees que sea mas fuerte el optimus de nuestro universo - crosshairs

-Es dificil decirlo -hound

onaga antiguo emperador del mundo exterior estaba muy intrigado sobre este torneo por alguna razón fue resucitado y obligado a venir aquí pero porque el no era un luchador si que por que traerlo , realmente no le importaba era una oportunidad de vengarse de shao kahn

y hablando de shao khan (dc universe vs mk) le intrigaba el haber llegado a este reino pero el ver a un vivo onaga lo puso alerta desde que se separo de darksaid el tirano ansiaba volver a ser esa fusión era poder puro pero gracias al kriptoniano el termino encerrado en la llamada zona fantasma pero su oportunidad había una oportunidad de regresa al reino de la tierra de otro universo y encontrar al darksaid de ese mundo shao kahn haría todo lo posible para ir

en otro lado

he-man llamaba a un recuperado Kratos a comer junto el y sus aliados contando sus hazañas

El capitán américa, saori junto a mu , all migth, hercules y jessica discutían en secreto sus planes a futuro aunque ellos no eran los únicos

\- han visto algún punto débil- pregunto jessica

\- es difícil determinarlo tal parece que realmente tiene control sobre toda la arena- dijo mu

\- esperemos que cumpla su promesa y nuestros hogares no se vean afectados- dijo saori

\- no te preocupes hermana de otra realidad mientra yo el príncipe del poder este aquí protegeré todos los universos es una promesa hahahaa- dijo hercules quien sostenía una gran pieza de carne

\- eh g-gracias- saori no estaba acostumbrada a ese accionar tan tranquilo ni a ser llamada hermana sin duda envidiaba a la athena de ese mundo por tener a alguien como hercules podia ser un tanto...particular pero su presencia se le hacia agradable sin duda era mucho más agradable que apolo

Dio observaba con interés a valentine por lo que escucho de diego el era muy peligroso, en las sombras un ser con una sonrisa macabra observaba a batman y a otros villanos pero sobre todo a una versión de owlman( crisis en dos tierras) que se hallaba en las gradas y pensaba lo divertido que será la segunda ronda con el allí

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro universo alejado del conflicto

En lo profundo del cosmos

Un buque pirata espacial , el nemesis la nave terrestre más veloz del universo junto a la flota bermuda la flota de piratas más temida del universo, era atacada por un solo hombre en armadura plateada

\- capitana el agresor a penetrado el casco en la ala oeste se dirige hacia aquí

\- que , incompetentes como es que un hombre esta derribando a nuestra flota- dijo en cólera una mujer de ropa pirata, una humana de cabello rojo y ojos verdes- maten a ese sujeto antes

\- antes que que, natalia bloodsky - dijo el hombre

\- como llego aquí, liquiden lo

\- tu resistencia es admirable, pero inútil- el hombre chasqueo los dedos y descargas eléctricas rodearon a todos, cayendo aturdidos

\- qu-que quieres conmigo - pregunto

\- tu nave, a tu tripulación y a ti

\- a caso quieres entregarme

\- no hay nadie en el universo conocido que no sepa quien eres, pero no vine a entregarte vine a saber si lo que dicen es cierto

\- y que dicen

\- que tienes la habilidad de viajar entre el espacio tiempo

\- eso depende , quien eres exactamente

\- tu patrocinador- dijo sacando una bolsa llena de tydamita

\- vaya ahora hablamos mi idioma, no era necesaria tanta violencia, sabes, así que ha donde quieres ir amigo

\- primero necesito reforzar tus armas a donde iremos habrá sujetos tan fuertes como yo

\- y a donde es ese exótico lugar puedo preguntar

\- al eje de las realidades- contesto a secas

* * *

Regresando al torneo

Athena y wonder woman discutían sus siguientes movimientos juntos al capitán

-Entonces nuestra alianza se mantiene si nos toca luchar sera una lucha justa sin ataques a matar

-Si es lo mejor

-Concuerdo aunque no podre controlar a Thor si el quisiera batallar en serio - dijo el capitán

-Comprendo

Con los jóvenes héroes

Jessica conversaba con all migth

-Este disculpe pero que clase de quirk es ese – pregunto midoriya cortesmente

-Quirk?

-Su peculiaridad su poder especial

-Oh, quieres decir mis poderes, bueno no soy una metahumana si es lo que preguntas

-Pero tiene poderes- dijo kaminari

-Mi anillo me da el poder

-Increíble ese anillo es algo así como equipo de apoyo

-Si algo así, este es el anillo de la corporación de linternas verdes el arma mas poderosa del universo entregada solo a aquellos con una increíble voluntad para proteger el universo

-El universo, increíble- dijo mina con estrellas en los ojos

Por su parte ultimate iron man se acerco a los autobots

-Saludos seres mecánicos

-Eres un humano – cuestiono windblade- no eres como ninguno que halla conocido

-Créame señorita no soy como nadie que ha conocido

-Que es lo que quieres si puedo preguntar – dijo bumblebee

-Una alianza es claro que como nosotros no deseamos estar aquí

-Escucharemos los términos de esta alianza, pero debemos tener cuidado en nuestro accionar ante la reacción de nuestros captores – dijo Optimus

-Concuerdo

El grupo de meruem permanecía estoico ante los demás peleadores solo este mismo comía algo de su grupo

la guardia real mantenía su posición rodeandolo

Mard geer se acerco hacia el grupo de ft

-Querido END-sama he vendió a invitarlo a nuestro lado

-Ahórrate lo el no esta interesado – dijo erza

-No te hable a ti humana

-Ya la oiste….no estoy interesado

-Ya veo,,,,mis disculpas, descuide yo mard gear lo liberare de esos sentimientos humanos, eso se lo prometo

-Te equivocas un ser como tu nunca ganara – dijo lucy amenazando con una de sus llaves mas miembros de tartaros llegaron a respaldar a mard

-Cálmense no queremos provocar un alboroto, como sea regresemos a vine a decir lo que quería

-Espera- dijo gray – silver fullbuster porque siguen en tartaros

El mencionada quien ha diferencia del de su tierra llevaba un yelmo

-Porque lo merezco – contesto con una voz espectral mientras regresaba

Gray quedo viendo a su padre macharse

-Gray-sama- dijo juvia llegando a su lado

-….

-No te preocupes gray le patearemos el trasero a tu padre para que sea de los buenos- dijo Natsu

-Natsu….si, tienes razón

-Ahora ponte tu ropa

-Cuando paso- dijo al ver su desnudez

Desde otro lado

Sailor chibi moon con un rostro sonrojado se hacía bolita

\- he visto algo indecente ahora no podre casarme - dijo entre lagrimas

Ultron por su parte noto como sigma se acercaba a el

\- que quieres- pregunto

\- como yo he notado que eres un maverik

\- te equivocas tal vez ambos seamos autonomas de gran inteligencia pero yo soy superior a cualquier maquina aquí

\- tu creador sin duda era alguien arrogante o esa personalidad tuya es producto de tu propio aprendizaje

\- dí a que vienes

\- formar una alianza ya hable con el llamado galvatron, hay demasiados orgánicos de gran poder aquí

\- sin duda alguna una alianza seria algo beneficioso , desde que llegue logre asimilar a una inteligencia artificial que se hallaba entre el publico

\- veo que ambos tuvimos el mismo plan

\- así que tu eras la otra anomalía que había detectado

\- mi virus sigma para ser preciso

\- ya veo , hay 78 unidades bajo mi control ahora

\- tienes 10 más que yo

\- había muchos exterminadores de skynet en el publico

\- skynet?

\- la i.a que absorbí

\- ya veo yo por mi parte absorbí a una que se autodenominaban como cylons

En otro lado

Alejados de todos un chico con mirada enojada y una s en una camisa negra se acercaba a una esquina, allí lo esperaban dos figuras un hombre de traje azul y un extraño casco junto a uno de apariencia siniestra y piel pálida

\- llegas tarde

\- no me moleste venir aquí sin que nadie lo notara fue difícil - se quejo el chico

\- no me importa tus berrinches ya he esperado suficiente quiero escuchar lo que me propones- exigió el del casco

\- ah eso voy , no Dr creeame luego usted sera el impaciente

\- hmp

\- verán caballeros yo propongo

Luego de unos minutos

\- y bien

-Fascinante

-Seguro que funcionara

-Muchacho puedes confiar en mi

-Ya hice los cálculos su plan si es viable- dijo – pero debes saber que si tramas algo mas yo lo sabre incluso antes que lo pienses

-Ya te dije cual es mi plan no tengo intenciones ocultas- dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos por detrás de su espalda- simplemente quiero divertirme

-Entonces puedes contar con la ayuda de the maker

-Y del maldito superboy prime

-Aun no estas al 100 clark pero puedo corregir eso - de su bolsillo saco un frasco en el se hallaba un liquido plateado

-Que es eso

-Restos del ser llamado baby

-Hablas de la cosa que enfrento el super fraude

-Así es, a través de el puedes restaurar tu gloria perdida clark, lo deseas no , el matarlos a todos por fraudes, el matarme a mi no es asi, hazlo el buen Dr te ayudara- dijo el ser entre las sombras

-La estructura de este ser es similar a los klintar de mi universo

-Dr richards usted puede en serio ayudarme

-Por supuesto que si , no hay nadie mas inteligente que reed richards y yo soy el más inteligente entre ellos

-Admito que no leía los comics de los 4 fantásticos

-Un error que estoy seguro que corregiremos en la nueva tierra prima

-Puede darlo por hecho señor supongo que ahora soy del equipo marvel

-Me intriga esto – dijo el otro encapuchado - Hahahahaha esto será muy divertido aun así nos falta uno pero tendrá que esperar

-Que curiosa reunión esta aquí - dijo una voz se trataba de toxon

-Oh pero que tenemos aquí un invitado inesperado

-Me intriga su plan a mi también- dijo saliendo munra acompañado de sauron quien hasta hace poco se hallaba en las gradas

-Siéntate amigo hay espacio para todos aquí- dijo el de la sonrisa macabra

-Hay algo que no entiendo como planeas crear la distracción cuando llegue el momento

-Eso es fácil- saco una mochila de dora la exploradora, abriendo la cremallera rebelo a un ser amordazado con lagrimas y señales de tortura, el ser en cuestión era de color amarillo de apariencia decrepita - mi buen amigo babidi nos ayudara llegando la hora oh no jajajahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA

Regresando a la arena

Lullaby aun con un bisteck

\- mi querido publico como parte de este pequeño intermedio hemos traído una banda para acompañar su alimento queríamos traer a kizz pero esta salvando su universo con un niño con dientes muy grandes y un perro resuelve misterios así que trajimos algo parecido pero más barato

La plataforma se convirtió en una tarima en ella unas jóvenes estaban alli con vestidos elegantes y en conjunto idols reconoció miku

\- saludos multiverso nosotras somos franchocu bienvenidos a este torneo al que fuimos obligados a participar y hoy les vamos a hablar del dios más sensual- dijo una chica rubia

Nace en Creta, el Dios más sensual- empezó a cantar saki

Es el hijo de un Titán

Qué se merienda a sus hijos, yeah

Pero su mamá le logra ocultar

Se cría en una cueva- continuo sakura

Y una cabra le da de mamar

Se entrena con la idea- canto junko

De a Cronos derrotar

¡Zeus!- athena se sorprendió de que cantaran una canción de su padre

Le da a su padre una poción

Y a sus hijos vomitó- ichigo alzo una ceja

¡Zeus!

Con sus hermanos le dejó- canto Ai

Encerrado en el Tártaro- a mard geer no le gusto eso

El mundo entero se repartió- canto sakura

Con Hades y Poseidón

Él se queda el Olimpo, yeah- canto la yunko

Donde empieza a ligar sin control

Lo intenta con su hermana- esta vez fue ai

Y ella le rechaza más de una vez- 300- dijo yugiri

Pero al final la engaña- canto saki

Y se casa con él

¡Zeus!

Estar casado no es razón

Para no ser muy golfo- Diana abrió los ojos

¡Zeus!

A muchos hijos engendró- hércules miro a diana con preocupación

Y con ellos también mojó- el papa de brook inclino una ceja

Ese iron man que va por ti, (es Zeus) stark sudo frio

La capa roja de superman que te envuelve (es Zeus) lois miro a superman con los ojos abiertos

Ese gato azul que esta alli, (es Zeus)- charlie se puso nerviosa mientras miraba a happy

Y tu amiga de siempre o si, (es Zeus)- madoka miro a homura nerviosa

Se transformó en su hermano

Para con su nieta poder ligar- a Goku no le gusto eso

Y con su tía estuvo

Nueve días sin parar- lily hizo cierto movimiento con su cadera

¡Zeus!

Aunque tu madre lo ocultó

Era aquel fontanero- peach miro a mario seria

¡Zeus!

Hoy puede que esté en tu salón

Suplantando a tu perro- black bolt nervioso miro a lawjack

¡Zeus!

Larailalarialalalala- termino cantando tae

Zeus

\- eso...es tristemente muy cierto- dijo athena

\- me gustaría decir que es mentira pero- dijo diana

-diablos papa- dijo hercules

\- diablos abuelo - dijo cassie

\- diablos - dijo kratos

\- con permiso creo que tengo que irme - dijeron los zeus de clash of titans, hércules y shuumatsu no valkery

\- mm es mi idea mía o esas niñas no tienen ki- dijo goku

\- yo también lo note es como si estuvieran muerta- dijo pan

\- ademas se ven un poco pálidas- dijo bulma

\- ser idols no es fácil- dijo miku defendiéndolas- es natural que estemos cansadas, el trabajo de una idol es uno de mucha dedicación y esfuerzo

En las gradas Hatsune Miku y el casting completo de love live asintieron

En las gradas

\- oye quagmire zeus no sera un familiar tuyo, digo tu lo hiciste con ti hija- pregunto peter griffin

\- sabes no lo había considerado pero las similitudes allí están- contesto glenn quien con unos binoculares miraba los pechos de las chicas de fairy tail

por otra parte una version alterna de bardock observaba a goku el supo reconocer a su hijo y de gine aunque tambien le dedicaba una mirada de odio a freezer (este bardock es el de el especial de bardock) el saiyajin continuaba viendo a freezer cuando sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza

\- no es es- una visión del futuro

* * *

vision de bardock

bardock vio una arquitectura que no reconoció (inserte ciudad japonesa estándar)

\- hahahahaha es lo mejor que puedes hacer - se reía como loca una pelinegra en una calle llena de autos

en los aires una mujer la miraba fastidiada

* * *

\- contempla todo mi poder- freezer accedió a su forma golden y se lanzo al ataque- estúpido simio

goku el cual traia una ropa diferente de color azul elevo su ki y su cabello cubrio su cuerpo y un brillo blanco lo envolvió

\- freezer

\- goku

* * *

centinelas sobrevolaban sobre el continente de fiore

\- mutantes localizados

\- iniciando ataque

* * *

un kratos con barba y acompañado de un niño luchaban contra una horda de no muertos su lider un ser de piel azul como hielo

\- es todo lo que tienes

a lo que más caminantes blanco salieron

* * *

el castillo acorn explotaba en miles de pedazos su rey quedaba sepultado en los escombros

\- hahahaha es todo lo que tus patéticas defensas pueden hacer ardilla- se reía el dr willy mientras los robotmasters destruían mobotropolis

\- s-sonic te detendrá- dijo un herido Elias acorn mientras y los secret freedom figthers yacían derrotados

* * *

un herido ultraman(pre crisis) caía ante un sonriente y macabro shazam

la cabeza decapitada de cybrog era empalada en una lanza por una psicopata wonder woman quien ahora tenia una cruz sangrienta en la frente

* * *

\- enemigos del imperio rindanse o mueran- amenazo una loli rubia

\- y tu quien mierda te crees que eres- dijo una loli peliroja con un martillo gigante

\- esto se pone más divertido - dijo un niño rubio

\- como me metí en esto - dijo wendy

\- fufu otra molestia- dijo una yoshino con el cabello blanco

* * *

una masiva batalla entre unidades de gundams y macross (no se como se le llama a los mecha de manera estándar en macross ya que vi que hay de varios tipos , si alguien sabe se lo agradecería) se llevaba acabo en la atmosfera de la tierra los gobiernos globales no podían hacer nada para evitarlos

* * *

warworld comenzó su ataque contra la base starkiller

el sentry zombie colisionaba contra el superman anti vivo mientras hiperion zombie miraba sin tener sus piernas

* * *

tierra dos (pre crisis)

power girl lloraba al ver a lois tal y como la recordaba y a su prima su alegría duro unos segundos al ser impactada

la infinity inc fue en su ayuda

* * *

por ultimo bardock vio como un resplandor blanco envolvía todo

bardock miro como un tridente lo atravesaba antes de que todo se volviera blanco

fin de la visión

* * *

el saiyajin cayo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza

\- q-que fue,e...eso

otros viajeros del tiempos tuvieron la misma visión que bardock

\- charlie estas bien - pregunto wendy a su amiga al ver que se puso pálida de repente

\- si es , esta comida me cayo un poco mal

\- no te preocupes yo te ayudare - dijo amablemente

\- estaré bien descuida wendy-" _que diablos fue eso_ "-

Mientras tanto En el duelo de cocina

-Y el ganador...-hizo una pausa- es esa rata – dijo lulaby la cual sobresalía un gran estomago de lo satisfecha que quedo señalando a una rata gris que estaba acompañada de un humano muy flaco

-Que

\- kha

-Sacrebulo

-Por eso mi mama me dijo que fuera cantante

-Imposible

-Esto esta arreglado!

-No digan tonterías - decía contando unos billetes lullaby mientras un ratón de color negro y pantaloncillos rojos se marchaba– esto fue 100% justo

-Mentiras

-Que Fue justo dije!

-Pero eso..

-Basta – dijo asterix- ya hemos descansado suficiente – dijo con su tono calmado chasquendo los dedos despareciendo todo

Todo volvieron a la normalidad ya descansados y satisfechos

-Muy bien ya que retomamos las peleas , el siguiente combate para reanudar sera entre – hizo una pausa- HENDRIKSEN VS DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO

\- parece que es mi hora- dijo el caballero sagrado

\- sin duda la victoria sera suya - afirmo gilthunder

\- si se trata de usted sin duda alguna lo lograra- dijo jericho

por otro lado

\- duffy es tu hora de brillar

el pirata solo formo una sonrisa siniestra mientra un aura de peligro lo envolvía

luffy miraba a doflamingo muy serio por su parte este ultimo solo subió con su típica sonrisa

El caballero sagrado vs el vil pirata

Quien creen que gane?

Quien piensan que es el ser sonriente que vigila a batman y owlman y porque lo hace?

continuara

* * *

omake

tierra 616

el poderoso y ahora indigno dios del trueno thor principe de asgard hijo de odin

a lo largo de su longeva vida thor ha enfrentado amenazas que han puesto en peligros a midgard y a asgard por igual como vengador thor ha visto los males del universo cara a cara

pero ahora se hallaba desconcertado

los 10 mundos estaban experimentado anomalías , thor temía que esto desencadenara una guerra entre reinos , ahora junto a thorrin y el power pack thor navega hacia el hell en busca de ayuda de su hermano balder

\- mm señor thor esta seguro de habernos traído aquí fue una buena idea- pregunto la menor del grupo

\- tonterias camarada mía no conozco otro grupo de valientes guerreros mas bravos y confiables que vosotros

\- que hay de los vengadores

\- no están el planeta

\- y los 4 fantásticos

\- en otra dimensión

\- los x-men

\- no mencionen ese nombre ahora

\- que hay de los guerreros de asgard

\- o la thor

\- shh esperen escuchan eso

\- no que cosa , un monstruo

\- no sus quejas, son super héroes deberían estar contentos pocos mortales han venido al hell

\- que el hell no es el infierno nordico

\- exacto podrán presumirle a otros equipos de super héroes serán tendencia en la cosa del ave azul

\- twitter

\- exacto

la discusión no siguió al escuchar un estruendo

\- emm señor thor ese fue usted

-no- dijo serio- rápido tomen sus armas algo se acerca

el sonido se acercaba cada vez mas cerca de repente en su barco se estrello un hombre

cabello rojo lleno de tatuajes

\- quien eres identificate

\- hooo te pareces a mi hermano

\- eh dicho quien eres

\- saludos viajeros yo soy balder el hermoso y eh

pero thor se enfureció ante sus palabras

\- mientes impostor tu no eres mi hermano

thor se lanzo contra baldur el hombre lo recibió

\- esa hacha , hohoho esto es interesante quien eres vikingo

\- vikingo? no has hecho tu tarea bien impostor yo soy el poderoso thor

\- thor es pelirrojo amigo que buena broma

\- yo soy thor dios del trueno no de las bromas - dijo mientras Jarnbjorn cortaba la piel de baldur

\- imposible

\- muy posible - dijeron julie y katie mientras disparaban energía hacia baldur

\- kuggh

\- rindete impostor y dime de donde vienes - amenazo thor pero el barco se estremeció- y ahora que

\- eh thor- alex señalo con el dedo

de las aguas se alzaba una inmensa serpiente su tamaño superaba cualquier cosa que el power pack halla visto pero para thor

\- Jörmundgande - dijo serio - deprisa amigos míos , estamos a puertas del ragnarock

mientras tanto

el rey del hell , baldur hijo de odin luchaba contra un impostor

\- dime acaso te envió loki - le pregunto baldur

\- silencio si realmente fueras bladur me ayudarías a salir de este agujero hediondo - dijo nadie mas que thor dios del trueno (god is dead) - odin esta muerto deberías ayudarme a ir a matar a esos chupapollas de los olimpicos

\- definitivamente no eres thor - dijo serio

\- te mostrare mi autenticidad - dijo lanzando su martillo

en otro lugar

fenrir hijo de loki se hallaba frente aun desafió tres intrusos frente a el a uno lo reconocía se trataba de cerbero el perro guardian de hades(lost canvas) pero el otro tenia un aspecto que no había visto antes

el griego debía conocer su lugar el estaba destinado a matar a odin en el raganrock un perro faldero no lo impresionaba y con respecto al extraño forastero le mostraría cual es su lugar

garurumon no sabia como había llegado allí hace un momento se hallaba en el digimundo cuando una extraña grieta lo había traído a este extraño lugar donde fue atacado por una fiera criatura

que esta pasando en asgard no más bien que extraño acontecimiento esta causando el Caos en los 10 mundos

continuara

lamento el no poder decir cuando podre volver a actualizar ya que es muy seguro que me tarde un rato (mas que nada porque también me enfocare en sacar el resto de mis fics que andan medio abandonados) así que perdonars de adelantado


End file.
